Harry Potter et l'enfant de lumière
by mimie
Summary: Harry déprime ferme depuis le début de l'été. Il s'enfuit de Privet Drive. Pour la suite venez voir.
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis une tite nouvelle, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Harry Potter et l'enfant de lumière.

**Prologue : sommeil troublé.**

Dans une chambre sombre d'un quartier calme de privet drive, une jeune homme se retournait inlassablement dans son lit cherchant avec peine le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, il voyait un corps tomber après avoir reçu de plein fouet, une lumière verte.

Cette scène, il l'avait vue et revue des dizaines de fois depuis ce jour fatidique, où il l'avait perdu.

Il était deux heures du matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois cette nuit. Le corps couvert de sueur, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, le teint d'un pâleur mortuaire, il ne cessait de se demander quand il allait enfin retrouver le sommeil.

Sombres étaient ses pensées, la culpabilité le rongeait, c'était sa faute s'il était mort.

Combien d'êtres aimés allait-il encore perdre avant de pouvoir vivre normalement ?

Des êtres qu'il aimait, il en avait déjà beaucoup perdu pour quelqu'un de son âge. A un an, un mage noir très puissant du nom de voldemort avait tué ses parents et tenté de le tuer lui aussi mais l'amour de sa mère le sauva.

Il se retrouva orphelin, ignorant tout du monde d'où il venait. Il fût envoyé chez les Dursley, derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie. Son enfance avait été chaotique, jusqu'à ses onze, il avait vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Puis son véritable monde s'est fait connaître à lui. Il est entré dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard.

Il y a trouvé sa première vraie maison, des amis sur qui compter, il y a d'abord Ronald Weasley, le 6ème enfant d'une famille nombreuse et puis Hermione Granger, moldue de son état mais dont l'intelligence dépasse de loin le meilleur des sorciers de son âge.

Il avait traversé avec ses deux amis le pire comme le meilleur, ils étaient inséparables ces trois là.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry ne pouvait plus se permettre de les perdre car ça, c'est sûr il ne le supporterait pas. Il prit donc la résolution de gâcher leur amitié pour les protéger et les épargner de la rage meurtrière de Voldemort car après tout il voulait toujours le tuer.

Cette dernière année, sa vie avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus sombre, teintée de tristesse, de rage, de vengeance et de culpabilité.

Cette culpabilité qui le ronge petit à petit et qui finira par le détruire.

_« Le seul moyen de les protéger de ce fou furieux, c'est de m'éloigner d'eux »_ pensait-il au plus profond de lui-même.

« _Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux pas les éviter lorsque je serai de retour à Poudlard. Il n'y a plus qu'un moyen, m'enfuir et ne pas leur dire où je vais. De toute façon, je ne sais pas moi même où aller. »_

Sa décision était donc prise. C'est donc le cœur lourd de peine qu'il fit sa valise et partit aux premières lueurs du jour.

Il marchait vers sa nouvelle vie...

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, au 12 square Grimauld, Albus Dumbledore apparut comme par enchantement dans la cheminée du salon. Son visage était inquiet et on sentait sa nervosité poindre par tous les pores de sa peau.

_-« Rémus, Je suis inquiet les barrières magiques de la maison des Dursley ont été désactivées pendant un court moment et ce n'est pas moi. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »_

-« C'est fort possible, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. La mort de Sirius, le retour chez les Dursley et cette pro... J'ai peur qu'il ne supporte pas. »

_-« Albus que me cachez-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous aussi peur, que lui avez-vous révéler après la mort de Sirius ? »_

_-« L'intégralité de la prophétie dont il est le principal acteur pour nous débarrasser du mage noir .»_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je n'aime pas ce que vous venez de me dire. Dites moi ce que vous savez, Harry est comme mon neveu, c'est le fils de feu mon meilleur ami. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas Albus. »_

_-« JE sais Rémus, j'aurais tant aimé qu'il n'ait pas à subir tout ça malheureusement c'est impossible, il est le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort si l'on en croit la prophétie. »_

_-« Vous ne me dites pas tout n'est-ce pas ?»_

_-« Non, la prophétie dit que tant que les deux seront en vie aucun des deux ne pourra vivre normalement ce qui fait donc d'Harry une victime ou un meurtrier. »_

Rémus venait de s'effondrer dans le divan derrière lui, il venait de perdre son dernier meilleur ami et là maintenant il risquait de perdre Harry. S'en était trop pour lui, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser ?

Quand Harry et lui pourraient oublier tout ces morts, tout cet horrible passé ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il errait sans but, il marchait droit devant lui, combien de kilomètres avait-il parcouru ? Ca, il ne le savait pas. Il regarda autours de lui et vit un parc avec un cimetière.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci et remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Quelque chose le frappa, un nom sur plusieurs tombes POTTER comme lui.

Il y avait Abel et Héléanor Potter mais aussi à sa plus grande surprise Lily et James.

« Impossible, ce ne peut être les tombes de mes parents, non, pas maintenant, pourquoi tout me ramène à mon destin, non, laisser moi le temps » cria-t-il en tomba à genou les larmes aux yeux.

Il entendit alors une voix douce et chaleureuse qu'il semblait connaître mais dont il ne se rappelait à qui elle appartenait.

_- « Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous prie, laissez-moi en paix juste quelques instants... »_

_-« Je ne peux accéder à ta requête, ta sécurité en dépend,..., mon fils .»_

Harry se retourna vers la source de cette voix.

_-« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_

_-« Tu as très bien entendu, je t'ai appelé mon fils .»_

_-« Mes parents sont morts, je suis devant leurs tombes. »_

Après avoir regardé la silhouette translucide qui lui parlait, Harry faillit s'évanouir, c'était le corps de sa mère, il en était sûr.

_-« Tu m'as reconnu n'est-ce _pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de prononcer un timide : _« Maman !_ _»_

_-« Oui Harry, c'est moi. »_

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux d'Harry, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le voyant muet, Lily Evans reprit la parole.

_-« H_arry, mon fils comme tu nous manques à ton père et moi, comme nous sommes fières de toi. Nous aurions tant aimé pouvoir te le dire. »

-_« Comment pourriez-vous être fières de moi, c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes morts, si Sirius est mort, Si Cédric est mort, comment pouvez-vous encore m'aimer après ça. »_

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, il se leva brusquement et partit en courant.

Sa mère sembla sous le choc en l'entendant parler ainsi, ce n'était pas de sa faute, non, le seul responsable est cet horrible Voldemort.

Elle voyait son fils s'enfuir en courant, ne sachant que faire, quelques secondes plus tard il disparut dans le parc voisin.

Rémus toujours sous le choc des révélations de Dumbledore, partit vérifier si Harry était sain et sauf.

Il se dirigea donc vers Privet Drive, le cœur serré par la peur de découvrir encore un mort.

Il pénètra discrètement dans la maison des Dursley, se dirigea à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il fut surpris de découvrir une pièce vide, toutes les affaires d'Harry avaient disparu et par dessus tout il n'était pas dans son lit.

Sans attendre, Rémus transplana à Grimauld square et là, disparut dans la cheminée.

Il apparut quelques instants plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Rémus, est-ce qu'Harry va bien, l'avez-vous vu ? »

-« Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. »

-« Impossible ! »

-« On dirait qu'il est parti mais j'ai tout de même trouvé ceci. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Je pense que c'est une lettre .»

-« Ouvrez la Rémus. »

Rémus ouvrit en tremblant l'enveloppe et sortit le morceau de parchemin.

Il commença à la lire.

_Cher vous tous,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis parti._

_Je voudrai m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait, vous fait ou vous ferai._

_Papa, maman, j'aurais voulu être digne de vous, vous m'avez sauvé mais comme récompense vous êtes morts. Morts à cause de moi, ciel j'ai tué mes propres parents._

_Si je n'existais pas, vous pourriez vivre heureux avec Sirius et Rémus._

_Sirius, parrain, ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler ainsi car c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu la vie. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux mais encore une fois j'ai tout gâché._

_Rémus, tu es la dernière personne que je considère de ma famille. Toi aussi, je t'ai fait souffrir, pourras-tu me le pardonner un jour, je t'ai pris ton dernier ami sur terre._

_Ron, Hermione, mes deux fidèles amis, vous aussi je vous ai mis en danger inutilement cette guerre n'était et n'est pas la votre. Vous avez failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de moi._

Je préfère détruire notre amitié que de vous voir dans un cercueil, vous avez tous les deux une famille qui vous aime. Vous ne pouvez les laisser tomber.

Même vous professeur Rogue, vous avez souffert à cause de moi, cette ressemblance avec mon père vous rappelle vos pires souvenirs.

_Voyez vous tous, chaque personne qui me côtoie est condamnée à souffrir à cause de moi._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, tuer la cause de cette souffrance et ce sera moi ou lui._

_Victime ou meurtrier, quel choix ! Pour le bien de tous, je vais devenir un meurtrier et pour mon malheur à moi, je vais devenir comme Voldemort._

_Peut-être que mes cauchemars cesseront alors, ça, j'en doute._

_Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Je revois Cédric m'accusant de l'avoir tué. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Et puis Sirius, son regard plein de haine qui se tourne vers moi et puis ce dégoût dans la voix. _

_Après tout peut-être que les Dursley ont raison : je suis un monstre qui ne sert à rien et qui ne vaut pas plus que l'assassin de mes parents._

_Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que personne n'a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien._

_Mon cœur est une plaie béante et mon esprit un gouffre sans fin._

_Les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux ne sont ni plus ni moins que l'expression de mes sentiments. Vide et inutile voilà à quoi je sers, à rien._

_Aujourd'hui sera le jour ou nous pourrons voir si cette maudite prophétie avait raison._

_De toute façon vainqueur ou perdant, je n'en reviendrai pas vivant._

_Voilà vous savez tout, mais même si vous retrouvez mon corps, ne le pleurez pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Sincèrement, Harry._

Les yeux livides et le teint pâle, Albus et Rémus restèrent silencieux.

Rémus brisa alors le silence.

_-« Professeur, il va faire une bêtise, c'est un suicide. »_

Aucune réponse ne vint.

_-« Professeur ? »_

_-« Comment n'avons-nous rien vu avant, il se sent si mal. Cette culpabilité que le tenaille est si forte. » _pensa Albus plus pour lui même que pour les autres personnes présentes.

A SUIVRE

Merci pour ceux qui ont lu jusq'au bout, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Si ça vous je vous donnerais la suite.


	2. Descente aux enfers

Pou ceux qui ont l'envie de continuer, voilà la suite, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut.

Harry Potter et l enfant de lumière.

Chapitre 1 : La descente aux enfers.

Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il courait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il avait vu sa mère, impossible pensait-il.

Comment peut-elle encore m'aimer, non, c'est encore un piège de Voldemort. Je n'y tomberai pas cette fois, je te tuerai et après ce sera mon tour, en sacrifice de toutes les vies que tu as prises à cause de moi.

_Peut-être que cela calmera leur colère vis-à-vis de moi ?_

_Pourquoi vivrai-je, si vous non ! Je ne le mérite pas et vous le savez si pour vous apaisez, ma mort vous est nécessaire, alors je vous donnerais ma vie. Même si pour cela, je dois être damné pour l'éternité._

_-« Albus, vous m'entendez ? »_

_-« Pardon Rémus, que disiez-vous ? »_

_-« Je disais qu'il court droit au suicide. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'en empêcher ? »_

_-« Je crois savoir où il va aller mais c'est difficile d'y accéder. Il faudrait y arriver avant lui. »_

_-« Allons-y !»_

Ils partirent en direction du cimetière où Harry avait atterri après la troisième tâche.

Harry y était déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane.

_-« Bonjour, Potter ! »_

_-« Bonjour, Tom ! comme on se retrouve, je n'irai cependant pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir. »_

_-« Comment te permets-tu de m'appeler par mon nom ? »_

_-« Premièrement, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Ensuite, je vais te tuer, ça explique cette familiarité entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_-« Tu paraît bien présomptueux Potter, qui te dit que je ne vais pas te détruire avant ? »_

_-« Tu ne peux plus, tu m'as détruit le jour où tu as tué mes parents. »_

A ce moment là, tout dégénéra. Harry eut juste le temps de voir arriver sur lui un doloris,si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus bougé.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il vit Dumbledore et Rémus se poster devant lui pour le protéger puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Pendant que Dumbledore formait un puissant bouclier autours d'eux trois, Rémus prit Harry dans ses bras.

_-« Rémus, dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps. »_

_-« Allons-y Albus, lui non plus ne va plus tenir très longtemps. »_

Dans un plop sonore, ils transplanèrent avec Harry jusqu'au limite de Poudlard. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y soigner Harry que la mort menaçait d'emporter d'un moment à l'autre.

_-« Professeur, que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_-« Voldemort lui a lancé un fort doloris. »_

_-« Comment cela est-il possible ? Harry est protégé magiquement, non ? » _dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_-« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Comment va-t-il ? »_

_-« La douleur était très forte, il dort pour le moment. »_

_-« Je peux rester avec lui ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr ! »demanda Rémus, inquiet._

Dumbledore et Pomfresh quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller se coucher. Rémus prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit d'Harry qui semblait si paisible.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre, Lili, James, Sirius, aidez-moi, il a besoin de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Trois silhouettes translucides apparurent.

_-« James, Lili, Sirius ? »_

_-« Oui, Lunard. Tu a demandé notre aide et nous voilà ! »_

_-« Il souffre tellement, aujourd'hui j'ai cru le perdre. »_

_-« Je sais Rémus. »_

-« Dumbledore et moi pensons qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs semaines. Il fait des cauchemars. »

_-« Quel genre de cauchemars ? »_

Comme il disait cela, Harry fut parcouru de fortes convulsions.

Il criait comme si on le torturait.

_« Non, Cédric, je ne voulais pas te tuer, je te jure. Je t'en prie, je te jure, c'est de ma faute... »_

Lily se mit à pleurer, James la prit dans ses bras.

_-« Qui est Cédric ? »_

_-« Voldemort voulait tuer Harry, il y a deux ans et par un stratagème, il a réussi à inclure le nom d'Harry dans les participants du Tournoi des 3 sorciers. »_

Sirius coupa la parole à Rémus.

-« Lors de la troisième et dernière tâche, le traite de cette année avait placé un portoloin mais les participants n'étaient pas au courant, Harry et Cédric, élève de Poufsouffle, se sont retrouvés dans un cimetière. Cédric a été tué et Harry blessé. Voldemort a pu grâce au sang de ton fils revenir au pouvoir. »

_-« Sirius, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Harry ressent un grand vide depuis ta mort. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

_-« Lisez ceci, vous allez comprendre. »_

Les trois morts lurent la lettre. Ce sont trois visages blêmes qui relevèrent la tête du parchemin.

_-« Cette souffrance, cette haine de lui-même. »_

_-« Lily, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? »_

_-« Je... je »_

_-« Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »_

_-« Oui, il a cru que c'était Voldemort qui lui tendait un piège et m'a interdit de l'aimer car il pense être responsable de ma mort. »_

_-« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? »_

_-« Ses paroles m'ont laisser sans voix pendant un moment et puis Lunard nous a appelé. »_

_-« Sirius ? »_

_-« Cornedrue, il ne pense pas réellement être le responsable de notre mort ? C'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que mon filleul ne pense pas que je le déteste. »_

_-« Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais Harry pense que nous le détestons tous. »_

Tout à coup, un fantôme apparut.

_-« Cédric ? »_

_-« Professeur Lupin ? »_

_-« Oui, que fais-tu là ? »_

_-« Je dois aider Harry à se sentir mieux, j'ai ressenti sa détresse dans toute mon âme. __Le conseil des âmes perdues m'a permis de revenir sous cette forme pour l'aider.__Mais vous, vous êtes qui ? »_

_-« Je te présente Lily et James Potter, ses parents et son parrain Sirius Black. »_

_-« Vous les avez tués... »_

_-« Non, c'est une longue histoire mais je n'étais pas leur gardien du secret, c'était Pettegrow._

_Nous ne le savions pas à l'époque mais c'était lui le traître. »_

_-« Harry le savait-il ? »_

_-« Oui, il l'a appris lors de sa troisième année. »_

_-« Quand êtes-vous mort ? »_

_-« L'année dernière, sous les yeux de Harry. »_

_-« Encore un mort sous ses yeux... Quand cela terminera, quand pourra-t-il vivre normalement ? Harry est une personne formidable. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais il a toujours été franc. »_

_-« Nous ferions bien d'aller voir Dumbledore, tous. »_

_-« Oui, tu as raison Sirius. »_

Les quatre fantômes et Rémus quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Harry dormir.

Harry se réveilla doucement, ressentant encore légèrement les effets du doloris dans ses membres.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ah, oui, ils sont encore venus me sauver. Pourquoi ? Laissez moi mourir en paix, je ne peux même pas battre le mage.

Il se leva péniblement de son lit et quitta difficilement l'infirmerie. Il laissa tout de même un mot.Il monta aussi vite qu'il le put les marches menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.Il ouvrit la fenêtre, monta sur le rebord et laissa le vent lui caresser le corps.Il n'avait pas vu en entrant la silhouette de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci vit son élève qui s'apprêtait à sauter.

_-« Potter, que faites-vous ? »_

_-« Je veux juste partir. »_

_-« Veuillez descendre de là. »_

Son professeur s'approcha doucement de lui.

_-« N'approchez pas ou je saute. »_

_-« Potter, cessez vos bêtises et descendez de cette fenêtre. »_

_-« Je vais sauter, je vous préviens. »_

Rogue prit peur mais ne le montra pas. Il prit alors la décision d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_-« Pourquoi voulez-vous sauter ? »_

_-« Pour calmer, leur colère. »_

_-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_-« Toutes les nuits, je revois mes parents mourir et me le reprocher, je vois Cédric me traiter d'assassin et Sirius me regarder avec dégoût. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi vouloir vous tuer ?»_

_-« Ma mort les calmera et apportera enfin l'apaisement à leur tourment. »_

_-« Qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ? »_

_-« Fini la discussion, adieu professeur. »_

Harry se retourna les larmes aux yeux et sauta. Il sentit le vide et attendit la mort mais elle ne vint pas.Rogue avait juste eu le temps de lancer un sort pour amortir sa chute. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, plusieurs personnes discutaient encore lorsque madame Pomfresh apparut dans la cheminée.

_-« Pompom que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_-« Harry a disparu. Il a laissé un drôle de message. Tenez. »_

Dumbledore le prit et le lut. Il blêmit immédiatement.

_-« Grand-père, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Il faut le retrouver et vite il va faire une bêtise. »_

Il leur lut le message.

_Ne m'en veuillez pas mais ma mort calmera leur tourment, laissez moi leur faire ce cadeau. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour les aider._

_Adieu, Harry._

_-« Mon dieu, il va plus mal que ce que je pensais. » _

Alors qu'il se précipitait pour retrouver son élève, il bouscula Rémus et Dumbledore.

_-« Séverus, où allez-vous comme ça ? »_

_-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer mais Potter a sauté de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai juste eu le temps d'amortir sa chute mais le choc a tout de même été violent. »_

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parc.

Harry se relevait péniblement. Il vit les silhouette de ses parents, de son parrain et de Cédric.

-« Non, je vous en prie laisser moi tranquille, je vous jure, je voulais vous offrir ma vie mais il m'en a empêché. Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie... »

Il tomba à genou, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Le professeur ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, lui lança un sortilège de sommeil.

_-« Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. Nous serons mieux pour discuter. »_

Rémus le prit dans ses bras. Il fit une drôle de grimace.

_-« Lunard, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Je n'avais pas remarqué sa légèreté. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Maintenant que vous le dites Lupin, sa silhouette c'est beaucoup affinée. Vous avez raison. »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh leur indiqua un lit où le déposer.

-« Pompom, voudriez-vous l'examiner entièrement ? J'aimerais savoir comment va sa santé. »

_-« Bien sûr professeur. Je vais en avoir pour quelques minutes. »_

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils attendirent mais les minutes leur semblaient très longues.

_-« Pompom, alors ? »_

_-« Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant dans cet état. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Je n'avais jamais approfondi mais recherche mais lors de sa quatrième année, il s'est blessé, je l'ai soigné et j'avais remarqué des bleus sur certaines parties de son corps. Je lui ai demandé d'où venaient ces marques, il m'a dit s'être blessé en s'entraînant au quidditch.__Je l'ai cru et je n'y ai plus pensé mais maintenant je viens de remarquer qu'il avait un certain nombre d'anciennes fractures qui n'ont pas été soignées. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »_

_-« Je ne sais comment vous le dire, il a probablement été battu lorsqu'il était enfant. »_

Lily se mit en colère, suivie de près par James.

_-« Qui pourrait faire ça à mon fils ? »_

Sirius qui n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant, se mit à trembler de rage.

_-« Patmol, qu'as-tu ? »_

_-« Je...je sais qui lui a fait ça. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Lorsqu'on s'est vu en début d'année à square Grimauld, il m'a raconté son enfance.__Je sais maintenant qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne m'a pas dites. »_

_-« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_-« Il m'a dit avoir passé son enfance dans un placard sous un escalier. Il m'a dit que les Dursley avaient été corrects avec lui. Jamais, il ne m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient touché. »_

Rogue blêmit et se souvint d'une chose lors d'une de leur séance d'occlumentie.

_-« J'ai vu son enfance lors de nos séances d'occlumentie. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Je n'y ai pas prêté attention avant mais maintenant je comprends. Son cousin s'est toujours servi de lui comme d'un punching ball et le reste de la famille comme d'un vulgaire elf de maison. »_

_-« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? »_

_-« Nous ne sommes ici pour régler nos comptes, nous somme là pour aider Harry. »_

_-« Vous avez raison Lily. »_

_-« Il sait tout à propos de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de son ascendance. »_

_-« Grand-père, il ne sait pas qu'il est l'héritier ... »_

_-« Personne n'est au courant sauf moi. »_

_-« On peut savoir ce que personne à part vous semblez savoir ? »_

_-« Et bien, Harry vient d'une lignée de puissants sorciers. »_

_-« Ca, on s'en doutait, mais encore ? »_

_-« Tout le monde a toujours pensé que je suis d'origine moldu mais c'est faux. »_

_-« Et tu veux dire par là, ma chère Lily ? »_

_-« Je suis ou plutôt j'étais la dernière descendante de Merlin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu protéger Harry lors que Voldemort nous a tué James et moi. »_

_-« Vous voulez dire que Harry est le descendant d'un des mages les plus puissants sur terre ? »_

_-« Oui, mais c'est pas tout, Harry est aussi devenu par un malheureux concours de circonstances, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. »_

_-« Là, j'ai du mal à suivre... »_

_-« Lorsque Voldemort a marqué Harry de cette cicatrice, il l'a marqué comme son égal de par ce fait, comme l'héritier de Serpentard. »_

_-« Harry renferme donc un pouvoir immense en lui, si j'ai bien compris. »_

_-« James, tu ne dis plus rien, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Son pouvoir est plus grand que ce que tu crois Sirius. Vous avez tous entendu la légende de l'Etre Pur ? »_

_-« L'être qui descendrait de Merlin, Salazar Serpentard, Godirc Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et de Helga Pouffsoufle,et qui pouurait par ses pouvoirs bânir le mal, c'est bien ça Potter ? »_

_-« Oui »_

_-« C'est une fable, tout le monde le sait. »_

_-« Pas exactement, comme vous le savez, la lignée des Potter est une des plus ancienne, voir la plus ancienne, de l'histoire de la magie. »_

_-« Oui et alors ? »_

_-« Cesse de m'interrompre, tu veux. Dans mes veines et dans celles de mon fils, coule le sang des trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard, ce qui fait d'Harry, l'Etre Pur. »_

_-« Je vais expliquer le reste James. »_

_-« Merci grand-père. »_

_-« La souffrance qu'Harry ressent à l'heure actuelle, est due à l'émergence de ses pouvoirs. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils sont mais tous sont basés sur les sentiments qu'il ressent. Néanmoins ceux-ci ne peuvent être compatibles avec de mauvais tels que la haine. Le mal-être qui l'habite le fera souffrir et ce jusqu'au moment où il comprendra que la seule et unique clé de ses pouvoirs c'est l'amour. Lorsqu'il aura compris cela, la haine ne pourra jamais plus faire partie de sa vie sinon il pourrait en mourir. »_

C'est alors qu'une forte lumière dorée entoura le corps d'Harry.

_-« Grand-père que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Il est en train de recevoir ses pouvoirs. »_

Dans la forêt interdite, un drôle de phénomène se produisit. Tous les animaux se regroupèrent à la lisière et envoyèrent un représentant aux abords du château. Ils avaient compris, l'être à qui ils devraient leur salut venait d'apparaître.

Ils se mirent à l'appeler, chacun dans sa propre langue.

A suivre

Réponses aux review

-miss nymphadora : merci pour tes compliments ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour la remarque j'en prends note pour la suite.

-S-Jennifer-S : voilà la suite, je fais le plus vite que je peux. Merci pour la review

-Onarluca : merci beaucoup voilà la suite, j'apprécie beaucoup tes fics aussi.


	3. Réveil douloureux

* * *

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui me l'ont si gentillement demandée. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier, j'essaye de tout faire pour. 

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE .

Chapitre 2 : un réveil douloureux

Des bruits étranges parvenaient aux oreilles des occupants de l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres et purent voir un rassemblement de ce qui devait être les habitants de la forêt interdite.

_-« Grand-père, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les animaux ont-ils envahi le parc ? »_

_-« Je l'ignore, mais c'est prodigieux, toutes les espèces sont là. »_

_-« Toutes sauf les licornes. »_dit Séverus pensif.

_-« En effet, c'est étrange. »_

Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarquer la tête brune quitter le lit et sortir sans bruit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient. Elles étaient nombreuses mais il ne pouvait dire combien exactement. Ces voix lui demandaient d'aller dans le parc et de venir à elles.

Il se leva sans bruit, quitta son lit et sortit de l'infirmerie sans se faire voir.Il longeait les murs pour s'y appuyer, il se sentait faible mais il devait y aller, ça il le savait.Il poussa les deux portes menant à l'extérieur, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa ainsi qu'une aura aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.En voyant cela, les êtres peuplant le parc firent un pas en avant et s'agenouillèrent.

Harry était perdu, pourquoi ces êtres s'agenouillaient-ils devant lui ?

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie se fut le choc, les animaux s'étaient calmés d'un coup et se soumettaient à quelqu'un mais à qui ?

Ils virent alors Harry s'avancer. Il était enveloppé d'une magnifique aura.

_-« Ils se prosternent pour Harry ? » _

_-« Oui, je pense. »_

_-« Que fait-il ? »_demanda Lily inquiète pour son fils.

* * *

Harry s'approcha des animaux et s'agenouilla à son tour.

_-« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_-« Rien maître, nous sommes là pour toi. »_

_-« Pour moi ? »_

_-« Oui, nous sommes tous présents pour toi. Tu es notre maître, nous sommes là pour te protéger et te donner notre vie si nécessaire. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi donner votre vie pour moi. »_

Une licorne apparut. Elle était magnifique, d'une blancheur incroyable, sa corne possédait des reflets bleutés.

-« Je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider à découvrir le pourquoi du comment mais pour ça il faut que tu me suives dans la forêt interdite. »

-_« Je te fais confiance, je te suis. »_ Harry sentait qu'il pouvait la suivre sans crainte.

Harry marcha vers la lisière de la forêt.

_

* * *

_

_-« Regardez, Harry s'agenouille aussi. »_

_-« On dirait qu'il parle avec les animaux. »_

_-« Albus, regardez une licorne arrive. »_

_-« Que fais Harry, on dirait qu'il parle avec elle. »_

_-« Il la suit dans la forêt interdite, il faut l'en empêcher, il est trop faible. »_dit Rémus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, ils voulurent suivre Harry mais les animaux les en empêchaient.Albus pouvant comprendre certains animaux essaya de savoir ce qui se passait. Un elf s'avança vers lui.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le suivre, même si je peux lire l'inquiétude dans vos yeux. Il doit faire cette rencontre. »

_-« Quelle rencontre, c'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de savoir. »_

_-« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il a reçu ses pouvoirs il y a quelques minutes mais il ne peut les utiliser dans l'état actuel des choses. Il faut qu'il rencontre le seul être capable de l'y aider. »_

_-« Qui doit-il rencontrer ? »_

_-« Je ne peux vous le dire, seul Merlin avant lui a eu cette chance. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt interdite, Harry suivait la licorne. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité menaçante des arbres plusieurs fois centenaires de Poudlard.

_-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »_

_-« Voir la seule personne capable de t'aider à gérer tes pouvoirs. »_

_-« Quels pouvoirs ? »_

_-« N'as-tu donc rien remarquer ? Tu as parlé et compris tous les animaux de notre forêt. Personne avant toi n'y est parvenu. »_

_-« Mais vous m'avez tous parlé dans ma langue. »_

_-« C'est là que tu te trompes, chacun t'a appelé dans sa propre langue. »_

Harry resta muet à ces dires, beaucoup de questions fusaient dans sa tête. La licorne s'arrêta, lui fit signe de continuer.

_-« Je ne peux aller plus loin, tu dois continuer seul, bonne chance maître. »_

_-« Merci mais ne m'appelle plus maître, appelle-moi simplement Harry. »_

_-« Bien Harry, la pureté de ton cœur est telle que je le pensais, aucuns ténèbres n'habitent ton cœur ou ton âme. Si ce n'est cette immense peine qui ressort de tes yeux. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Je ne peux répondre à cette question, la personne que tu vas rencontrer le fera bien mieux que moi. Allez, va ! »_

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers ce qui semblait être une clairière, un petit lac trônait au milieu, la couleur de son eau reflétait sa pureté, les plantes étaient magnifiques.Il s'agenouilla pour regarder dans l'eau, il vit son propre reflet et il prit peur.

_« Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout. »_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un louveteau récemment né à côté de sa mère qui elle semblait morte. Lorsque Harry le vit, il s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, il le caressa avec une telle tendresse que le louveteau s'endormit sur lui. Il versa quelques larmes dans la fourrure de l'animal.

_-« C'est donc toi, je ne peux me tromper. »_fit une voix sortie de nullepart.

_-« Puis-je vous demander de parler moins fort, ce petit vient de perdre sa mère. Puis-je tout de même savoir qui vous êtes ? »_

_-« C'est une question dont la réponse est difficile à donner. Je suis tout et rien, ombre et lumière, amour et haine... Je crois que tu as compris. Je suis celui qui doit t'aider à canaliser tes pouvoirs car tu es l'être pur. »_

_-« Que suis-je et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur. »_

_-« Je vais te l'expliquer et ensuite je te montrerais quelque chose. Tu es l'être de pureté de part ta descendance puisque tu as le sang des quatre fondateurs et de Merlin mais aussi de part la pureté de tes sentiments. Je le sais, tu ne peux éprouver de la haine pour quelqu'un même pour ton pire ennemi. Tu n'aurais jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici si tu ne l'étais pas et ensuite les animaux et les licornes ne t'auraient pas accordé leur confiance. »_

_-« Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi, je ne suis rien. »_

_-« Tu es beaucoup plus que ça mais tu refuses encore de l'admettre. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tous les êtres vivants que tu as rencontrés, en particulier non humain, te faisaient si facilement confiance ? »_

_-« Non, j'ai toujours cru que c'était dû au fait que je ne mentais pas sur mes sentiments quand je suis en face d'eux. »_

_-« Il y a de ça mais ce n'est pas tout. Tes sentiments sont certes sincères mais aussi dénués de toute forme de haine ou de cruauté. De plus, tu les traites tous comme tes égaux, ce que personne d'autre ne fait. As-tu déjà vu un autre sorcier près à mourir pour sauver un elf de maison ou une licorne ? »_

_-« Non, mais je suis sûr que si tel était le cas, les autres sorciers le feraient aussi. »_

_-« Tes paroles sont pures mais fausses. La réalité n'est pas comme cela, l'amour que tu portes au gens est quelque chose de profond mais aveugle ton jugement. Les autres humains ne sont pas aussi courageux que tu le penses. Ils préfèrent vivre plutôt que de sauver un être qu'ils considèrent comme leur étant inférieur. Une autre preuve, le louveteau que tu viens de prendre dans tes bras est le fils du roi des loups s'il ne t'avait pas jugé digne de prendre soin de lui, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé approcher. Maintenant tu es lié à lui pour l'éternité. »_

_-« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_-« Il ne pourra jamais être séparé de toi. Tu dois le prendre avec toi et l'aimer comme s'il était ton frère ou ton fils. D'après ce que je vois tu le considèrent déjà comme faisant partie de ta famille et je crois savoir pourquoi. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le loup-garou. »_

_-« Vous connaissez Rémus ? Cet homme a tellement souffert de part sa condition, c'est tellement injuste, il est pourtant si aimant et sincère. »_

_-« Oui je le connais même si lui ignore mon existence. Je peux lire dans ton cœur que tu éprouves une grande tendresse pour lui et je crois savoir que celle-ci est réciproque ; cependant tu refuses encore l'amour qu'il t'offre parce que tu as peur de le perdre par ta faute. »_

_-« Comment pouvez-vous savoir si facilement ce que je ressens ? »_

_-« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis tout et rien, je suis ce qui est à l'origine de la magie. La tienne est régie par ce que tu ressens, ce que tu éprouves, c'est-à-dire tes sentiments. Lorsque que tu éprouves un sentiment mauvais cela bloque ta magie et la rend hors de contrôle, de plus la peine que tu ressens face au mal obscurcit ton jugement et l'opinion que tu as de toi même. __Lorsque tu te rends coupable pour des actes que tu n'as pas commis, tu t'infliges un supplice et une torture inutile, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas une machine destinée à tuer mais un être capable d'empathie et dont le seul but est le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas vivre en agissant autrement. »_

Harry digérait doucement les paroles de ce mystérieux être tout en caressant l'animal dans ses bras.

_« Ces paroles sont tellement vraies, j'ai besoin du bonheur des autres pour vivre et non du mien. »_ pensa Harry.

_-« Vous avez parlé de nouveaux pouvoirs, quels sont-ils ? »_

_-« Je ne peux te les dévoiler dès à présent, tu les apprendras par toi même au fur et à mesure, personne ne peut t'aider dans ton apprentissage seul toi peut le faire car ton pouvoir est plus grand que n'importe quel autre sur terre. Le seul que je peux te dire pour le moment est celui d'empathie. »_

_-« Quel est-il et comment vais-je savoir que j'en acquiers un nouveau ? »_

_-« L'empathie est un don qui te permets de ressentir ce que ressentent les gens autours de toi. Tu ressens toi même ce que peut éprouver un autre être. En ce qui concerne ta seconde question, ils s'imposeront à toi, lors de situations adéquates qui recquièreront leur utilité. Tu sentiras le pouvoir grandir en toi, tu devras le laisser ensuite te posséder. N'oublie pas, tu es maintenant autodidacte, tu peux apprendre par toi-même via les livres. Ressens-tu la magie dans ton corps ? »_

_-« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Pour canaliser ta magie, tu dois la ressentir, la guider, la diriger, elle doit t'obéir, tu dois pouvoir la contrôler, lui ordonner d'aller où tu le désires. »_

_-« Je la ressens comme une espèce de fleuve déchaîné qui déferle dans mon corps. »_

_-« C'est ça, maintenant mon travail avant de te laisser retourner dans ton monde est de t'apprendre à contrôler ce fleuve pour le rendre obéissant. Concentre-toi et imagine que tu construis un barrage pour retenir toutes les eaux de ton fleuve. Comme ça, c'est excellent, maintenant ta magie t'obéit. Juste une dernière chose, tous les êtres que tu as rencontrés avant, te seront toujours fidèles, si tu as besoin de réconfort, ils peuvent te le fournir. Beaucoup d'animaux deviendront tien, le loup n'en est qu'un mais d'autres se présenteront à toi et tu seras libre de les accepter ou pas j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Maintenant, je te dis au revoir petit humain. »_

L'être disparut comme il était apparu. Harry prit le louveteau dans ses bras et sortit de la forêt. Il vit les êtres non humains et quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient se précipiter sur lui. Il le leur fit un geste pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il voulut parler mais il sentit la faiblesse le gagner et il s'effondra dans les bras de Rémus qui avait senti son malaise venir. Rémus fut incapable de lui faire lâcher le louveteau. Il les emmena donc tous les deux à l'infirmerie suivi de près par tous les autres.

A SUIVRE

Désolé pour le peu d'actions mais cela suivra dans les prochains chapitres.

Réponses:

-Jennifer : merci, je te promets, je fais le plus vite que je peux mais j'ai dû réécrire les 3 prochains chapitres car ils ne me plaisaient pas.

-onarluca : merci d'apprécier, je fais mon possible pour aller vite mais la rentrée approche.

-miss nymphadora : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

-Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Voici la suite et surtout bon apétit.


	4. Le nouveau Harry

Bonne rentrée à tous. Je ne pourrais plus mettre de nouveaux chapitre avant le week end désormais car je n'ai pas internet en semaine.

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!

Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes.

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Chapitre 3 : le nouveau Harry.

Le silence était lourd dans l'infirmerie, les adultes présents ne savaient comment réagir vis-à-vis de l'adolescent qui dormait paisiblement, alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il était prêt à se suicider.

_-« Regardez le dormir, on dirait un ange » _dit Lily.

_-« Tu n'es pas sa mère pour rien. »_

_-« Ca va Patmol, laisse Lily tranquille, ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'elle n'a pas vu son fils. Toi, tu as au moins eu la chance de le côtoyer pendant plusieurs années. »_

_-« Excuse-moi Lily. »_

_-« C'est rien Sirius. » _

_-« Pourquoi ne lâche-t-il pas ce bébé loup ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas. » _dit Rémus. Son instinct animal reprenant le dessus, il essaya de déterminé l'aura magique de ce louveteau._ « Je crois savoir qui est l'animal. »_

_-« Ah oui, on t'écoute Lunard. »_

_-« Si je ne me trompe pas, il est le fils du roi des loups. »_

_-« Et alors ? »_

_-« Aucun être, à part sa mère ne peut l'approcher. C'est étrange qu'il ait laissé Harry le faire et même le prendre dans ses bras. »_

_-« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »_

_-« Ce que Rémus essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est que aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'approcher ou le toucher. Regardez l'animal se réveille. »_

Madame Pomfresh voulut le prendre mais celui ci lui montra les crocs et grogna.

_-« Ne le touchez pas, seul Harry peut le faire sans crainte. Ils sont liés ensemble, rien ne peut détruire ce lien. Le loup protège Harry mais il ne nous connaît pas, pour lui, nous sommes une menace pour Harry. »_

_-« Il faut pourtant que je soigne Harry, la dépense de magie qu'il semble avoir accomplie est immense... » _Pomfresh fut coupée par Dumbledore.

_-«Une personne comme vous et moi, n'aurait pu survivre à cela mais Harry lui le peut. Nous devons le garder à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise ses propres pouvoirs. Malheureusement nous ne pourrons l'aider dans cette tâche, lui seul connaîtra ses pouvoirs et sera à même de les gérer. »_

_-« Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore là ou du moins ils ne sont pas encore actifs, la seule chose que les anciens ont accepté de me dire, c'est qu'Harry mourrait à la place de n'importe quelle autre créature sur cette terre si ça pouvait la sauver. »_

_-« Par créature, tu entends quoi Lily ? »_

_-« Les humains, famille, amis ou ennemis, les animaux et tous les êtres magiques. Il sera incapable de comprendre et d'accepter la souffrance des autres, il l'absorbera pour qu'elle devienne sienne et que l'autre arrête de souffrir. »_

_-« Mais ça peut le tuer. »_

_-« Il mourra de toute façon s'il laisse les autres souffrir car son cœur ne pourra supporter de voir la douleur des autres. »_

_-« Il se réveille. »_

Harry émergeait de son inconscience lorsque la marque de Séverus se mit à le brûler. Contre toute attente, Harry se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers son maître de potion. Rémus essaya de l'empêcher de se lever mais Albus retint son geste et lui fit signe de regarder.

_-« Je sais que Voldemort vous a découvert, il sait que vous êtes un espion pour l'ordre. Il vous torture grâce à la marque. Donnez moi votre bras. »_Harry dit cela d'une voix douce mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique ni aucune objection.

Rogue lui donna son bras, on pouvait voir sur les traits de leurs deux visages une immense souffrance. Harry posa délicatement sa main sur la marque. Tous furent stupéfaits, Harry fit jaillir de sa main une lumière dorée. Lorsqu'il la retira, la marque avait disparu, Séverus comprit qu'il ne souffrirait plus jamais à cause d'elle et il se tourna vers Harry. Celui ci était blanc et semblait souffrir énormément.

_-« Merci Pot... Harry. »_

_-« De rien professeur, ce fut un plaisir, si c'était à refaire je le referais. »_

Harry avait à peine terminer sa phrase qu'il s'effondra de douleur dans les bras de son professeur, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

_-« Pourquoi souffre-t-il plus que moi ? »_

_-« je crois comprendre, il est l'être pur celui que le mal ne peut atteindre mais sa nature fait qu'il rejette la magie si elle est utilisée pour faire du mal. Son corps a absorbé tout le mal et toute la magie noire de votre corps mais le sien l'a rejetée. Le rejet a probablement décuplé la douleur. »_

_-« Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. »_

Harry avait repris connaissance et entendu les paroles de Rogue.

_-« Professeur, vous êtes de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, la seule à mériter cette chance. Vous avez souffert plus que nous tous ici réunis. Je voulais vous permettre de vivre en paix avec vous même. C'est aussi une façon pour moi d'excuser l'odieux comportement des maraudeurs à votre égard lors de votre jeunesse. Ne croyez pas que c'est de la pitié au contraire j'ai honte de leur comportement, je ne peux comprendre qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un pour le simple plaisir. Je ne vous demande rien en échange, je l'ai fait avant tout pour vous car je sais ce que vous avez vécu, moi aussi j'étais le souffre douleur de mon cousin Dudley. »_

_-« Harry, tu nous en veux pour ça ? »_

_-« Sirius, il y a des choses que je ne peux accepter, celle là en fait partie, je vous aime tous les trois, toi, Rémus et papa mais il me faudra du temps pour pardonner certaines choses que vous avez commises sur certaines personnes. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je vous en prie. »_

_-« Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends et Séverus, j'aimerais m'excuser pour toutes ces choses que l'on t'a fait subir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de toi pour ça. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses accepter ces piètres excuses. »_

_-« James, comme Harry l'a dit, ça fait longtemps. Je crois que ton fils devrait m'en vouloir pour m'être venger sur lui. J'accepte tes excuses même si celles ci sont tardives. »_

_-« Professeur, je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment voulu pour ça, c'était plutôt de l'incompréhension face à votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je l'ai compris après. »_

_-« De mon côté, je crois avoir compris que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père était à votre âge. » _

_-« Merci professeur, j'aimerais vous demander un service, ou plutôt de l'aide, car comme vous le savez, j'ai de grandes lacunes en potion. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des cours supplémentaires afin de rattraper mon retard et prendre si possible un peu d'avance. »_

_-« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, nous pouvons commencer dès demain si Poppy est d'accord bien sûr. »_

_-« Harry y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse pour toi ? »_

_-« Professeur Dumbledore ou devrais-je dire grand-père, oui, je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais c'est pour le bien de l'école. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Avant de l'expliquer j'aurais besoin du choipeau et de Fumsec. »_

_-« Une minute. »_

Dumbledore se concentra et Fumsec arriva par la fenêtre ouverte avec le choipeau entre ses pattes. Il déposa le choipeau à coté de Harry et vint se poser sur ses genoux. Harry parla dans la langue des phoenix.

_-« Bonjour Fumsec. »_

_-« Bonjour Harry, que puis-je pour toi ? »_

_-« J'ai besoin d'une de tes larmes pour une potion. »_

_-« Bien sur . »_

Le phoenix chanta et pleura quelques larmes dans un récipient.

_-« Harry, tu parles la langue des phoenix ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ses larmes ? »_

_-« En ce qui concerne le langage, il est pour moi aussi naturel de le parler que de m'exprimer avec vous. De plus je peux le faire avec n'importe quel être, cela fait partie de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Les larmes de Fumsec serviront pour quelque chose que le professeur Rogue et moi seront les seuls à savoir. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu mais je peux vous dire que c'est important. »_

_-« Maintenant, peux-tu nous dire ce que le choipeau fait là ? »_

_-« Les fondateurs, mes ancêtres ont créé cette école dans un but d'alliance et d'harmonie entre les sorciers. Hors jusque maintenant, la haine qui sévit entre les maisons de Salazar et Godric est telle qu'elle va à l'encontre de tout ce qui est à l'origine de la fondation de cette école. »_

_-« Oui mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Il est trop tard désormais. »_

_-« Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. »_

_-« Que comptez-vous faire Harry ? »_

_-« J'appartiens aux quatre maisons, je suis autant un membre de Griffondore que de Serdaigle, Poufsoufle ou même de Serpentard. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi ce chapeau m'a placé à Griffondor mais le fait est que s'il devait me répartir à nouveau, il ne saurait où me mettre. Je porterai donc à partir de maintenant l'emblème des quatre fondateurs et non un seul. Mon but est simple. » _

_-« Ah oui, et quel est-il ? »_

_-« Je veux restaurer l'harmonie d'origine afin de réaliser le rêve de mes ancêtres. »_

_-« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »_

_-« Je veux faire renaître l'entraide entre les maisons. Leur faire comprendre à tous qu'aucune maison n'est inférieure à une autre. Chacune a sa spécificité et ça fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. »_

_-« C'est très joli tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas comment faire. »_

_-« L'idéal serait une nouvelle répartition. »_

_-« On ne peut faire ça. »_

_-« Techniquement, je pourrais le faire. »_

_-« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »_

_-« Non, c'est trop compliqué et puis il y a d'autres alternatives avant d'arriver à cette extrémité. »_

_-« Peux-tu nous dire comment ? »_

_-« Oui, par exemple organiser des travaux de groupes en mélangeant des élèves des différentes maisons, des défis sportifs, des pique-niques, des bals... Il y a toujours moyen de trouver. Je laisse libre court à vos imaginations. »_

_-« Cela ne dit pas comment répartir les groupes. »_

_-« C'est là que le choipeau intervient. Il pourrait organiser chaque semaine de nouveaux groupes afin qu'il n'y ait aucune contestation possible. »_

Le choipeau venait de se réveiller.

_-« Voici la pureté personnifiée. Je n'obéirai qu'à tes ordres. »_

_-« Ne m'appelle pas maître comme tu allais le faire. »_

_-« Bien Harry, tu veux rétablir l'unité d'antant. Tu as mon soutien et toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin, je le ferai dès la rentrée. »_

_-« Si tu pouvais placer les élèves comme Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley dans le même groupe , tu pourrais m'aider plus que tu ne le penses dans ma tâche. »_

Séverus semblait sceptique.

_-« Harry, les élèves de ma maison n'accepteront jamais cela, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi. »_

_-«C'est pour cela que je dois demander aux directeurs des quatre maisons de ne plus afficher de préférences ou de favoritisme pour les élèves de leur maison et ce pour montrer l'exemple et éviter tout débordement lié à une injustice. »_

_-« Je pense comprendre que cela m'était destiné. Je ne vous en tiens par rigueur, vous avez parfaitement raison, rien ne sert d'attiser les rancœurs par du favoritisme ou de l'acharnement sur certains étudiants. »_

_-« Et pour toi Harry, comment cela se passera-t-il ? »_

_-« Et bien comme pour les autres, c'est le choipeau qui donnera son choix. »_

_-« Et comment comptes-tu expliquer aux autres qui tu appartiens aux quatre maisons ? »_

_-« Je dois leur faire part de ma descendance, c'est le seul moyen, j'en ai peur. »_

_-« Je refuse Harry, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »_

_-« Grand-père, je comprends ta réticence mais je dois le faire pour le bien de l'école. J'appartiendrais aux quatre maisons ce qui veut dire que je ferai gagner ou perdre des points à chacune. J'appartiendrai successivement à chacune par un tirage au sort et je jouerai au quidditch selon la même technique. »_

_-« Ca va faire des vagues. C'est risqué mais on doit essayer. Harry, tu as mon soutien et je me porte garant pour les professeurs. »_

_-« Merci grand père, si ça ne marche pas, j'ai un autre plan et celui là te plaira encore moins que le premier. Je devrais détruire le blason de l'école... »_

Il fut couper par les regards outrés des autres.

_-« Harry, tu ne peux faire ça. »_

_-« Techniquement Albus, il peut le faire puisqu'il est l'héritier des quatre. »_

_-« Je ne le ferais qu'en dernier recours, bien sur mais cela implique la dissolution des maisons et donc le fonctionnement d'une école normale. Si j'en arrive à cette extrémité, j'espère avoir votre soutien. Néanmoins, ce plan extrême ne serait pas définitif puisqu'il les forcerait à agir en communauté. »_

_-« Ce qui arriverait sûrement si on touchait à leur précieuse école. »_dit Séverus sarcastiquement.

Rémus l'avait écouté avec attention mais son instinct lui disait qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose.

_-« Harry, dis-nous ce que tu nous caches. »_

_-« Je vais aussi faire part à l'ensemble de l'école de tout ce qui concerne la vie de Tom Jedusor et ce pour permettre aux Serpentard de faire un choix. Je veux qu'ils comprennent que l'héritier est Voldemort mais que moi aussi je le suis. Je veux aussi qu'ils sachent que le maître qu'ils comptent servir, est un sang mêlé, il est lui-même le contraire de ce qu'il prône si fièrement. Si avec cela, l'entente n'est pas rétablie, je serai dans l'obligation de... »_

Harry hésita à leur faire part de la suite car elle sera dure à entendre, il le savait.

_-« dans l'obligation de quitter le monde sorcier, je n'emmènerai avec moi que ceux que je jugerai digne de me suivre. Si j'en viens à faire ça, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de sauver le monde sorcier et que le mal y est trop répandu et encré.»_

_-« Où t'exileras-tu ? »_

_-« Je devrais jeter le sort ultime. »_

A ces paroles, Albus comprit que ce serait la fin du monde sorcier.

_-« Tu veux dire par là ? »_

_-« J'absoberais la totalité de la magie de ce monde, ce qui rendrait tout sorcier moldu. Toute créature magique me suivrait dans une dimension où le mal n'existe pas. La dimension de la pureté. Je ne ferais ça que si j'y suis obligé et pas uniquement pour punir les sorciers mais aussi pour rayer le mal de ce monde. La magie à sa création était pure comme la couleur de mon aura, la nature humaine l'a salie. »_

Harry fit une pause pour leur permettre de digérer la nouvelle mais tous savaient que rien ne ferait revenir Harry sur ces dernières paroles.

_-« D'ici quelque temps, mon esprit va partir quelque temps pour l'endroit où ma magie apparaît et disparaît. Cela va me plonger dans un coma profond mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en reviendrai. » _

_-« Harry, je dois encore te poser une question, qui est ce jeune loup qui te protège ? »_

_-« C'est mon frère. Il a lui aussi perdu sa mère et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Depuis ce moment, il ne me quitte plus. Son nom est Hope. Je l'ai appelé comme ça car pour moi il représente l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. »_

Le louveteau sauta dans les bras d'Harry et s'y endormit.

_-« Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, je lui ferai comprendre de ne pas s'en prendre aux personnes de ce château. Comme vous l'a certainement dit Rémus, nous sommes liés lui et moi, rien ne pourra me séparer de lui. Grand-Père, j'espère qu'un deuxième loup ne te dérange pas dans ton école. D'autres créatures devraient me rejoindre et me demander asile. »_

_-« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une chambre rien que pour toi serait utile. »_

_-« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, chaque fondateur possède sa propre chambre des secrets, j'en ai déjà trouvé une, celle de Salazar. Je logerai dans l'appartement qui y est attenant. Vous y êtes tous les biens venus. »_

Harry semble réfléchir lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante l'entoura.

_-« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Harry répondit calmement et sereinement.

-« Un de mes pouvoirs vient de m'être révélé. J'aimerais que grand-père, Rémus, Professeur Rogue et Preofesseur McGonagall, vous vous teniez côte à côte. »

Les autres purent voir Harry se concentrer fortement et tendre les mains vers le groupe de personne.

_-« Protego iniatus »_

_-« Harry, que vous nous avez vous fait ? »_

_-« Le sort Protego iniatus, c' est le plus puissant bouclier permanent qui existe dans le monde magique. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le défaire, ma mort n'entraînera pas sa disparition. »_

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je ne supporterais plus de perdre quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. En vous lançant ce sort, je vous ai lié à moi et par conséquent si vous êtes en danger, je le saurai très vite. Ce bouclier est invisible et indétectable. Il est imperméable à tous les sorts même aux impardonnables. ». _

_-« Même aux impardonnables ? »_

_-« Oui, il renverra les sorts à ceux qui les ont envoyés. »_

_-« Harry, as-tu déjà connaissance de ce que seront tes pouvoirs ? »_

_-« Quelques-uns seulement, comme l'empathie, la magie de la guérison et celle de la protection. D'autres pouvoirs devraient venir s'y ajouter petit à petit. Si l'amour me fait avancer dans mon apprentissage, ma haine me fait stagner. Je dois apprendre avant tout à oublier ce que le mot haine veut dire et le remplacer par des sentiments que ma magie pourra supporter. »_

_-« Harry, tu ne pourra jamais éprouver de l'amour pour celui qui a fait de notre vie à tous un enfer. »_

_-« Je peux remplacer par de la pitié voir de la compassion pour certaines personnes. »_

_-« Comme dans mon cas ? »_lança Rogue une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_-« Je n'éprouve pas pour vous de pitié, je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Ce que vous avez pu prendre pour de la haine n'était que de l'incompréhension comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Le sentiment que j'éprouve pour vous est indéfinissable, mais il est plus proche de l'amour et est teinté de respect profond pour ce que vous êtes et ce peu importe votre passé. »_

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient les larmes aux yeux face aux déclarations d'Harry. Séverus fit un geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis plusieurs années. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Séverus venait de comprendre qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore qui se souciait de lui. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur comme jamais. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. D'un geste tendre, Harry les essuya et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Ils finirent tous la soirée à mettre au point le plan pour restaurer l'unité entre les maisons...

A SUIVRE

Réponses:

-Jennifer: merci beaucoup pour le compliment, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-Miss-Nymphadora:voilà la suite, c'est le plus vite que j'ai pu faire

-Onarluca: merci ça me touche ce que tu as dit, je te donne la suite avec joie.


	5. De nouvelles amitiés

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Merci pour les reviews. Je promets de continuer le plus rapidement possible cette histoire. Trève de bavardages inutiles et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles amitiés.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Harry semblait serein comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant. Sa joie et sa sérénité avaient rendu heureux tous les adultes présents au château. Cet après-midi là était très chaud, tous d'un commun accord avaient décidé de pique-niquer au bord du lac.

Une fois le festin terminé, beaucoup sommeillaient à cause de la chaleur mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres, Rémus qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes mit du temps à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il fit sursauter les autres en criant :

_-« **Harry James Potter**, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense, tu n'oserais pas ? »_

_-« Je vais me gêner ! »_

Tous se regardaient avec incompréhension. C'est alors que les quatre fantômes eurent un éclair de lucidité. Ils se mirent tous à rire.

_-« Je crois qu'Harry a prévu quelque chose qui va vous rappeler de bons souvenirs, surtout à toi grand-père. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »_

Les adultes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir au jet d'eau qui les trempa. Ils comprirent tous que Harry avait engagé une bataille d'eau. Ce fut Rémus et Séverus qui réagirent les premiers, ils voulurent mouiller Harry mais celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière Minerva et Albus. Les deux se retrouvèrent complètement trempés. Tous le monde se mit à riposter dans tous les sens. On pouvait entendre des éclats de rire, même de Séverus qui faisait équipe avec Rémus au grand bonheur d'Harry. Ils réussirent à attraper le survivant et à le jeter tout habillé dans le lac. Ce dernier revint à la surface avec un sourire sadique. Il invoqua une vague après avoir protégé d'un bouclier tout le monde sauf Séverus et Rémus qui se retrouvèrent détrempés.

_-« Apparemment, on ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot. »_

_-« Joli coup, filleul. J'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu Moony. »_

_-« Je crois que c'est le digne héritier des maraudeurs, désolé Séverus. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as raison. »_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

* * *

Depuis que les fantômes étaient apparus, Harry n'avait pas encore parlé avec eux sauf pour mettre son plan au point. Rémus avait remarqué la distance que Harry mettait entre ses parents, son parrain, Cédric et lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il profita qu'Harry soit occupé avec Minerva et Albus pour parler avec les quatre fantômes.

_-« Dites vous quatre, Harry vous a-t-il déjà parlé ? »_

_-« On a essayé de lui parler mais il a fui. On a l'impression qu'il nous évite délibérément et on ne sait pas pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je vais essayer de lui parler mais je ne vous promets rien, il est aussi têtu que vous deux réunis. »_

* * *

La journée s'acheva entre rires et éclaboussures. La nuit était déjà tombée quand tout le monde rangea les affaires pour rentrer. Rémus en profita pour s'isoler avec Harry.

_-« Harry, je peux te parler. »_

_-« Oui, Rémus. »_

_-« As-tu passé un peu de temps avec tes parents, Sirius et Cédric ? »_

_-« J... je n'ai pas le temps ! » bègueilla-t-il._

_-« Harry ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas quelques minutes à leur consacrer. Il y a autre chose, ils m'ont dit que tu les évitais. Raconte moi ce qu'il y a vraiment. »_

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues rouges d'Harry.

_-« Je ne voulais pas les décevoir. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« Je ... j'ai peur qu'en les approchant, je m'attache de trop à eux et que je les perde encore une fois. J'ai peur que papa et maman soient déçus lorsqu'ils apprendront à me connaître et je crains aussi qu'ils ne soient pas comme je les ai imaginés. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Sirius une deuxième fois. Quant à Cédric, si je n'avais pas participé à ce tournoi, il serait toujours vivant, je me sens toujours coupable de ce qui est arrivé. »_

Rémus le prit dans ces bras pour le réconforter lorsque les quatre fantômes apparurent, ils avaient tout entendu.

_-« Harry, chéri, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que nous ne sommes plus là aujourd'hui, ton père et moi t'avons voulu despérement et lorsque tu es arrivé, tu as fait de nous les plus heureux des parents même si cela a été de courte durée. Nous t'avons toujours aimé et ce depuis que l'on a appris que tu grandissais dans mon ventre. »_

_-« Oh, maman si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué toi et papa. »_

Ses deux parents s'approchèrent de lui et voulurent le toucher mais des fantômes ne peuvent pas. Une lueur étrange les entoura et leurs deux corps se matérialisèrent sous les regards surpris de Rémus et d'Harry.

James et Lily se regardèrent puis serrèrent leur fils dans leurs bras.

_-« C'est impossible ? Vous...vous êtes morts ? Je deviens fou. »_

_-« Alors, on est deux. »_

_-« Les Anciens nous ont offert un cadeau mais il n'est pas permanent. Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à ce que Harry accomplisse sa tâche ensuite nous redeviendrons des fantômes. »_

_-« C'est vrai. Je veux dire, je vais vous avoir pour moi tout seul pendant quelques temps. »_

_-« Oui si Moony veut bien nous laisser respirer. »_

_-« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. »_

_-« Nous aussi, on est heureux de te retrouver mon loup. »_

C'est joyeuse ambiance fut coupée par Sirius.

_-« Puisqu'on est dans les règlements de compte, Harry nous avons tous lu ta lettre. Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que je te rendais responsable de ma mort. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était mon destin et la fautive était Lestrange. Chasse cette culpabilité de ta petite tête noire ou je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu m'as bien compris ? »_

_-« Oui, parrain. Je m'excuse auprès de vous quatre pour ma petite crise suicidaire. Je suis désolé. »_

_-« Ton parrain a raison, je te pardonne aussi à la même condition, oublie ta culpabilité. »_lança Cédric à son tour.

_-« Promis. »_

Un éclat de rire anima les débats lorsque Hope vint se frotter sur les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il l'avait délaissé aujourd'hui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

_-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser de côté Hope. Je voudrais te présenter mes parents Lily et James. »_

Il leur tendit le louveteau qui leur lécha les mains.

_-« Ensuite le grand dadet aux longs cheveux noirs c'est mon parrain. »_

_-« J'aurais bien aimé te caresser mais ça m'est impossible, ne fais pas attention à ce que mon chère filleul peut te dire sur moi, c'est faux. »_

_-« J'en suis pas si sur moi. »_dirent les autres à l'unisson.

_-« Et lui, c'est le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie, il s'appelle Rémus et il a aussi une part de loup en lui. »_

_-« Harry, tu me considère vraiment comme de ta famille ? »_demanda Rémus interloqué.

_-« Oui, comme un grand frère protecteur et un oncle gâteau. »_

Rémus était en larme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant que les maraudeurs il y a quelques années.

_-« Rémus, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je... »_

_-« Je ne suis pas triste, au contraire c'est ce que tu m'as dit qui me touche. J'espère que ton père ne m'en voudra pas trop, mais je te considère comme le fils que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir. »_

Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit très fort.

_-« J'ai encore deux choses à te dire Hope, lui c'est Cédric, il était avec moi quand Voldemort est revenu. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu ne t'en prennes pas aux habitants de ce château. »_

Le visage de Harry grimaçait.

_-« Harry, ça va ? »_

_-« Je dois vous laisser, il y a une licorne en détresse qui m'attend, il semblerait que plusieurs résidents de la forêt interdite aient été blessés par une étrange créature, ils ont besoin de moi pour soigner les blessés. »_

_-« Nous ne te laisserons pas aller seul là-bas à cette heure. Il en est hors de question! »_dit Lily.

_-« Alors, suivez-moi, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider, Cédric, pourrais-tu prévenir mon grand-père ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr Harry, que dois-je lui dire ? »_

_-« J'ai besoin des talents de Séverus en potion de guérison, de ceux de Minerva en métamorphose ainsi que de Hagrid et de lui pour les soins. »_

_-« J'y vais. »_

_-« Merci. Nous, nous y allons. »_

* * *

Tous suivirent Harry tout en restant derrière lui. Il arriva à la lisière et vit que la licorne qui l'attendait, était blessée. Il s'approcha et la soigna doucement. Elle le lécha pour le remercier.

_-« J'ai emmené ces humains avec moi, ils pourraient nous aider à vous soigner, du renfort devrait arriver également. »_

_-« Merci, jeune maître, si tu leur fais confiance nous aussi. »_

_-« Bien, conduis nous à eux. »_

La licorne les emmena dans une clairière où reposait une trentaine d'animaux blessés. Harry se mit directement au travail ordonnant à chacun ce qu'il devait faire, il confia aux autres les blessures mineures, celles qui demandaient des sorts simples de guérison.

Albus, Minerva, Hagrid et Séverus arrivèrent eux-aussi.

_-« Grand-père, j'aimerais que tu soignes cette chouette. Elle a une aile cassée. Professeur McGonagal, si vous pouviez transformer ces roches en couches de pailles fraîches, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. »_

_-« Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez très bien le faire vous même. »_

_-« Non, professeur, je dois garder ma magie intacte car après avoir soigné, je dois conduire les morts dans ma dimension de pureté et ensuite je dois réduire à néant la cause de ce carnage. »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr je comprends. »_

_-« Séverus, j'aimerais que vous donniez aux êtres mourants une potion calmante. »_

_-« J'y vais immédiatement. »_

_-« Hagrid, allez faire un tour pour être sûr que nous avons tous les animaux blessés ici. »_

_-« Oui, j'y vais. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce que vous allez voir, la souffrance n'est pas aussi forte qu'il y paraîtra par contre j'aurai besoin de quelques potions quand j'aurai fini les deux rituels. »_

Harry dessina parterre grâce à sa baguette, un triangle d'une blancheur immaculée. Il s'assit au milieu et prononça des paroles qui lui vinrent naturellement comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps.

_-« Oh toi, créature des ténèbres,_

_Etre de mal et de cruauté,_

_Semeur de trouble et de souffrance,_

_Assassins d'innocents,_

_Je t'ordonne d'apparaître,_

_Viens jusqu'à moi »._

Il fut pris de violentes convulsions. Un dôme de protection se forma autour de tous les êtres présents. Une bête hideuse sortit des fourrés et s'approcha de lui.

_-« Evanesco destructum ! »_

Ils entendirent tous, le sort qu'il venait de lancer. La créature se tordait de douleur tandis qu'Harry se levait péniblement et se rapprocha doucement pour poser une de ses mains sur son front. La bête cessa de souffrir, mourut instantanément et disparut immédiatement. Harry s'effondra de fatigue mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il devait délivrer les âmes des victimes. Il se dirigea vers les morts, il les caressa en versant une larme puis il se plaça à nouveau au centre du triangle, murmura un _« anima purificata »_ et attendit quelque chose.

_-« Grand-père, qu'attend-il ? »_

_-« Le rituel qu'il accomplit est le plus dur à supporter, il va devoir accueillir en lui, les tourments des âmes errantes pour leur permettre de passer dans sa dimension. Par ce pèlerinage dans son corps, il va les libérer de leur fardeau et le prendre sur lui. »_

_-« C'est un rituel de purification ? »_

_-« Oui, mais attendez-vous à le voir souffrir car la douleur sera plus forte que de multiples doloris. »_

Harry chanta en langue elfique, les autres purent voir les auras des âmes tournoyer autours de lui. Une première le traversa, il put retenir les cris de souffrance, une deuxième ainsi qu'une troisième prirent le même chemin. Harry fut parcoura de tremblements de douleur, il gémit faiblement. Il restait encore quatre âmes et non des moindres. Celle d'un griffon fondit sur lui arrachant un léger cri, celle d'un loup et d'un centaure se précipitèrent dans son corps. La dernière fut la pire, celle d'une licorne. Elle galopa vers lui, le traversa à toute vitesse. La douleur fut si intense qu'il hurla. Lily se jeta sur lui pour le réconforter. Harry tremblait de partout, on pouvait lire la souffrance dans ses yeux mouillés de larmes, il était brûlant de fièvre et délirait.

_-« Pourquoi souffre-t-il tant ? »_

_-« La... la purification lui a fait revivre à la place de l'être son attaque. »_

_-« Il l'a fait sept fois. »_

Séverus refusant de le voir souffrir d'avantages, lui donna une potion anti-douleur qui atténua ses tremblements. James le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Une licorne se dirigea vers Albus.

_-« Attendez, je dois vous confier deux êtres, ils ne peuvent rester avec nous pour des raisons que nous sommes seuls à connaître. »_

_-« Quels sont-ils ? »_

_-« De nouveaux êtres fidèles à l'Etre Pur, il s'agit du poulain de la licorne tuée et de cet œuf, c'est le dernier phoenix de jade, Harry saura quoi faire. »_

_-« Le phoenix de jade est une légende. »_

_-« Tout comme l'Etre de pureté, suis mon raisonnement mon amour. »_

_-« Oui, j'ai compris Lily. Et si on soignait notre fils. »_

_-« Bonne idée, je déteste le voir souffrir ainsi. »_

Harry qui était dans les bras de son père respirait faiblement, lorsque Séverus lui avait administré la potion, Harry lui avait attrapé la main et ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Lily essaya de lui faire lâcher prise sans succès. Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie ainsi.

* * *

Pomfresh était furieuse qu'on ait laissé son patient dans cet état.

_-« Séverus, pourriez-vous le lâcher ? »_

_-« J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre oui mais Harry s'y refuse. »_

_-« Alors tenez lui la main pendant que je l'examine. »_

Soudain, un flash vint à son esprit, il y vit Harry torturé par les griffes de la bête. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces et hurlait de douleur. Rogue comprit alors qu'Harry était encore entrain de revivre l'attaque des âmes dont il avait apaisé la souffrance. Harry trembla à nouveau. Rogue fit alors quelque chose que lui même croyait impossible. Il se coucha dans le lit de Harry et le berça dans ses bras tout en murmurant des mots tendres et empreints d'amour. Lorsqu'enfin Harry semblait plus paisible, Séverus s'autorisa à penser à l'être qu'il serrait contre lui.

_« J'aurai tant aimé avoir un fils comme lui, c'est étrange de penser cela après l'avoir fait souffrir pendant ces dernières années. Il a réussi là où Albus a lui-même échoué. Il a fait renaître mon cœur que je croyais mort à jamais. Je ne pourrais et ne voudrais plus jamais le traiter comme avant. Il est l'ange qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres. J'aimerais tant que sa vie soit normale, il a déjà tant vécu. »_ C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il ne sentit pas la douce chaleur les envahir, seul Dumbledore sentit la magie opérer un changement sur son maître des potions.

_-« Grand père qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Ton fils vient de faire retrouver à Séverus l'entièreté de sa puissance magique. »_

_-« Comment est-ce possible Albus ? »_

_-« Ca Minerva, c'est à Harry qu'il le devra, Son esprit s'est connecté à celui de notre chère Rogue, il l'a purifié de toute part de ténèbres. En le purifiant, il lui a permis de recouvrir toutes les facultés magiques que Séverus avait perdues lorsqu'il a laissé le mal s'insinuer dans son cœur il y a quelques années. »_

_-« Nous ferions bien de les rejoindre. »_

Ils descendirent tous au chevet du malade. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant les deux anciens ennemis lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent sans bruit de là. Ils préférèrent les laisser dormir tranquillement chacun des deux méritant ce moment de calme et de bonheur.

* * *

Séverus fut le premier à se réveiller, étonnement, il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il essaya de s'étendre mais remarqua le corps qu'il tenait serré contre lui. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'est sur ce merveilleux spectacle qu'Harry ouvrit ses paupières. Ses deux émeraudes brillaient d'amour, un amour fraternel ou paternel, il ne savait pas trop bien mais il aimait avoir ces bras protecteurs autours de lui.

_-« Professeur, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce fut un réel plaisir, vous m'avez fait ressentir des choses que je croyais être incapable de ressentir à nouveau. »_

_-« Merci, professeur. »_

Ils furent coupés par Pompom qui venait prendre soin de son patient.

_-« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé Mr Potter, votre grand père désire vous parler à tous les deux. »_

_-« Oui, bien sur. »_

Albus entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son petit fils. Ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur d'amour, de fierté et de joie.

_-« Je vois que vous allez bien, je ne suis pas là pour me perdre dans des propos inutiles. Séverus sentez-vous une différence en vous. »_

_-« Oui, une force nouvelle pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Cette force, vous l'avez perdue lorsque vous vous êtes tourné vers le Lord Noir. Harry vous a permis de la retrouver. »_

_-« Comment ? Je n'ai rien fait. »_

_-« Si Harry, tu as permis à ton professeur d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments forts et pures, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis longtemps. Ca a en quelque sorte purifier son âme de tout le mal qu'il se reprochait encore. »_

_-« Je dois dire que j'apprécie énormément le nouveau professeur Rogue, ou devrais-je dire, le professeur au naturel. »_

_-« Je dois avouer vous apprécier moi aussi beaucoup. »_

_-« Harry, trois êtres t'attendent avec impatience, le premier est jeune louveteau qui refuse de faire quoi que ce soit sans toi, et les deux autres refusent de communiquer avec nous. »_

_-« Trois mais je ne connais que Hope. »_

_-« Les licornes te les ont confiés alors que tu étais inconscient, il s'agit du dernier phoenix de jade et du fils de la licorne tuée. »_

_-« Je ne peux bouger, madame Pomfresh m'a interdit de me lever sous peine de me cloîtrer ici pour l'éternité. »_

_-« Nous ne savons quoi faire avec l'œuf et le poulain refuse de manger. »_

_-« Le poulain s'appelle Spirit, c'est le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, je vais essayer de me connecter à lui pour lui parler. »_

Harry s'assit en tailleur, sa magnifique aura l'enveloppa et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il fut plonger dans une transe.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lily, James, Minerva et Rémus tentèrent d'approcher Hope et la jeune licorne pour les nourrir. Hope se laissa faire au contact du loup garou mais refusa de manger. La licorne, elle s'enfuyait à chaque pas des humains. Les adultes commencèrent à manquer de patience. Un lueur arc-en-ciel l'entoura .

_-« Spirit, écoute moi, ta mère t'a confié à moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux venir te voir maintenant. Fais-moi confiance, tu vois cette femme aux cheveux auburn, va près d'elle, c'est ma mère, elle est très gentille tu verras. Tu peux lui faire confiance, crois moi. Je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle moi grâce au lien. »_

Contre toute attente, la licorne s'avança doucement vers Lily et vint poser son museau sur son bras. Pour ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau, elle s'assit parterre pour la nourrir.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie.

_-« Je crois que le problème de Spirit est arrangé, pour Hope c'est une autre histoire, il semble faire confiance à Moony mais refusera de faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vu. Le seul moyen est de me le ramener ici. »_

_-« J'y vais. »_

_-« Professeur, pouvez-vous aussi prendre l'œuf ? »_

_-« Oui bien sur. »_

Rogue quitta la pièce pour y revenir quelques instants après. Il tenait dans sa main un œuf couleur émeraude. Hope sauta de ses bras lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son bienfaiteur. Il fondit sur Harry qu'il parsema de lechouilles partout sur le visage.

_-« Hope ça suffit mon bonhomme, je dois encore m'occuper de quelque chose et je serai entièrement à toi. »_

Harry déposa le loup à côté de lui, prit l'œuf et plongea son regard dedans. Celui-ci fut frapper par un éclair vert qui sortit tout droit des mains qui le portaient. La coquille commença doucement à se fendre, laissant apercevoir un bec de la couleur de l'or.

Doucement, la pointe dorée cassait sa protection pour laisser apparaître une petite tête de couleur émeraude où trônaient deux petites orbes dorées. Harry caressa tendrement la minuscule tête afin d'encourager l'oisillon à sortir. Il prit ensuite la coquille et l'enleva délicatement de l'animal pour ne pas le blesser. Débarrassé de son lourd fardeau, l'oiseau se lova dans la main de son futur maître. Avec une infinie douceur, Harry lissa les plumes de son phoenix. Au contact de ses mains, l'oisillon étendit ses magnifiques ailes vertes aux reflets ambrés.

_-« Il faut que je te trouve un nom, que penses-tu de Silvertears ? »_

L'oiseau ne répondit même pas.

_-« Et Eternity ? »_

Le phoenix s'envola en piaillant de joie et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

_-« Harry, je crois que c'est un nom qui lui va à ravir. Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau plumage. »_

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Dumbledore et Rogue quittèrent Harry. Ce dernier s'endormit en tenant Hope serré dans ses bras. Eternity quant à lui, s'était posé sur le ventre de son maître nouvellement acquis et s'y positionna confortablement.

A suivre

Réponses:

-Miles: la rentrée n'ayant pas encore tout à fait sonné pour moi, je mets la suite un peu plus tôt.

-Jennifer: voilà le chapitre 4 avec un peu d'avance.

-Onarluca: merci beaucoup et surtout ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrivera sans problème tous les vendredis ou samedis.

-Serena 24: c'est avec plaisir que je mets la suite.

-Miss nymphadora: j'aime transformer les personnages et spécialement Harry, il devrait encore évoluer mais c'est une surprise.


	6. Cours de rattrapage en tout genre et ann...

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendait.

Chapitre 5 : Cours de rattrapage en tout genre et anniversaire mouvementé.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, Hope pelotonné contre lui, Eternity somnolant sur son ventre et ses parents veillant à son chevet. Lorsque ces derniers virent qu'Harry commençait à bouger, ils s'approchèrent pour le serrer dans leur bras.

_-« Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »_

_-« Je vais bien maman et vous deux ? »_

_-« Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Parle-nous un peu de toi. »_

_-« Après votre mort, j'ai été confié **aux bons soins** des Dursley. Je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose de revenir sur cette partie de mon passé. J'ai tourné la page, je ne tiens pas à y revenir de toute façon. »_

_-« Je suis désolé fiston que tu aies dû vivre cela. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le plus beau jour de ma vie fut quand Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard. J'ai réellement appris ce qui vous était arrivé ce jour là. Au fil des années, j'ai découvert mon monde et ma famille. Ces deux dernières années furent les plus dures à supporter, d'abord la mort de Cédric et l'année suivante celle de Sirius. »_

Harry vit sa mère le regarder d'une drôle de façon.

_-« Maman, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »_

_-« Non, mon fils, je crois que ta mère a besoin d'une séance de câlins afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Et je crois que moi aussi d'ailleurs. »_

James et Lily s'allongèrent à côté de Harry et lui montrèrent tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Harry se sentait bien entre l'étreinte protectrice et aimante de ses deux parents. Il s'endormit assez rapidement sous l'œil attendri des deux autres personnes.

_-« Notre fils est quelqu'un de bien, pourtant avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, il aurait toutes les raisons de mal tourner. »_

_-« Mon petit ange est devenu grand maintenant pourtant malgré sa maturité, on peut voir au fond de son cœur, l'âme d'un enfant qui a refusé de grandir »_

_-« Lily, tu m'as l'air pensive. »_

_-« Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il nous perdra à nouveau. ? »_

James tourna la tête, lui seul savait ce que Harry deviendrait après la bataille. Voldemort n'était qu'une partie de l'iceberg, le mal qu'il affronterait ensuite serait bien plus terrifiant. C'est pour aider Harry à accomplir cette tâche qu'ils avaient pu revenir à la vie. Il essaya de chasser ces dernières pensées de sa tête afin de se consacrer à sa femme et son fils.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, furent ponctués de tendresse et d'amour. Chacun tentait de rattraper le temps perdu comme il pouvait. James et Lily étaient au petit soin pour leur fils. Ils avaient appris à le connaître à travers lui et les autres aussi. Il comprirent que Harry était courageux, modeste et intelligent. Ils étaient très fiers de leur fiston.

Rémus qui les observait quand il le pouvait, avait remarqué que son filleul d'adoption souriait bien plus que d'habitude. Il respirait la joie et le bonheur. Ce qui était encore plus formidable dans tout ça, c'est qu'il les communiquait à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Malgré les heures sombres qu'ils vivaient tous, la bonne humeur régnait dans tout Poudlard.

Les repas se passaient toujours dans la gaieté, on avait installé une grande table ronde pour une plus grande convivialité. Les autres membres du personnel furent même surpris de voir rire le professeur de potion. Tous se doutaient qu'Harry y était pour beaucoup. Pour eux cet enfant était un miracle. Sa générosité et son sourire étaient un exemple pour chacun.

* * *

Rogue tint sa promesse et permit à Harry de rattraper son retard en potion. Séverus fut étonné de voir qu'Harry avait un don dans cette matière. Apparemment, le calme et la patience étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avancer. En une semaine, ils avaient revu toutes les potions des trois premières années.

_-« Aujourd'hui, je pense que nous allons faire une pause dans nos révisions. Je vous propose de faire du polynectar. C'est une potion complexe je dois dire mais vu vos habilités dans mon cours, je crois que nous pouvons tenter quelque chose. »_

Contre toute attente un sourire joyeux et taquin naquit sur le visage d'Harry.

_-« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Harry ? »_

_-« Cela pourrait vous mettre en colère. »_

_-« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_-« Lors de ma deuxième, Hermione, Ron et moi avons fabriqué cette potion. »_

_-« C'était donc vous la disparition de certains de mes ingrédients ? »_

_-« Oui en effet ou plutôt Hermione. »_

_-« Et peut-on savoir les raisons ? »_

_-« Tout le monde m'accusait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui a l'époque me faisait horriblement peur. Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous avons pris les apparences de Crabbe et Goyle. Nous sommes ensuite allés voir Malfoy dans la salle commune de votre maison. Là nous avons appris qu'il n'était pas l'héritier, ni moi d'ailleurs et qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité. »_

_-« Vous avez osé rentrer dans une salle remplie de vos ennemis ? »_

_-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Notre plus grande peur fut lorsque notre véritable apparence est revenue, nous étions toujours face à Malfoy. Heureusement pour nous, il n'a rien remarqué. »_

_-« En effet, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Comme vous connaissez déjà cette potion, nous pourrions travailler sur une autre. Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions avec les larmes de phoenix ? »_

_-« Je sais que grâce à mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je suis capable de créer de nouvelles potions curatives. Leur formules sont dans mon esprit, elles y sont déjà mais pour y accéder, je dois travailler comme un chercheur le ferait. »_

_-« Vous voulez travailler sur une potion qui soignerait la lycanthropie ? C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien dit devant les autres et en particulier Lupin. »_

_-« Oui, ne dites rien à Rémus tant que nous ne serons pas sures des résultats, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »_

_-« Oui, je comprends. A partir de maintenant, nous travaillerons comme tel ; nous commencerons avec le cours de rattrapage pendant une heure et demi ensuite pendant l'heure suivante nous chercherons le remède. La potion curative pourra être continuée pendant l'année scolaire. En parlant de cours avez-vous reçu le résultat de vos buses ? »_

_-« Non pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. »_

_-« Vous avez choisi vos branches pour l'année prochaine. »_

_-« Oui, mes horaires vont être lourds, j'ai laissé tomber la divination pour les runes anciennes. J'ai opté pour les cours de médicomagie ainsi que ceux de magie blanche avancée. »_

_-« En effet, vous continuez les potions. »_

_-« Oui, potion, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose sont les quatre cours que j'ai pris en option avancée sans oublier la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques. »_

_-« En effet, ça fait beaucoup de cours, Miss Granger va en être jalouse. »_

_-« C'est fort possible, mais j'ai besoin de ces cours pour survivre à Voldemort et pour honorer la confiance de mes ancêtres. »_

_-« Je comprends, Harry, allez-vous bien pour le moment ? Dormez-vous bien ? »_

_-« Si vous voulez savoir si je dors sans cauchemars, il vous suffisait de le demander. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été les meilleures de ma vie mais cela n'empêche pas Voldemort de me montrer ses prouesses, cela me fait mal à un tel point. Je vois tous ces gens mourir et je ne peux rien pour eux du moins pour le moment. »_

Rogue vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en essayant de le réconforter avec des mots tendres qu'un père dirait à son enfant.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Rémus avait pu remarquer qu'un lien étrange se dessinait entre son neveu d'adoption et le maître des potions. Rogue éprouvait à l'égard d'Harry, un profond respect et de l'amour. Rémus n'aurait jamais cru avant qu'il soit possible de tirer de Séverus de tels sentiments.

_-« Excusez-moi vous deux mais j'ai besoin d'Harry. »_

_-« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Harry. Vous pouvez y aller. »_

_-« Merci pour tout professeur. A demain. »_

Rémus et Harry sortirent de la pièce.

_-« Que se passe-t-il Rémus ? »_

_-« Spirit, Hope et Eternity se lassent de toi. Ils sont infernaux et personne n'arrivent à les calmer. »_

_-« Ils ont ressenti quelque chose. Une peur sans non, un froid qui m'envahit. Ce sont des détraqueurs. Rémus va prévenir les autres. »_

Rémus était devant un choix difficile, laisser son neveu seul et aller chercher de l'aide ou rester avec Harry et l'aider à affronter ces immondes créatures. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il alla prévenir les autres trouvant cette solution plus sage. Harry sentit ses pouvoirs l'entourer. Il était près à lancer son patronus. Il sentait le froid approcher, il savait que ses ennemis étaient proches. Il pointa sa baguette dans leur direction. Il les vit et cria :

_-« Spero patronum »_

Une forte lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette aveuglant au passage les adultes qui arrivaient inquiets. Ils furent doublement surpris, tout d'abord par la couleur de patronus et ensuite par sa forme ou plutôt ses formes.

En effet, l'habituel cerf était accompagné d'un chien à sa droite et d'un loup à sa gauche, sur son dos se trouvait une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Lily, derrière eux se trouvait un phoenix et un oiseau indéfinissable. Harry connaissait l'identité des animaux mais pas des oiseaux. Lorsque tous crurent que c'était fini cinq autres formes rejoignirent les premières, il s'agissait d'un griffon, d'un basilic, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'une licorne.

Les adultes furent abasourdis, mais lorsque le patronus s'attaqua aux détraqueurs, ceux semblaient souffrir énormément et disparaissaient miraculeusement.

_-« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Que deviennent ces monstres ? »_

_-« Le patronus de mon petit fils a pris les formes animagus de toi, james, de Sirius, de Rémus. Ca vous l'aviez compris je suppose. Lily aussi est présente. Le phoenix est ma forme animagus et l'oiseau qui est en fait un condor est celle de Séverus. Quant aux cinq autres elles sont respectivement celle de Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Merlin, ses ancêtres. »_

_-« Albus, c'est la première fois que je vois un patronus avec autant de formes. »_

_-« La première et probablement la seule car personne ne peut produire ce genre de forme. »_

_-« Merci Sirius et en qui concerne sa couleur, l'or est synonyme de pureté comme l'aura de notre Harry, sa puissance est telle qu'elle détruit le mal. Les détraqueurs qui ont disparu, sont morts, le patronus les a détruits à jamais. »_

_-« C'est impossible. Aucun patronus n'est capable d'envoyer en enfer ces choses. »_

_-« Je crois pouvoir vous donner une théorie, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut mais elle est plausible. Harry cherche avant tout à nous protéger, nous savons aussi que ses pouvoirs sont gigantesques. Il a déjà été vu qu'un sorcier puisse créer de nouveaux sorts. De part sa volonté de nous sauvegarder, Harry a sans doute modifier la formule du patronus inconsciemment. Ce que je crains le plus maintenant, c'est la quantité d'énergie qu'il a utilisé pour cela. »_

Les adultes restaient plantés là, stupéfaits. Il n'y a avait plus que quelques détraqueurs qui disparurent à leur tour. Harry mit fin au sortilèges, tomba à genou à bout de force. Les autres voulurent s'approcher de lui mais ils furent devancer pour ses trois animaux. Hope vint se coucher sur ses genoux donnant du réconfort, Spirit déposa son naseau sur l'épaule du survivant ce qui eut pour effet de régénérer son énergie et Eternity chanta quelques notes pour encourager son maître à se relever. Harry prit un certain temps pour revenir vers ceux qu'il considérait comme de sa famille. Sa mère se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux émeraudes. Ils l'emmenèrent se reposer dans son nouveau logis.

* * *

Durant cette semaine, plus rien d'étrange ne se passa. Les adultes occupaient l'adolescent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient afin de lui préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire. Tous voulaient que ce soit sa plus belle fête d'anniversaire.

Le temps passa très vite et le 31 juillet arriva.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Lily réveilla Harry tôt pour l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse afin de l'occuper.

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur. Arrivés là, ils sortirent pour aller au magasin de quidditch. L'adolescent fan de ce sport voulait jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveautés. Ils dégustèrent aussi une glace. Ils se rendirent chez Gringotts pour y retirer un peu d'argent. Harry sentait que Voldemort voulait gâcher son anniversaire, il avait déjà ressenti une douleur traverser sa cicatrice lorsqu'il avait pris sa douche ce matin mais maintenant cette douleur était plus aiguë. Il comprit que le mage noir n'était pas loin. Des mangemorts apparurent dans le hall de Gringotts. Ils lancèrent de multiples sorts. Harry qui étaient accompagnés de ses parents et de Rémus fit tout pour les protéger ainsi que les gens innocents qui se trouvaient là.

Il vit quatre d'entre eux, Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery et Goyle se diriger vers un coin où se trouvait une petite fille qui avait échapper à son bouclier. Il tourna la tête vers ses proches, leur fit un sourire et se dirigea vers elle. Ses accompagnateurs se mirent à hurler de rester là mais savaient très bien qu'il en était incapable. Il tourna la tête vers eux une seconde fois et leur murmura un _« je vous aime »_ et se plaça entre la fillette et ses agresseurs. Il fut toucher par plusieurs doloris mais ne bougea pas et invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger. Les sorts furent renvoyés à leurs expéditeurs ce qui eut pour effet de les faire souffrir intensément. N'y comprenant plus rien, ils transplanèrent presque tous mis à part Lestrange qu'Harry avait eu le temps de stupéfixier.

Aucun mangemort ne connaissait l'origine du bouclier mais celui-ci était puissant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans Gringotts, les aurores arrivèrent pour emporter les prisonniers.

_-« Comme on se retrouve très chère Béatrix. »_

_-« Potter, comment te permets-tu de m'appeler ainsi, petit morveux. »_

_-« Depuis que tu t'es permise de tuer Sirius devant mes yeux. »_

_-« C'est vrai tu es seul maintenant. »_

_-« Pas autant que tu le crois Lestrange. »_

_-« Evans, c'est impossible vous êtes morts tous les deux. »_

_-« La vie est parfois bizarre, toi, tu vas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur et nous, on est de nouveau avec notre fils. »_

Lily laissa le soin aux aurores de l'emmener vers sa dernière demeure. Harry était en train de faire oublier ces mauvais moments à ce petit bout. Lorsque la fille le reconnut, elle se blottit contre lui. D'une main douce, il lui caressa les cheveu et murmura un_ « sérénita curatio »_, la fillette se releva, fit un dernier sourire et rejoignit ses parents.

* * *

Albus, Séverus et Minerva étaient venus directement aux nouvelles lorsqu'il avaient appris l'attaque. Ils virent Rémus, Lily et James mais pas Harry, là ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

_-« Où est Harry, est-il blessé ? »_

_-« Calme-toi Séverus, il va bien. Il s'occupe de soigner une petite fille qui a eut une grande frayeur. »_

_-« Ce qu'on a eut peur, on en ne le voyant pas avec vous. »_

Harry qui avait fini sa tâche, revint vers eux. Il était pâle et semblait fatigué.

_-« Tout ira bien pour elle maintenant. »_dit-il calmement.

Lily était à bout de nerf et laissa sa peur prendre le dessus.

_-« Harold James Potter ne me refais jamais ça ou c'est moi qui t'achève, tu m'as bien compris. »_

Des larmes se mirent à couler des ces si belles émeraudes. Harry ne comprenait pas la colère de sa mère. Il croyait qu'il lui avait fait du mal et qu'il avait perdu son amour.

_-« Ne me déteste pas, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te jure. Je t'en prie pardonne moi. » _répéta-t-il de manière continue en éclatant en sanglot.

_-« Oh mon ange, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je t'aime, crois-moi. »_

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour le calmer. Il s'endormit au milieu de Gringotts dans les bras de sa mère.

Il fut temps pour eux de rentrer au château où plusieurs surprises attendaient le héros du jour.

James prit son fils dans ses bras et transplana à Pré au lard, les autres firent de même.

* * *

A peine à Poudlard, Séverus alla chercher les potions nécessaires au rétablissement rapide de son élève désormais préféré. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plutôt lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était très attaché à l'adolescent. Dans quelques minutes, les amis d'Harry allaient arriver pour fêter son 16ème anniversaire.

Une fois, les potions prises, Harry se remit rapidement. James et Rémus tentaient avec l'aide de Minerva d'allumer un barbecue. Tout ce qu'ils furent capable de faire fut de se brûler légèrement. Harry avait ressenti la douleur causée par les brûlures et alla les soigner. Il apposa sa main sur chaque plaie et murmura un _« curato brulare »_. Les blessures disparurent définitivement. Les adultes étaient sous l'effet de surprise en effet, les pouvoirs d'Harry grandissaient rapidement. La douceur et la générosité d'Harry émerveillaient tout le monde, c'était un réel plaisir de le côtoyer.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Névile, Ginny et les parents des Weasley arrivèrent pour faire une surprise à Harry. Une grande table avait été placée à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Tout le château y était convié. Dumbledore jugea nécessaire de leur présenter les revenants et de leur faire part du changement qui était entrain de s'opérer chez leur ami.

_-« Les enfants, je dois vous parler. Des évènements ont eu lieu ces derniers temps. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? Harry va bien ? Pourquoi Harry est venu plutôt à Poudlard ? »_

_-« Miss Granger calmez-vous, je vais répondre à toutes ces questions du moins dans la mesure du possible. Harry s'est enfui de chez les Dursley au début de l'été. Il était dans un état de détresse tel qu'il a voulu affronter Voldemort. Il s'est aussi rendu coupable de toutes les morts de ses proches dont Cédric et Sirius. »_

_-« Il a voulu combattre Vol.. Vous-savez-qui seul, sans aide ? »_

_-« Harry souffrait beaucoup des morts qui l'entouraient, il est passé par une phase suicidaire qui heureusement pour nous est finie. »_

Névile lui était intrigué par quelque chose de très surprenant. Harry était entouré de trois adultes dont deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il en avait cependant remarqué un qui le terrorisait depuis sa première année, son infâme professeur de potion et celui-ci rigolait de bon cœur avec son ami.

_-« Professeur, est-ce que le fait que la professeur Rogue rit avec Harry fait partie des changements de cet été. »_

_-« En effet, c'est une partie, et les deux personnes que vous voyez avec eux sont ses parents Lily et James Potter. Harry allait très mal, et pour l'aider ils sont revenus à la vie. Je vous passerai les détails, ils étaient accompagnés du fantôme de Cédric Diggory ainsi que de celui de Sirius. »_

_-« C'est génial, Harry a enfin la chance de les connaître. »_

_-« Oui, monsieur Longdubat. Vous remarquerez en approchant Harry, qu'il a changé beaucoup physiquement et mentalement. Ce n'est plus vraiment celui que vous connaissiez. Il est calme, paisible, joyeux et généreux. Quelque chose a changé en lui, il vous en parlera le moment venu. J'aimerais que vous ne l'interrogiez pas sur ce sujet, laissez le en parler de lui-même. »_

_-« Bien sur professeur, vous pouvez compter sur nous. »_

Les quatre adolescents rejoignirent Harry pour lui dire bonjour. Ils furent surpris par l'évolution physique d'Harry. Il avait la peau extrêmement blanche, presque laiteuse. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté mais on pouvait y lire aussi une douceur et un amour débordants. Il semblait serein. Il les prit un à un dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Hermione pensait avoir un ange en face d'elle. Elle sentait une pureté émanée de son frère comme elle aimait l'appeler, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Ron considérait Harry comme un Weasley depuis longtemps maintenant, ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, qu'il serait mort pour lui. Harry lui semblait différent mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger puisque son ami paraissait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.

Névile se sentait bien auprès de Harry, il savait qu'il avait un ami sur qui compter et ce sans restriction. Il l'avait toujours défendu face aux moqueries et le ferait encore.

Une réaction différente s'opéra lorsque Ginny et Harry se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ceux-ci brillaient de bonheur. A travers leur regard, ils échangèrent plus que s'ils s'étaient parlés.

Hermione, Lily, Molly, Rémus et Albus avaient compris ce que ressentaient les deux enfants mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Les autres ne voulurent pas s'immiscer dans cette relation naissante et décidèrent de laisser faire le temps.

* * *

Harry aussi avait compris, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une personne, Ginny, il l'aimait fort depuis longtemps, jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme sa sœur. Non c'était beaucoup plus fort mais il avait jusqu'à lors refusé de l'admettre. Il le savait maintenant, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des désirs de son cœur.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ils rougirent mais personne ne le remarqua, il prit la main de Ginny et celle d'Hermione, et les entraîna près de la table. Plus tard, Harry essayerait de parler seul avec elle afin de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

* * *

L'heure des cadeaux avait sonné. Le premier vint des professeurs de Poudlard sauf Minerva et Séverus. Ils lui avaient offert un magnifique encrier incrusté de pierres vertes assorti à des plumes dorées.

_-« Merci beaucoup mais vous n'auriez pas dû, votre présence est pour moi le plus merveilleux des présents. »_dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Minerva s'approcha et lui tendit un paquet rouge et or. Harry le prit délicatement et le déballa. Il découvrit une cape rouge et or faite d'une douce soie. Il ferma les yeux à son touché pour mieux apprécier sa douceur.

_-« Professeur, je ne sais comment vous remercier. C'est magnifique. »_

_-« De rien Harry, c'est un plaisir. »_

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rogue de lui déposer une boite dans les mains. Séverus savait qu'Harry adorait prendre soin des animaux. Harry fut surpris, le colis bougeait légèrement.

_-« Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_-« Ouvrez-le Harry. »_

Harry l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit une petit boule de poils blanche qui miaulait. C'était un chaton. Il savait déjà le nom qu'il lui donnerait.

_-« Merci, professeur, je vais l'appeler Neige. »_dit-il tout en serrant son maître des potions.

_-« Prenez-en bien soin, enfin je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, tous les animaux vous aiment. »_

Harry voulut le déposer à terre mais celui-ci s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il le reprit donc dans ses bras tout en le caressant. Le petit se lova dans les bras de son nouveau maître.

Son grand-père lui donna un paquet assez lourd. Il y découvrit une pensine.

_-« Merci grand-père. »_

_-« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. »_

Rémus lui tendit deux cadeaux. Il ouvrit le plus petit. Il s'agissait du journal des maraudeurs.

_-« Ton parrain et moi voulions te l'offrir pour tes seize ans alors voilà mais ouvre l'autre. »_

_-« Merci Rem et toi aussi parrain. »_

Il ouvrit le deuxième et découvrit une chaîne avec un pendentif en or blanc qui représentait un ange avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux.

_-« Il a des propriétés magiques cependant je ne sais pas lesquelles. »_

_-« Merci Moony, c'est superbe mais tu n'aurais pas dû. »_

_-« Comment ça, je n'ai pas le droit de gâter mon seul neveu. »_

_-« Tu veux bien me le mettre ? »_

_-« Oui, tout de suite. »_

Rémus lui passa autour du cou. Une douce lueur blanche envahit le corps d'Harry qui sourit. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Tous sentirent une chaleur étrange s'insinuer en eux.

_-« Ce pendentif est plus spécial que tu ne le penses, Rem. Je ne vous dirais pas son origine car cela doit encore rester secret mais je sais ce qu'il est. »_

_-« Tu ne nous le dira pas ? »_

_-« Non. »_

_-« Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce que c'était que cette chaleur. »_

_-« Ca, je le peux. Ce que vous avez ressenti est l'amour qui m'unit à vous. Lorsque ce pendentif m'est revenu, mon pouvoir a réveillé l'âme qui l'habitait ou devrais-je dire les âmes. »_

_-« Tu veux dire que ce pendentif est une partie de toi. »_

_-« En quelque sorte, il est l'élément qui me manquait pour accomplir mon voyage, celui dont je vous ai parlé, il y a quelques semaines. C'est en quelque sorte la porte de mon cœur. Seul celui qui a de bonnes intentions ou éprouve de forts sentiments pour moi peut ressentir l'amour que je lui porte. »_

_-« Cela te rend vulnérable de dépendre d'un objet matériel. »_

_-« Pas du tout, regardez ! »_

Harry fit sortir de sa main une petite boule dorée et la pausa sur le pendentif. L'ange apparut en couleur et vint s'incruster comme un tatouage sur la peau de sa poitrine. Celui-ci était brillant.

_-« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est étrange de voir cela mais ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière chose bizarre que vous verrez avec moi . » _dit-il chaleureusement.

-_« C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que tu ouvres les derniers cadeaux avant ton départ. »_

Les Weasley lui apportèrent un chevalet avec une boite en bois.

_-« Nous savons que tu aimes dessiner et peindre, alors on s'est dit que cela te ferait plaisir. »_

_-« Mon premier tableau sera pour vous. Merci pour ce précieux présent. »_

Ses parents lui apportèrent une petite boite et la lui tendirent. Harry l'ouvrit et vit deux anneaux faits d'or blanc avec une émeraude sur chacun d'eux. Harry regarda son père et sa mère. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il savait ce que c'était, les alliances de ses parents.

_-« Vous ne pouvez me les donner, ils sont le symbole de votre amour. Je ne peux les accepter. »_

_-« Tu te trompes, la plus précieuse image de nous c'est toi mon fils. Tu es la parfaite reproduction de notre union. »_

_-« Merci. »_

Ron et Névile avaient choisi de faire un cadeau ensemble. Il lui avait offert une montre car il savait que leur ami n'en avait jamais eu. Il les serra dans ses bras pour les remercier. Hermione lui avait acheter un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui avait une signification pour eux seuls, l'Antre de l'ange. Il parlait de l'amitié entre deux personnes qui finirent par se considérer comme des frères. Leur vie ressemblait à la leur. Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un je t'aime petite sœur. Elle ne dit rien.

Ginny lui avait déjà remis son cadeau, c'était une lettre et elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant mais de la garder pour après lorsqu'il serait seul.

* * *

Ils mangèrent le gâteau. Les heures étaient passées et il fut temps de se dire au revoir. Harry sentait l'heure du départ proche. Il se leva et emmena discrètement Ginny au bord du lac.

Ils s'assirent. Harry lui prit la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_-« Ginny, je n'ai pas lu ta lettre mais je sais ce qu'elle contient, je peux le lire dans tes yeux et dans ton cœur. Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre avant, je n'était pas prêt mais maintenant je le suis. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. »_

Il s'arrêta un bref instant pour sécher la larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes maintenant, réfléchis un peu. Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. » _dit-il avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la roseraie, Harry mit ses doigts sur le sol et y fit pousser une magnifique rose du blanc le plus pur. Il lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle reste à jamais ainsi et il la tendit à Ginny.

_-« Cette rose représente l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, si tu doutes, regarde là et tu comprendras. Maintenant, il est l'heure de partir pour moi mais je reviendrai promis. »_

Ils retournèrent vers les autres main dans la main.

_-« Je dois y aller, il est l'heure. Ce voyage est dans l'ordre des choses que je dois accomplir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai vite de retour. »_

Chacun vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Un cercle de lumière apparut et Harry se sentit appeler à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Ginny et lança à tout le monde un je vous aime à bientôt. Il se retourna et tomba inconscient frappé par un éclair de lumière.

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé donnez-moi votre avis.

Bisous

Mimie

**Réponses:**

**-Jennifer: **j'aime beaucoup les animaux surtout magiques alors je crois qu'il risque d'en avoir encore quelques uns d'ici la fin de l'histoire.

-Danielove: pour la rapidité je fais mon possible alors voilà toujours le chapitre 5

-Ornaluca: et oui la rentrée de Harry approche à grand pas plus que quelques chapitres dormir pour y arriver. Qui sait à la fin de l'histoire, il pourra ouvrir un zoo magique. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Merci pour ta revieuw.

****


	7. Voyage en Eden et attente interminable

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de lumière.**

Voilà je vous avais promis de vous donner la suite le vendredi, alors voilà chose promise, chose due.

J'espère que ce châpitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Place à la lecture.............

****

Chapitre 6 : Voyage en Eden et attente interminable.

Harry gisait là inconscient, il leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Harry n'était plus réellement présent et ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Il leur manquait Harry et le joie qu'il transmettait aux autres par son simple sourire. Un vent de mélancolie s'abattait sur les résidents du château. Contre toute attente, les deux premiers à se ressaisir furent Ginny et Névile.

_-« Arrêtez de faire cette tête là, Harry n'aurait pas apprécié. »_

_-« C'est vrai. »_ reprit Ginny, _« il nous a promis qu'il reviendrait, il n'est pas parti pour de bon. »_

Tous acquiescèrent, ils devaient être forts pour Harry. Ginny fut la première à ressentir la même chaleur que tantôt et sourit tendrement à la pensée que Harry serait bientôt de retour. Tous reçurent alors la même sensation mais de différente intensité.

_-« Il a ressenti notre peine et notre inquiétude d'où il est, c'est pour ça qu'il nous envoie ces ondes d'amour pour nous rassurer. »_

Ils se ressaisirent tous, James prit dans ses bras le corps inerte de son fils et le conduisit dans son appartement particulier auprès de ses animaux. Il le coucha avec l'aide de Lily dans son lit. Ils le recouvrirent d'une couverture et le regardèrent ave amour. Hope vint se placer près de son maître, Eternity vola jusqu'au lit d'Harry, Spirit se coucha au pied du lit et Neige était toujours agrippé à lui.

* * *

Harry s'était senti emporté dans un tourbillon. Toutes sortes de couleurs voyageaient autour de lui. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit une sensation de bien être. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans sa dimension, lieu où tout mal était banni.

Tout était blanc, il devait lui-même aménager ce monde pour le rendre merveilleux. Il savait déjà comment le transformer pour qu'il soit accueillant. Il le voulait tel que le monde qu'il s'imaginait lorsque les Dursley lui faisait mal.

Il se dessina mentalement une immense étendue verte avec de l'herbe, bordée par des montagnes enneigées et des mers faites d'une eau limpide. Des torrents dévalaient les pentes rocailleuses.

Il fut interrompu dans sa création par une fort sentiment de tristesse mêlé à de l'inquiétude. Il se douta que sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui. Il leur envoya une forte onde de bonheur, de paix et d'amour pour les rassurer et les réconforter.

Il continua son entreprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître les âmes qu'il avait aidé à passer dans son monde.

_-« Bonjour vous tous, bienvenu. Installez-vous. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore terminé votre nouvel habitat. »_

_-« Merci jeune humain. »_

_-« Je vais vous rendre une forme physique, ce ne sera pas douloureux, je vous le promets. »_

_-« Merci Harry. »_

_-« Forma animae revela » _prononça Harry.

Les sept reprirent leur corps initiaux.

_-« Dis-moi jeune humain, tu as vu mon fils, Spirit ? »_

_-« Oui, il est à mes côtés pour le moment. Il est fort, c'est un être adorable, son soutien m'est très précieux. »_

_-« Je suis heureuse que Spirit ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que moi. Je sais que tu le protègeras de tout. Merci. »_

_-« De rien, c'est un plaisir. »_

_-« As-tu encore besoin de nous ? »_

_-« Non, faites comme bon vous semble, d'autres êtres devraient vous rejoindre. Ils prendront directement une forme physique. Je vous demande seulement de faire régner la paix et le bonheur ici. Je ne veux aucune haine. »_

_-« Nous te remercions pour l'honneur que tu nous fait. Nous comprenons bien que tu nous fait un immense privilège en nous laissant ici. »_dit le griffon.

* * *

Harry retourna à ses occupations. Il entreprit maintenant d'incorporer les odeurs au monde qu'il avait créé. L'air pur des montagnes, l'odeur de résine des arbres et l'essence iodée venant des mers.

_« Il manque quelque chose, mais quoi ? » _pensa-t-il.

Il se souvint alors que le monde où il se réfugiait était rempli de toutes sortes de fleurs, de fruits, de champignons. Il créa donc de multiples fleurs de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs possibles. Il y combina le parfum qu'elles avaient dans la réalité. Il prononça différents sorts afin de protéger la beauté des lieux. Rien ne pourrait l'altérer.

Harry n'avait aucune notion du temps, il n'aurait pu dire si cela faisait une heure, un jour ou une semaine. Le temps passait mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail ici sinon il serait déjà retourné auprès des siens. Ils devaient tous être si inquiets.

* * *

A Poudlard, deux jours étaient passés et il n'y avait aucun signe notable du réveil d'Harry. Tous commencèrent doucement à être triste.

_-« Lily, qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »_

_-« Nous venons à peine de le retrouver que l'on est déjà séparé de lui. »_

_-« Tu te trompes, concentre-toi sur lui et tu pourras le ressentir. Essaye, tu verras. »_

Elle essaya mais son inquiétude était telle qu'elle espéra de tout cœur être auprès de lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Une forte lumière l'entoura et elle tomba inconsciente sur corps de son fils.

_-« Lily, Lily mais réponds-moi. Madame Pomfresh, venez vite, c'est Lily. »_

_-« Je suis là James, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Une forte lumière est apparue et elle s'est évanouie. »_

_-« Comme Harry ? »_

_-« Oui, vous croyez qu'elle est allée le rejoindre ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est le plus plausible, elle s'inquiétait sans doute de trop pour notre jeune malade. Je vais l'examiner. »_

Elle l'examina rapidement et confirma qu'elle était dans le même état que son fils. Ils installèrent Lily dans le lit de son fils puisqu'ils semblaient être ensemble.

* * *

Harry eut une sensation étrange, il ressentait l'amour mais aussi l'inquiétude de quelqu'un. Ce sentiment était extrêmement fort, il rendait Harry, triste et mélancolique. Il se sentit mal quand il comprit que ce sentiment lui était destiné.

_« Non, personne ne ressentira plus jamais du mal à cause de moi. »_pensa-t-il.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'origine de cette sensation. Une femme aux cheveux auburn apparut près de lui.

_-« Maman, mais que fais-tu là ? Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, bien au contraire mais personne à part moi et les animaux morts ne peut apparaître ici. »_

_-« J'étais à ton chevet avec ton père, je me suis concentrée pour savoir comment tu allais et maintenant je me réveille ici. »_

Lily se releva et fut estomaquée devant tant de merveilles.

_-« Harry, ce lieu est ce que tu appelles la dimension de pureté, n'est-ce pas. »_

_-« Oui, maman, il est à l'image du monde dans lequel je fuyais le présent lorsque les Dursley s'en prenaient trop fort à moi. »_

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de sa mère.

_-« Ne sois pas triste pour ça, si c'est arrivé, c'est que cela devait se passer. »_dit Harry en prenant les mains de Lily.

Lily laissa couler quelques larmes face aux propos de son fils.

_-« Et puis, tu sais maman, ma souffrance était minime face à celle que d'autres pouvaient ressentir. »_

_-« On dirait que tu ne leur en veux pas ? »_

_-« Pourquoi leur en voudrais-je ou plutôt à quoi cela servirait-il ? La vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon alors que le pardon réchauffe mon cœur et l'entièreté de mon âme. »_

_-« Tes paroles sont tellement matures pour ton âge. J'aurais tant voulu te permettre de vivre une existence normale. »_

_-« Il ne faut pas remuer le passé, il est préférable d'aller de l'avant. Si le destin en a décidé ainsi je ne peux rien y faire. Il est plus sain pour moi de l'accepter pour avancer. »_

_-« N'as-tu donc jamais peur que l'avenir ne s'assombrisse encore d'avantages ? »_

_-« Je préfère désormais croire en ma chance de pouvoir rétablir la paix et l'amour dans notre monde. L'optimisme est notre seule fortune dans cette guerre car rien n'est encore dessiné quand à l'issue du dernier combat. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as raison, nous devons vivre dans l'instant présent, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre salut. »_

_-« Changeons de conversation, et si nous allions nous promener un peu. Je ne peux nous renvoyer dans la réalité maintenant, je dois encore rencontrer quelqu'un. »_

_-« Ah oui, et qui ? »_

_-« Je ne le sais pas moi même, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est capital pour l'avenir. »_

Harry mit sa main dans celle de sa mère et ils partirent joyeusement découvrir les berges des rivières.

* * *

Loin de là dans le monde sorcier, Albus Dumbledore regardait tendrement sa belle-petite-fille et son arrière-petit-fils dormirent d'un sommeil paisible, un sourire accroché sur leur figure.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Séverus.

_-« Bonjour Albus, vous êtes ici depuis tôt ce matin. Nous ne vous avons pas vu au petit déjeuner alors je vous aies apporté de quoi vous restaurer. »_

_-« Merci Séverus. Vous sembler bien triste ce matin. »_

_-« Je crois qu'Harry... »_

_-« Qu'Harry vous manque ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est étrange comme les gens peuvent se tromper dans leur jugement. »_

_-« Vous repensez aux premières années de cet ange ici ? »_

_-« Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été si rapide à le juger négativement. L'attitude des maraudeurs n'est pas une excuse suffisante. Harry n'aurait jamais dû payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. Je m'en veux d'avoir agi avec lui comme les maraudeurs le faisait avec moi jadis. Je m'étais toujours promis que je ne ferai jamais souffrir quelqu'un en l'humiliant et j'ai trahi ma promesse. »_

_-« Séverus, comme Harry l'a dit, le passé est le passé. Il vous a pardonné ce comportement depuis longtemps. Vous devriez suivre son exemple et oublier cela avant qu'Harry ne ressente votre culpabilité. »_

_-« Vous avez raison, ses pouvoirs empathiques sont trop forts pour que je puisse le cacher. Il risquerait encore de se sentir coupable pour cela. »_

Albus prit la main d'Harry, plusieurs flashs arrivèrent dans ses pensées. Il vit Lily et Harry se promener dans une plaine bordée de ruisseaux et parsemée de fleurs. Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux.

_-« Albus, vous allez bien. »_

Un sourire heureux passa sur le visage du directeur.

_-« Oui Séverus, tout va bien. Je viens de voir en flash Harry et sa mère. Ils avaient l'air en excellente santé. J'ai pu apercevoir rapidement le monde de pureté car je crois en effet que c'est là qu'Harry devait se rendre. »_

_-« Vous croyez qu'ils vont bientôt revenir ? » _dit un Séverus pensif qui caressait distraitement la joue d'Harry.

_-« Il est parti pour accomplir une tâche que lui seul connaît et il ne reviendra probablement pas avant de l'avoir effectuée. Ceci dit, il n'est pas seul, sa mère est là pour le soutenir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Il ira bien. »_

Albus quitta le chevet des deux personnes inconscientes en laissant un Séverus réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées plus tôt.

* * *

Albus voulait s'entretenir avec James. Il le connaissait bien. James était nerveux, bien sûr sa femme et son fils étaient inconscients et personne ne pouvait dire quand ils allaient sortir de leur coma mais il n'était pas dupe, autre chose le tracassait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie sachant très bien que c'était le seul endroit où sont petit-fils s'isolait lorsqu'il avait un problème.

_-« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »_

_-« Ah grand-père ! »_

_-« Tu me semble bien pensif. Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? »_

_-« Rien, j'avais juste besoin de calme. Ces deux derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça. Tu t'inquiètes bien pour quelque chose mais pas pour ça. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! »_

_-« Tu me connais trop bien. Si j'ai l'air ailleurs maintenant, c'est que les anciens m'ont fait une autre prophétie avant de nous renvoyer ici. Je suis le seul à être au courant. »_

_-« Que dit-elle pour te rendre si nerveux. »_

_-« Je vais te la dire. »_

_Lorsque l'enfant pur aura appris et accompli son destin,_

_Un mal noir renaîtra._

_Prenez garde celui-ci est l'essence du mal._

_Dans un combat qui déterminera la face du monde,_

_L'enfant pur, essence du bien absolu, affrontera le fils du malin._

_De ce combat, sera déterminé le destin du monde._

_Ce combat de la lumière contre l'obscurité laissera un monde dévasté par la haine ou une terre plongée dans l'amour._

_L'ange de l'amour ou le démon de la haine ne peuvent vivre ensemble, seul la main de l'un peut trancher la tête de l'autre. _

_Si il échoue alors la magie disparaîtra par l'ultime sort que lui seul peut faire. _

James finit son récit, ses yeux versaient quelques larmes de tristesse.

_-« Je croyais que Harry vivrait normalement après avoir vaincu Voldemort. »_

_-« Cette prophétie en a décidé autrement. Ce combat sera pire que celui contre lui. Si il rate ce dernier combat, la magie n'existera plus. » _

_-« Mon arrière-petit-fils n'aura-t-il jamais une vie normale ? »_

_-« Il faut croire que non. Sa vie est destinée à vaincre le mal. »_

Ils se regardèrent longuement en méditant sur le futur de leur descendant.

* * *

Harry sentait l'heure de la rencontre approcher.

_-« Maman, je vais devoir y aller, la ou les personnes que je dois rencontrer arrivent, je le sens. »_

_-« Vas-y, Harry. »_

_-« Je t'aime maman. »_

_-« Moi aussi, allez va. Sois prudent et fais attention à toi. »_

_-« Promis. »_

Harry s'éloigna dans la forêt de lumière comme il l'avait appelé. Il était appelé par quelqu'un mais ne savait pas par qui. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de cette voix. Il se retrouva dans un endroit magnifique mais il ne se souvint pas l'avoir créé.

_-« Bonjour jeune héritier. »_

_-« Héritier ? Vous êtes tous les cinq mes ascendants ? »_

_-« Oui Harry. »_lui répondit doucement une dame aux longs cheveux bruns.

Harry s'approcha d'un homme qui paraissait assez vieux. Dans un certain sens, il ressemblait aux magiciens dans les contes de fées moldus.

_-« Vous, vous devez être Merlin. »_

_-« Oui en effet. Nous sommes là tous les cinq pour détruire la dernière barrière à l'émergence de tes pouvoirs. Mais avant, je vais les laisser se présenter.»_dit Merlin en désignant les quatre autres personnes.

_-« Moi, je suis Godric Griffondor. »_

Harry détailla un instant son aïeul. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux bleus et un corps élancé.

_-« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous ! »_

_-« Moi, je suis Rowena Serdaigle. »_dit une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux violets.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

_-« Je me présente, je suis Helga Poufsouffle. »_

Elle avait un visage doux avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns.

_-« Quant à moi, je suis Salazar Serpentard. »_dit un homme au regard noir, sévère et aux traits fins.

_-« Nous sommes tous les quatre tes ancêtres de sang . »_

_-« Mais, c'est impossible, si je suis votre descendant Serpentard, c'est à cause du sort de votre véritable héritier, Voldemort. »_

_-« C'est là que tu te trompes. Voldemort n'est pas mon héritier de sang car personne ne sait que j'ai eu un enfant et je peux t'assurer que Voldemort ne descend pas de lui. »_

_-« Vois-tu, Harry, la famille Potter est la plus ancienne lignée de sorciers qui existe. Rowena et Godric ont eu un fils ensemble tandis que moi et Salazar avons eu une fille. Lorsqu'ils furent en âge de se marier, ils nous ont demandé la permission de le faire. Ils se sont donc unis et ont eu à leur tour une fille qui s'est unie à un homme de la famille Potter. Depuis ce jour, les descendants n'eurent qu'un unique enfant et de surcroît toujours un garçon. »_

_-« Je suis désolé pour ma réaction vis-à-vis de vous Salazar mais Voldemort clame haut et fort qu'il est votre descendant. »_dit Harry d'un air désolé.

_-« Il s'est proclamé comme tel suite à un très ancien rituel. La magie noire est un art complexe. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, elle n'est pas toujours utilisée pour faire le mal. Elle fait du mal si le sorcier qui l'utilise veut en faire un outil de souffrance tout comme Voldemort l'a fait.»_

_-« Est-ce que je pourrais l'apprendre aussi grâce à mes pouvoirs et faire le bien avec elle ? »_

_-« Sans aucun doute, ta magie ne te permettrait pas de faire souffrir un être. »_

_-« Tu sais maintenant la vérité sur ton ascendance excepté pour moi. Je suis un enchanteur et un mage puissant lorsque j'ai compris que je partirais, que je mourrais un jour, j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant afin de lui transmettre tout mon savoir. Je me suis uni à la plus puissante des fées de mon monde. Elle m'a donné une fille. Mes dons se sont transmis de génération en génération mais il y a trois cents ans, une de mes descendantes a préféré se tourner vers le côté sombre, alors pour éviter un cataclysme, sa mère a effacé sa mémoire et a bridé ses pouvoirs. Elle est donc devenue moldue. Sa mère savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, toi, l'Etre pur devrait venir au monde et a donc jeté un sort pour que tes pouvoirs te soient révélés et rendus. Ta mère est ma descendante, elle est un sang mélangé. »_

_-« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais elle est ici, le saviez-vous ? »_

_-« Non, c'est impossible. Va la chercher, tu vas avoir besoin d'elle. »_

_-« Je reviens. »_

Harry retourna chercher sa mère et la ramena.

* * *

Ginny avait eu la permission de venir voir son Harry à Poudlard.

_-« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Professeur Lupin. »_

_-« Ginny vous pouvez nous appeler James et Rémus. Vous êtes venue voir Harry, je suppose. »_

_-« Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

_-« Bien sûr, allez-y et envoyer Séverus dormir un peu, il ne l'a pas fait depuis 24 heures. »_

_-« J'y veillerai, à plus tard. »_

Elle quitta les deux adultes.

_-« Dis-moi James, as-tu remarqué la manière dont ton fils regardait Ginny le jour de son anniversaire ? »_

_-« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Et bien entre eux deux, il y a quelque chose de spécial qui les unit. J'ai en fait l'impression de vous revoir toi et Lily au début de votre relation. Il lui a offert la rose de passion, le savais-tu ? »_

_-« C'est la rose qui permet de voir l'étendue des sentiments de son âme sœur ? »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_-« C'est du sérieux alors ! »_

_-« Je pense que oui, Harry ne triche jamais sur ses sentiments, tu le sais. »_

_-« Et elle, qu'éprouve-t-elle ? »_

_-« Elle lui a écrit une lettre, j'étais là quand elle l'a remise à Harry. Je sais qu'Harry lui a demandé de réfléchir à un avenir à deux car pour lui, si elle dit oui, ce sera pour l'éternité. Tu devrais voir comment elle le regarde. »_

_-« Elle a l'air très bien, elle devrait plaire beaucoup à Lily, sa future belle-mère. Elle a intérêt à être parfaite car personne ne peut toucher à son fils comme ça. »_dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-« Tu as raison, surtout lorsque notre tigresse sera de retour. » _

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

* * *

Ginny avait rejoint Harry. Elle s'approcha de Rogue, lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller. Celui-ci fut sorti de son sommeil et n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

_-« Professeur, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, je vais prendre le relais si vous me le permettez. »_

_-« Merci Miss Weasley, prenez bien soin d'eux. »_

_-« Bien sur, professeur. »_

Elle attendit que Séverus soit sorti pour s'installer aux côtés de Harry. Elle prit sa main et lui caressa tendrement la joue droite de l'autre main. Elle commença à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

_-« Tu m'as dit d'attendre ton retour pour te dire si ce que je t'avais écrit, tenait toujours. Je te rassure mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, je t'aime toujours autant. Je sais que je peux te perdre mais je préfère vivre quelques années de bonheur avec toi plutôt que de passer à côté de ça. »_

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis descendit sur les lèvres de son amour pour y laisser un chaste baiser. Elle voulait le sentir proche d'elle. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'y endormir.

Ce fut dans cette tendre position que les maraudeurs la découvrirent. Ils sourirent à ce magnifique spectacle. Ils préférèrent la laisser ainsi et quittèrent la chambre.

_-« Tu as raison, ma Lily va être jalouse. Il y a quelqu'un qui aime son fils autant qu'elle et ce quelqu'un va finir par l'emmener loin d'elle. On court droit à la catastrophe. » _

* * *

Harry revint avec sa mère, il la présenta à son ascendant.

_-« Maman, je te présente Merlin. »_

Sa mère ne sut que répondre, l'émotion était trop forte.

_-« Approche mon enfant. Tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'a caché la vérité sur tes véritables origines ? »_

_-« Non, j'ai retrouvé juste avant la naissance de mon fils, un journal qui avait appartenu à une de mes aïeuls. Je l'ai lu et j'ai découvert la vérité. »_

_-« Merlin, je suis désolé de mettre fin à ces retrouvailles mais le temps presse, Harry doit retourner auprès des siens. » _

_-« Vous avez raison, nous devons commencer le rituel maintenant. Harry, approche-toi et agenouille-toi. »_

Harry obéit sans crainte, il savait que ce serait douloureux, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Merlin.

_-« Lily même si tu vois ton fils souffrir, tu ne dois pas intervenir, c'est très important. »_

Elle fit un signe de tête en signe d'accord mais elle le fit à contre cœur. Elle s'éloigna un peu et s'assit contre un arbre.

_-« Nous allons te permettre de fusionner avec tous les espèces d'êtres vivants. Si tu réussis ce passage, tu obtiendras définitivement le statut d'Etre de Pureté. »_

_-« Pour ce faire, tu vas entrer en transe comme lorsque tu as permis le passage des âmes dans ta dimension. Cela risque d'être aussi douloureux. Tu vas rencontrer les âmes de leur plus ancien représentant et ce pour chaque race. Si ils te jugent digne de confiance, ils te traverseront pour unir vos deux âmes. »_

_-« Si tu échoues, la sanction sera la mort. Sache aussi qu'aucun avant toi n'a réussi. »_

_-« Merci Salazar, si après ça, il ne s'enfuit pas. »_

_-« Ce n'est rien, je suis aussi têtu qu'un Griffondor, ne l'oubliez pas. Je pense à une chose, il ne faudrait pas prévenir les autres car la transe se ressentira aussi à travers mon coma. »_

_-« Tu as raison, ils risqueraient d'interrompre le rituel et causer ta mort. »_

_-« Il n'y a qu'une solution, maman, tu dois retourner auprès d'eux pour les avertir. »_

_-« Mais je ne veux pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul. »_

_-« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je te promets, je reviendrais. Dis leur que je les aime tous. Je t'aime maman. »_

Harry prononça le formule de retour.

_-« animae spectrum corpus »._

_-« Bien Harry, il est temps. Installe-toi ! »_

_-« Bien, je vais réciter l'incantation et puis ce sera à toi de jouer, bonne chance. »_

Les cinq ascendants formèrent un cercle autours de lui.

_-« Que par l'ancien pouvoir, l'âme de cet enfant s'unissent aux volontés des êtres de tous les royaumes. »_

Harry se sentit partir, sa vue se troubla et il tomba inconscient. Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il se trouvait dans un espèce de monde d'une blancheur immaculée.

_-« Bonjour jeune initié, que fais-tu là ? »_dit une voix.

_-« Je suis venu pour acquérir le statut qui me permettra de vaincre le mal à jamais. »_

_-« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais trouver ce pouvoir ici ? »_

_-« Mes cinq ancêtres. »_répondit simplement Harry.

L'être s'avança et le scruta durant un instant. Son regard était pénétrant, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait regarder à l'intérieur de lui. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et laissa tomber toutes ses barrières afin de permettre à l'être de juger plus facilement. L'être émit enfin un sourire tendre.

_-« Sais-tu que tu es le premier à passer avec succès cette épreuve ? »_

_-« Mais quelle épreuve ? »_

_-« Tous ceux qui se sont présentés à moi avant, ne m'ont pas fait confiance, ils ont essayé de repousser mon intrusion en eux. Ce manque de confiance est une preuve qu'ils ne savaient pas faire la différence entre ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre ça ? »_

_-« Je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir qui j'étais avant de m'accueillir ou non dans votre monde. Je pense que vous aviez le droit de me reconnaître apte ou pas à vous accueillir en moi. »_

_-« Tu sais donc que je suis une des âmes qui va fusionner avec toi ? »_

_-« Je dirais que vous êtes celle du premier ange, celui qui est le plus compétent pour juger le bien ou le mal qui règne dans un être. »_

_-« Tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne pense pas que tu auras de problèmes avec les autres car tous reconnaîtront ta pureté puisque je te laisse accéder à eux. Seule la licorne posera un problème peut-être, enfin nous verrons bien. »_

Ils s'avancèrent et une porte apparut sur ce qui devait être le paradis. Ils y entèrent et se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe d'âmes.

_-« Bienvenu, jusqu'à nous jeune humain. Si Gabriel t'a laissé passer, c'est que tu es digne de fusionner avec nous. Nous attendons ta venue depuis si longtemps Etre de pureté. La fusion va commencer avec moi et les autres suivront si ils sont d'accord. La dernière à te traverser sera Aliana reine des licornes. Elle sera la plus dure à convaincre. Commençons maintenant. »_

Harry se tint face à eux les bras en croit en signe de totale soumission et d'accueil. La fée le traversa, la douleur apparut et augmenta d'intensité à chaque nouveau passage. Il faisait de son mieux pour la rejeter. Il trembla légèrement, un dizaine d'âmes l'avaient déjà traversé.

* * *

A Poudlard, Ginny se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit Harry se crisper sous la douleur. Elle commença à paniquer.

_-Au secours, aidez-moi. »_

Les cris de la jeune fille avait alerté le directeur qui passait par là.

_-« Miss Weasley que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Je n'en sais rien, on dormait et il a commencé à trembler sans explications. »_

_-« Nous devons le réveiller. »_

Ils commencèrent à le secouer mais rien n'y fit. Lily de son côté revenait doucement à elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit en train de le réveiller, elle les expulsa au bout de la pièce.

_-« Lily, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »_

_-« Il ne faut absolument pas le réveiller, ça pourrait le tuer. »_

_-« Mais il souffre. »_

_-« Je sais Ginny, mais c'est important pour son avenir. »_

Ils continuèrent à le regarder mais ils se sentaient tellement impuissants.

* * *

Harry lui continuait à souffrir d'avantages à chaque nouvelle traversée. Lorsque le tour de la licorne arriva, celle-ci hésita à s'élancer.

Elle sonda Harry, elle voulait voir la sincérité d'Harry. Elle s'élança et resta dans son corps. Elle voulait lui faire passer une épreuve spéciale.

_-« Je sais que tu m'entends, le rituel n'est pas terminé. Je ne suis pas encore sur de ce que je vais faire. Concentre-toi, je vais nous plonger dans un monde pour quelques minutes. »_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde sombre face à plusieurs mangemorts. Harry se sentait perdu. Il entendit un avada Kedavra et vit la lumière verte se diriger vers sa compagne. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta devant la licorne et reçut le sort à sa place.

* * *

Loin de là, son corps qui reposait dans le lit se tendit à l'extrême. Séverus, James et Rémus avaient rejoint entre temps les autres à son chevet. Tous furent sous le choc.

_-« Non, pas ça ! »_

_-« Qu'y a-t-il Séverus ? »_

_-« Cette couleur est celle, non pas ça, je vous en prie »_

_-« Mais enfin, que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« C'est celle du sort de mort. »_

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun quand ils comprirent ce que cela impliquait. Harry ne bougeait plus, il semblait mort. Personne n'osa vérifier par peur de découvrir qu'il était bel et bien mort.

* * *

Harry sentait la vie le quitter.

_-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_-« Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi. »_

_-« Tu me considère comme un être égal à toi même ? »_

_-« Bien sur même si pour te le prouver, je dois en perdre la vie. »_

_-« Je peux encore te sauver, lorsque j'aurais terminé le rituel par ma traversée, tu pourras communiquer avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Cette épreuve que je t'ai fait passer était la dernière, je vais maintenant te laisser rejoindre les tiens. »_

Elle quitta le corps d'Harry. Ce dernier ressentit une douce chaleur le parcourir. Une aura fort lumineuse l'entoura et il revint à lui.

_-« Tu as réussi, nous le savions tous. Tu es aujourd'hui plus puissant que nous cinq. »_

_-« Harry, il est l'heure pour toi de retourner auprès des tiens qui s'inquiètent fortement. »_

_-« Je le ressens, ils me croient mort. »_

_-« Bonne chance. »_

_-« Vais-je vous revoir ? »_

_-« Un jour peut-être mais nous serons toujours présents dans ton cœur. »_

_-« Allez va maintenant ! »_

* * *

Les personnes présentes étaient si tristes qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement l'aura autour du corps d'Harry. Lily et Ginny se précipitèrent sur Harry. Il n'était pas mort, elles en étaient sur. Harry quant à lui reprenait doucement connaissance.

_-« Harry ! Tu es vivant. »_

A SUIVRE

Réponses:

-Mileslerenard: merci beaucoup ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Je fais de mon mieux pour faire plaisir à tout le monde même si c'est pas facile. J'espère que ce châpitre t'a plu. A bientôt!

-Sojiro:tu es le premier qui me dit qu'il a pas de blèmes avec le couple gwhp. C'est vrai que retirer la magie c'est un peu gros mais bon j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là. Merci pour ta reviex et à bientôt, j'espère.

-Yumi4:voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant. Merci pour ton petit mot.

-fanli:j'essayerais que le couple ne prenne pas trop de place dans l'histoire mais tu comprends que c'est difficile. Merci pour ta review. Au prochain châpitre.

-jennifer:j'espère que le voyage t'as plu. J'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il sit bien car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire comme je voulais. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

-MarianeMalfoy, Van, Chessandmat: merci pour avoir écrit un petit mot et à bientôt.

-onarluca: merci pour ton conseil, je l'ai suivi. Je voulais pour cette fic un peu d'amour et de paix après tout avec les temps qui courent... Enfin j'espère que ce châpitre te plaira tout autant, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur. Bisous à bientôt.


	8. La maîtrise du feu

Chapitre 7 : La maîtrise du feu

Voilà la suite pour mes fidèles lecteurs. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous mets ce chapitre.

_-« Harry, tu es vivant ! »_cria Ginny en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_-« Reste calme mon chéri. Tu dois te reposer, tu as beaucoup souffert ces dernières heures, tu as besoin de repos. »_dit sa mère.

Séverus voulut lui donner une potion calmante mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi.

_-« Nous devrions le laisser dormir et nous aussi devrions aller nous reposer. Ces quelques jours ont été épuisants pour nous tous. »_

_-« Tu as raison grand-père. »_

Ils quittèrent tous le chevet du survivant sauf Ginny. Celle-ci s'allongea à côté de son aimé.

_-« Dors bien, bel ange. »_

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres endormies d'Harry. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autours d'elle.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le réveil d'Harry, furent ponctués de joie. La routine avait repris ses droits. Harry suivait les cours de potion avec Séverus tous les jours. Il avait maintenant rattrapé son retard. Ils ne travaillaient donc plus que sur la potion de Rémus.

Harry et Séverus travaillaient sur la potion dans le bureau du directeur des Serpentard.

_-« Je pense que notre travail progresse bien. »_

_-« Oui, je trouve aussi professeur. La dernière potion que je viens de tester sur le rat prouve que la formule est correcte mais elle a encore de graves effets secondaires. »_

_-« C'est vrai qu'elle ne soigne pas la lycanthropie mais elle permet de contrôler les transformations. Le loup deviendra sa forme animagus. C'est un grand pas tout de même.»_

_-« Mais il faudrait trouver quand même une solution aux effets indésirables. »_

_-« A mon avis, l'extrait de ciguë est la cause de ces effets secondaires. Elle ralentit le cœur et provoque la mort des cobayes. »_

_-« Nous ne pouvons pas la remplacer par une autre plante à moins que celle-ci ait les mêmes résultats. »_

_-« La gentiane dorée possède le même don curatif malheureusement elle est extrêmement difficile à trouver. » _

_-« Professeur pensez-vous que cela prendra encore beaucoup de temps ? »_

_-« Je dirai que nous devrions la terminer pour la fin du mois de décembre. »_

_-« Peut-être comme cadeau de Noël ? »_

* * *

La rentrée arrivait à grands pas. Les professeurs passaient la moitié de leur temps à mettre tout en ordre pour l'arrivée des élèves, le premier septembre. Aujourd'hui le soleil était présent, il faisait très chaud. Ils décidèrent d'inviter pour un nouveau pique-nique la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Névile. Tous acceptèrent l'invitation avec joie. On avait installé dans l'herbe une grande couverture. Les elfs de maison avaient préparé un festin pour l'occasion.

Ils avaient fini de manger depuis un moment lorsque le survivant décréta qu'il s'ennuyait.

_-« Que diriez-vous d'une petite partie amicale de quidditch ? »_dit madame Bibine.

_-« Excellente idée chère collègue. »_répondit Albus.

_-« Je serai l'arbitre comme d'habitude. Et je nomme comme capitaine de chaque équipe, Harry Potter et James Potter, après tout ce sont les meilleurs attrapeurs que cette école ait connus. »_

_-« Acceptez-vous mes enfants ? »_demanda Albus à ses deux descendants.

_-« On va te laminer, papa. »_

_-« Ne sois pas si sur de toi, fiston. Je suis vieux mais je me débrouille encore bien, tu verras. »_

_-« On peut considérer cela comme un oui. »_

Sirius s'adressa à James discrètement.

_-« T'as pas encore vu jouer ton fils, ne le sous-estime pas. Quand il dit qu'il peut te battre, crois-moi, c'est qu'il peut le faire. »_

_-« Tu plaisantes, je suis le meilleur. »_

Madame Bibine s'adressa aux joueurs.

_-« Chaque capitaine choisira un équipier, et ce chacun à son tour. Harry, c'est à vous. »_

_-« Non, honneur aux plus vieux. »_dit-il la voix taquine à l'adresse de son père.

_-« Puisque c'est comme ça. Je choisis Rémus comme gardien. »_

_-« Et moi Ron, au même poste. »_

_-« Lily comme poursuiveuse. »_

_-« Moi Ginny. »_

_-« Arthur pour accompagner Lily. »_

_-« Névile, tu te joins à Ginny ? »_

_-« Oui, sans problème »_répondit l'intéressé.

_-« C'est à toi papa. »_

_-« Séverus, tu te joins aux deux autres ? »_

_-« Si tu veux, James. »_

_-« Alors fiston, qui vas-tu prendre maintenant ? »_

_-« Mon atout, grand-père accepterais-tu d'être mon troisième poursuiveur ? »_

_-« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas pas faire ça ? »_

_-« Mais si, enfin si il accepte. »_

_-« Avec plaisir. »_

_-« Qui vas-tu prendre comme batteur ? »_

_-« Molly, ça vous tente ? »_

_-« Allons botter les fesses à ces jeunes prétentieux. »_

_-« Moi, je prends Fred. »_

_-« A vos ordres, capitaine. »_

_-« Minerva, la dernière place vous reviens de droit. »_

_-« D'accord, mais c'est bien pare que Sirius est dans l'incapacité de le faire. »_

_-« Pour compléter mon équipe, je prendrai Georges. »_

_-« Toujours prêt. »_

_-« Je veux un match sans coups bas, est-ce bien compris, messieurs Potter. »_

_-« Oui, madame Bibine. »_répondirent les deux intéressés.

_-« Tous les joueurs sur leur balai. »_dit-elle tout en lâchant le vif d'or et les cognards.

Elle siffla et mis en jeu le souaffle qui atterrit dans les bras de Lily. Elle fut immédiatement poursuivie par Ginny qui récupéra la balle. Par un jeu de passes, les trois poursuiveurs finirent par marquer le premier but de la partie. Rémus semblait dépité.

_-« Je me fais vieux. »_

_-« Mais non Mumus, tu manques juste d'entraînement. »_

_-« Même Albus semble plus en forme que moi. »_

_-« Je dois dire que grand-père tient la forme. »_

_-« Merci, James. »_

Au prix d'un grand effort, Lily parvint à prendre la souaffle à Névile et le passa à Séverus qui fila vers Ron. Ron ne parvint pas à arrêter le tir de son professeur.

_-« C'est pas grave Ron, tu l'auras la prochaine fois. »_

_-« Alors fiston, on n'est pas encore si rouillé que ça. »_

_-« Jusqu'à maintenant, on peut pas dire qu'on t'ait beaucoup vu à l'action, papa. »_

Alors qu'il parlait à son père, Harry avait aperçu l'éclat doré. Il se mit à sa poursuite sous les cris de Sirius.

_-« Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue, il est impitoyable sur un terrain. »_

Sur ces mots, James se mit à la poursuite de son fils. Il devait l'avouer, Harry était assez bon. James revint à ses côtés. Harry tenta d'attraper le vif sous les encouragements de sa petite amie et du reste de l'équipe. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper, celui-ci amorça un montée fulgurante. Ils le perdirent de vue tous les deux.

_-« Pas si mauvais que ça ton vieux père. »_

_-« Non ça peut encore aller. »_

_-« Quel fils ingrat. »_

_-« Non réaliste ! »_

Fred et Georges s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ils se vengeaient gentiment de toutes les punitions que leurs homologues féminins leur avaient données les années précédentes. Molly et Minerva se défendaient bien même si elles avaient failli décapiter leur gardien par accident.

_-« Je ne savais pas qu'elles m'en voulaient autant, mince alors. »_

_-« Rémus pardonnez-nous c'était un accident. »_

Après quelques goals, le score était maintenant de 150 à 170 pour l'équipe d'Harry. Le match durait depuis plus de deux heures, les adultes commençaient à fatiguer.

_-« Les gars si nous mettions un terme aux souffrances de nos adversaires ? »_

_-« A vos ordres, capitaine ! »_dirent les six autres membres de l'équipe.

_-« Griffondor prêt à leur mettre la pâtée ? »_

_-« Prêt ! »_

_-« Alors allons-y ! »_

_-« Alors là, vous n'avez aucune chance, James ! »_

_-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Patemol ? »_

_-« Quand Harry dit ça, l'adversaire trépasse, mon petit attrapeur. »_

_-« Il est si bon que ça ? »_

_-« Si je te dis, le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle. »_

_-« Oups, alors, je suis foutu. »_

Harry pendant ce temps là, laissa le reste de l'équipe travailler et se concentra sur la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Au bout de dix longues minutes, les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude à la poursuite de la balle dorée. Celle-ci fit un plongé spectaculaire. Le père et le fils la suivirent mais le sol se rapprocha dangereusement. A trois mètres du sol, James redressa son balai alors qu'Harry lui continuait à descendre. A une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol et sous les cris de panique de ses deux parents, Harry attrapa la balle et redressa son balai. Son père était abasourdi.

_-« Je comprends quand tu dis qu'il est bon, c'est rien de le dire ! »_s'adressant à Sirius.

Lily était furieuse, elle avait cru que son fils allait s'écraser au sol.

_-« Harry James Potter, tu essayais de me faire mourir de peur. Si c'est le cas, tu as presque réussi. Foutu courage de griffondor. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai des problèmes. »_

_-« En effet, si ta mère te laisse encore monter sur un balai après ça. Tu as beaucoup de chance. »_

_-« Tu crois. »_

_-« Au fait, pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'avez l'air surpris ou paniqué par le piqué de mon fils. »_demanda Lily un peu calmée.

_-« Et bien Harry, sur ses cinq premières années, n'a perdu que un ou deux match. Il a à chaque fois battu mon équipe. Et ce genre de figure est pour lui aussi naturel que de jeter un simple lumos. »_

_-« Tu plaisantes là ? »_

_-« Non, la première année, il a failli s'étouffer en avalant le vif, le deuxième année, il a attrapé le vif avec un bras cassé et deux cognards fous à sa poursuite et j'en passe. »_

_-« Si je peux me permettre, même ton mari n'était pas aussi habile ni aussi sur de lui sur un balai. »_

_-« C'est censé me rassurer, Séverus? »_

Harry tenait la main de Ginny tendrement dans la sienne. Il écoutait distraitement ce que les adultes disaient. Il vit alors ses quatre animaux se réveiller brusquement. Il lâcha sa petite amie et se dirigea vers eux.

_-« Qu'avez-vous tous les quatre ? »_

Spirit et Eternity semblaient très effrayés. Harry s'approcha de la licorne et lui caressa la tête. Lorsqu'il appliqua sa main sur le front de l'animal des flashs lui parvinrent.

_-« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« J'ai eu un flash, il y avait des animaux qui courraient dans tous les sens, ils avaient peur, il y avait des flammes. Je.. je dois y aller ! »_

Harry avait relevé la tête et avait aperçu la fumée qui s'élevait de la forêt interdite. Il courut vers les flammes, suivi par tout le monde. Le feu n'était pas encore trop étendu mais un jeune griffon était emprisonné par les flammes. Inconsciemment, Harry se transforma en aigle et se déposa sur le sol au milieu du foyer. Ses yeux paraissaient absents. Il leva les mains vers les flammes et celles-ci vinrent à son contact.

_-« Harry, arrête, tu vas finir par te brûler. »_lui cria sa mère.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Le feu obéissait aux mains du survivant, sous le regard ébahi des autres.

_-« Mais Harry, vous maîtrisez le feu. »_

Cette réflexion prit toute sa signification lorsque Harry parvint à diminuer l'intensité des flammes pour finir par les faire disparaître définitivement. Séverus connaissait la puissance dont Harry avait besoin pour arriver à ce résultat. Il se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Après un examen complet, madame Pomfresh déclara que son patient n'avait aucune blessure mais que sa fatigue était due à la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait dépensée. Elle décréta que son patient avait besoin de repos avant tout.

Chacun était retourné chez lui, laissant un Harry seul et intrigué, il se demandait comment il avait pu maîtriser le feu. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque. Pour se changer les idées, il prit le cadeau qu'il avait reçu aux Weasley et s'installe au bord du lac. Il commença à peindre. Rien ne pouvait le relaxer plus que la peinture et le dessin. Rien de tel pour faire le point et pour réfléchir.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé dans la forêt. J'aurai dû être brûlé mais non. »_

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le maître des potions arriver derrière lui.

_-« Je dois avouer que vous avez un certain talent. »_

_-« Merci professeur. »_

_-« Vous aviez l'air bien pensif ! »_

_-« Je me demandais comment j'ai pu éteindre ce feu. C'était si étrange. »_

_-« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais avant que vous ne l'éteigniez, vous vous êtes transformé en aigle. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous le dire, c'est en quelque sorte la conséquence de mon voyage, celui qui a provoqué mon coma durant plusieurs jours. »_

_-« Vous êtes donc un animagus maintenant et vous vous transformez en aigle. »_

_-« Entre autre. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Mon âme a fusionné avec tous les animaux qui existent, les âmes qui m'habitent sont celles de leur premier représentant. »_

_-« Vous pouvez donc vous transformez en n'importe quelle forme animale ? »_

_-« C'est exact même si ma première transformation était inconsciente. »_

_-« Vous ne pouvez pas encore vous transformez de plein gré ? »_

_-« Non, comme vous le savez, mes pouvoirs sont liés à mes sentiments et lorsque j'ai vu que ce jeune griffon était en danger, mon instinct a pris le contrôle de ma magie et je me suis transformé. »_

_-« C'est impressionnant je dois dire. »_

_-« Professeur, est-ce que le fait que je maîtrise le feu, veut dire que je maîtrise un des quatre élément ? »_

_-« En effet, chaque fondateur maîtrisait un des élément. Si je me rappelle bien, vous contrôlez le feu qui était celui de Griffondor. »_

_-« Quel était celui des autres ? »_

_-« Serpentard maîtrisait l'eau, Serdaigle l'air et Poufsouffle la terre. »_

_-« Est-il possible pour quelqu'un d'en contrôler plusieurs ? »_

_-« Ce n'est jamais arrivé, il est déjà difficile d'en dompter un, alors plusieurs. Cela dit avec vous tout est possible. » _

_-« Connaissez-vous quelques ouvrages qui pourraient me renseigner sur le sujet ? »_

_-« Bien sur, je vous donnerai lors de notre prochain cours de potion, une liste de ces ouvrages ainsi qu'une autorisation pour ceux de la réserve. »_

_-« Merci, professeur. »_

_-« Je vais vous laisser continuer votre peinture. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. »_

_-« Lorsque j'aurai trouvé ce que je veux peindre pour vous, je vous ferai un tableau. »_

_-« Merci Harry, j'en serai ravi. Ca égaillera un peu mes sinistres donjons. »_

_-« A plus tard ! »_

Harry reprit donc la peinture là où il l'avait laissée.

_« J'espère que ce tableau plaira à Molly et Arthur. »_

* * *

Après quelques heures de travail, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la chambre des secrets pour s'occuper un peu de ses quatre animaux qu'il avait un peu délaissés ces derniers temps. Il y trouva Spirit dormant au sol, Neige était lové contre Hope et Eternity était sur son perchoir mais lorsqu'il entendit son maître revenir, il s'envola jusqu'à lui.

_-« Bonjour Harry. »_

_-« Bonjour Eternity, vous allez bien tous les quatre ? »_

_-« Bien sur, tu nous manquais un peu, surtout à Hope. »_

_-« Il a encore refusé de se nourrir ? »_

Le phoenix acquiesça de la tête.

_-« Il m'en veut de l'avoir délaissé. Il a raison quel ami, je fais, si je ne suis pas là quand il a besoin de moi. »_

_-« Laisse lui le temps de comprendre que tu dois aussi veiller sur les autres. »_

Tandis qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas remarqué que Hope et Neige s'étaient réveillé. Les deux petits fripons se dirigèrent vers lui, réclamant caresses et amour. Harry le leur donna sans retenue. Il aimait profondément les quatre êtres qui partageaient sa vie. Regardant Hope et Neige, il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas faim puisque c'était l'heure du repas. Il comprit le langage des loups pour la première fois.

_-« Tu vas encore nous laisser seul. »_

_-« Bien sur que non. Au fait depuis quand m'adresses-tu la parole ? »_

_-« Depuis que je te fais entièrement confiance, néanmoins tu ne semblais pas prêt à l'entendre. »_

_-« Comment ça ? »_

_-« Et bien, je te parle depuis que je te connais mais le manque de confiance en toi que tu avais jusqu'ici, bloquait tes pensées et par conséquent le lien qui nous unit. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai compris. »_

_-« Je crois que Neige et moi avons faim mais nous ne voulons pas encore être séparé de toi. »_

_-« Oui, je sais ; c'est pourquoi j'allais vous proposer de venir avec moi dans la grande salle pour manger. Vous voulez venir ? »_

Pour seule réponse, les deux boules de poils lui sautèrent dessus. Il garda Neige dans ses bras et déposa Hope pour sortir de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent les autres pour le repas. Harry s'installa et retira une chaise à côté de lui afin de pouvoir faire de la place pour ses deux compagnons à quatre pattes.

_-« Harry, je vois que nous avons des invités. »_

_-« Oui, je crois que je leur manque un peu. »_

* * *

Neige aimait beaucoup jouer avec la barbe d'Albus. Une fois terminé son repas, elle s'aventura jusqu'au fauteuil du vieux sorcier et lui sauta dessus. Surpris mais amusé par l'adorable animal, l'homme la laissa s'amuser. Hope quand à lui, s'était lové dans les bras d'Harry. Harry le caressait distraitement.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air éteignit plusieurs bougies. Harry semblait absorbé par la chandelle éteinte. Il pensa doucement à la flamme de celle-ci et souhaita qu'elle apparaisse à nouveau. Les adultes se retournèrent sur celle-ci étonnés.

_-« Quelqu'un a-t-il rallumé cette bougie ? »_demanda Minerva.

_-« Non, ce n'est pas moi en tout cas. »_dit Albus.

_-« Mais vous êtes le seul à maîtriser le feu, ici. »_

_-« Plus maintenant ! »_s'exclama-t-il, se retournant sur Harry.

Tout le monde suivit le regard du sorcier et s'aperçut enfin que Harry paraissait complètement étonné.

_-« Dis-moi mon enfant, est-ce toi qui a fait ça ? »_

_-« Je crois bien oui. »_

_-« Nous savions que tu contrôlerais le feu depuis l'incident dans la forêt mais nous ne pensions pas que tu le ferais si vite même si l'acte que tu viens d'accomplir paraît simple en soi, tu viens de faire apparaître le feu à partir de rien. C'est le premier pas de la maîtrise d'un élément. » _

* * *

A partir de ce moment, il s'entraîna avec son arrière grand père à contrôler cet élément. Il progressa rapidement et en deux semaines, il parvint à envoyer des boules de feu mais celles-ci étaient différentes d'un feu normal. La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, aurait pu faire fondre du métal et elles étaient très lumineuses presque aveuglantes.

* * *

Dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée. Harry reçut enfin le résultat de ses buses ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires pour sa sixième année. Il était avec ses parents lorsque Minerva lui remit les deux lettres.

_-« Ouvre la, je crois que ta mère attend de voir si tu as hérité de son intelligence. »_

_-« James ! »_

_-« C'est vrai que de nous deux, c'était toi le rat de bibliothèque. »_

_-« Oui et toi l'imbécile de service. »_

Le fantôme de Sirius traversa le mur à ce moment-là.

_-« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas. »_lança-t-il à l'intention de ses deux amis.

_-« Tu ouvres cette lettre qu'on en finisse. »_

Il déroula le parchemin et lut à haute voix.

_-« Monsieur Potter, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer_

_que vous êtes reçu à vos buses._

_Vous êtes aussi accepter dans les options que vous avez choisies._

_Voici vos résultats :_

Métamorphose :optimal (vos progrès ont beaucoup compté)

_Potion : Excellent _

_Défense contre les forces du mal : optimal avec mention maximum (le patronus a beaucoup joué)_

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie : Acceptable_

_Soin aux créatures magiques : optimal avec mention maximum (l'examinateur a souligné le lien que vous entreteniez avec l'animal._

_Divination :Désespérant_

_Sortilèges :Optimal avec mention pour la pratique_

_Botanique :Excellent_

_Vous avez donc obtenu vos buses avec un score de huit buses sur neuf._

Toutes mes félicitations, 

Minerva McGonagal,

Professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor.

_-« Félicitations fiston ! »_

_-« Merci maman. »_dit-il en venant l'étreindre.

_-« Nous irons tous les trois sur le chemin de traverse demain afin d'y acheter tes nouvelles fournitures. Si tu es d'accord. »_

_-« Bien sur papa. C'est pas tout ça mais je suis épuisé, je vais aller dormir. »_

_-« Bonne nuit, fils. »_dirent ses parents à l'unisson.

A SUIVRE

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic.

Mimie

RAR

-Vanou:merci pour ton petit mot

-Yumi4 : je vais super bien, la rentrée s'est bein passée j'espère que pour toi aussi. Je te donne la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

-Mileslerenard : n'oublie pas que Voldie n'est pas le plus dangereux de ses ennemis. Merci d'essayer de convaincre des lecteurs de lire ma fic même si elle est pas si géniale que ça. Au prochain chapitre j'espère.

-4rine: je te mets avec plaisir la suite.

-onarluca : j'essaye de faire de longs chapitre mais avec le boulot que mes cours me donnent et mon travail de fin d'étude, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis contente que tu te régales alors je te dis merci pour ton petit mot et bon apétit pour ce chapitre. Bisous à plus.


	9. Royaume du souvenir et attaque sur le Ch...

HARRY POTTER ET L'ENFANT DE LUMIERE

Pour les impatients qui attendaient la suite, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous mets ce chapitre. J'ai dû me triturer grave les neurones pour parvenir au bout de truc.

RAR:

-Sojiro:Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne dérogera pas à la règle. Au prochain chapitre, enfin j'espère.

-Harmiron: Je vois que tu as mis une review pour chaque chapitre, c'est super gentil. J"adore les qualificatifs que tu as employés pour résumer ma fic, c'est super gentil bien que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit aussi bonne que ça en fin chacun son opinion. J'espère tout de même que tu continueras à la lire. A plus.

Andadrielle: tu es bien la première à me dire que tu aimes le couple Harry/Ginny. Je suis désolé pour la lenteur de la fic, j'essaye d'activer la chose mais c'est pas gagné crois moi. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.

-Vanou: je te promets de faire de mon mieux mais si tout va bien la rentrée sera pour le prochain chapitre ou le suivant. Allez, sois patiente je fais de mon nmieux.

-Arathorn: j'aime qu'on tombe pas hasard sur ma fic. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Alors au prochain chapitre si tu veux.

-Mileslerenard: c'est bien tu continues à suivre l'évolution de notre Harry. En ce qui concerne son intelligence, on ne peut pas faire de lui un crétin du neurone, tu es toujours d'accord avec moi. Des surprises, je crois qu'il nous en réservera beaucoup encore au cours de l'histoire, c'est ne promesse que je fais. Le précédent chapitre t'as plu, c'est genial car c'est une de mes préférés même si j'ai du pêter deux ou trois fois un cable. Je te donne donc le chapitre 8 en espèrant que la suite te convienne aussi. Bisous à plus!!!!!!!!!!

-4rine: la suite que tu attendais.

-Onarluca: je vois que j'ai toujour de fidèles lecteurs, ça fait chaud au coeur. Je le promets la rentrée ce profile à l'hprizon pour dans les deux prochains chapitres. Promis croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre bon, c'est une des préférés aussi. Pour essayer de faire devenir tes rêves réalité, je vais tenter de rallonger mes chapitre seulement le temps me manque et mes cours sont super prenants. Alors les prochains chapitre arriveront en temps et en heure si la panne d'inspiration ne fait pas son apparition. Bisous à plus!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 8 : Royaume du souvenir et attaque sur le chemin de traverse.

Le lendemain matin, Lily réveilla son mari et son fils pour les emmener sur le chemin de traverse. Le ciel était menaçant, la météo s'annonçait mauvaise.

_-« Je crois que nous ferions bien de nous couvrir. »_

_-« Tu as raison. »_

_-« On pourrait peut-être demander à Rém et Séverus de nous accompagner, qu'est-ce que t'en penses fiston. »_

_-« C'est une excellente idée, je vais demander à Séverus et toi à Moony. »_

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers les appartements de son maître des potions. Il frappa sur le portrait. 

_-« Professeur, êtes-vous là ? »_

Rogue travaillait sur des potions curatives pour Pompom quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Quelqu'un le demandait.

_-« Un moment, j'arrive. »_

Il se dirigea vers le portrait et l'ouvrit. Il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Harry.

_-« Je ne pense pas que nous aillions cours aujourd'hui. »_

_-« Non, en effet, je venais simplement vous demander si vous vouliez nous accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je dois aller chercher mes fournitures et cela vous ferait un peu de détente si je peux me permettre. »_

_-« Je crois que vous avez raison, cela me fera le plus grand bien. »_

_-« Très bien, rejoignez-nous dans le bureau de grand père dans une heure. »_

_-« Bien à tantôt et merci de l'avoir proposé. »_

_-« De rien. »_

D'un pas rapide, Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

Il restait une demi heure à Harry avant de partir, il décida de se rendre au bord du lac. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand deux minuscules mains caressèrent son visage. Il se retourna vivement et fit peur au petit être qui se tenait à côté de lui. Très vite, il chassa le masque de peur qu'il avait sur le visage pour le remplacer par de la tendresse. 

_-« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur mais tu m'as surpris. »_

L'être s'approcha à nouveau de lui tout doucement. Harry lui tendit la main ouverte afin que la créature s'y pose. Celle-ci finit par s'y asseoir.

_-« Je m'excuse encore pour tantôt. »_

_-« Je suis désolée moi aussi de t'avoir fait peur, Etre de Pureté. »_

_-« Appelle-moi simplement Harry, quel est ton nom ? »_

_-« Je m'appelle Naë. »_

_-« Que fais-tu si près du château ? »_

_-« Je crois que mon peuple ne t'a pas encore fait serment d'allégeance. Tout le monde ignore notre existence, nous sommes peu nombreuses mais très puissantes. Nous sommes des fées du Royaume du souvenir. »_

_-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que ce royaume, je ne le connais pas. »_

_-« En effet, lorsqu'il y a longtemps, ta naissance a été prophétisée, notre peuple a été créé. Nous sommes en quelque sorte tes gardiennes. Nous ne devions commencer notre protection que lorsque tu aurais acquis tes pouvoirs. Pour éviter que nous ne soyons connues, l'être qui est à l'origine de notre création, nous a placé dans une dimension alternative à ton monde, le Royaume du souvenir. Nous sommes revenues ici aujourd'hui parce qu'en fusionnant avec toutes ces âmes, tu as prouvé ta pureté. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi est-il appelé ainsi ? »_

_-« Parce ce royaume est le souvenir de ce que nous étions lors de notre création et que c'est grâce à ce souvenir que nous sommes présentes aujourd'hui. »_

_-« Je comprends. Avez-vous trouvé un endroit où habiter ? »_

_-« Nous sommes proche de la nature, nous vivons dans la forêt. »_

_-« Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. »_

_-« Je dois, étant la princesse de mon peuple, veiller à ta sécurité. Je dois donc rester en permanence proche de toi. Mais rassure-toi, je peux être invisible si tu me le demandes. »_

_-« Nous faisons une sortie aujourd'hui, comme c'est un lieu où il y a beaucoup de monde, je préfèrerais en effet mais avant, je vais te présenter à ma famille. »_

Harry se dirigea vers le château suivi par la fée.

_-« J'ai encore une question. »_

_-« Oui. »_

_-« Est-ce que tu ne protèges que moi ou cela inclut-il mes proches aussi ? »_

_-« Les deux car ce qui est proche de toi est une partie de toi. Tes amis sont nos amis et tes ennemis sont nos ennemis. »_

Sur ces paroles, ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Albus.

* * *

_-« Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Voici Naë, c'est une fée. Son peuple est chargé de ma protection et de la votre par la même occasion. »_puis se retournant vers la fée, il ajouta _« Voici mes parents, mon oncle et mon professeur. »_

Elle leur fit une signe de la tête.

* * *

Il était maintenant l'heure de partir, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur. 

Ils y atterrirent en se faisant remarquer. Harry s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe et se retrouva coucher sur Rémus l'écrasant au passage et James pas plus doué que son fils pour ce genre d'atterrissage se retrouva par-dessus eux deux sous les rires de Séverus et lily.

_-« Je confirme, c'est génétique. »_dit Rémus dépité.

Après s'être calmé, ils virent tout de même les aider à se relever.

Ils partirent en direction de Fleury et Bott pour y acheter les livres d'Harry. Cette année, étant donné les nombreux cours qu'il avait pris, la pile de livres s'annonçait énormes. Il avait besoin pour le cours :

-de métamorphose : Transformations magiques et conséquences,

-de potions : Potions de haut niveau et leurs antidotes,

-de sortilèges : Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6,

-de défense contre les forces du mal : Théorie de défense contre les êtres des ténèbres,

-de botanique : Les plantes magiques dangereuses et leur utilisation,

-de soins aux créatures magiques : Comment guérir les êtres magiques qui nous entourent,

-de runes anciennes : Runes magiques du passé oublié,

-de médicomagie : Potions de guérison, sortilèges de soins et Plantes curatives du monde entier,

-de magie blanche : La magie du bien et de la lumière.

Il donna la liste au bibliothécaire et attendit. Il rétrécit les différents ouvrages, les mit dans sa poche et paya. Il devait ensuite aller chez l'apothicaire pour renouveler son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, au magasin de vêtements pour acheter de nouvelles robes, à la ménagerie pour acheter de quoi nourrir ses différents animaux. C'est là qu'il eut la surprise de voir Ginny. En effet, les Weasley avaient décidé de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ginny ne l'avait pas encore vu mais Hermione oui, il lui fit donc un signe pour qu'elle ne dise rien, s'approcha doucement de sa belle et l'enlaça tendrement. Ginny ne sursauta même pas, elle aurait reconnu la délicatesse des gestes de Harry entre mille. 

_-« Bonjour belle demoiselle. »_

_-« Bonjour mon prince charmant ! »_dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui prit la main.

_-« Regardez qui je viens de trouver ! »_

_-« Oh mais ne serait-ce pas notre future belle-fille ? »_

_-« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Potter. »_

_-« Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes mon fils. »_

_-« Mais... Mais... »_Elle en fut tellement surprise et triste que Lily reprit aussitôt.

_-« Jusqu'au temps que tu m'appelles Lily et mon mari James. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur mais Monsieur et madame Potter, c'est un peu trop formel. Tu ne trouves pas James ? »_

_-« Oui, elle a raison. De plus, tu fais presque partie de la famille. »_rajouta James.

_-« Je crois avoir compris le message. »_

Ils allaient quitter la ménagerie lorsque Harry entendit et ressentit la détresse d'un animal. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de ces pleurs et découvrit une petite boule de poils noirs striée de blanc. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et commença à la caresser. Une vendeuse s'écria alors.

_-« Non, ne l'approchez pas, elle ne laisse jamais personne le faire, elle les mord et les griffe. »_

Mais, il était trop tard, Harry l'avait déjà dans les bras. Ginny s'approcha elle aussi et le petit être se laissa caresser.

_-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_demanda-t-il.

_-« Nous l'avons trouvé seul après qu'un cirque moldu l'ait abandonné. Depuis ce jour, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher sans devenir agressif. Il semblerait que vous et votre jeune amie soyez les premiers qu'elle n'attaque pas. Si vous la voulez, nous vous l'offrons avec plaisir car elle semble heureuse avec vous. Par contre, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est. »_

Il l'observa et sourit.

_-« Je dirais que sa mère était une panthère noire et son père un tigre de Sibérie. »_

_-« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça. »_

_-« Regardez ses yeux, ils sont bleus comme ceux de son père, elle possède également des rayures blanches sur un pelage noir comme celui de sa mère. »_

_-« Si vous le dites. »_

Le bébé s'était à nouveau lové dans les bras de Harry tandis que Ginny enlaçait son petit ami. Entre eux deux, la petite créature se sentait bien. Après quelques instants, elle s'écarta un peu de Harry et lui prit la main. Lily alla payer la nourriture pour les autres animaux et ils sortirent tous pour manger une glace.

* * *

Harry avait l'air pensif. 

_-« Harry, vous avez l'air perdu dans vos pensées. »_

_-« J'étais en train de chercher un nom pour cette jolie boule de poils. Ginny, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée. »_

_-« Que penses-tu de Saphir ? »_

_-« Pourquoi pas, c'est exactement la couleur de ses yeux après tout. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_se tournant vers la petite panthère qui sommeillait dans ses bras sous les caresses de Ginny.

Pour toutes réponses, elle ouvrit ses deux saphirs et lui lécha gentiment la main.

_-« Te voilà baptisée ! Je vous présente à tous Saphir. »_

* * *

Ils quittèrent tous la ménagerie pour le Chaudron baveur. Arrivé au milieu de l'allée, une vingtaine d'individus coiffés de capuches noires leur barrèrent le chemin. L'un s'adressa à eux. 

_-« Qui avons-nous là, ne serait-ce pas Mr Potter, sa petite famille et le traître. »_

_-« C'est peut-être un traite à vos yeux mais lui au moins a fait le bon choix, c'est pas comme certains. Comme on dit, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ? Et comment te permets-tu de nous traiter de la sorte ? »_

_-« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je me permets de m'adresser à vous ainsi car nos différents combats nous concèdent le droit à quelques familiarités. »_dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry sortit sa baguette et leur jeta un sort inconnu.

_-« Ligare anima. »_

Cinq d'entre eux furent touchés et pris de tremblements, ils entendaient des cris, des supplications mais ne pouvaient en déterminer la provenance. Des images défilaient devant leur yeux et là ils comprirent. Ils revoyaient tous leurs crimes, les cris de leurs victimes les hantaient.

_-« Que leur as-tu fait ? »_

_-« J'ai lié leurs âmes à celles de leurs nombreuses victimes, elles les hanteront jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ce sort se terminera lorsqu'ils accompliront le bien autours d'eux et uniquement le bien. »_

Les quinze autres sortirent de leur stupeur pour riposter. Trois lancèrent un doloris et un avada kedavra. Deux des doloris l'atteignirent mais pas le troisième. Harry ne ressentit que peut de douleur. Les sortilèges de mort par contre ne furent pas dirigés contre lui mais contre Rogue. La protection que Harry avait placé sur Rémus et Séverus marchait à la perfection puisque aucun des sorts n'arrivèrent à destination. Voyant leur inefficacité, les mangemorts se rabattirent sur d'autres cibles. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens de part et d'autre des combattants.

* * *

James et Lily, aidés de Molly et d'Arthur se défendaient sans baguette contre quatre mangemorts qui étaient des novices. Ils étaient à peine capables de lancer des doloris alors que les sorts de mort ne parvenaient pas à sortir de leur baguette. Les parents du survivant maîtrisèrent facilement leurs assaillants au bout de quelques minutes et virent en aide aux trois autres.

* * *

Rémus était au prise avec un sbire de Voldemort qui devait être Avery. Ce dernier se débrouillait relativement bien étant donnée son expérience des duels. Le loup garou lui aussi se défendait bien, il était tout de même professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

_-« Comment vas ton maître ces derniers temps, Avery ? »_

_-« Très bien puisqu'il a découvert le traître et que je vais lui ramener Potter d'ici quelques instants. »_

_-« Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. »_

_-« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Lupin, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »_

_-« Ne crie pas victoire si vite. »_

_-« Fini de tergiverser, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »_dit-il en levant sa baguette, prêt à attaquer.

Il envoya à Rémus un doloris mais celui-ci ne franchit pas le bouclier de protection qu'Harry avait placé sur plusieurs d'entre eux récemment.

_-« Tu n'arrives plus à lancer de sort ? »_fit Rémus sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _« Expéliarmus ! »_

Avery parvint à éviter le sort de justesse.

_-« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à viser, toi aussi. »_

Tous les deux envoyèrent un sort simultanément, l'un un stupéfix et l'autre un avada kedavra. Les deux se rencontrèrent mais le bouclier protégea une nouvelle fois Rémus qui envoya valser à plusieurs mètres le mangemort qui transplana voyant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de prendre l'avantage dans le duel.

* * *

Séverus quant à lui, se retrouva face à face avec un ancien ami, si tentait qu'on puisse un jour faire confiance à cette homme. 

_-« Lucius Malfoy, prenant part au combat, alors en voilà un exploit. Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche. »_

_-« Comme tu dois certainement le savoir, les mangemorts dignes de confiance sont plutôt rares de nos jours. Tu en sais certainement quelque chose, non ? »_

_-« Serais-tu rancunier Lucius ? Ton maître ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? »_

_-« Je vais te faire payer ta fierté et ta traîtrise, crois moi. Comment as-tu pu rejoindre le clan des perdants. »_

_-« Je vais te répondre soit en sur. Moi, au moins, je ne suis plus obligé de ramper face à une tête de serpent au sang mêlé. »_

_-« Comme oses-tu insulter mon maître ? Tu vas souffrir pour ça. »_

Il lui envoya un doloris qui fut contré par le bouclier. Rogue répondit en lançant un stupéfix que Malfoy Sénior dévia grâce à un bouclier.

_-« Impero ! »_cria Lucius en direction de Rogue.

Celui ne fut pas affecté par ce sort.

_-« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu me soumettre à ta volonté alors que je ne me suis jamais plié à celle de Voldemort ? L'espoir fait vivre mon chère ami. »_

Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

_-« Tu te crois si fort que cela, Rogue ? »_

_-« Oui, je me défends. »_

_-« Pourtant, je te revoie encore en train de te prosterner face à mon maître. Tu faisais beaucoup moins le fier. Tu vas regretter tes insultes. »_

_-« C'est une menace ? »_

_-« Non une promesse. Je ramènerai moi-même ta tête sur un plateau d'argent à mon seigneur. »_

_-« Ne prends donc pas tes désirs pour des réalités ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »_

Lucius lui envoya un doloris qui fut renvoyer par le bouclier mais il parvint à esquiver son propre sortilège.

_-« Je vois que tu as fait des progrès en duel, tu parviens enfin à faire des boucliers convenables, comme quoi tout arrive. »_

_-« Comme ta défaite par exemple. »_

Séverus savait qu'il ne devait pas dire l'origine de sa protection pour la sécurité de Harry.

_-« Je vais en finir avec toi Séverus. »_

Il lui lança un avada kedavra alors que Séverus lui envoya un _« ligota »._ Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et projetèrent leur lanceur à l'opposé l'un de l'autre sans trop de dommages.

Lucius n'y comprenait plus rien _« Comment est-ce possible que son sort ait pu faire arme égale avec le mien, je ne comprends pas, il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans cette histoire. »_ Sur ces pensées profondes, il transplana à son tour.

* * *

Il restait encore neuf mangemorts inoccupés mais les quatre adultes n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'on leur avait tendu un piège. En effet, ils étaient parvenus à isoler Harry et l'encerclaient progressivement. Harry avait demandé à Ron d'emmener Hermione et Ginny à l'abris. 

Contrairement à ce que Peter croyait, le survivant ne paniqua pas mais montra un sang frois hors du commun.

_-« Je m'attendais bien à te voir ici, Peter. »_

_-« Si tu restes sagement là et que tu nous laisses t'emmener sans discuter, nous laisserons tes parents, Rémus et Rogue vivre. Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas, je les ai déjà trahi une fois alors je n'hésiterais pas la seconde fois. »_

_-« Tu crois que toi et tes petits camarades peuvent faire quelque chose contre moi mais tu rêves. Ton maître fait un peu trop confiance en la chance. D'ailleurs, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour eux, j'ai foi en leur capacité de se défendre. Maintenant que certaines choses sont dites, je vous laisse le choix soit vous partez maintenant sain et sauf ou alors je serai dans l'obligation de vous enfermer à vie à Azkhaban. C'est à vous de choisir mais faites le bon choix car je serai sans pitié. »_

_-« Tu crois que tu nous fais peur gringalet ? »_lança un des hommes.

_-« Trêve de bavardage, j'ai une mission à effectuer, je dois te ramener au près de Voldemort. Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais surtout n'oubliez pas le maître le veut vivant. »_

Petegrew fit mine de partir puis se retourna vers Harry.

_-« Bonne chance, bien que je pense que tu n'en aies aucune. »_

_-« C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

Les huit autres lui lancèrent un doloris. Les huit sorts le frappèrent en même temps. Les adultes qui l'accompagnaient crurent que la fin était arrivée car à l'impact une forte lueur les éblouissait.

_-« Harry, non ! »_s'écrièrent-ils sous les rires des mangemorts qui préjugeaient avoir gagner le combat.

Mais Harry était loin d'avoir souffert des doloris. Après la disparition de la lumière aveuglante, le corps de Harry paraissait n'avoir souffert aucunement. Au contraire, une flamme brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il fit ensuite une invocation.

_-« Toi, esprit de la justice, je remets entre tes mains le sort de ces hommes,_

_Que leur crimes soient punis,_

_Que leurs victimes soient vengées._

_Je te laisse la liberté de la sentence._

_Divina mentalis crima. »_

Un vent violent se leva sur le Chemin de traverse. Toutes les personnes présentes se raccrochaient à ce qu'elles pouvaient. Les huit mangemorts commencèrent à se retourner dans tous les sens pour voir ce qui arrivait. Pris de peur, ils jetèrent plusieurs sorts de morts sur les spectateurs. Plusieurs furent touchés et perdirent la vie. Après quelques secondes de pure terreur, les faiseurs de mal s'écroulèrent sous l'impact de sept éclairs. Leurs corps gisaient à terre sans vie.

_-« Soit tu leur as pris la vie. »_dit Harry une larme s'échappant de ses yeux.

Malheureusement, cette attaque avait causé la mort de trois adultes. Harry les avaient vus tomber sans rien pouvoir faire, tout s'était passé trop vite. Il s'approcha des cadavres et déposa sa main sur leur front.

_-« Du pouvoir de l'ancienne magie, celle de sa fondation,_

_J'en appelle à toi, conduis ces âmes dans leur dernier refuge,_

_Que par ta volonté, leur cœur soit baigné dans la lumière et lavé de toute noirceur._

_Guide les vers leur dernière demeure. »_

Une douce lueur émana des trois corps et on put voir leur essence quitter le monde matériel pour celui de l'éternité où le temps n'a pas de prise. Les familles des défunts remercièrent Harry pour leur parent.

* * *

Après avoir répondu aux questions des aurores, ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse pour Poudlard tandis que les Weasley rentraient au Terrier. Tous étaient inquiets pour Harry, il tenait serré contre lui son nouveau compagnon mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Son visage laissait apercevoir un sentiment de colère et de tristesse. Il les quitta pour la chambre des secrets. Ses animaux avaient senti sa détresse dès son arrivée. Harry les caressa distraitement puis s'assit devant la cheminée pour regarder les flammes. Tous ses compagnons vinrent pour le réconforter. Neige, Hope et Saphir se blottirent contre lui, Eternity chanta quelques notes apaisantes tandis que Spirit posait son museau sur l'épaule du survivant en signe de compassion et Naë l'entoura d'une douce chaleur.

* * *

Albus et les autres sentaient bien qu'Harry était perturbé. 

_-« James, pourquoi Harry semble si triste ? »_

_-« L'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse a provoqué la mort de trois personnes sous les yeux de ton arrière petit-fils. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir, les mangemorts s'en sont pris à eux sans raison apparente. De plus, il a invoqué l'esprit de la justice, il a tranché pour la mort de nos agresseurs. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne supporte pas la mort aussi bien pour ses proches que pour ses ennemis. »_

_-« Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour lui. »_

_-« Il ne faut pas oublier son don d'empathie, il a dû ressentir toutes les émotions des victimes et de leurs bourreaux. Nous savons tous ce que la haine peut lui faire comme mal. » _

_-« Laissons lui un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau don car jusqu'à présent il n'avait pu ressentir que de la joie autours de lui ou presque. C'est la première fois qu'il est confronté à la mort d'êtres humains depuis l'émergence de ses dons. »_

* * *

Ils lui laissèrent quelques jours pour reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Harry mangeait seul dans la chambre depuis deux jours mais aujourd'hui il s'était éveillé plus serein que les jours précédents. Sa magie avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions. C'est accompagné de ses six êtres qu'il vint déjeuner dans la grande salle ce matin là. 

_-« Bonjour tout le monde. »_dit-il un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

_-« Bonjour ! »_répondirent les adultes présents.

_-« Tu vas mieux fils ? »_

_-« Oui papa. »_lui répondit-il en souriant.

_-« Qu'as-tu fais tout ce temps ? »_

_-« J'ai réfléchi à l'attaque. La mort fait partie de la guerre même si cela me semble inhumain. Je dois faire avec, je dois m'y habituer. Je dois faire la part des choses. »_

_-« Tu as raison. »_

_-« Dis moi, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas compris. »_

_-« Dis toujours Rem, je répondrai si je peux. »_

_-« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas protégé par un bouclier ? J'ai cru mourir de peur. »_

_-« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir mais un sortilège comme un des trois impardonnables ne peut atteindre l'un des descendants de son créateur. Comme je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, aucun de ces trois sorts ne peut m'atteindre. »_

_-« Voldemort le sait-il ? »_

_-« Non, je ne pense pas car il a toujours utilisé ces sorts contre moi lors de nos diverses rencontres mais j'ai toujours réussi à les contrer. »_

_-« Tu me rassures là mais tu aurais pu nous le dire avant. »_

_-« Oups, j'ai oublié je crois. C'est pas tout ça mais si nous mangions. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se servirent de nourriture et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur retrouvée par le retour de Harry parmi les vivants.

A SUIVRE


	10. Une rentrée sous le signe du renouveau

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE

RAR

-Jo Lupin:j'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop engeulé pour pas avoir éteint. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour les gentils compliments que tu m'as faits. A bientôt.

-Andadrielle:j'ai fait mon possible pour mettre la suite cette semaine et c'est avec une joie certaine que je suis parvenue à bout de ce chapitre. Alors voilà la suite en espèrant que cela te plaise toujours autant.

-Théalie: merci beaucoup ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Arathorn:t'en que mon histoire plait à mes lecteurs, je suis heureuse. J'espère simplement que celui que tu vas lire maintenant te plaira toujours autant. Allez à plus.

-Sojiro:c'est pas vraiment lui qui a tué mais plutôt le Dieu à qui il a laissé le choix de la sentence. Ce n'est pas vraiment tuer qu'il a accepté mais plutôt la mort des autres êtres humains. Entre nous il a pas vraiment le choix, c'est la guerre et comme on dit on fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs. Et puis que tu la demandes si gentiment, voilà le chapitre 10. Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

-Mileslerenard:voilà la suite de notre superhéros et néanmoins petit génie monsieur Harry Potter. C'est qu'il devient puissant le bougre, tu trouves pas. Et ça rique pas de s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants.

-Van:j'aime l'originalité quoi qu'à mon avis, il doit y avoir les même formules dans des fic antérieures. Contente que tu aimes toujours. bisous à plus.

-JOB3-14:merci poir tes compliments. C'est pas grave si ta review est courte car j'aipas trop le temps pour répondre à de longues review surtout si vous voulez avoir rapidement des chapitres. A plus.

-onarluca: j'aime les lecteurs fidèles. J'apprécie encore plus qu'on aime ce que je fais ça m'aide à trouver l'inspirationpour la suite. Je vois que tu apprécies ce qu'Efriliane écrit, ça lui fera plaisir, j'en sur.Big kiss à plus.

* * *

Allez trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à tous. 

Je crois avoir oublié de le préciser dans les précédents chapitres, rien ne m'appartient sauf certains personnages et quelques parties de l'histoire.

Petit guide pratique : (....)pensées de Harry par télépathie.

Chapitre 9 : Rentrée sous le signe du renouveau.

Le château avait lui aussi retrouvé sa gaieté tout comme le survivant. Ils passèrent tous, les derniers jours à peaufiner les ultimes détails pour la rentrée un peu spéciale qui se profilait à l'horizon. En effet, le lendemain s'était le grand jour, tous allaient enfin savoir la vérité sur les nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry, ou du moins une partie.

* * *

_-« Harry, tu es prêt pour demain ? »_

_-« Oui, si vous l'êtes tous aussi car j'aurai besoin de vous. »_

_-« Tu peux compter sur nous, fils. Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir. »_

_-« Oui et quoi, papa ? »_

_-« Et bien ton grand-père et moi, on se demandait ce que tu comptais dire aux autres élèves à propos de ta descendance. »_

_-« Et bien, tout ce qui concerne l'école, il y a donc des choses que j'omettrai volontairement de dire mais vous le saurez ce jour-là. »_

_-« D'accord mais saches que tu as notre soutien à tous. »_

_-« Merci papa ! »_dit-il en serrant son père dans ses bras. _« Maintenant, je dois rejoindre Séverus pour mon dernier cours de potion. »_

_-« Oui, à tantôt au repas. »_

Harry quitta son père pour rejoindre Rogue dans les cachot.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa classe. 

_« C'est sûrement Harry ! »_pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

_-« Bonjour professeur. »_

_-« Bonjour Harry, c'est notre dernier cours et nous avons fini de revoir les potions, vous avez même un peu d'avance. De plus, la potion pour Rémus est en bonne voie. »_

_-« Oui, je sais. Cela vous dirait si nous allions marcher plutôt que de rester enfermer ici. »_

_-« C'est une bonne idée. Demain est un autre jour et cela risque d'être mouvementé. »_

Ils quittèrent les quartiers du professeur pour aller dans le parc. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac. Rogue pouvait ressentir les émotions de son élève.

* * *

Harry semblait à miles lieux de là, dans son propre monde. 

_-« Harry ! Vous semblez bien loin d'ici. »_

_-« Je réfléchissais. »_

_-« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous traversait l'esprit ? »_

_-« Oh, rien de très important. »_

_-« Vous en êtes sûr. »_

_-« Oui. »_dit-il alors que ses trois félins venaient à sa rencontre.

_-« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. »_

_-« Je sais mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes. »_

_-« Dites moi ce qui vous tracasse. »_

_-« Je suis inquiet quant à l'issue du combat final. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur que par ma faute, ce monstre de Voldemort ne revienne terrifier le monde. »_

_-« Harry, j'ai confiance en vous, je ne suis pas le seul. Vous avez également la loyauté des êtres qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Vous savez également que jamais vous ne serez seul dans ce difficile combat, vous pourrez compter sur chacun d'entre nous. »_

_-« Merci professeur, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point vos paroles me réchauffent le cœur. »_

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte pendant qu'il parlait que son tatouage luisait fortement.

_-« Professeur, y a-t-il un problème ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas, votre tatouage brille. »_

Harry baissa les yeux pour regarder l'étrange phénomène. Il ressentit une vive douleur suivie par une douce chaleur caressant chacun des ses cinq organes de sens.

_-« Vous allez bien ? »_

_-« Ne criez pas si fort, s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas sourd. »_dit-il en se tenant les oreilles.

_-« Mais, je parle normalement. Harry, qu'avez-vous ?»_

_-« Je...je ne sais pas professeur, mes yeux et mes oreilles me font horriblement mal. Je ne vois d'ailleurs plus rien avec mes lunettes. »_dit Harry croyant qu'il perdait la vue.

_-« Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi, enlevez vos lunettes pour commencer. »_dit Rogue en chuchotant.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda son professeur avec étonnement.

_-« Ma vue...oh mon dieu...je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes. »_

_-« Je crois que les pouvoirs que vous venez d'acquérir ont améliorés vos sens. Rentrons, vous devez vous habituer au bruit et au son sinon vous allez devenir fou. »_

_-« Comment faire ? »_

_-« Je vais vous aider. »_

_-« Vous pouvez canaliser votre énergie magique ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est facile. »_

_-« Et bien, concentrez-vous et imaginez que vous érigez des murs de magie pour empêcher les sons de pénétrer dans vos oreilles. »_

Harry s'exécuta, il fit le vide autours de lui et entra en transe. Il vit son corps devenir translucide et il força sa magie à construire un barrage contre les assauts de l'extérieur. Lorsque cela fut fini, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son professeur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y était parvenu.

_-« Vous m'étonnerez toujours, vous apprenez à une vitesse incroyable. »_

_-« Merci pour le compliment. »_

_-« Bien, il est l'heure du déjeuner, nous devrions rentrer. Les autres pourraient s'inquiéter. »_

_-« Allons-y professeur ! Sinon, ils ne nous laisserons rien à manger. »_

Ils rentrèrent donc au château. Les autres arrivaient seulement dans la grande salle.

* * *

_-« Bonjour mon chéri. »_dit Lily en embrassant son fils. 

_-« Bonjour maman. Bonjour tout le monde. »_Cria-t-il au reste de l'assemblée.

_-« Bonjour Harry. »_Répondirent-ils en cœur.

_-« Dis-moi Harry, tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ? »_

_-« Non, grand-père. Je viens d'acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs. La conséquences des ceux-ci fut que ma vue et mon ouïe se sont considérablement améliorées. »_

Harry commença à renifler.

_-« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, mon fils. »_

_-« Je crois que mes autres sens se sont développés aussi. Je peux sentir l'odeur de la nourriture d'où nous sommes ainsi que toutes les épices qui ont été utilisées pour les cuisiner. »_

_-« Albus, vous croyez qu'il doit encore beaucoup en recevoir ? »_

_-« J'avoue que je n'ai aucune réponse mais il les reçoit à l'état brut, il faut qu'il s'entraîne à les gérer. Il est donc important qu'il continue à suivre les cours. »_

_-« Vous avez raison. »_

_-« Mais j'ai peur que le ministère, dès qu'il apprendra la vérité sur Harry, ne s'en serve comme d'une arme. Enfin nous verrons cela dans les jours à venir. »_

Ils mangèrent le repas préparé par les elfs de maison puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations pour le restant de l'après-midi.

* * *

Les Potter, Rémus et Séverus se défoulèrent sur le terrain de quidditch, Albus vérifiait à nouveau le plan pour être sûr que rien ne soit oublié, les professeur que leur cours respectif était prêt. Ils se couchèrent tous très anxieux quant à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Tous prièrent secrètement que la stratégie de Harry marche.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa assez vite et le moment tant redouté approchait à grands pas. Le Poudlard Express devait arriver d'ici une heure. 

Dans un compartiment du train, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Névile pensaient à leur ami qui les attendait à Poudlard. Le calme fut rompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Ils virent Malfoy et ses deux compères.

_-« Tiens, il semblerait que la balafré ait décidé de manquer l'école cette année. »_

_-« Tais-toi Malfoy, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »_lui renvoya à la figure Ginny.

_-« Ta sœur a l'air bien remontée, Weasley. »_

_-« Va t'en retrouver tes faces de serpents que tu prends pour tes amis. »_

_-« Dégage Malfoy, tu pourris notre oxygène. »_

_-« Monsieur catastrophe est avec nous. Dis-moi Longdubat, tu comptes faire exploser quand le château que je ne sois pas là ce jour là ? »_

_-« Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est et par la même occasion, emmène tes chiens de garde avec toi. »_

_-« Tu sais sang de bourbe, je pourrais te tuer rien que pour avoir lever les yeux sur moi. Mais un doloris devrait suffire. » _

Lorsqu'il cria son sort, celui-ci rencontra un mur invisible qui le renvoya à son envoyeur. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur.

_-« Draco, pourquoi tu as mal ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? »_

_-« J...je ne sais....pas. Le...le sort, il... m'est revenu. Aidez-moi ... partons. »_

Les trois Serpentard quittèrent le compartiment.

* * *

L'incident fut vite oublié pour les quatre amis. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre Harry. Le reste du trajet se passa sans autre accroc. Il s arrivèrent en gare de Pré-au-Lard alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. 

Les premières années prirent les barques tandis que les autres montèrent dans les calèches. Tous entrèrent dans la château, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et prirent place à leur table respective.

Tous les élèves furent surpris de trouver à la table des professeurs Harry et un couple qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Une fois, l'installation terminée, Minerva fit entrer les nouveaux pour la répartition. Elle plaça le choipeau sur un tabouret et celui-ci entama une chanson :

_« Aujourd'hui commence une année nouvelle,_

_la Pureté longtemps attendue s'est enfin révélée._

_Pliez-vous à sa force et son esprit,_

_Ou banni de ce monde à jamais vous vivrez._

_Cette école et ce monde ont enfin retrouvé leur raison,_

_Ecoutez sa sagesse, _

_C'est le seul guide valable pour avoir une belle vie._

_Moi, je ne suis que son porte-parole._

_Mon devoir est à présent de vous choisir votre maison._

_Si sagesse et intelligence sont tes points forts,_

_Alors Dame Rowena t'accueillera dans sa maison._

_Si amitié et ténacité sont tes qualités,_

_Alors Poufsouffle sera ta maison._

_Si ambition et pureté te préoccupent,_

_Alors Serpentard te prendra sous son aile._

_Si courage et obstination font partie de ta vie,_

_Alors Godric deviendra ton guide. »_

La répartition commença. Le professeur McGonagal appela un à un les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

_-« Allmith, Aaron. »_

_-« Serdaigle. »_

_-« Bordright, Samantha. »_

_-« Poufsouffle. »_

_-...._

_-« Zinoto, Livia. »_

_-« Serpentard »_

_-« Voilà la répartition effectuée. Je vais vous présenter vos différents professeur pour cette année. Au bout de la table à droite, notre garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid. Notre maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, Séverus Rogue, Madame Bibine professeur de vol, Minerva McGonagal professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison griffondor, Professeur Flitwick enseignant les sortilèges et directeur de la maison Serdaigle , le professeur Chourave qui est professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et enfin Madame Pomfresh qui soignera vos blessures et maladies mais qui donnera aussi quelques cours dans le domaine de la médicomagie. __Trois autres personnes vont rejoindre aussi les professeurs. Tout d'abord, monsieur Rémus Lupin qui a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal."_

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

_"Ensuite, un cours de duel sera organisé avec ces deux personnes. Je vous présente monsieur et madame Potter. »_

Un bruit se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

_-« Ce sont les parents de Harry Potter. Leur retour dans notre monde est une longue histoire mais James et Lily sont là aujourd'hui avec nous et comptent bien vous apprendre leur savoir. Aussi avant de laisser la parole à Monsieur Harry Potter, je dois encore vous faire part d'une chose, cette année sera différente des autres. En effet la manière d'enseigner a été complètement révisée. Pour chaque année, les diverses classes comprendront des élèves des quatre maison. Le but n'étant pas de vous punir mais de rétablir l'entente dans cette école tout comme les quatre fondateurs l'avaient espérée en la créant. Pour les modalités relatives au cours, le professeur concerné vous expliquera en détails le déroulement de sa classe. Il faut que vous sachiez que chaque manquement aux ordres des professeurs de ce collège entraînera des conséquences plus graves que dans le passé. Le renvoi pourra être signifié si le cas est jugé grave. Ceci établit, un autre changement notable est à prendre en compte. __Harry Potter a quelques petites choses à vous expliquer le concernant lui mais aussi vous que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Harry, je te laisser la parole. »_

_-« Bonjour à tous, je vais essayer d'être le plus bref possible simplement j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas avant que je termine mon explication. Après, je vous laisserai tout le loisir pour que vous me posiez vos question. Ce changement que vous avez dû remarqué en moi date de cet été. __Après les évènements qui se sont passés au ministère l'année dernière, j'ai effectué une longue et douloureuse décente aux enfers qui a eu pour conséquences une nouvelle rencontre avec Voldemort. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin m'ont sauvé de ses mains. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris quelques informations sur ma descendance. On m'a informé que Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Elga Poufsouffle et Godric Griffondor sont mes quatre ascendants. En tant que leur héritier de sang, j'ai décidé de mettre mes nouveaux pouvoirs au service de leur rêve qui était la paix et l'harmonie des quatre maisons. J'ai plusieurs moyens pour y parvenir mais je ne voudrais en aucun cas avoir recours à la dernière solution. Tous les professeurs de cette école savent de quoi je parle. Comme le choipeau me l'a confirmé, il y a quelques jours, je n'appartiens plus uniquement à la maison Griffondor mais aussi aux trois autres. Je crois que j'ai terminé. Avez-vous des questions ? »_

Tous les élèves furent sous le choc de la nouvelle excepté un certain blond qui se leva pour prendre la parole.

_-« Et tu crois qu'on va te croire comme ça ? »_

_-« Je m'attendais à ta réaction. Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison. »_

Harry se tourna face au blason de l'école et tendit sa baguette vers lui.

_-« Fondatoris revelae descendum. »_

Quatre filets de lumière vinrent tourbillonner autours de lui pour prendre la forme de fantôme. Tous furent ébahis lorsqu'il virent le rouge se transformer en Griffondor, le bleu en Serdaigle, le jaune en Poufsouffle et le vert en Serpentard.

_-« Bonjour, jeune héritier, c'est un plaisir de te retrouver à nouveau. »_

_-« Tu pourrais très bien avoir fabriquer tout ça. »_relança Malfoy.

_-« Un autre fantôme pourrait confirmer que Salazar est bien ce qu'il est, tout comme les autres fantômes pourraient le faire avec les trois autres fondateurs. »_

Le baron sanglant arriva et s'agenouilla devant Salazar.

_-« Maître, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »_

_-« Oui, cela faisait longtemps mon chère baron. »_

_-« Tu me crois maintenant Draco, ou les autres fantômes doivent aussi venir ? »_

Malfoy restait sans voix face aux propos du baron sanglant.

_-« Je vois que personne d'autre n'a de question alors je vais clôturer ici en vous expliquant encore deux choses. Pour tous ceux qui ont cru que notre directeur me favorisait toujours injustement, je dirais qu'ils ont tort. Il voulait simplement protéger sa famille qui ne le ferait pas sachant qu'un mage noir est à ses trousses. »_

_-« Le professeur Dumbledore est de ta famille ? »_demanda Dean Thomas.

_-« Oui, c'est le père de ma grand-mère paternelle, ce qui fait de lui mon arrière grand père. »_

_-« Harry ? »_

_-« Oui Hermione. »_

_-« Quelle est la deuxième chose dont tu voulais nous faire part ? »_

_-« Appartenant à la fois à toutes et aucune maison, il m'est difficile d'être réparti. Alors pour ne léser aucune de mes quatre maisons, j'appartiendrai successivement à chacune pour un laps de temps d'une semaine. Le choix de la maison sera fait par le choipeau. Je ferai gagner ou perdre des points à la maison à laquelle je serai rattaché pendant la semaine. Le quidditch se passera de la même manière sauf si chaque équipe préfère garder ses propres joueurs. Dans ce cas, je resterai dans l'équipe des Griffondor comme avant. C'est à vous de choisir. Donnez-moi votre réponse par l'intermédiaire d'une personne qui représentera l'équipe comme son capitaine par exemple. »_

Tous les élèves étaient perdus, cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles en si peu de temps.

_-« Bien maintenant que Harry a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, je propose que nous mangions le succulent repas que les elfs de maison nous ont préparé. »_

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Pour ne pas briser les habitudes, ce fut Ron qui se jeta sur les plats et détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

* * *

Harry regardait les premières années avec tendresse, ils semblaient si perdus dans ce nouveau monde. Il vit une petite fille trembler des pieds à la tête. Il pouvait ressentir la peur, la tristesse de l'enfant. Sous l'œil attendri de ses parents, il se leva de table discrètement pour aller à la table des Serpentard où elle se trouvait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Soudain intimidée, elle fixa son assiette avec intérêt. 

_-« Dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_-« C'est....c'est à moi que tu parles ? »_dit-elle en chuchotant.

_-« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, tu sais. »_

_-« Oui, je... je m'appelle Gordon, Terry Gordon. »_

_-« Bonjour Terry, moi c'est Harry. »_

_-« Oui je sais. »_

_-« Dis-moi pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec les autres premières ? »_

_-« Ils ne voudront jamais de moi, je suis trop timide. »_

_-« Tu sais s'ils n'osent pas te parler c'est parce qu'eux aussi ont peur. Ils sont comme toi, ils ne connaissent personne ou presque. »_

_-« C'est vrai ? »_

_-« Oui, tu vois ta voisine de droite, elle ne parle à personne non plus. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_-« Je m'appelle Elisabeth Pratt et toi ? »_

_-« Moi c'est Harry et elle c'est Terry. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas connaissance seules car moi je dois retourner auprès des gens là bas. Gardez le pour vous mais ils sont si ennuyeux. Je préfèrerais de loin rester avec vous. »_leur dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil et en se levant.

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ce petit épisode avait détendu l'atmosphère et permit aux premières de s'intégrer dans leur nouvelle maison.

* * *

Les premiers jours de cours furent ponctués par quelques conflits inter-maison. Beaucoup avaient du mal à accepter de se mélanger avec d'autres maisons. Les premières un peu perdues dans ce nouvel univers venaient toujours trouver Harry en cas de problèmes et ce qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou non. Ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle en lui. De son côté, il adorait les aider, mais cela lui prenait énormément de temps.

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines de cours, une véritable entre-aide s'était créée entre les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor laissant les Serpentard de côté néanmoins ceux-ci aimaient faire bande à part sauf les premières. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante pour Harry, le choipeau l'avait placé à Serpentard. Il faisait son possible pour atténuer les tensions avec les autres maisons. Mais le jeudi soir, après une journée à temporiser sa maison, à empêcher des combats et malgré le fait qu'il était assez bien accepté à Serpentard, Harry explosa dans une fureur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il fit peur à ses propres parents. Harry était blanc comme un mort, sa fatigue était visible, les combats et la haine qu'il avait ressentis lui faisaient du mal. 

Il monta sur la table des professeur et se mit à parler.

_-« Cette fois, c'en est trop. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Après cela, je vous laisserai réfléchir pendant une semaine en espérant que vous mettiez fin à ses enfantillages. Sinon, je passerai au plan B et là, vous n'allez pas aimer, croyez-moi. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable. __Mon histoire commence il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Une sorcière mariée à un moldu donna naissance à un petit garçon. Elle mourut en couche et son mari apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. Sachant que son fils allait probablement être un sorcier aussi, il l'abandonna dans un orphelinat où il fut mal-traité. Il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard et y termina ses études brillamment. Lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, il jura de prendre sa revanche sur les moldus qui l'avaient fait souffrir durant son enfance. Il commença par émettre des propos dégradants vis-à-vis des sorciers de parents moldus et prôna un enseignement uniquement destiné aux sorciers de sang pur. Il voulait plus que tout être un héritier de Serpentard fondateur de sa maison alors il pratiqua un sortilège très ancien et se proclama comme son descendant. __Pendant longtemps, après avoir réuni des fidèles qu'il appela mangemort, il sema la terreur et la mort dans notre monde. Je mis fin pour treize ans à son règne et aujourd'hui, il est de retour... »_

_-« Tu essaies de nous dire que celui que nos parents suivent les yeux fermés, n'est pas un sang pur ? »_

_-« Oui, alors maintenant je vais vous dire ce que j'attends de vous. Tout d'abord à vous Serpentard, j'espère que vous comprenez ce que cela implique, vous protégez un sorcier au sang mêlé qui prône des idées basées simplement sur une vengeance envers quelques personnes. Je veux que vous fassiez un choix selon vos convictions, et non celles de vos parents. Je ne vous jugerez pas, c'est votre vie mais je vous donne la chance de changer le monde dans lequel nous vivons en un monde meilleur pour nos futurs enfants. Si certains d'entre vous ont peur, ils peuvent demander la protection de l'école, celle-ci le leur accordera sans problème, vous pouvez aussi en parler avec le Professeur Rogue puisque certains doivent déjà être au courant qu'il a été démasqué. __En ce qui concerne les trois autres maisons, j'aimerais que vous compreniez qu'être à Serpentard ne rime pas obligatoirement avec le fait de devenir mangemort, simplement je vous demande d'éviter de les juger, laissez leur le temps de dévoiler leur propre personnalité. __Maintenant je vous demanderai à tous de faire un effort afin de faire régner l'harmonie dans ce château. Voilà, j'ai fini. »_

Il descendit de la table, tremblant et la tête lui tournant. Il fut rattraper de justesse par Rémus et Séverus avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait de la fièvre et ses mains tremblaient. Tous les élèves paraissaient inquiets. Pompom vint directement voir Harry.

_-« Rémus, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »_

Ils quittèrent la grande salle accompagnés de Lily, James et Albus. Ils y arrivèrent et déposèrent leur précieux fardeau sur un des lit. Ginny, Névile, Ron et Hermione entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

_-« Harry, Harry ? Professeur, qu'a-t-il ? »_demanda une Ginny terrorisée.

_-« Calme-toi Ginny, Harry ne supporte plus la haine, les guerres qui existent entre les maisons ont mis son cœur à vif. Vous ne le savez pas encore mais mon fils est empathique. Il ressent et absorbe tout sentiment mauvais éprouvé par une personne. La haine de ces derniers jours l'a considérablement affaibli. »_

_-« Pourquoi cela lui prend son énergie ? »_

_-« Ca, Hermione, c'est une question à laquelle nous n'avons pas vraiment de réponses mais juste une théorie. Nous pensons que pour pallier au mal qu'il ressent, il puise dans sa magie intérieure. Tu peux donc imaginer ce que cela lui a pris ces derniers jours. »_

Harry reprit vaguement conscience. Il divaguait à cause de la fièvre.

_-« Toute cette haine... mon cœur... j'ai mal...aidez-moi...Eternity... aide moi... »_

_-« Madame Pomfresh, comment va-t-il ? »_

_-« Sa fièvre est inquiétante, elle monte en flèche. Je ne peux lui donner aucune potion, car ce n'est pas un malaise normal, j'aurais trop peur que le traitement ne lui fasse du mal. Il faut lui faire baisser immédiatement sa température corporelle. »_

_-« Nous pourrions peut-être faire à la méthode moldue, le mettre dans un bain froid. »_

Albus observait attentivement son petit fils depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il entendit Harry parler.

_-« Harry, tu as dit quelque chose. »_

_-« Grand-père, Harry est inconscient, il n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis. »_

_-« Mais je vous jure que je l'ai entendu. »_

_(Grand père, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi. Je voudrais que tu appelles Eternity, mon esprit ne peut se connecter avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour dompter le feu.)_

_-«De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_(Ce n'est pas une maladie, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui se dérèglent à cause de mes sentiments. Le feu est un élément de colère et de passion. Aujourd'hui, comme je ne maîtrisais plus mon élément, mon pouvoir sur le feu s'est détraqué. Eternity est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à canaliser ma haine.)_

_-« Je vais le chercher tout de suite. Dis-moi comment peux-tu me parler par télépathie ? »_

_(Tu ne savais pas que les sorciers qui maîtrisaient le feu pouvaient communiquer par ce biais. Ils peuvent le faire entre eux uniquement.)_

_-« Merci pour ta réponse. Eternity, ton ami a besoin de toi. »_

Le phoenix s'envola rejoindre son maître. Il pouvait sentir une forte chaleur émaner du corps étendu.

_(Harry, tu dois leur dire de s'éloigner, le temps presse. Ils sont en danger en restant si près.)_

_(Grand-père, vous devez vous éloigner de mon corps, cela pourrait être dangereux.)_

_-« Bien sur, je leur dis tout de suite. Harry me dit qu'il faut que l'on s'éloigne de son corps immédiatement. »_

Tout le monde recula et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Harry s'enflamma.

_-« **HARRY, MON CHERI, HARRY, NONNNNNN !!!!** »_

_-« Madame Pomfresh, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un de mes patients s'enflammer par auto-combustion spontanée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

_-« Mais on ne va pas le laisser brûler comme ça, il va finir par mourir. »_

_-« James, as-tu jamais écouté un cours lorsque nous étions ici ? »_

_-« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »_

_-« La combustion spontanée est très ancienne et propre aux sorciers qui maîtrisent le feu. »_

_-« Oui et alors, cela ne dit pas qu'il ne disparaîtra pas en cendre. »_

_-« L'origine de la combustion est intérieure pour chaque sorcier, la maîtrise du feu requiert un grand pouvoir ou plutôt un grand contrôle de sa magie intérieure. »_

_-« Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un idiot mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. »_

_-« Tu es désespérant mon chéri. Comme tu le sais, la magie de Harry est régie par les sentiments. Ces derniers l'affectent plus que quiconque puisque son don d'empathique décuple la force avec laquelle il perçoit les émotions des autres. Souviens-toi qu'il nous a dit que la haine faisait reculer ou stagner ses pouvoirs. La quantité qu'il a ressentie ces derniers jours a déréglé sa magie et par conséquent le contrôle qu'il avait dessus. Il ne contrôle plus son élément et sa magie pour ne pas le blesser évacue le trop plein par la combustion. »_

_-« J'ai bien compris que la combustion était nécessaire mais tu ne m'as dis toujours pas en quoi mon fils ne pourra pas souffrir de cela. »_

_-« C'est très simple, le feu ne peut blesser son maître mais peut en revanche brûler fortement toute personne qui tentera de l'approcher et ce afin de le protéger tant qu'il n'a pas repris conscience car il est vulnérable pour le moment. »_

_-« Et bien, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu mieux l'expliquer, Lily. »_

_-« Merci Albus. »_

_-« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? »_

_-« Malheureusement, non il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance. Pour qu'il maîtrise à nouveau sa magie, il doit effectuer un voyage à l'intérieur de lui-même pour corriger la cause du problème. »_

_-« Est-ce que cela va durer longtemps ? »_

_-« Cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs. Tout d'abord, le sorcier doit être puissant mais aussi fort mentalement, j'irai même jusqu'à dire obstiné. Il doit avoir la force morale d'accepter la source de sa difficulté à contrôler sa magie. »_

_-« Comment pourrons-nous savoir si Harry va mieux ? »_

_-« Si la pression diminue, la combustion devrait perdre de son intensité. Ce sera le signe qu'Harry contrôle à nouveau sa magie. »_

_-« Nous devrions nous reposer pour être en forme à son réveil. »_

_-« Oui, tu as raison James. Allons-y tous, un suffira pour le surveiller. »_

* * *

Le lendemain de son petit discours, Malfoy demanda à parler au professeur Rogue à la fin du cours. 

_-« Professeur, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que Potter nous a raconté à propos de Vous-savez-qui. »_

_-« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

_-« Et bien dans quelques semaines père veut que j'obtienne ma marque mais je ne veux plus devenir mangemort. »_

_-« Lui avez-vous fait part de votre souhait. Connaissant Lucius, cela n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir ? »_

_-« Oui, lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas ramper devant Voldemort, il est devenu comme fou, il a hurlé comme un malade. Il m'a posé un ultimatum, si je choisi d'être un mangemort, il m'a promis monts et merveilles mais si je refuse, il me reniera à jamais. Il a même ajouté que s'il croisait ma route, il me tuerait. »_

_-« Je vois et qu'aimeriez-vous que je fasse pour vous aider ? »_

_-« Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort et me voilà donc quelqu'un mais plus un Malfoy. J'aimerais passer les vacances ici au château si c'est possible. Je ne veux plus retourner chez moi. J'ai trop peur de ce que mon géniteur pourrait me faire. »_

_-« Draco, je crois que je vais pouvoir vous aider, mais soyez encore patient quelques jours. »_

_-« Bien Monsieur, je peux encore vous posez une question ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sur. »_

_-« Cela concerne Potter, est-ce que son malaise est grave ? »_

_-« Non, il devrait rapidement s'en remettre. »_

Séverus se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. _« J'espère de tout cœur qu'il ira mieux. »_

_-« Professeur, vous allez bien ? »_

_-« Excusez-moi Draco mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Pour votre problème, je vais aller voir le directeur, il me dira quoi faire pour vous aider. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune. »_

_-« Merci, professeur et ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter guérira vite. »_

Malfoy quitta les cachots laissant un Séverus Rogue abasourdi. Etant trop anxieux pour dormir, il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur son protégé.

* * *

Albus était là, il regardait son petit fils d'un regard rempli d'amour. Rogue entra et s'assit à côté du lit d'Harry où un mur de protection avait été dressé pour protéger les éventuels visiteurs du feu qui consumait Harry. 

_-« Bonjour Séverus. »_

_-« Bonsoir vous vouliez dire. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. »_

_-« Je vais vous écouter et vous laissez ma place. »_

_-« Albus avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai un conseil à vous demander. Le jeune Draco Malfoy est venu me demander de l'aide, son père veut le donner au Lord mais lui ne veut pas. Que puis-je faire, il ne veut pas retourner chez par peur des conséquences qui devraient être douloureuses connaissant Lucius. »_

_(Grand père, aide le. Il n'a pas toujours respecté les autres ou fait les bons choix mais il semble vouloir en faire un bon pour une fois. Il faut trouver une solution pour l'aider.)_

_-« Je ferai mon possible, Harry. Je te le promets. »_

_-« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »_

_-« En gros, de tout faire pour qu'une deuxième chance lui soit accordée. »_

_-« Ce gosse est un ange avec tout ce que Malfoy lui a fait par le passé, il l'aide encore aujourd'hui. »_

Albus sourit.

_-« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »_

_-« Je repensais aux premières années de Harry ici et à la manière dont vous le traitiez à l'époque. De plus, Harry vient de me dire de vous dire merci pour ces gentils mots. »_

Albus quitta son maître des potions, le laissant seul avec son élève.

A SUIVRE

En espèrant que la lecture vous a plu.


	11. Périple au coeur des flammes

Voilà la suite pour les impatients qui me l'ont réclamée. Néanmoins je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du chapitre qui va suivre. Il m'a fallu plus de 3 semaines pour en venir à bout alors que d'habitude je mets moins d'une semaine alors soyez indulgents. Peut-être que je le réviserai plus tard qui sait ?

**RAR :**

-Onarluca :ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis, et puisque tu me la réclame si fort je te la donne sur un plateau d'argent. Allez à plus, j'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Arathorn :toujours des compliments faites attention, je pourrais prendre la grosse tête enfin merci quand même ça m'aide à trouver l'inspiration. Bisous à plus.

-Delphine :merci pour l'encouragement, je vais en avoir besoin, j'ai le spectre de la page blanche qui rode au-dessus de moi. Il s'approche tu sais, je le sens. Allez à plus.

-Lilly Margot : merci merci, que dire d'autre, j'espère toujours écrire une histoire qui plaira à mes si fidèles et si gentils lecteurs.A bientôt.

-Théalie :je sais tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire, Draco change vite de côté. Il change en effet mais rien ne dit qu'il combattra tout de suite avec Harry. Je ne sais pas encore comment il va évoluer.Allez à plus et merci pour ton petit mot.

-Sojiro :je vois que tu es toujours là. Notre Harry va encore beaucoup en vivre des aventures crois-moi, je lui ai demandé pas plus tard qu'hier. Il m'a dit que je pouvais continuer du moment que je ne le tue pas. Merci pour tes encouragements et à plus.

-Miles :je le fais souffrir notre petit ryry, mais c'est pour son bien (sadique que je suis, souffrir pour mieux avancer). Quand à Draco, son avenir reste dans le flou. Surprise surprise.

-Van :la suite est si gentiment demandée que je consens à te la donner. Merci pour ta review.

-JOB14 :premièrement, Malfoy n'a pas encore dit qu'il allait combattre la lumière pour le moment il est encore neutre, il ne veut pas devenir mangemort c'est tout. Par contre je suis d'accord avec toi, la colère est pas passée comme je voulais alors peut-être que je la retravaillerai quand j'aurai le temps. Je continuerai mon histoire tant que l'inspiration sera présente et je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre tous les vendredis tant que j'en serai capable allez à plus.

-Jo Lupin :contente que ça te plaise, fais quand même attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Merci et à plus.

Chapitre 10 : Périple au cœur des flammes.

Après sa perte de connaissance, Harry s'était réveillé dans un lieu où les flammes dansaient tout autour de lui. Lui se trouvait au milieu sur un morceau de roche esseulé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à avoir peur, allait-il devoir rester indéfiniment ici. Soudain, une voix s'insinua dans sa tête :

_-« Souviens-toi que tu peux faire appel à nous si tu as besoin d'aide Harry ! »_

_-« Aliana, c'est toi ? »_

_-« Oui, as-tu besoin de notre aide ? Nous sentons ta peur. »_

_-« Je me suis évanoui, il y a quelques minutes. Lorsque je me suis réveillé mon corps se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce lieu n'a rien à envier à l'enfer. »_

_-« Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'as dit que tu commençais à maîtriser l'élément feu. Est-ce correct ? »_

_-« Oui. »_

_-« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe. Depuis plusieurs jours, nous avons pu percevoir la colère et la haine qui gravitaient autour de toi. Je pense que tes pouvoirs sont dirigés par tes sentiments et la haine comme la colère ne te permettent pas d'avancer. J'ai raison jusque là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »_

_-« Et bien, ta magie intérieure et surtout le contrôle que tu as dessus, te permettent de commander ton élément. Les sentiments que tu as ressentis récemment ont en quelque sorte fait perdre le contrôle de cette magie et par conséquent celui de ton élément aussi. Maintenant ton corps possède trop de feu à l'intérieur de lui-même et pour te garder en vie, ta magie t'a plongé dans une sorte de coma pour évacuer en toute sécurité le trop plein. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai compris mais comment je dois faire pour sortir d'ici. »_

_-« Là, je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide mais tu m'as dit que tu avais un phœnix. Ce sont des oiseaux de feu, il pourra certainement t'aider. »_

_-« Mais comment faire, il est dans mon monde ? »_

_-« Par télépathie Harry. Sache aussi que tu peux communiquer avec chaque maître du feu par cette même technique. Je dois te laisser. »_

_-« Merci Aliana. »_

_-« De rien. »_

La voix de la licorne quitta sa tête et il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il parvint à capter les pensées d'un homme. Cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui.

_-« Grand-père ! C'est toi ? »_

_-« Harry, tu as dit quelque chose ? »_

Quelques secondes passèrent.

_-« Grand-père, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi. Je voudrais que tu appelles Eternity pour moi, mon esprit ne peut se connecter avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour dompter le feu. »_

_-«De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_-« Ce n'est pas une maladie, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui se dérèglent à cause de mes sentiments. Le feu est un élément de colère et de passion. Aujourd'hui, comme je ne maîtrisais plus mon élément, mon pouvoir sur le feu s'est détraqué. Eternity est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à canaliser ma haine. »_

_-« Je vais le chercher tout de suite. Dis-moi comment peux-tu me parler par télépathie ? »_

_-« Tu ne savais pas que les sorciers qui maîtrisaient le feu pouvaient communiquer par ce_ _biais. Ils peuvent le faire entre eux. »_

_-« Merci pour ta réponse. »_

Pendant qu'Albus allait chercher son phœnix, Harry se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

_« Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »_

* * *

Harry pouvait sentir la présence de son animal près de lui.

_-« Harry, tu dois leur dire de s'éloigner, le temps presse. Ils sont en danger en restant si près. »_

_-« Grand-père, vous devez vous éloigner de mon corps, cela pourrait être dangereux. »_

_-« Bien sur, je leur dis tout de suite. »_

_-« Eternity que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les flammes s'intensifient-elles subitement ? »_

_-« Tu continues à perdre la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs. Tant que tu n'auras pas repris le contrôle, les flammes, elles aussi, prendront de la force et de l'ampleur. »_

_-« Que puis-je faire ? »_

_-« Harry, le phœnix est le gardien du feu. Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu dois me faire entièrement confiance et faire tout ce que je te dirai, tu es d'accord ? »_

_-« Bien, j'ai une totale confiance en toi. »_

_-« Alors tu vas bien m'écouter, c'est très important. »_

_-« Vas-y ! »_

_-« Tout d'abord pour réduire la pression, tu vas devoir méditer et te rendre à l'intérieur de ton corps afin de trouver la cause du dérèglement de ta magie intérieure. Quand tu en auras trouvé la cause, tu devras découvrir le moyen de pallier au problème pour rétablir l'équilibre. Lorsque cela sera fait, en tant que gardien du feu, je devrai te faire passer des épreuves et si tu les réussis, tu maîtriseras à nouveau ton élément et ce pour toujours. Tu ne devrais plus alors avoir de problèmes comme celui que tu as actuellement. »_

_-« D'accord, je vais entrer en méditation. »_

_-« Attends, j'ai encore une chose à te dire. Ta transe te permettra d'entendre ce qui se passe autour de ton corps dans le monde réel. Tu pourras toujours communiquer avec ton grand-père. »_

_-« Bien, maintenant, je peux commencer ? »_

_-« Oui, vas-y. Commence par te concentrer. »_

* * *

Harry s'assit en tailleur au milieu des flammes. Son esprit entra en lui et il put alors apercevoir que le barrage qu'il avait fait plus tôt pour contenir sa magie s'était rompu.

_« Je crois avoir compris, il n'était pas assez solide. Je n'y ai pas mis assez de convictions. Je dois en reconstruire un beaucoup plus imperméable aux sentiments qui me font du mal. Je dois pouvoir faire la séparation entre ma magie et le mal. Je sais de toute façon que ces deux derniers sont incompatibles. »_

Il se concentra fortement et commença par faire les fondations du barrage. Puis à l'aide de son esprit et de sa détermination, il construisit un mur épais qu'il renforça pour empêcher toute intrusion externe. Au bout de quelques minutes pensait-il, il avait réussi à ériger l'un des plus solides barrages qui existent. Il put remarquer que la chaleur et l'intensité des flammes semblaient avoir faibli.

* * *

Tout à coup, il ressentit une vague sensation oppressante. Ce n'était pas la première fois, quelqu'un souffrait à cause de lui. Il se souvint alors que Hope, Saphir, Neige et Spirit étaient encore dans ses appartements et ils y étaient seuls.

_-« Grand-père, peux-tu m'entendre ? »_

_-« Oui Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que ta situation est meilleure maintenant ? »_

_-« Oui, le feu s'est un peu calmé. J'ai un service à te demander, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Hope, Saphir et Neige. Ramène-les ici. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude tous les trois. Quant à Spirit, dis-lui qu'il peut se rendre dans la forêt s'il le veut afin qu'il ne reste pas trop seul. »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr, je vais les chercher et je reviens. »_

_-« Merci. »_

* * *

Albus descendit dans la chambre des secrets. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et une atmosphère très lourde. L'air était palpable. Il entra dans la pièce où devaient se trouver les trois compagnons de son arrière-petit-fils. La pièce avait l'air ravagée.

_-« Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Hope, Neige, mais où êtes-vous ? »_

_-«Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vous ? "_

_-« Naë, où sont les autres ? »_

_-« Je suis liée à l'existence de Harry puisque j'ai été créée pour lui. Lorsqu'il est tombé dans le coma, une vague d'énergie a frappé la chambre des secrets de Serpentard. Nous l'avons tous ressenties. J'ai perdu moi aussi connaissance. Spirit lui paraissait assez énervé depuis plusieurs heures, je crois qu'il a ressenti les émotions de son ami. Quant à Saphir, Hope et Neige, ils étaient tous les trois déchaînés, ils ont commencé à sauter partout, ils ont voulu rejoindre Harry peu avant que l'onde ne nous parvienne. Le portrait ne les a pas laissés sortir, ils se sont mis à saccager les objets qui étaient ici et puis se sont attaqués au portrait, ils l'ont griffé. Je me suis évanouie à ce moment là. Je pense que le portrait n'a eu d'autres choix que de les laisser sortir, ils ont dû se mettre à la recherche de Harry. Ils peuvent être n'importe où dans le château. Il faut les retrouver, ils sont si perdus sans lui. »_

_-« Je sais, Harry a pu ressentir leur détresse d'où il était. J'étais justement venu les chercher. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, trois petites boules de poils se faufilaient entre les jambes des étudiants. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'en inquiéter, tous savaient que ces animaux ne leur feraient jamais de mal. Ginny se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son repas quand elle sentit le museau d'un animal qui caressait ses jambes. Elle aperçut alors Hope, Neige et Saphir.

_-« Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être seuls. »_

_-« Ginny, que font les animaux de Harry ici ? »_demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

_-« Je l'ignore, ils devraient être dans la chambre des secrets. Ils ont dû s'échapper. »_

_-« En parlant d'Harry, se trouve-t-il toujours à l'infirmerie. »_

_-« Oui, je suis passée le voir avant de venir, il semblait aller mieux. »_

Ginny eut alors une idée. Elle se tourna vers les trois animaux.

_-« Dites-moi vous trois, vous ne seriez pas à la recherche de votre maître ? Vous voulez voir Harry ? »_

A l'évocation du nom, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle et se mirent à gémir.

_-« Ne vous en faites pas, il va mieux. Quand j'aurai mangé, je vous conduirai auprès de lui. Je suis sûr que vous lui manquez. »_

* * *

Albus était revenu à l'infirmerie pour avertir Harry.

_-« Harry, tu es toujours là ? »_

_-« Oui grand-père, mais je ne sens pas la présence de mes trois fidèles compagnons. Où sont-ils ? Dis le moi. »_

_-« Lorsque je suis arrivé pour les prendre, la chambre était ouverte complètement détruite et sans dessus dessous. »_

_-« Ils ont été attaqués, ils sont blessés, c'est ça que tu veux me dire. »_

Albus avait senti l'inquiétude dans la voix de Harry et son corps s'était mis à trembler.

_-« Je t'en pris, calme-toi. Ils se sont enfuis de la chambre après l'avoir saccagée. Le portrait les a laissé sortir pour éviter de se voir infliger d'autres dégâts. Ils sont quelque part dans le château à ta recherche. »_

_-« C'est encore de ma faute s'ils sont si inquiets. Au fait, comment vont les deux autres, Spirit et Naë ? »_

_-« Naë s'est évanouie après que la chambre soit frappée par une onde de magie. Elle est en ce moment à la recherche des fuyards. Spirit est retourné dans la forêt pour avoir des informations sur ce qui est arrivé. Il va bien mais était fort agité, Naë croit qu'il se faisait du soucis pour toi. »_

_-« Merci grand-père, retrouve-les vite. Ils sont si perdus sans moi, ils me manquent, je les aime tant. »_

* * *

Albus allait sortir pour essayer de les retrouver lorsque Ginny entra suivie de près par trois boules de poils qui aussitôt rentrées vinrent se positionner au pied du lit de Harry.

_-« Harry, Ginny vient de te les ramener. Ils vont bien et se sont couchés à ton chevet. »_

_-« Dis merci à ma Ginny pour me les avoir ramenés. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'espère revenir le plus vite possible. »_

_-« Je vais lui transmettre. »_

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Ginny.

_-« Miss Weasley, vous pouvez lui parler, il vous entend très bien. Il m'a demandé de vous dire merci et aussi qu'il vous aime. Il pense revenir bientôt parmi nous. »_

_-« Merci professeur. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. Harry, moi aussi je t'aime. Je pense venir te voir après mon dernier cours. »_

Elle sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry pouvait sentir à nouveau le calme dans la tête de ses amis à quatre pattes.

_-« Hope peux-tu m'entendre ? »_

_-« Oui, Harry. On a eu tellement peur de te perdre. »_

_-« Je sais et je suis désolé mes amis. Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? »_

_-« Non, jamais on ne pourra t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Nous n'aimons pas être séparés de toi, c'est tout ! Lorsque c'est le cas, nous sommes si perdus et tristes. Tu dois comprendre, tu es notre frère, notre seule famille. Tu es le seul à nous aimer, personne ne nous aime comme toi. Chaque jour nous avons peur que tu meures et qu'on te perde à jamais. »_

_-« Je suis désolé, vous voulez bien me pardonner ? »_

_-« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les gens allaient continuer à se haïr. »_

_-« Promettez-moi une chose tous que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, vous prendrez soin les uns des autres et surtout vivez pour moi. Je veillerai toujours sur vous et ce peu importe l'endroit où je me trouverai. »_

_-« Je te promets de prendre soin de mes autres amis si par malheur il t'arrivait quoi que soit mais jamais ça n'arrivera. »_

_-« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je vais devoir te laisser, Eternity réclame ma présence pour les épreuves. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, je reviens dès que je peux. Rassure les autres pour moi, tu veux bien. »_

Harry coupa la communication avec Hope parce que son phœnix l'appelait.

* * *

_-« Harry, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. »_

_-« Je t'écoute. »_

_-« Très bien, tout d'abord la première épreuve te permettra d'acquérir la confiance d'Efriliane, la gardienne du feu. C'est elle qui décidera ou non de partager son pouvoir de contrôler le feu avec toi. Mais avant cela, tu dois parvenir à la convaincre que tes intentions sont dirigées vers la lumière autrement dit le bien. Le premier test, c'est habituellement un phœnix qui te le fait passer, Efriliane a accepté que ce soit moi. Tu as bien tout compris jusque maintenant ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est clair. »_

_-« Bien, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consistera l'épreuve initiale. Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, celle-ci servira à juger la confiance que tu as en toi et que tu accordes aux autres. Tu te trouves sur un rocher pour toi accéder au repaire d'Efriliane, tu dois traverser les flammes pour franchir la porte rouge que tu vois là-bas. Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi de découvrir le moyen d'y parvenir. Je te donnerai alors le mot de passe pour toi passer la porte. Bonne chance Harry. »_

_-« Merci Eternity, j'espère pouvoir être digne de tes espoirs. »_

Le phœnix s'envola et se posa sur le plat de l'autre côté de la rivière de feu.

* * *

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces et chercha la solution au plus profond de lui. Il essaya d'abord de s'approcher du bord mais les flammes augmentèrent d'intensité. Il eut alors une idée, peut-être qu'une de ses formes animagus pourrait l'aider à se rendre de l'autre côté. Il tenta de se transformer en aigle mais Fire, l'esprit de l'animagus lui dit que c'était impossible.

_-« Harry, je m'appelle Fire, je suis ta forme animagus aigle. Je ne peux t'aider, ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Cette difficulté, tu dois la surmonter seul, tu dois prouver ton allégeance au feu. Cherche, tu as la réponse cachée au fond de toi, nous avons tous confiance en toi. »_

_-« Merci, Fire. »_

Il se concentra à nouveau et réfléchit.

_« Cette épreuve est une épreuve de confiance. Si je réfléchis bien, pour pouvoir contrôler le feu la confiance doit être réciproque. Je ne dois pas avoir peur des flammes au contraire, elles font partie de moi. »_

Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il s'approcha des flammes et tendit la main. Comme la première fois, celles-ci augmentèrent d'intensité mais Harry y laissa sa main. Quelques flammèches vinrent la lécher cependant il ne ressentit pas la douleur caractéristique d'une brûlures. Il décida donc d'y passer le bras pour s'en assurer mais la souffrance ne vint jamais. Il se dit alors qu'il devait traverser par le feu. Il se mit donc à genou et implora le feu de l'aider à traverser.

_-« Esprit du feu, j'implore ton aide. Supporte le poids de mon corps le temps que je traverse cette rivière de lave. Je te fais confiance, je remets ma vie entre tes mains. »_

Harry se vit entourer d'un halo de flammes incandescentes. Il fit un pas dans le vide en direction de la porte. Son pied atterrit sur une coussin de flammes. Il avait confiance, le feu était son allié. Il fit un deuxième pas et continua sa traversée. Après quelques secondes, il arriva de l'autre côté. Il se retourna vers la rivière de lave et dit :

_-« Je te remercie pour ton aide. »_

Eternity vint se poser sur son épaule.

_-« Tu y es arrivé, je n'en ai jamais douté. Maintenant Efriliane est prête à te recevoir. Je ne peux aller plus loin avec toi car son sanctuaire est seulement accessible à ses gardiens. Je ne suis que son protecteur. Le mot pour y entrer est loyauté. Tu arrives à la deuxième étape de ton périple, bonne chance. »_

_-« Merci Eternity ! »_

Son phœnix quitta la grotte incandescente pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard où l'attendaient les autres compagnons de Harry.

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et prononça le mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle faite d'or et de rouge, les couleurs de Griffondor. Au milieu de cette luxueuse pièce, se trouvait une immense vasque. Au-dessus de celle-ci lévitait une gigantesque flamme.

_-« Bonjour, Etre de pureté. J'attends ta venue depuis longtemps. La pureté qui t'habite est magnifique, je ne connais aucun être qui le soit plus que toi. Malgré cela, je dois te faire passer trois épreuves sachant que la réussite est obligatoire pour passer à la suivante._

_La première est la résurrection du phœnix. Je crois que tu comprends ce que je viens de te dire. »_

_-« Mon corps va retourner à l'état de poussières et renaître de ses cendres. »_

_-« Oui, c'est exact, tu dois néanmoins savoir que cela peut être douloureux. »_

_-« Je dois le faire, c'est ainsi. »_

_-« Très bien concentre-toi sur moi. Incendium cenderae. »_

Le corps d'Harry s'enflamma et se consuma. Il se répandit en particule de cendre sur le sol. Des flammes réapparurent sur les cendres faisant apparaître un phœnix d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses ailes étaient pures mais à leurs extrémité, les nuances des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel lui donnaient une touche irréelle presque divine. Sa vue inspirait la confiance et le respect. Son vol était délicat et léger, son chant fin et mélodieux et ses yeux troublants et lumineux. Ce dernier se posa au pied d'Efriliane et se retransforma en Harry.

_-« Efriliane es-tu là ? Tu semblais absente. »_

_-« Je suis désolée, ta renaissance m'a troublé. C'est la première fois que ce type de phœnix apparaît devant moi. »_

_-« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_-« le phœnix dont tu prends la forme est magnifique. »_

_-« Il n'est certainement pas aussi beau qu'Eternity. »_

_-« Non, il n'est pas aussi beau mais bien plus beau que lui. Ton plumage était immaculé et tes ailes ressemblaient à un arc-en-ciel. »_

_-« C'est impossible les phœnix blanc n'existent pas. »_

_-« Il y a une légende qui est plus ancienne que l'existence de la magie. Si je me souviens bien, elle remonte au temps des elfes. Ces êtres étaient dotés d'une immense sagesse et d'une intelligence incomparable. Grâce à cela, ils gagnèrent leur immortalité. A l'époque, ils vivaient parmi nous, mais le mal qui était répandu dans notre monde les tua petit à petit. Ils ont essayé de nous aider au maximum mais nos ancêtres n'ont pas voulu les entendre. Ils nous ont donc laissé à notre sort mais nous ont dit que tout espoir n'était pas définitivement perdu. Un jour dans un avenir lointain, un être humain aussi pur qu'eux viendrait au monde, sur ses épaules, il prendrait le poids de toute cette cruauté. Il viendrait à bout du mal. Ils nous ont dit que le seul moyen de le reconnaître serait sa forme animale car celle-ci représenterait la pureté et que rien de plus beau ne devrait exister. Sur ces dernières paroles, ils ont quitté notre monde pour un havre de paix loin de la folie qui nous habitait. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es cet être. Comment as-tu traversé la rivière de flammes pour arriver jusqu'à moi ? »_

_-« J'ai demandé à l'esprit du feu de m'aider à traverser, il a supporté mon corps jusqu'à toi, pourquoi ? »_

_-« L'esprit du feu est mon maître, je lui dois obéissance. Depuis que je suis celle qui supervise les gardiens du feu, c'est la première fois qu'il aide un de mes protégés. Il a pour habitude de ne jamais aider un prétendant au contrôle de son élément. »_

Une voix sortie du néant s'adressa au survivant.

_-« Bonjour, jeune humain. Je suis Faelian, esprit et dieu du feu. »_

_-« Maître ! » dit Efriliane en signe de respect._

_-« Je suis ici parce que mon maître m'est apparu. Notre créateur avait prévu ton arrivée, il y a bien longtemps. Il m'a donc créé pour te rendre le feu. Je sais que tu as conçu du feu à partir de rien. Contrairement à ce que ton grand-père pensait, je n'y suis pour rien. Tu l'as fait seul. C'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai su que c'était toi. Un être si pure que rien ne pourrait l'égaler. Personne ne le sait mais j'ai toujours été là dans le but de te remettre mes pouvoirs un jour, je savais que je devais te les rendre car en réalité ils n'ont jamais été mien. Je dois cependant te dire que tu ne pourras les contrôler immédiatement. Cela demande de l'énergie, du courage et de la détermination. Je vais être celui qui va t'aider à les maîtriser. Néanmoins à la fin de ton apprentissage, tu auras le choix de les prendre ou de faire autre chose qui te conviendra. »_

_-« Je suis donc celui sur qui repose tous les espoirs ? »_

_-« Oui, tes épaules sont assez solides pour cela. »_

_-« Maître, je crois qu'il est temps pour lui de retourner auprès des siens. Il ne sert à rien de lui faire passer les autres épreuves. »_

_-« Oui Efriliane, son aura est la seule preuve dont nous avions besoin pour être sur. »_

_-« Maître, allez-vous quitter ce monde ? »_

_-« Oui, le temps que Harry contrôle mes pouvoirs, ensuite je reviendrai avec lui pour qu'il prenne sa décision. Sache que durant ton entraînement, je suis aussi chargé de ta protection. Je ne serai pas en permanence avec toi, tu pourras donc communiquer avec moi quand tu en auras besoin. »_

_-« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »_

_-« Nous allons te ramener dans ton monde par une voie spéciale. Ensuite, je crois que beaucoup des tiens aimeraient rester avec toi et pour terminer, la cause de ton problème doit être réglée au plus vite. Il faut mettre un terme à toute cette haine et ce le plus vite possible. »_

_-« Je dois savoir pour ça, ce que les élèves ont décidé. »_

_-« Tu peux dire au revoir à Efriliane car tu risques de ne pas la revoir de sitôt. »_

_-« Aurevoir, Efriliane, prends bien soin de toi. »_

_-« Merci Harry. »_

_-« Nous devons y aller, c'est le moment. La porte de feu est ouverte. Tu ne pourras la traverser pour revenir dans ton monde que par ta forme de phoenix. Lorsque tu seras dans ton monde, tu feras réintégrer à ton corps, ta forme animagus. Quand cette étape sera faite, tu quitteras ton état de coma pour reprendre conscience dans le monde des vivants où tout le monde t'attend. »_

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se transformer. Il vit ses mains se changer en ailes. De magnifiques ailes, les plus belles qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa transformation fut complète et il s'éleva majestueusement dans les airs. Il vola jusqu'à la porte, la traversa et se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

Albus, Rémus, Séverus, Lily et James veillaient leur malade préféré. Il semblait qu'il allait mieux, les flammes qui l'entouraient disparaissaient progressivement. Albus croyait rêver, le feu avait totalement disparu à l'instant.

_-« Regardez, les flammes, elles sont éteintes. Nous allons bientôt le récupérer. »_

Hope, Neige et Saphir avaient instantanément quitté le sol de l'infirmerie pour le lit de leur cher maître. Hope glissa son museau sous la main du patient, Neige se pelotonna sur son ventre et Saphir veillait sans relâche ses paupières guettant le moindre signe de son réveil.

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent lorsqu'un gracieux phoenix entra dans la pièce, en fit plusieurs fois le tour et vint se percher sur le bras tendu d'Albus. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un aussi bel oiseau.

_-« C'est un phoenix. »_

_-« Je ne pensais pas que ce type de Phœnix existait. »_

_-« Les couleurs sur les ailes ne vous font penser à rien ? »_

_-« Non, pas vraiment. »_

_-« Ce sont les couleurs de l'aura de notre cher Harry. »_

_-« Alors, ce doit être lui ? »_

_-« Oui, je pense. »_

Pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient raison, il poussa un doux trémolo harmonieux. Il s'approcha de son corps et se sentit comme aspiré à l'intérieur.

* * *

Après quelques minutes d'attentes qui parurent une éternité aux autres, Harry papillonna des yeux. La lumière lui faisait mal. Il sentit la chaleur des fourrures de ses amis à quatre pattes, une petite langue taquine qui lui léchait la joue et une douce main lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux et croisa deux lacs verts emplis de joie et d'amour. Quelqu'un prenait sa main. Cela devait être son père. Il essaya de parler mais sa voix ne vint pas.

Pomfresh apporta donc un verre d'eau. James se chargea de la faire boire doucement.

_-« Merci papa. »_

_-« De rien fiston. Je crois que nous sommes tous contents de te retrouver en parfaite santé. Tu nous as fait si peur dans la grande salle. »_

_-« Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette tension. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est décidé ? »_

_-« Tu vas être étonné mais ton malaise les a tous fait réfléchir. Avant ta crise, seuls les premières années s'adressaient civilement la parole et ce peu importe la maison où ils avaient été répartis. Mais aujourd'hui, tous sont sur la même voie. Je vais te donner un exemple, monsieur Malfoy ne traite plus Miss Granger de sang de bourbe et arrive à manger à la même table que monsieur Weasley sans en venir aux mains. »_

_-« En effet, c'est un grand pas. Et pour les autres ? »_

_-« De la première à la quatrième année incluse, les groupes scolaires formés à la rentrée fonctionnent à merveille. On a pu remarquer que les travaux qu'ils rendaient étaient de bien meilleure qualité, d'ailleurs les cotes se sont beaucoup améliorées. »_

_-« Je suis heureux que cela marche et quand est-il pour les autres années ? »_

_-« La cinquième et la septième sont sur la bonne voie même si le chemin semble un peu plus dur. Les groupes commencent seulement à se souder. Certains cherchent encore le moyen de s'intégrer dans leur propre groupe. Les conflits ont quand même grandement diminué cependant certains perdent encore énormément de points à cause de leur haine. »_

_-« Chaque chose en son temps, il faut leur laisser le temps. Rien ne sert de les brusquer tant qu'ils restent sur le bon chemin. Vous avez omis de parler de mon année. C'est si catastrophique que ça ? »_

_-« C'est un peu plus compliqué. »_

_-« Et en quoi, ils ne sont pas différents des autres parce que je suis avec eux. »_

_-« Et bien, l'attitude des Serpentard a changé surtout grâce à monsieur Malfoy. Il commence à se montrer sous leur vrai jour. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se sont intégrés aux deux autres maisons mais celle de Griffondor possède quelques personnes très récalcitrantes. Environ la moitié de ta maison s'est rapprochée de Serpentard. L'autre moitié ne l'admet pas du tout. Elle a fait perdre plus de deux cents points à Griffondor. Je dois t'avouer qu'on ne sait plus quoi faire pour calmer le jeu. »_

Toutes personnes présentes purent voir la tristesse sur le visage du survivant. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

_-« Tu vas bien mon chéri ? »_

_-« Ce n'est rien ! »_

Ces yeux verts étincelants s'assombrirent. Ses trois animaux se resserrèrent contre lui pour lui donner du réconfort. Il leur sourit doucement et leur prodigua de douces caresses.

_-« Harry, regarde-moi. Nous détestons te voir triste et malheureux. Laisse nous t'aider. »_

_-« Je sais maman, mais leur haine me fera autant de mal qu'avant mon périple dans les flammes. Je dois leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comment peut-on être si borné ? C'est pourtant pour leur bien. »_

_-« Tu as raison mon chéri mais les êtres humains ont d'étranges réactions parfois. »_

_-« Madame Pomfresh, quand m'autorisez-vous à quitter ce lit ? »_

_-« Je dirais quand vous voulez, je ne vois plus aucun signe de maladie chez vous. Veillez seulement à vous alimenter correctement afin de reprendre des forces. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai personnellement. »_

Harry se leva prudemment du lit, s'habilla et quitta l'infirmerie.

_-« Est-ce l'heure du repas ? »_

_-« Oui, tu as faim ? »_

_-« Oui mais avant je vais essayer d'arranger le problème avec les Griffondor. »_

_-« Bien allons manger. »_

* * *

Albus se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

_-« Mes très chers élèves, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Monsieur Potter va se joindre à nous pour le repas, madame Pomfresh l'ayant autorisé à sortir. Mais avant de rendre hommage à ce fabuleux festin, Harry aimerait vous parler à tous. Harry, tu peux venir. »_

* * *

Il entra dans la grande salle entouré de ses deux parents. Il prit place à la table des professeurs.

_-« Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir tous même si certains m'ont beaucoup déçus. La haine que vous avez éprouvée à l'égard des autres était la cause de ma maladie. Maintenant que les esprits se sont calmés, mon état s'est rééquilibré. Je suis fier de ceux qui sont parvenus à combattre leur préjugé et qui ont réussi à tendre la main vers ceux qu'ils reniaient auparavant. Je félicite donc Pouf souffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard pour leur nouvelle entente ainsi que pour la maturité dont ils ont fait preuve pour venir à bout de leurs discordes. Je vais maintenant m'adresser à une seule maison, mon ancienne maison. Je veux avant tout vous dire que ceux qui participent à l'effort de réconciliation ne sont pas concernés par ce qui va suivre. Je m'adresse aux lions qui se croient supérieurs aux autres et plus particulièrement aux Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents ont toujours combattu le mal que ça fait de vous de meilleures personnes. J'avoue être très déçu par vous, je ne comprends pas votre réaction. J'ai pris une nouvelle décision, si dans une semaine les rebelles n'ont pas changé d'avis et que leur comportement entrave l'harmonie de cette école, ils seront renvoyés chez. Je ne veux pas compromettre le fragile équilibre qui s'est installé ici. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. »_

_-« Merci Harry, tous les professeurs et moi-même suivront à la lettre les instructions de monsieur Potter. Bon appétit à tous. »_

L'ambiance dans la salle était détendue sauf pour une dizaine de Griffondor qui s'étaient sentis viser par la remarque de Harry.

* * *

Ginny regardait son petit ami, il paraissait soucieux mais en excellente forme. Il la regarda à son tour et lui sourit.

_-« Tu crois que la menace d'Harry va porter ses fruits ? »_

_-« Je n'en sais rien, je l'espère parce qu'aussi non, Harry va encore souffrir. Il a raison seule l'entente de nos maisons peut arriver à vaincre le mal. N'oublions pas que l'union fait la force. »_

Dean Thomas faisait partie des élèves contre la paix inter-maison.

_-« Comment ton petit copain se permet-il de régir Poudlard et de nous menacer ? Ce n'est pas Dieu que je sache. »_

_-« Il fait ce qu'il croit être juste et je suis d'accord avec lui. Je lui ai déjà donné tout mon soutien. »_

Le souper se termina sans autres incidents. Le repas prit fin et chacun regagna ses dortoirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin était un lundi. Il commençait avec un cours de potion. Au petit déjeuner, le choipeau devait le répartir dans une maison pour la semaine. Il le mit sur sa tête.

_-« Bonjour Harry, tu es venu pour ta répartition hebdomadaire ? »_

_-« Oui, j'attends ta réponse. »_

_-« Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre cette semaine ? Je ne peux plus te mettre à Serpentard. Vu l'ambiance, je crois bon de te placer à Griffondor. »_

_-« Alors, où êtes-vous réparti aujourd'hui ? »_

_-« Bonjour professeur Rogue, et bien le choipeau m'a mis à Griffondor pour cette semaine. Je sens qu'ils vont être fatigants ces prochains sept jours. »_

_-« Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez. »_

_-« Merci, professeur. Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander qu'ont-ils décidé pour le quidditch ? »_

_-« Les maisons préfèrent garder leurs équipes respectives, vous réintégrerez donc votre poste d'attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Griffondor puisque le professeur McGonagall a levé toutes les sanctions faites par le professeur Ombrage. »_

_-« Je crois que c'est plus simple comme cela. »_

_-« Minerva ne vous a pas encore remis votre badge de capitaine ? »_

_-« Non, je ne savais même pas que j'étais capitaine. »_

_-« La décision a été prise par l'équipe de Griffondor après avoir choisi de garder intactes les équipes. »_

_-« Je voulais vous demander, avez-vous trouvé une solution pour Drago ? »_

_-« Oui, du moins pour les vacances de Noël qu'il partagera avec nous cette année mais pour celles d'été c'est une autre histoire. »_

_-« J'aurais peut-être une issue mais je dois d'abord en parler avec mes parents et ensuite avec lui pour voir si tout le monde serait d'accord. »_

_-« Je vous fais confiance. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, nous avons cours ensemble dans quelques minutes. »_

_-« Vous avez raison, professeur. »_

Ils se levèrent de table pour se rendre dans les cachots. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin. La cloche sonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte que le professeur ouvrit.

* * *

_-« Entrez et asseyez-vous en silence. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion curative. Il s'agit de la larme du phoenix. Elle est appelée comme cela parce qu'elle a la couleur des larmes du phoenix mais elle n'en possède pas les mêmes vertues. Elle apaise la douleur mais ne soigne pas vraiment la cause du problème. Je vous ai mis au tableau la liste des ingrédients, la recette se trouve à la page 40 de votre manuel de potions. »_

Les groupes comptaient quatre personnes, une de chaque maison. Harry se trouvait avec Lilas Field de Serdaigle, Sarah Bones de Poufsouffle et de Drago Malfoy de Serpentard. L'entente dans le groupe était bonne, le travail était bien réparti dans le groupe et chacun travaillait vite et bien. Ils furent les premiers à terminer. Ils reçurent chacun dix points pour leur activité. Ils quittèrent le cours de bonne humeur pour la salle de métamorphose.

_-« Bonjour, professeur Mcgonagall. »_

_-« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »_

_Le professeur ferma la porte après que le dernier élève soit entré._

_-« Installez-vous en silence et ouvrez vos livres à la page 25. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose d'objet en animal. »_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans graves incidents, tous les Griffondor avaient réfléchi aux paroles de Harry et avaient changé de comportement vis-à-vis des Serpentard pas vraiment rapidement mais c'était a moins une évolution progressive. L'école vivait dans une harmonie presque parfaite. Un seul élève n'avait pas modifié son opinion. Dean Thomas essayait depuis le discours d'Harry d'envenimer la situation mais grâce à l'entente qui s'instaurait entre les maisons, les élèves n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et continuaient à travailler sur leur confiance mutuelle.

Harry ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dean faisait tout pour casser l'équilibre que tout Poudlard avait créé avec tant d'efforts.

_-« L'ultimatum que j'avais posé vient d'expirer. Je vois que chacun a donné du sien pour améliorer les relations inter-maison. Je ne mettrais pas ma menace à exécution néanmoins une seule personne ne mérite pas mon indulgence. Le professeur Dumbledore a prévenu ses parents et ceux-ci trouvent le comportement de leur fils impardonnable. Dean, c'est ta dernière nuit ici à Poudlard. Sache que je n'ai pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur mais l'avenir de Poudlard est en jeu. Si par hasard tu changeais d'avis, tu serais de nouveau le bien venu. Je te propose de faire tes bagages dès à présent. »_

Dean se leva sous les regards déçus et non haineux de ses camarades. Il se sentit triste et quitta la grande salle.

Le lendemain, il partit du château avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé.

A SUIVRE


	12. Le cadeau des licornes et conversation a...

J'ai fait mon possible pour vous mettre ma fic vendredi, c'est pas sans mal que j'y suis arrivée. Mon clavier s'est plaint du mauvais traitement que je lui fais subir. Un jour, il va se retourner contre moi, c'est sûr. Trêves de bavardages inutiles, place à ce que vous attendez tous. Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!

RAR:

-Jérôme:Merci pour toutes ces gentilles paroles, ça m'encourage pour la suite. Bisous et au prochain chapître, j'espère.

-Hermy78:je suis très étonnée, tu as eu le courage de lire ma fic dans son entièreté. Bravo.Je promets de calmer un peu les prouesses de ryry pour quelques châpitre du moins après celui-ci.Je suis contente quand même que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire ma fic. Allez à plus.

-chessandmat: tu trouves que ça fait Star Ac la sortie de Dean, pourtant elle prouve surtout que Harry ne plaisante pas et puis il avait été prévenu, non. Merci de suivre ma fic.

-Théalie:rassure-toi, je ne tiens pas à arrêter ma fic, il faudrait me couper les mains ou m'arracher les yeux pour m'empêcher de continuer. C'est mon exutoire de stress avec les grèves et le mémoire, tu comprends. J'avoue que pour le choix de Dean, c'est parce que c'est le seul nom qui le soit venu à l'esprit. Je vais te laisser pour continuer la suite. Merci de rester un fidèle lectrice.

-Sojiro:je promets du sang, de la rate et du boyau pour le prochain chapitre, je le jure. Maîtres des 4 éléments, qui sait? Mon imagination n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets. Elle cogite beaucoup de son côté sans me faire part de ses dernières trouvailles. Tant que le spectre de la feuille blanche ne s'interpose entre moi et elle, tout ira bien. On verra!!!!! Allez bisous et à bientôt.

-Delphine:Je cherche un sort pour le reposser (spectre de la page blanche) au cas où il pointrait le bout de son nez. Et puis il peut pas faire ça à mes lecteurs favoris. Jusqu'à maintenant ça va. Bisous à plus.

-Van:il lui fallait du soutien pour mener à bien sa mission, deplus on peut pas dire qu'il l'était avant, il faut bien rattrapper le temps passé. Il peut pas être solitaire toute sa vie. Allez bonne lecture.

-Miles:alors là c'est un super compliment que tu fais au piètre auteur que je suis, merci de tout mon coeur. Il fallait qu'il se transforme en quelque chose de spécial après tout et je trouvait le phoenix arc-en-ciel approprié pour la circonstance. Tu n'es pas un fan de Dean comme je peux voir, je n'ai rien contre lui mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, désolé pour lui. Harry descend des fondateurs c'est normal que ça lui donne des droits non? Dumby a quand même son mot à dire et puis les parents de Dean étaient d'accord. Comme toi, j'espère que mon esprit tortueux ne brisera pas l'entente, tant que je suis pas stressée ou déprimée et que je suis de bonne humeur, y a rien à craindre de ce côté là. Bisous à plus.

-Onarluca:Si je pouvais je te donnerais la fic en entier mais elle est pas encore sortie de mon cerveau overbooké. Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours autant. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de fidèles lecteurs. Bisous à plus.

Chapitre 11 : Le cadeau des licornes et conversation avec le diable.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de devoir rejeter un élève mais le bien de l'école était en jeu. Le survivant était parvenu a instauré la paix à Poudlard. Tous les étudiants s'accordaient pour dire que l'idée avait été bien trouvée et qu'ils préféraient de loin l'harmonie aux guerres inutiles qui leur entravaient l'avenir.

* * *

Harry lui avait d'autres préoccupation, Spirit n'était pas encore revenu. Il ne parvenait pas à communiquer avec lui non-plus. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Son inquiétude était visible, il tournait en rond et s'énervait vite alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

* * *

Harry se promenait avec Ginny dans le parc, la savoir près de lui le réconfortait et le rassurait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour y arriver.

_-« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. »_

_-« Je suis désolé. »_

_-« Je donnerais dix gallions pour connaître les pensées de mon petit-ami. »_

_-« J'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Spirit. Ca va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai ni vu ni entendu. Je suis terriblement inquiet. Si par malheur il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. »_

_-« Il va revenir, je pense que si il n'était plus en vie, tu le ressentirais. N'oublie pas que tu es lié à lui. »_

_-« Oui tu as raison. »_

L'heure de leur prochain cours arriva. Harry avait Soin aux créatures magiques et Ginny potion.

* * *

Harry se rendit aux abords de la forêt interdite où Hagrid les attendait.

-« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les licornes. Nous les observerons de loin car elles acceptent difficilement d'être approchées. Je vous demande un maximum de calme. »

Ils suivirent le garde-chasse jusque dans une clairière. Plus loin, à quelques mètres se trouvaient les êtres magiques qu'ils devaient observer.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Plus loin parmi les licornes se tenait Spirit. Il ne réfléchit pas d'avantages et se précipita vers lui.

_-« Harry, reviens ici. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les approcher. »_

Mais le survivant était tellement inquiet. Il s'avança vers son protégé et l'appela.

_-« Spirit, tu es en vie ? Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Comme je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf. »_

La jeune licorne se tourna vers lui et se précipita à sa rencontre.

_-« Harry, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je demande quelque chose aux miens. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi avoir coupé le lien ? »_

_-« Je suis désolé mais c'était la conséquence de ma demande. Le réponse vient de m'être communiquée il y a seulement quelques instants. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi as-tu bloqué notre lien ? »_

_-« Je voulais être sûr d'une chose avant de t'en faire part. On a dû te dire que lors de ton malaise, une onde énergétique a traversé la chambre des secrets. »_

_-« Oui mais en quoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ? »_

_-« La magie qui émanait de cette onde était pure mais aussi très puissante. Elle avait aussi une caractéristique particulière que nous appelons le feu de Faeliane. Faeliane était l'esprit du feu. »_

_-« Je sais déjà cela, je l'ai rencontré. Il doit encore m'apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir qui est en fait le mien. »_

_-« Nous savons cela, mais l'onde est une des preuves que nous attendions pour te faire un cadeau. »_

_-« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »_

_-« C'est une vision que l'un d'entre nous a eue. L'être créateur nous a envoyé ce message. Il veut que l'une d'entre nous te fasse goûter à son sang pour te transmettre certains de nos pouvoirs. »_

_-« Mais boire du sang de licorne est un sacrilège. »_

_-« Certainement pour les humains qui ne possèdent pas le même degré de pureté que nous, mais toi c'est différent. Tu es plus pur que nous, nous te devons l'allégeance. C'est par ce devoir envers toi que nous avons décidé de te faire ce cadeau. Notre sang te permettra de guérir grâce à tes dons magiques, certaines maladies ou blessures. Ce pouvoir ne peut être utilisé sur toi, c'est un peu comme un don de soi. Lorsque tu soigneras quelqu'un, tu partageras avec lui une partie de ton âme et un lien spécial se créera entre vous. »_

Harry se retourna vers le groupe de licornes.

_-« Au risque de vous choquer, si l'une d'entre vous devait par ce présent y laisser la vie, je refuserais de l'accepter. Je veux que ce soit clair. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, celui qui fera don de son sang ne souffrira pas et ne gardera aucune séquelle de ce partage. »_

Les autres licornes se concertaient depuis un moment. Une d'entre elles s'approcha des deux amis.

_-« Nous avons pris notre décision. Spirit sera le sacrifié. Nous étions contre parce que nous voulions le plus puissant d'entre nous mais après y avoir réfléchi, le lien que tu partages déjà avec notre jeune ami sera un atout non négligeable dans l'apprentissage des dons de guérison. De plus, il s'est proposé volontairement pour cela. »_

_-« Spirit, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »_

_-« Parce que tu es comme un frère pour moi. »_

_-« Je ressens la même chose à ton égard. »_

_-« Je crois que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Il faudrait peut-être renvoyer les autres au château et faire venir tes proches. Leur soutien te sera nécessaire. »_

_-« Je vais demander à Hagrid de les prévenir. »_

Harry revint vers le groupe d'élèves. Ces derniers semblaient hypnotisés par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant leurs yeux.

_-« Harry, tu viens de communiquer avec une licorne, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, vous connaissez Spirit. Je vais cependant vous demander de quitter ces lieux et de retourner au château. Hagrid si vous pouviez prévenir mes parents et les autres, et leur demander de venir ici. »_

_-« Bien sur Harry, j'y vais de ce pas. »_

_-« Merci Hagrid. »_

Le géant repartit avec ses élèves vers le château, leur donnant congé pour le reste du cours et leur interdisant formellement de se rendre dans la forêt interdite sous peine d'être renvoyé définitivement de Poudlard.

* * *

Il glissa le mot de passe à la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Elle fit place à un escalier qu'il prit pour se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait Albus.

_-« Professeur Dumbledore, un événement étrange s'est déroulé dans la forêt interdite. Harry a communiqué avec les licornes durant un bon moment puis il est revenu vers nous et m'a demandé de venir vous chercher vous, ses parents, les professeurs Rogue et Lupin. »_

_-« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'avez rien vu d'étrange ? »_

_-« Si, les licornes semblaient se soumettre à notre Harry. »_

_-« Vous voulez bien prévenir Lily et James. Moi je vais prévenir Rémus et Séverus. »_

* * *

Dumbledore quitta son bureau pour les cachots. Il frappa à la porte de la classe.

_-« Oui, entrez. »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

_-« Albus, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_-« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelques heures. Je vous expliquerai en chemin. »_

_-« Bien, la classe est finie pour aujourd'hui, je veux un rouleau de parchemin par groupe sur les potions de guérison pour le prochain cours. »_

Séverus verrouilla la porte après que le dernier élève soit sorti.

_-« Albus, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_-« Harry requiert notre aide dans la forêt interdite, je ne sais pas encore pour quoi. »_

_-« Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? »_

_-« Non, non. »_répondit le directeur en souriant à l'inquiétude de son professeur.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la classe de Rémus où il frappa à la porte.

_-« Oui, entrez. »_

_-« Rémus, pouvez-vous suspendre vos cours, nous avons une affaire urgente à régler ? »_

_-« Oui, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Bien comme le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous le dire, vous pouvez prendre congé pour cette matinée. Bonne journée à tous. »_

_-« Aurevoir professeur Lupin. »_dirent les élèves en cœur.

Ils quittèrent le château pour la forêt.

* * *

De son côté Hagrid prévint les parents de Harry.

_-« Lily, James ! »_

_-« Hagrid, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? »_

_-« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous demander de venir dans la forêt. Harry aurait besoin de votre aide. Rassurez-vous, il va bien. »_

_-« Nous y allons de ce pas, pouvez-vous renvoyer les élèves dans leur tour ? »_

_-« Oui sans aucun problème. »_

Lily et James se rendirent à l'endroit où les attendaient les trois autres sorciers.

_-« Grand-père, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Il semblerait que ton fils ait besoin de nous. Nous devons attendre qu'il vienne nous chercher. »_

_-« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de nous ? »_

_-« A mon avis, il s'agit d'un rituel ancien. »_

_-« Encore un. »_

_-« Oui mais celui-là doit être un peu particulier pour qu'il requiert notre présence. »_

Harry était arrivé discrètement pour surprendre ses proches.

_-« Oui, en effet, ce rituel est ancien et demande l'alliance du pouvoir des Hommes et de celui de Licornes. »_

_-« Bonjour, Harry. »_

_-« Bonjour Rémus. »_

_-« Alors que doit-on faire pour t'aider ? »_

_-« Pas grand chose, juste être présent pour moi. »_

_-« Est ce que cela va encore te faire souffrir ? »_

_-« Oui, il est fort probable que cela soit douloureux. Votre soutien et votre amour devraient l'apaiser. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous soyez là tous les cinq. »_

_-« Tu sais pourtant qu'on déteste te voir souffrir. »_

_-« Oui, je sais et cela m'ennuie de vous le demander, mais j'ai besoin de vous. »_

_-« Tu peux compter sur moi ! »_

_-« Merci grand-père. »_

_-« Tu peux compter sur moi aussi. » dirent simultanément Rémus et Séverus._

_-« Merci, professeur Rogue, merci Rémus. »_

Il se tourna vers ses deux parents.

_-« Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre présence aussi ? »_

_-« Bien que je hais voir la douleur en toi, je viendrai. Sache cependant qui si cela m'est trop insupportable, je me laisse le droit de quitter le lieu du rituel. »_

_-« Bien sûr papa, je comprends. »_

Lily resta interdite, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son fils souffrir, elle en avait eu le cœur brisé, elle ne voulait revivre ça encore une fois mais elle devait le faire pour lui.

_-« Bien, je ne voudrais pas paraître pour quelqu'un de rabat-joie, alors je viendrai aussi. »_

Harry lui sourit.

_-« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »_

_-« Bien nous devrions y aller. Les licornes nous attendent. »_

_-« Harry, qu'est-ce que les licornes viennent faire dans cette histoire ? »_

_-« Ce sont elles qui me font un cadeau, le plus précieux qu'il existe. »_

_-« On peut savoir ce que tu attends de nous. »_

_-« Pour que ce sort ne perde pas de sa force, il doit être fait par l'essence de chacune des parties. Ici en l'occurrence, ma partie humaine et celle de Spirit, la licorne. »_

_-« Harry, tu veux nous expliquer ce qu'il va t'arriver à la fin ! »_

Ils arrivèrent là où les licornes se trouvaient.

_-« Elles vont vous expliquer bien mieux que moi. »_

_-« Approchez, Harry vient de lancer un sort pour que nous puissions nous comprendre. Nous avons eu une vision, nous savons certaines choses sur lui. Nous nous sommes réunies pour décider de lui offrir un cadeau. Le plus précieux qu'une licorne puisse donner. L'une d'entre nous, Spirit, va partager son sang avec Harry. »_

_-« Mais il va y perdre son âme. »_

_-« Non, il y a des choses que vous ignorez sur notre peuple. Si l'être qui prend notre sang est plus pur que nous, alors il ne perdra pas son âme. Harry est plus pure que nous, puisque nous lui avons fait serment d'allégeance. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que votre sang pourra lui apporter de plus, je sais que c'est un liquide précieux mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela l'aidera dans sa tâche. »_

_-« Si quelqu'un le boit en entier, il pourra survivre même s'il se trouve au porte de la mort. Dans le cas d'Harry, c'est un peu différent. La quantité de sang qu'il ingurgitera, ne lui permettra pas d'obtenir l'immortalité mais d'acquérir nos pouvoirs de guérison. Nous possédons des pouvoirs magiques assez puissants dans le domaine de la guérison_. _Nous savons également qu'Harry est empâte et que la souffrance des autres le perturbe. Les dons de soin que nous voulons partager avec lui, lui permettront de guérir un bon nombre de maladies et de blessures graves ou non. Cela permettra à Harry d'atténuer la douleur de ces personnes et par conséquent pour lui de diminuer l'intensité avec laquelle il la ressentira. »_

_-« En effet, cela pourra lui être très utile. »_

_-« En quoi consistera ce rituel. »_

_-« Tout d'abord, il y aura un rite de purification sur Harry, puis un autre sera pratiqué sur le sacrifié, ensuite nous préparerons le corps d'Harry à recevoir le sang de l'une d'autre nous. Il restera ensuite deux étapes, l'une consistera à faire boire le sang au bénéficiaire et la deuxième à aider Harry à l'acceptation de ce qu'il aura reçu. »_

_-« Est-ce que cela est douloureux ? »_

_-« Les trois dernières étapes le sont enfin cela dépendra de plusieurs facteurs comme son degré de résistance au mal, à son degré d'acceptation d'un corps étranger dans le sien. Voilà pour les principaux. »_

_-« Que devrons-nous faire pour l'aider ? »_

_-« Lorsque nous préparerons le corps de votre fils, nous serons toutes en cercle autour de lui. Vous devrez rester près de lui, sentir votre présence à ses côtés, l'aidera à mieux supporter le rituel. L'un de vous devra le forcer à boire le sang. »_

_-« Mais si il n'y arrive pas ? »_

_-« Vous devrez le forcer pour lui sauver la vie. En effet, une fois que l'étape précédente aura été effectuée, si Harry ne boit pas le sang, il moura. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« La préparation laissera un vide dans sa chair qui ne pourra être comblé que par le précieux liquide qui coule dans les veines de mon peuple. »_

_-« Mais nous ne pouvons le laisser faire, c'est trop dangereux. »_

_-« Lily, nous n'aurons pas notre mot à dire cette fois, il a pris sa décision, nous ne pouvons que le soutenir dans ses choix. »_

_-« De toute façon, nous sommes sûrs qu'il va réussir. Le dernier pas sera des incantations que vous devrez dire pour permettre le mélange de nos sangs. »_

_-« Ce rituel risque de l'affaiblir pour quelques jours. Par sa sécurité, nous vous conseillons de ne jamais le laisser seul. »_

Une autre licorne apparut et leur dit qu'il était temps de commencer la cérémonie. Les humains devaient pratiquer la purification d'Harry, tandis que Spirit se purifiait au contact de ses paires. Les sorciers avaient encerclé Harry et les licornes Spirit. Au bout de plusieurs charmes, deux lumières d'un blanc pur fendirent le ciel pour venir frapper les deux corps participant au rituel magique. Ils fermèrent les yeux tout deux, une douce chaleur les enveloppa. Harry sentit toutes ses pensées et toutes ses sensations négatives quitter son corps. Son âme s'allégea, son esprit se vida de tout ce qu'il contenait. Il ressentit un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahir.

Une licorne pratiqua une légère entaille dans le coup de Spirit. Elle déposa en-dessous une feuille de nénuphar pour récupérer ce qui s'échappait des veines de la jeune licorne. Lentement, au goutte à goutte, un liquide argenté et nacré s'écoula dans son réceptacle. Lorsqu'il fut rempli au trois quarts, la licorne jeta un charme de soin sur son homologue. Ce dernier vint se coucher près d'Harry, la tête reposant sur le torse du jeune humain. Trois licornes s'approchèrent du survivant et lancèrent quelques formules. Une aura grise s'empara d'Harry. Inquiets, ces proches se rapprochèrent de lui un peu plus. Il commença à convulser. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. C'était atroce, son cœur battait très vite et très fort et cela lui déchirait la poitrine. Une impression de brûlure le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Il appela sa mère dans son délire.

_-« Maman, aide-moi, je t'en prie. »_

Lily caressa la tête de son fils tendrement tout en lui disant des mots apaisant à l'oreille.

_-« Chut, mon ange, ça va aller, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Laisse ma voix t'envahir, oublie la souffrance, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, je te le promets. »_

Harry sembla se calmer aux doux murmures de sa mère.

_-« Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Il faut que l'un de vous le fasse boire le sang. N'oubliez pas ce qui vous a été dit avant. »_

_-« Je...je ne pourrai pas faire ça. Non je ne peux pas. »_

_-« C'est pas grave James, je vais le faire, ça me répugne de devoir le faire mais c'est pour son bien. »_

Séverus prit le calice naturel dans ses mains, Rémus releva le buste et la tête du survivant et Lily lui ouvrit délicatement les lèvres. Rogue versa doucement le précieux fluide dans la bouche de son étudiant, lui massant la gorge pour lui permettre de l'avaler. Pris de douleur, Harry tenta de le recracher mais le liquide avait déjà fait son chemin à l'intérieur de lui. L'aura grise qui l'entourait plus tôt se dissipa laissant un corps haletant et couvert de sueur.

Harry s'était recroquevillé dans les bras du loup garou.

_-« Le sang est entrain de combler le vide, dans quelques instants, nous prononcerons les derniers charmes. Une fois cela fait, emmenez le au calme et qu'il prenne du repos. Je crois aussi que ces cinq autres compagnons s'inquiètent à son sujet. »_

_-« Quels sont les incantations ? »_

_-« Les vieux préceptes de l'ordre sacré, ceux du passé oublié. »_

_-« Nous ne les connaissons pas. »_

_-« Vous les répèterez après nous. »_

La licorne s'éloigna et rejoignit le cercle formé par les autres.

_-« Etes-vous prêt ? »_

_-« Oui. »_

_-« Par la magie pure des licornes et par la magie ancienne des humains,_

_nous demandons aux esprits gardiens du pouvoir de guérison,_

_que les deux essences s'acceptent._

_Que par leur union,_

_La maladie et la souffrance soient bannies_

_De par la main de l'Etre de Pureté._

_Que son sang accepte le nôtre,_

_Et que le nôtre fusionne avec le sien._

_Accordez-lui la grâce,_

_Sa fidélité a la lumière lui donne le droit de l'obtenir. »_

L'aura arc-en-ciel d'Harry réapparut et il reprit connaissance.

_-« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »_

_-« Oui, mon ange. »_

Harry perdit connaissance. Rémus le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener au château.

_-« Le rituel est accompli, il possède nos pouvoirs et peut s'en servir comme bon lui semblera, néanmoins s'il venait à s'en servir pour faire le mal, le châtiment en serait directement la mort. »_

_-« Pouvons-nous le ramener ? »_

_-« Oui, allez-y, prenez bien soin de lui. »_

Il le ramenèrent au château où trois boules de poils, un phoenix et une fée les attendaient. Ils suivirent leur ami jusque dans l'infirmerie. Les deux félins se couchèrent sur son ventre, le loup s'installa près de sa tête, Naë s'endormit sur sa poitrine l'irradiant d'une douce chaleur et Eternity se posa près de sa tête.

Madame Pomfresh jeta un sort pour faire un diagnostique de l'état de son patient et n'y décela aucun symptôme.

* * *

Harry dormit deux jours complets avant de reprendre conscience. Ses journées se résumaient à des phases de conscience de quelques minutes suivies par de longs cycles de sommeil. Il ne restait jamais plus de dix minutes éveillé.

L'infirmière avait dit que le coma était du au changement interne qui s'opérait dans son corps. Albus pouvait le sentir, la puissance de son arrière-petit-fils avait encore augmenté durant des dernières heures. Rémus aussi le ressentait.

_-« Grand-père, quelque chose à changer chez mon fils. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »_

_-« Oui, son pouvoir gagne en intensité chaque jour, dans peu de temps, il sera plus fort que nous tous réuni. »_

_-« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait évoluer aussi vite. »_

_-« C'est incroyable. »_

_-« Regarde, Grand-père, il revient à lui. »_

Harry papillonna des yeux et ouvrit ses deux lacs émeraudes sur ses deux aïeuls. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Hope, Neige et Saphir vinrent lui lécher la figure en signe d'affection ce qui les fit rire tous.

_-« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? »_

_-« Comme si un régiment de cognards m'avaient poursuivi pendant plusieurs jours. »_

_-« Le rituel a été douloureux, je sais. »_

_-« Oui mais c'était nécessaire. D'ailleurs, je sais que l'un de vous souffre du dos. »_

Harry se retourna vers Albus.

_-« Grand-père, tu as un lumbago. »_

_-« On peut rien te cacher. »_

_-« C'est un bon moyen de voir si je possède réellement ces pouvoirs de guérison. »_

Harry fit asseoir Albus sur le bord de son lit. Il apposa ses mains sur la source de douleur qu'il sentait irradier dans le corps du directeur. Un douce lueur s'échappa de ses paumes pour s'appliquer sur la peau du dos. Sous la douceur des gestes de son arrière-petit-fils, Albus se détendit oubliant peu à peu la souffrance. Au bout de quelques secondes, le mal disparut définitivement.

_-« C'est magnifique Harry, je n'ai plus mal. »_

_-« Je n'espérais pas moins que ça. »_dit-il le regard espiègle.

Madame Pomfresh arriva pour prendre des nouvelle de son habitué.

_-« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus simple pour moi de m'installez ici comme ça vous pourriez veiller plus facilement sur moi. »_

_-« Vous voulez bien arrêter de dire ce genre de bêtise. De toute façon, vous pouvez sortir mais je vous interdis de revenir ici avant un moment. Est-ce clair ? »_

_-« Oui, à vos ordres chef. »_dit-il au garde-à-vous.

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie suivi de ses cinq compagnons.

_-« Ce gosse est un ange. Il ne se plaint jamais, il a constamment le sourire au lèvre et il parvient même à pardonner aux gens qui l'ont fait souffrir. »_

_-« Oui, Lily et moi l'avons bien réussi je trouve. »_

_-« Heureusement pour nous, il ne possède pas ton sens de la modestie, mon amour. »_dit Lily qui venait d'arriver.

_-« Tu es là ? »_

_-« Oui, j'étais venue voir mon fils. D'ailleurs où est-il ? »_

_-« Il vient de quitter l'infirmerie, il y a quelques minutes. A mon avis, c'est l'heure du dîner, il est allé rejoindre Miss Weasley. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as raison. »_dit James en souriant.

_-« Je l'aime bien cette petite, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. »_

_-« Et toi ma tigresse, tu n'es pas jalouse qu'elle t'enlève ton petit garçon chéri. »_

Lily regarda son mari dans les yeux.

_-« JAMES POTTER, insinuerais-tu que je suis mère-poule avec mon fils ? »_

_-« Oh, je ne l'insinue pas, je le constate. »_

_-« Tu ...tu... »_

_-« Si je ne me trompes, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un capable de faire taire Lily Evans Potter et de la laisser sans mot. »_

_-« Albus, vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? »_

_-« Je dirais simplement qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour qu'une mère porte à son fils. »_

_-« Est-ce une manière détournée pour me dire qu'il a raison ? »_

_-« Non, au contraire, vous avez été privé l'un de l'autre assez longtemps. Harry et toi avez le droit de vivre cette relation pleinement ensemble. Et puis mon petit-fils est un idiot par moment. Je crois qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre le lien qui se tisse entre la personne qui donne naissance et celle qui vient au monde. »_

_-« Merci Albus. »_

_-« De rien. Et si nous allions manger, cette discussion m'a ouvert l'appétit. Vous aurez l'occasion de voir notre jeune Harry. »_

_-« Excellente idée, je meurs de faim. »_

_-« Evidemment, à une certaine heure, il est de notoriété publique que James Potter ne pense plus qu'avec son estomac. »_

_-« Là tu es dur. Mais c'est de bonne guerre. Madame si vous voulez passer. »_lui dit-il en se courbant.

_-« Espèce d'idiot ! »_

* * *

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, Harry était avec sa petit amie et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginny était collée à lui, trop heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir pour elle. Elle ne pouvait voir l'envie dans les yeux de certaines filles. Harry, grâce à son don d'empâte pouvait ressentir les regards d'envie posés sur lui et ceux de jalousie posés sur sa petit amie. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de savoir qu'il pouvait être désiré par quelqu'un. Cela le dérangeais un peu. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire, son cœur appartenait à une seule personne. Cette magnifique créature aux yeux couleur océan et à la chevelure flamboyante. Pris dans de profondes réflexions, il n'entendit pas que Ginny lui posait une question. Elle lui passa une main devant les yeux pour attirer son attention.

_-« Harry, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »_

Harry rougit de gêne.

_-« Excuse moi, ma douce, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que voulais-tu savoir ? »_

_-« Hier, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ou si tu voulais emmener une des ces filles qui te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. »_

_-« Tu es jalouse petite sœur ? »_dit Ron d'un air moqueur.

_-« Comment réagirais-tu si la presque entièreté de Poudlard regarderait avec envie Hermione et serait prêt à te faire tomber dans les escaliers pour prendre ta place. »_

Ron rougit aux commentaires de sa sœur. Elle avait dévoilé son secret.

_-« Je le savais, tu vois Mione j'avais raison. »_

Deux personnes éclatèrent de rire à la table des Griffondor tandis que deux autres n'osaient se regarder et pouvaient facilement rivaliser avec les tomates du jardin d'Hagrid.

_-« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je crois qu'on avait tous remarqué que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre mais vous êtes trop butés tous les deux pour l'admettre. »_

_-« Harry a raison, il était temps. Vous devriez peut-être vous isoler pour en parler. »_

Hermione et Ron quittèrent la salle pour la salle commune de la Tour Griffondor qui était heureusement déserte à cette sœur.

* * *

L'après-midi passa sans autres incidents. Il terminait le dernier cours de la journée. Juste après le repas du midi, les parents d'Harry avaient invité leur fils et sa petite amie pour manger dans leurs appartements le soir même. Les deux adolescents étaient partis pour se changer pour le souper, ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée car Ginny n'avait pas encore le courage de redescendre dans la chambre des secrets, là où elle avait failli mourir.

Ils se rejoignirent à l'endroit convenu et montèrent vers l'aile du château réservée au corps professoral. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait représentant les familles Potter et Dumbledore.

_-« Renaissance ! »_

Le portrait pivota pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main. Harry put ressentir l'angoisse de Ginny. Elle dînait officiellement avec ses futurs beaux-parents bien qu'elle les adoraient elle était toujours intimidée par ces deux êtres.

_-« Bonjour les tourtereaux ! »_

Une voix leur parvint d'une autre pièce.

_-« James Potter, veux-tu cesser immédiatement d'ennuyer ton fils et sa copine. »_

_-« Bien mon commandant, à vos ordres ! »_

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire devant les pitreries du père d'Harry.

_-« James ! »_dit Lily dans un soupir.

Elle le contourna pour venir serrer dans ses bras son fils adoré.

_-« J'espère que vous avez faim car à chaque fois que ta mère cuisine, elle en fait toujours pour un régiment. »_

_-« Il faut que je prévoie assez pour le glouton que tu es. »_

_-« Touché, maman. Là papa tu t'es mis toi-même dedans. »_

_-« Bien trêve de plaisanteries et si nous passions à table. »_

Lily leur montra où se placer. Elle sourit à Ginny qui semblait très tendue.

_-« Tu es comme chez toi ici, installe-toi. »_

_-« Merci Lily. »_

Le souper se passa dans la joie la plus totale, Ginny était parvenue à se détendre grâce aux blagues et souvenirs que leur raconta James. Ils prirent le dessert au salon.

_-« Il se fait tard et nous avons cours demain matin, je pense que nous devrions y aller. »_

_-« Oui, Harry tu as raison. »_

_-« A demain mes enfants, passez une bonne nuit mes chéris. »_

_-« Aurevoir James, Lily. »_

Harry les serra dans ses bras chacun puis sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Ils retournèrent à la tour Griffondor main dans la main.

_-« Alors, tu vois que c'était pas si terrible que ça. »_

_-« C'est toi qui dis ça, j'aimerais bien te voir quand on ira chez moi pour faire la même chose. As-tu oublié que tes parents et toi êtes invités pour Noël au terrier ? »_

_-« Non, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je suis heureux de savoir que je vais passer mon Noël à tes côtés. »_

_-« Je vois que tu es déjà passer maître dans l'art de noyer le poisson. »_

_-« Qui moi ? »_dit-il en se serrant contre elle et en l'embrassant pour la faire taire.

_-« Tu sais que tu me fais perdre la tête ? »_

_-« J'y compte bien, mon amour. Comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de prétexte pour te prendre dans mes bras. »_

_-« Comme si tu avais besoin de permission pour me serrer contre toi, tu sais que j'adore ça tout autant que toi. »_

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, arrivèrent au portrait de la grosse dame et entrèrent après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Ils se dirent aurevoir et allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec une appréhension, quelque chose se passera aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était bien ou mal. Il essaya de chasser cette idée de sa tête et alla prendre une douche. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ginny.

Il prit un livre de potions de guérison et le lut au calme. Une heure plus tard environ, elle descendit à pas de velours pour surprendre son aimé. Elle plaça ses deux mains devant ses yeux.

_-« Devine qui est là ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas, une splendide créature ? »_dit-il en souriant de bonheur.

Ginny l'embrassa.

_-« Chut, ne dites rien ma petite amie est très jalouse... »_

Elle le regarda amusée.

_-« En effet, nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher avant qu'elle ne descende. »_

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains s'attardèrent quelque peu sur la taille de sa partenaire. Ginny le laissa prodiguer ses douces caresses, elle aimait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Après ces quelques minutes de tendresse, ils descendirent prendre leur déjeuner.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour leur cours. Harry prit le choipeau pour la répartition hebdomadaire. Il le plaça à Poufsouffle cette semaine.

* * *

Harry se rendit en potion. Il salua Rogue et alla s'asseoir avec son groupe.

_-« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Qui peut me dire quels sont ses effets ? »_

Harry leva la main.

_-« Oui, Monsieur Potter »_

_-« Et bien, elle permet à celui qui l'ingurgite de s'endormir sans éprouver le moindre rêve. »_

_-« Excellente réponse Harry, cinq point pour Poufsouffle. Et quels en sont les ingrédients ? »_

Hermione leva la main.

_-« Oui, Miss Granger ! »_

_-« L'ingrédient principal est de la pousse de cassyopée pourpre et les autres ingrédients sont exactement les mêmes que ceux employés pour une potion de sommeil traditionnelle. »_

_-« C'est tout à fait correct, cinq points pour vous aussi Miss Granger. »_

Harry sentait que son esprit dérivait vers d'autres continents. Non, pas lui, pas maintenant. Il appela le plus discrètement possible le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui parlait tout bas, il avait ressenti un sentiment étrange.

_-« Harry, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »_

_-« Professeur, je crois que vous devriez faire sortir les autres élèves, il arrive dans ma tête, il a réussi à percer mes défenses. »_

_-« Oui, ecoutez-moi tout le monde, vous allez laisser vos affaires ici et aller me chercher quelques plantes dans le jardin de Poudlard. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

Les élèves sortirent sans remarquer qu'Harry ne les avait pas suivi. Rogue verrouilla la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

_-« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, professeur, il pourrait s'apercevoir de votre présence. »_

_-« Ca n'a pas d'importance, je ne vais pas vous laisser affronter ça seul. »_

_-« Mer... »_Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit.

_-« Bonjour Potter, alors comment vas-tu, ça faisait déjà un petit temps que nous ne nous étions pas parlé. »_

_-« Je vais bien, Tom du moins jusqu'au moment que tu fasses ton apparition comme d'habitude évidemment. »_

Harry avait ressenti de la douleur en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait en colère Vodlemort.

_-« Je vois que tu n'es pas seul. Comment va notre chère traître aujourd'hui ? »_

_-« Je crois qu'il se porte très bien depuis que tu ne diriges plus sa vie. »_

Rogue écoutait les réponses d'Harry. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire enrager l'autre sorcier et ce rien qu'avec des mots. Aucun de ses serviteurs n'oserait jamais lui parler comme cela.

_-« Dis-moi, tu es content je suppose, tes parents sont revenus à la vie ? »_

_-« Je dois dire en effet que c'est une bonne surprise. Comme quoi tout n'est pas toujours définitif. »_

_-« Je dois dire que le combat que tu as mené contre mes mangemorts m'a beaucoup impressionné. On m'a dit que tu savais te défendre mais jamais tu ne pourras me battre. »_

Harry dépensait beaucoup d'énergie d'une part pour l'empêcher de chercher des informations dans sa tête et d'autre part pour fouiller les pensées du Lord noir sans se faire remarquer. Rogue pouvait voir la douleur sur les traits du visage de Harry. Cet enfant l'étonnerait toujours, au lieu de chasser la souffrance, il la supportait sans broncher pour le bien du monde, pour cette prophétie bien que cela lui ait volé sa vie.

_-« Je ne prétends pas te battre, mais je ferai mon possible et ce même si je dois y perdre la vie. Tant que je serai vivant, je ne te laisserai jamais prendre le contrôle de ce monde. »_

_-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Dire que tu es le descendant des quatre fondateurs. Je ne comprends comme un sang mêlé comme toi ... Non, je ne comprends pas. »_

_-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas plus un sang pur que moi, alors tes beaux discours, tu peux te les garder. »_

_-« Venons-en aux choses sérieuses, mes mangemorts ne sont pas contents, leur enfant se sont retourné contre eux pour la plupart. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus de mon côté qu'ils vont venir combattre à ton côté. »_

_-« Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, si je l'ai fait c'est pour leur permettre de voir les choses comme elles sont réellement. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour grossir les troupes de l'Ordre. »_

_-« Tu espères que je vais te croire ? »_

_-« De ta part, non. »_

_-« Sache que leurs parents sont très fâchés et que des représailles vont suivre. »_

Rogue vit un rapide sourire sur les lèvres de son étudiant.

_-« Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de t'écouter te morfondre. »_

Harry le rejeta le plus violemment possible de son esprit mais avant de le quitter, Voldemort lui avait transmis des images des derniers massacres qu'ils avaient perpétrés. A ses visions, Harry versa quelques larmes de tristesse. Rogue se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_-« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« J'ai...j'ai vu des ...images de ses derniers meurtres... c'était horrible. Tout ce sang, ces cris... »_

_-« Chut ça va aller. »_dit-il en le berçant pour le réconforter.

Croyant bon de changer de sujet, il lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait durer si longtemps la connexion.

_-« Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi n'avoir pas expulsé avant ce fou ? »_

_-« Je devais trouver ce qu'il comptait faire. »_

_-« L'as-tu trouvé ? »_

Harry souria.

_-« J'ai pu sans me faire remarquer voyager dans sa tête, j'ai découvert le lieu de ses prochaines attaques. Il veut faire tomber le ministère dans quatre jours, il faut prévenir les aurores, cependant il n'y participera pas. Une autre attaque est prévue pour la fin du mois sur Poudlard. »_

Harry sentit la fatigue le gagner. Rogue décida de l'amener à l'appartement de ses parents. Il l'accompagna pour être sur qu'il ne s'endormirait pas sur le chemin.

_-« Renaissance. »_

Il prit Harry dans ses bras qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

_-« Séverus ? Harry ? »_

A suivre


	13. Poudlard sous le feu

Voilà la suite comme promis et non sans difficulté.

RAR :

-4rine : merci, ça fait plaisir.

-Sojiro : chose promie, chose due, un peu de baston bien que je préférais la scène du chemin de traverse. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Le spectre de la page blanche m'a quittée après notre conversation, j'ai malmené mon clavier pendant trois longues heures.

-Alpo :Merci, merci, alors que de compliments, au prochain chapitre j'espère.

-Miles :je vais tenter de répondre à ta review qui était longue je dois dire. Merci ça fait plaisir. Je te rassure Spirit m'a dit personnellement qu'il était d'accord avec moi et puis il voulait aider Harry. C'est vrai que question goût ça devait pas être ça mais ryry s'en remettra je te rassure. Je le hais le voldie alors basta il est nul en occlumentie c'est décidé et puis c'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Allez bisous à plus, ce fut un plaisir de te répondre.

-Delphine : merci et puis j'adore être encouragée deplus ça fait fuir le spectre de la page blanche.

-Théalie : merci que dire de plus.

-Onarluca :tant de mots gentils. Je suis touchée. Je te promets de continuer ma fic aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Ps : moi et efriliane on veut la suite de ta fic.

-Arathorn :merci mon fidèle lecteur, c'est avec un grand plaisir et un honneur que je te laisse lire la suite car je ne sais quoi dire à tes compliments sinon merci. Gros bisous à plus.

Chapitre 12 : Poudlard sous le feu .

_-« Séverus ? Harry ? »_

_-« James, je te le ramène. »_

_-« Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon fils a l'air fatigué comme s'il avait couru un marathon ? »_

_-« Il vient d'avoir une petite conversation mentale avec notre cher Tom. »_

_-« Il ne peut pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ce mage de pacotille. »_

_-« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui parvenait à le mettre en colère comme ton fils. Il lui répond comme s'il te parlait à toi. Aucun de ses serviteurs n'oserait jamais lui parler de la sorte. Sa conversation était très intéressante puisque Harry est parvenu à trouver des informations sur les prochaines cibles de Voldemort bien que cela l'ait épuisé. »_

_-« Je crois savoir de source sûre qu'il parvenait aussi à te mettre en colère ? »_

_-« Oui, je crois qu'il avait un don pour ça au début de sa scolarité. »_

_-« Attends deux minutes, je vais chercher Lily. »_

James quitta le salon pour ce qui devait être la cuisine laissant Séverus seul avec Harry.

* * *

Il l'observa et se demanda encore comment il avait pu franchir les barrières mentales de son ancien maître et désormais ennemi. Cet enfant était plus courageux que la plupart des mangemorts que lui-même probablement. Il entendit des voix venir vers eux.

_-« Bonjour Séverus ! Merci de l'avoir ramener. Dis-moi est-ce qu'Harry a encore souffert lors de cette si gentille petite visite ? »_

_-« Je suis désolé Lily mais oui, il a supporté la douleur pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il l'a trouvé. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour supporter la douleur, je le voyais souffrir assez intensément pendant cette intrusion et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher. »_

_-« Harry est comme ça, il fait toujours passer le bien des autres avant le sien. »_dit Lily en s'asseyant près de son fils.

_-« Ton fils est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, si tu savais comme je regrette ces années de guerre entre nous. »_

_-« Oui, je sais, si tu savais comme on regrette tous les deux de ne pas l'avoir connu avant. »_

_-« Il revient à lui. »_

_-« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »_

_-« Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir parler avec Voldemort ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est vrai. Il faut que je parle à grand-père. C'est urgent. »_

_-« Il n'en est pas question Harry. Tu vas te reposer pour commencer et ton père va le ramener ici. »_

James comprit qu'au ton de sa femme aucune réplique n'était envisageable. Il sortit avec Séverus.

_-« Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Mais oui maman, je t'assure. »_

_-« Tu ne veux pas que j'aille prévenir madame Pomfresh ? »_

_-« Surtout pas, elle va encore m'enfermer à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. »_

_-« C'est pour ton bien. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois que je parle avec ce monstre, tu sais. »_

_-« Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour toi, tu es mon fils. »_

_-« Je sais. »_

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Séverus regagna sa classe et James alla chercher Albus.

_-« Grand-père, tu es là ? »_

_-« Oui, que puis-je pour toi ? »_

_-« C'est Harry, il vient d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Tom. »_

_-« Comment ça, avec Tom. »_

_-« Oui, tu sais à l'intérieur de sa tête. »_

_-« Il va bien, la dernière fois, il est resté trois jours à l'infirmerie ? »_

_-« Oui, il vient de se réveiller. Il veut te voir, il a des choses intéressantes à te raconter d'après ce que j'ai compris. »_

_-« Je te suis. »_

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements des Potter. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Lily tenait serré contre elle son fils.

_-« Bonjour Harry ! »_

_-« Bonjour Grand-père ! »_

_-« Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? »_

_-« Voldemort prévoit deux attaques, une au ministère pour dans quatre jours et une sur les élèves de Poudlard à la fin du mois. Il recherche au ministère des informations sur mes pouvoirs et pour Poudlard, c'est une expédition vengeresse contre les élèves de Serpentard qui ont trahi leur parent. »_

_-« Il faut que je prévienne les aurores et le ministère. Et en ce qui concerne Poudlard, je vais réactiver les barrières de protection, bien que je pense qu'elles soient inefficaces. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il existe des protections bien plus puissantes que celles que tu connais. Elles sont bien plus anciennes et sont inviolable. Je les placerai sur le château pour ne pas qu'ils puissent y entrer et pour protéger les plus jeunes. Ils ne doivent pas participer au combat. Nous devons leur épargner cela. »_

_-« Bien sur, j'allais justement te le dire. Sais-tu si l'attaque sera d'envergure ? »_

_-« Plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts ainsi que plusieurs types de créatures démoniaques comme des détraqueurs, des licornes noires, des loups garous et des serpents. Je sais que pour les deux dernières races, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire mais ça Voldemort l'ignore encore. Les licornes noires c'est une autre histoire, si elles refusent de m'écouter, je serais dans l'obligation de les purifier et de les faire passer dans ma dimension. »_

_-« Tu vas encore beaucoup travailler. »_

_-« Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, des vies sont en danger. »_

_-« As-tu besoin d'aide pour ériger les barrières ? »_

_-« Non, ça devrait aller, je dois juste descendre dans la pièce centrale de Poudlard, celle où circule la magie du château. »_

_-« Sais-tu où est-elle car nous l'avons chercher sans la trouver ? »_

_-« C'est tout simple pourtant, c'est à vous de trouver. Je vais probablement y rester plusieurs heures, peut-être même la nuit. »_

Harry se leva, sortit de l'appartement de ses parents et descendit vers le grand hall. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il se dirigea vers un tableau qui ne payait pas de mine dans un coin caché du hall. Il s'en approcha et apposa sa main sur le tableau. Il ressentit une douce chaleur et se sentit happer à l'intérieur de la toile. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut des milliers de couleurs danser devant lui. Au centre, une sphère énergétique trônait et étincelait de mille feux. Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Son aura l'entoura, son énergie fusionna avec celle de la sphère et il prononça les formules.

_-«Par la magie des fondateurs et de Merlin,_

_par la magie blanche et ancienne,_

_j'invoque l'aide de leurs créateurs._

_Que les barrières s'érigent,_

_Que la lumière protège ses murs,_

_Que la grâce protège chacun de ses habitants._

_J'implore le droit de guider le pouvoir protecteur,_

_Que par son aide, je repousse l'assaillant,_

_Que par sa force, le mal trépasse,_

_Que par sa sagesse, il me guide vers la lumière. »_

Lorsqu'il eut fini l'incantation, les habitants du château ressentirent une sensation les envahir, tout en se sachant parfaitement en sécurité.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Séverus Rogue parlaient ensemble autour d'une tasse de thé, cependant ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par une sentiment de bien-être suivi d'une puissante et nouvelle énergie émanant des murs. Fumseck s'agita fortement, lui aussi avait ressenti les changements qui s'opéraient.

_-« Toi aussi mon bon Fumseck, tu l'as senti ! »_

Le phoenix chanta un joli trémolo. Albus se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fut surpris.

Séverus le remarqua.

_-« Albus, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du directeur.

_-« Non, tout va bien, il a réussi. Les barrières magiques sont différentes. C'est cela que nous avons ressenti, l'énergie d'Harry s'est liée avec celle du château. Il y a cependant une chose que je ne peux expliquer, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous aussi le sentir mais quelque chose nous protège individuellement. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Observez votre aura, vous verrez. »_

Séverus se concentra et vit apparaître son aura magique. Elle était toujours argentée mais de fins arc-en-ciel la traversaient.

_-« Oui, vous avez raison. Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? »_

_-« Je me souviens qu'Harry m'a parlé de protections magiques dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence. Ce château a été créé par les fondateurs ne l'oubliez pas et Harry est leur descendant de sang, il a dû certainement invoquer leur aide. Ce domaine est vieux et les vérités qui s'y rattachaient sont devenues des légendes aujourd'hui. J'ai un exemple pour vous, la chambre des secrets de Serpentard, lorsque nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche et nous n'avons rien trouvé, nous avons tous supposé que c'était effectivement des comptes ou des fables, or elle existe bel et bien. En ce qui concerne le château, plusieurs légendes parlent d'une grand pouvoir de protection qui permettrait de protéger Poudlard de toute intrusion. Les fondateurs avaient refusé l'idée qu'on s'en prenne un jour à leurs élèves. Pour cela, ils créèrent une pièce renfermant une partie de leur pouvoir à chacun... »_

Il fut coupé par la voix de James.

_-« Celle dont tu as parlé avec lui tantôt ? »_

_-« Oui, je pense qu'il y est en ce moment. »_

_-« Tu as ressenti toi aussi cette vague de puissance ? »_

_-« Oui, comme je viens de le dire à Séverus, ton fils est parvenu à ériger les protections du domaines. »_

_-« Grand-père désolé de t'avoir interrompu mais je voudrais tout de même connaître la suite de cette légende. »_

_-« Bien, alors je reprends mon récit. La légende racontait aussi que seul leur chair et leur sang pourrait un jour implorer leur aide ou la personne qui parviendrait à y pénétrer. Leurs descendants connaissent l'emplacement de ce lieu, il est inscrit dans leur cœur. »_

_-« J'ai une question. Pourquoi moi, je ne peux pas la trouver ? »_

_-« Tu es aussi leur descendant James mais le cœur d'Harry recherchait cette pièce pour empêcher un massacre tandis que toi lorsque tu étais ici, tu ne l'aurais fait que par curiosité. »_

_-« Oui, tu as sans aucun doute raison. Je t'en prie continue. »_

_-« Jusqu'à maintenant cette partie de la légende, est commune et aucun point ne diverge par contre en ce qui concerne les moyens de protections plusieurs versions existent. Certaines mentionnent un bouclier puissant qui empêcherait le passage, d'autres la réapparition des quatre fondateurs le temps de la bataille, quelques unes allaient même jusqu'à dire que le château et ses occupants devenaient invisibles pour ses ennemis. Une autre a été oubliée et pourtant elle me semble plus plausible. Il semblerait que l'essence des quatre mélangés nous donnerait le temps des combats la maîtrise des quatre éléments. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps Harry, récita ses dernières incantations.

_-« Que les corps inanimés reprennent vie, _

_qu'ils m'accordent leur confiance_

_pour les guider vers la victoire._

_Que les armures prennent position,_

_Que les murs repoussent les assaillants,_

_Que les escaliers protègent les occupants de ce lieu._

_Que chaque porte protège celui qui s'abritera derrière, _

_Que les toiles protèges les pièces secrètes. »_

Estimant avoir fini sa tâche, il retraversa la toile et se dirigea vers la première armure qu'il vit. Au contact du survivant, elle se mit au garde à vous. Harry comprit que les protections étaient bien en place. Il se rendit dans le bureau de son grand-père pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Il capta la fin de la conversation et lui coupa la parole.

_-« En effet, tu ne te trompes pas, le pouvoir de mes ancêtres est toujours à l'intérieur de ce murs. Ce pouvoir ne se commande pas, il agit de manière volontaire s'il sent le domaine attaqué ou en danger. Cependant, il doit être activé pour marcher. »_

_-« Quel genre de pouvoir est-ce ? »_

_-« La maîtrise du feu par les torches se trouvant au sein même du bâtiment, de la terre par le sols extérieurs et intérieurs du château, de l'air et de l'eau par celle présente dans le lac et qui doit protéger la forêt interdite. »_

_-« En effet, cela va nous être d'une grande aide. »_

_-« Grand-père, est-ce que les aurores sont près pour le ministère ? »_

_-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, les champs de protections ont été placés, tout devrait bien se passer. »_

_-« Tant mieux. »_

_-« Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher Harry, demain tu as cours avec Pompom au matin et tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas les gens en retard. »_

_-« Oui, en effet vous avez raison professeur Rogue. »_

Il dit bonsoir aux trois personnes dans le bureau et retourna dans la chambre.

* * *

Sa nuit fut courte mais paisible. Il se réveilla aux aurores avec ses deux félins blottis sous ses couvertures, Naë veillait sur lui, son loup lové sur son ventre, son phoenix perché sur le montant de son lit et sa jeune licorne couchée au pieds de son lit. Il s'habilla et se rendit dans la salle principale de la chambre des secrets, celle où il avait retrouvé Ginny en deuxième année. Il appela Faeliane.

_-« Bonjour jeune initié. »_

_-« Bonjour Faeliane. »_

_-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »_

_-« Oui, aujourd'hui, nous pourrions peut-être nous entraîner, enfin si tu es d'accord ? »_

-« Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. Je peux lire en toi l'inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ? »

_-« Je sais qu'une attaque va avoir lieu ici dans quelques jours, j'ai fait tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour prévenir l'attaque mais j'ai peur qu'ils parviennent à faire du mal aux élèves et aux professeurs. »_

_-« Je sais à quoi tu penses, la maîtrise du feu pourrait t'aider mais pour le contrôler, cela ne dépend que d'une chose, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et croire au pouvoir qui aurait dû être le tien il y a bien longtemps. »_

_-« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je t'écoute. »_

_-« Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler l'élément dont tu es fait, le feu. Lorsque tu auras compris comment contrôler ton feu intérieur, nous passerons au contrôle du feu environnemental. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai compris, avant de pouvoir maîtriser le feu sur le monde qui m'entoure, je dois d'abord contrôler celui qui brûle dans mes veines. »_

_-« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! »_

_-« Que dois-je faire ? »_

_-« Imagine que ton corps est le feu, regarde ton corps comme ci ton esprit était à l'extérieur. Y parviens-tu ? »_

_-« Je crois »_

Harry se concentrait sur lui-même depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit sa conscience s'évaporer. Il trouva son moi intérieur en dehors de son corps. Il put voir également sa chair translucide parcourue de torrents de laves. Ils allaient dans tous les sens sans ordres logiques.

_-« Comme tu peux le voir, tant que tu ne pourras diriger ce flot, cela dispersera ton énergie et te fatiguera plus vite. Il faudrait que tu parviennes à canaliser ces flux pour qu'ils convergent vers un même point. L'endroit précis où ton corps fait sortir ta magie, ce que l'on pourrait appeler ton centre de gravité magique. »_

_-« Comment puis-je faire cela ? »_

_-« Avant de te répondre, je dois savoir une chose. Que ressens-tu par rapport au feu qui coule dans tes veines ? »_

_-« Je ne comprends pas ta question. »_

_-« Réponds moi sincèrement, le considères-tu comme une partie de toi ou comme un élément étranger qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver ? »_

_-« Plutôt comme un intrus dans mon corps. »_

_-« D'accord. Et bien tu vois, tu dois le considérer non pas comme un objet en plus mais comme un de tes organes vitaux. Il fait partie de toi ne l'oublie pas. Pour toi guider ton pouvoir, c'est un peu différent des tes autres capacités magiques. En temps normal, tu dois faire obéir ton pouvoir, ici c'est une question de confiance et uniquement de confiance. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire, là je perds un peu le fil de mes idées ! »_

_-« Ton pouvoir ne travaillera avec toi que s'il se sent en symbiose avec toi, c'est un peu comme la relation que tu entretiens avec Eternity, tant qu'il a confiance en toi, il t'aidera. Le feu travaille de la même façon. Pour le moment, tu n'as pas encore instaurer une relation de confiance avec lui. »_

_-« Si je comprends bien, il serait animé d'une sorte de conscience propre ? »_

_-« C'est un peu ça en effet. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas vraiment une maîtrise, mais un travail d'équipe. »_

_-« Pas tout à fait, il est animé d'une volonté propre mais il ne peux agir seul. Je m'explique. Il peux refuser de faire ce que tu lui demanderas mais il a besoin de toi pour agir car il ne sait comment attaquer, ni ce qu'il doit faire. »_

_-« Donc en résumé, il attaquera de la manière que je lui demanderai mais pourra toujours refuser de le faire s'il ne me juge pas apte à le guider. »_

_-« Voilà tu as tout compris. »_

Harry réfléchit à la complexité de la chose. La confiance est un mot facile à prononcer mais difficile à obtenir aujourd'hui, même pour lui.

_-« Harry, si il a foi en ce que tu fais, tu n'auras rien à craindre, tes intentions doivent toujours être tournées vers la lumière c'est le principal. »_

_-« Je pense pouvoir faire ça. »_

_-« Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant concentre-toi. Pour aujourd'hui, nous essayerons d'établir ce lien de confiance. C'est ce qui prendra le plus de temps, le reste est une question d'entraînement. »_

Harry repartit en transe et essaya de connecter son âme à celle de son feu intérieur. Il ne sentait aucun changement. Mais à force de persévérance, il ressentit un début de chaleur dans ses doigts, cela ressemblait à de légers fourmillements. Il fut déconcentrer par cette sensation étrange. Il comprit que c'était nécessaire pour avancer, alors il recommença le même cheminement et la chaleur revint titiller ses extrémités pour s'insinuer doucement dans chacune de ses veines. Elle parcourut l'entièreté de son corps à une vitesse hallucinante, elle traversa chaque tissu nerveux et finit sa course folle dans le cœur d'Harry qui se mit à briller d'un forte lumière dorée. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était sur qu'il y était parvenu. Toujours plongé dans sa transe, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Faeliane l'appeler.

_-« Harry, m'entends-tu ? Tu dois revenir à toi!!!! »_

Le survivant ne semblait pas l'entendre, ses yeux semblaient différents, une lueur étrange les faisait briller.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il ne revient pas, il a réussi pourtant. »_

Au bout de quelques minutes d'appel désespéré de Faeliane, le jeune homme sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

* * *

Une voix lointaine lui parvint aux oreilles comme un doux murmures.

_-« ...ry ... rev... »_

Il mit encore quelques secondes pour déchiffrer complètement ce que la voix lui disait.

_-« Harry, reviens, écoute ma voix, suis la. »_

Ses yeux reprirent enfin leur apparence normale et il tourna la tête vers son gardien.

_-« Faeliane, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_-« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »_

_-« Juste que je me suis mis en transe et que j'ai communiqué avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais pas comme nous le faisons, il n'y avait pas de langage. »_

_-« Tu es parvenu à établir le lien de confiance avec le feu. »_

_-« Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si inquiet alors ? »_

_-« Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé. Lorsque le feu choisit son centre de gravité, il évite le cœur car c'est ce qui est le plus dur à contrôler, les sentiments. Il choisit toujours un organe qui est le symbole de la force magique de la personne. Et quand le feu a atteint ton cœur, ce dernier s'est mis à scintiller, j'ai eu peur parce que tu ne semblait vouloir sortir de ta transe. »_

_-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »_

_-« Ce n'est rien mais je pense que pour aujourd'hui c'est assez. Tu dois te reposer, ton corps a subi de grosses dépenses d'énergie. Que ce soit ici ou quand tu as érigé les barrières du château. »_

_-« Oui, tu as raison, je... »_

Harry eut la tête qui tourne.

_-« Eh, respire doucement. Appelle Eternity et demande lui qu'on vienne te chercher, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. »_

_-« Bien chef ! »_

Harry se concentra sur les pensées de son phoenix.

_-« Eternity, tu m'entends ? »_

_-« Oui Harry ! Que puis-je pour toi ? »_

_-« Peux-tu communiquer avec mon arrière grand père et lui dire de descendre dans la chambre pour venir me chercher. Rassure les je vais bien ! »_

_-« D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas. »_

Harry s'assit, ses forces le quittaient, il avait envie de dormir.

* * *

Le phoenix s'envola vers le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier le remarqua immédiatement et il sut que cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux bleus.

_-« Eternity, que fais-tu là ? »_

_-« Harry a besoin de nous. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de descendre dans la chambre. Il va bien je vous rassure. »_

_-« Je te suis car je ne peux descendre seul. »_

Albus suivit l'oiseau, dans le hall, il croisa Séverus.

_-« Albus, où allez-vous ? Mais c'est Eternity ! »_

_-« Oui Harry a besoin de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Venez avec moi ! »_

_-« Oui bien sur. »_

Les deux professeurs parcoururent les couloirs du château jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là ils découvrirent un escalier qui descendait profondément dans les fondations du château. Après quelques minutes de descente infernale, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en métal avec des serpents. Contre toute attente, le phoenix se plaça devant et chanta, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une immense pièce avec un haut plafond. Il y avait un grande allée bordée de plusieurs statues de serpent au bout de laquelle trônait une gigantesque statue de marbre représentant Salazar Serpentard. Harry se trouvait là assis, épuisé , à côté d'une flamme qui semblait lui parler.

_-« Dire que nous l'avons cherchée pendant plusieurs années sans succès. »_dit Séverus en admiration.

Ils la balayèrent du regard et trouvèrent Harry.

_-« Harry ! »_

Ils coururent jusqu'à lui.

_-« Harry tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Si on veut, je suis exténué. J'aimerais dormir mais Faeliane m'a ordonné de ne pas rester seul. Il veut que je sois surveillé. »_

_-« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »_

_-« J'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour remettre les barrières en action et ensuite je me suis entraîner avec le feu. »_

_-« En effet, je comprends mieux. Peux-tu te mettre debout ? »_

_-« Je l'ignore ! »_

_-« Allez essaye ! »_

Harru tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes mais il semblerait que celles ci refusaient de le porter.

Séverus le rattrapa inextrémiste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et quitta la chambre. Harry prononça quelques mots de fourchelangue pour sceller l'entrée.

_-« On peut y aller, la chambre est en sécurité je l'ai refermée. »_

C'est le dernier mot qu'il put dire avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de son professeur.

_-« Albus, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »_

_-« Non, auprès de ses parents. »_

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et traversèrent le château en direction des appartements des Potter.

* * *

Devant le portrait, Albus prononça le mot de passe.

_-« Rennaissance ! »_

Ils entrèrent, Séverus déposa sa charge doucement sur le divan et le recouvrit d'une couverture.

James entra dans le salon à ce moment là.

_-« Grand-père, Séverus, que faites-vous là ? »_

Il n'avait encore vu son fils qui reposait sur le canapé.

_-« Nous sommes venus te ramener ton fils. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Eternity est venu me chercher et je suis revenu avec Harry. Je te rassure il va bien mais est très fatigué. »_

_-« Encore, je vais croire qu'à chaque fois que tu me le ramènes, tu me le tue. »_

_-« Pour une fois, il n'était pas avec moi. Il était dans la chambre des secrets. »_

_-« Que faisait-il là ? »_

_-« Il s'entraînait avec le feu. »_

_-« Mais il va se tuer au travail si ça continue. »_

_-« Malheureusement, on ne peut rien dire. »_

_-« Et sur quoi on ne peut rien dire ? »_demanda Lily qui était arrivée discrètement.

_-« Et bien regarde qui est là ! »_

_-« HARRY !!!! »_

_-« Oui, je te rassure, il est juste fatigué. »_

_-« Je vais le faire venir habiter ici si ça continue, je vais le forcer à dormir plus et ainsi je pourrais avoir un oeil sur lui. »_

_-« Pour ça je te fais confiance. »_

Les trois hommes quittèrent la jeune femme, la laissant prendre soin de son fils.

* * *

L'attaque au ministère ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts, la défense avait bien été préparée. Six mangemorts furent tués et dix arrêtés. Un seul aurore perdit la vie et quatre furent blessés. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient, Voldemort serait très en colère et penserait qu'il y aurait un traître parmi ses fidèles suivants. Jamais il n'avait imaginer qu'Harry avait pu voyager dans ses pensées. L'attaque avait eu lieu le dix-sept octobre.

* * *

Poudlard se préparait à l'attaque suivante dans le plus grand secret. Le ministère pour les remercier des informations qu'ils leur avaient fournies, lui accordèrent l'aide de dix aurores. L'attaque était prévue pour le vingt-six octobre, quelques jours avant Halloween. Le matin de ce fameux jour, les membres du corps professoral étaient très nerveux, les élèves pouvaient sentir la tension monter.

Au déjeuner, Albus demanda le calme et s'adressa à la grande salle.

_-« J'aimerais votre attention, s'il vous plaît. J'ai d'importantes informations à vous communiquer. Il y a déjà quelques semaines nous avons appris qu'une attaque était prévue sur Poudlard aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que les cours sont supprimés, vous avez votre journée pour faire ce que vous voulez. Mais je veux que vous soyer dans vos dortoirs respectifs à seize heures précises. Là votre protection a été assurée. Le château est protégé et aucun de nos assaillants ne pourra entrer à l'intérieur. »_

Draco se leva de sa chaise.

_-« Désolé de vous interrompre mais ne pourrions nous pas savoir la raison de cette soudaine attaque ? »_

Harry se leva à son tour.

_-« Je vais répondre à cette question. Les mangemorts, c'est-à-dire certains de vos parents ont décidé de se venger. »_

_-« Et se venger de quoi Harry. »_

_-« Et bien Draco, le fait que plusieurs d'entre vous, ont refusé de porter la marque de leur maître. Ils sont décidés à vous tués, vous leurs propres enfants. »_

Plusieurs Serpentard se levèrent n'y croyant pas. Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir se sentant coupable d'être la cause de ceci pour certains.

_-« Non, ne partez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. »_ leur cria Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

_-« Si vous êtes unis comme je le pense, je compte sur chaque maison pour soutenir les Serpentard. Je propose que vous les accueilliez chez vous le temps de la bataille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils affrontent cela seuls. »_

_-« Harry, c'est une excellente idée. »_

C'est alors qu'une colombe arriva avec un serpent dans ses pattes. L'oiseau déposa le serpent dans les bras du survivant.

Il parla en fourchelangue, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

_-« Harry, ils arrivent, ils sont à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Vous devez vous préparer. »_

_-« Merci, conduisez les autres en sécurité. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »_

Les deux animaux repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

_-« Il y a un petit changement de programme. Je veux que les Serpentard se divisent en trois groupes. Chacun suivra l'une des trois autres maisons. Les préfets vous conduiront dans les tours. Vous serez tous en sécurité. »_

A peine avait-il fini de parler que les trois groupes se firent et rejoignirent les autres maisons.

_-« Draco, va avec les Griffondor, je serai plus rassuré. »_

_-« Pourquoi mon père fait partie de cette expédition punitive ? »_

_-« Oui, je suis désolé ! »_

_-« Ne le sois pas, j'aurais aimé ouvrir les yeux avant. »_

_-« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »_

_-« Harry, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »_

_-« Non, prends soin des ses trois là, tu veux ! »_ dit-il en montrant Ginny, Ron et Hermione._ « Empêche les par tous les moyens de me rejoindre. Attache les s'il le faut. »_

_-« D'accord ! Fais attention à toi, je commence à t'apprécier. »_

_-« Merci, allez va ! »_

Draco rejoignit les Lions et quitta la grande salle. Ginny fit mine de rester, elle voulait être avec son amour.

_-« Ginny va avec les autres, je vais arriver. »_

Elle l'embrassa et suivit les autres.

_-« Harry, il est temps nous devons y aller. »_

_-« Oui. Soyez tous très prudents. Evitez d'agir avant que je parle aux créatures. »_

_-« Sois prudent, fils ! »_

Il leur fit un signe de tête. Ils se postèrent devant les portes du château. Harry se concentra et ordonna aux murs, aux portes, aux armures de prendre leur poste. D'un geste de la main, sa baguette pivota pour ouvrir les portes. Harry vit les serpents, les loups garou, les détraqueurs et les licornes noires. Les créatures de la peur furent repoussées par les patronus des professeurs, Harry lui s'approcha des autres créatures. Il communiqua avec chacun des chefs de groupe. Il leur permit de lire et de comprendre ses pensées et leur permit de voir son aura. Les loups garou comme les serpents lui firent allégeance comme il l'avait prévu.

_-« Maître, pardonnez nous, nous ne savions pas cela. »_

_-« Je vous demande de partir dans la forêt et d'obéir aux ordres des autres. J'ai placé un sort sur vous, si vous n'obéissez pas, vous mourez. »_

_-« Bien maître. »_

Les deux espèces quittèrent le futur champs de bataille. Une licorne noire s'approcha et plia une de ses pattes en signe de soumission.

_-« Maître désolé. »_

_-« Je vous laisse le choix vivre ou quitter la terre pour un lieu paisible. »_

_-« Nous avons peur de retomber du mauvais côté de nouveau. Nous préférons éviter de tenter le diable. »_

_-« Vous voulez récupérer votre pureté et être libre de toute obscurité ? »_

_-« Oui, nous sommes prêts aux sacrifices de nos vies pour retrouver notre pureté originelle. »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_-« Alors préparez-vous je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. »_

Les cinquante licornes noires s'inclinèrent signe qu'elles étaient prêtes à partir.

_-« Pureté du temps,_

_oublie la noirceur et l'obscurité de ces cœurs,_

_que par ma volonté et par ma force,_

_leurs cœurs et leurs âmes soient purifiés._

_Conduis les vers la lumière de l'éternité. »_

Une lumière blanche foudroya les licornes qui tombèrent au sol sans vie. D'un puissant sort, Harry les fit disparaître.

-« Corpus destructum !!! »

Il ne restait plus rien sauf les détraqueurs et les mangemorts qui approchaient. La surprise se lisait sur leur visage. Où étaient passés les êtres des ténèbres ?

Harry n'attendit pas pour lancer son patronus. Les multiples formes dorées s'élancèrent vers les détraqueurs, à leur contact, ils explosèrent et disparurent. Les mangemorts étaient abasourdis. Plus rien ne les protégeait des défenses de Poudlard.

* * *

Le survivant s'approcha de la porte et mit sa main dessus. Une lumière dorée la ferma et il savait qu'elle resterait close quoi qu'il arrive.

_-« Nous ne pouvons plus rentrer dans le château. Personne ne le peut à par moi. »_

_-« Bien alors, allons y ! »_

Les combattants de la lumière sortirent leur baguette et prêt à combattre. Avery, Malefoy senior, Crabbe et Queuedevert se dirigèrent tous les quatre sur le survivant. Les trente autres prirent les autres professeurs à part afin d'esseuler Harry. Ils avaient dans l'espoir de lui amener le survivant. Les autres défenseurs ne purent rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il se retrouva encerclé des quatre autres. Harr ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il put distinguer les auras, noirs pour certaines et blanches pour d'autres. Il appliqua un bouclier puissant sur les auras pures ainsi que sur lui-même. Malefoy commença les hostilité.

* * *

Séverus et Albus étaient aux prises avec cinq mangemorts et avaient le dessus néanmoins leur attention était dirigée sur le survivant. Le sentiment d'être impuissant à l'aider les tiraillaient tous les deux.

Albus réussit à en stupéfixier deux. Les trois autres envoyèrent des doloris mais le bouclier fit son travail. Les envoyeurs furent frappés par leur propres sorts. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol tordus par la douleur qui les transperçait. Les deux professeurs les stupéfixièrent et tentèrent de rejoindre Harry.

* * *

Rémus, Lily et James combattaient contre trois mangemorts. Chacun était parvenu à prendre l'avantage. Néanmoins, voyant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais prendre les devants, ils transplanèrent. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur précieux fils.

* * *

Les autres professeurs prenaient tout doucement l'avantage sur le reste des assaillants.

Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés.

Un petit groupe de sept agresseurs parvint jusqu'aux murs du château. Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, une forte chaleur se dégagea des pierres. Ils posèrent leur main dessus, attirés comme des papillons de nuit sur une lampe ou comme des abeilles par du miel. L'un deux ne put se reprendre à temps et s'enflamma. Son corps se consuma dans les cris et la douleur. Les autres comprirent rapidement que rien ne pénètrerait dans l'enceinte du château. Ils s'enfuirent eux aussi.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que les mangemorts qui se battaient encore et ceux qui encerclaient Harry.

_-« Alors Potter, on fait moins le malin. »_

_-« Pourquoi tu crois pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur moi Lucius. »_

_-« Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme tu le fais ; Je vais t'apprendre le respect. »_

_-« Lucius, calme toi, le maître le veut en vie. »_

_-« Il a dit en vie mais n'a jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas l'abîmer un peu. Je vais me faire le plaisir de lui effacer ce sourire moqueur du visage. »_

Il joint le geste à la parole.

_-« Doloris !!! »_

Le sort atteignit Harry qui ne broncha pas. Il avait ressenti la douleur mais n'avait pas bougé. Son bouclier ne marchait pas, peut-être avait-il utilisé trop de magie ?

Voyant cela, les trois autres lancèrent eux aussi le doloris. Le survivant sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous la douleur mais il se fit un point d'honneur de ne pas répondre, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

_-« Je pensais que des mangemorts expérimentés comme vous, pouvaient faire mieux. »_

Pour le faire taire, ils renouvelèrent la douleur. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait ressenti la souffrance du mangemort qui brûlait vivant et il détestait ça. Sa rage fit éclater son pouvoir. Il s'enflamma instantanément.

_-« Albus regardez ! »_

_-« Non, Harry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'élément feu qui se révèle pour le protéger. Il ne souffre pas, c'est son feu intérieur. »_

_-« Vous êtes sur ? »_

_-« Oui, Séverus. »_

Harry était loin de son corps, il sentit le feu couler dans ses veines et affluer vers son cœur. Elle explosa et sortit pour l'entourer.

_-« Malefoy, tu crois toujours me battre, il te faudra plus que ta magie pour y arriver. »_

Harry envoya du feu vers Qeuedevert et lui demanda de ligoter l'homme. Celui-ci tenta de transplaner mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il se retrouva plaquer au sol. Les trois autres hommes prirent peur et transplanèrent avant qu'Harry ne laisse son pouvoir prendre possession de lui et exploser au grand jour.

* * *

Quelques assaillants furent capturés et d'autres tués. Les cinq adultes coururent vers Harry qui s'effondra à genou sous son propre poids.

_-« Harry !!! »_

_-« Maman, je suis fatigué. »_

James le serra dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Le combat avait drainé beaucoup de son énergie.

_-« Attends papa, je dois enlever la protection du château. »_

Harry se concentra avec difficulté et posa sa main sur la porte du Hall. Elle s'ouvrit à son contact. Ils conduirent rapidement aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh.

_-« Papa tu veux bien aller chercher mes fidèles compagnons et mes amis. »_

_-« Oui, mon fils. »_

Harry perdit connaissance avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

A suivre


	14. Quidditch, bal et découvertes

Je me mets à genou pour me faire pardonner ce si grand retard. C'est la faute à ce maudit spectre de la page blanche, il m'a embêté et comme j'avais perdu ma baguette magique, j'ai pas pu l'expeliarmuser. De plus, je suis overbookée, je suis plus entre les cours et la fic. Je demande donc votre indulgence. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

RAR :

-Arathorn :j'aime bien chouchouter mes fidèles lecteurs c'est pour cela que je t'ai dite toutes ces choses gentilles. Faut quand même le dire, tu prends quand même de ton temps pour lire ce que j'écris. J'ai trouvé le remède pour ma future grosse tête, mais chut c'est un secret. Je suis aussi contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance sur le net. Allez je te laisse gros bisous à plus.

-Drayry : tu trouves ma fic hot oui si on veut. Enfin le principal c'est qu'elle te plaise alors voilà la suite avec un peu beaucoup de retard. A plus.

-Hermy 78 :je ne peux te répondre pour les amis de Harry car pour le moment il assimile sa nouvelle identité et refuse de les mettre en danger mais cela pourrait changer dans les chapitres suivants, j'hésite encore. Quant à la pièce secrète des autres fondateurs, il commence seulement à les découvrir, il était un peu trop occupé pour le moment avec les attaques alors que maintenant cela se calme un peu. Pour la seconde prophétie, seule l'avenir nous le dira et surtout mon esprit tortueux. Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques pertinentes. Bisous à plus.

-Zabou : le réalisme n'a pas place dans mon esprit je m'évade en écrivant et puis c'est un monde magique. Puisque tu sembles pressée de lire la suite, je te laisse. A plus.

-Chessandmat :contente de te faire plaisir. Bonne lecture.

-p'tite puce : contente de te faire plaisir, j'espère continuer encore longtemps. Gros bisous.

-Aikopotter :j'adore recevoir des reviews comme la tienne. C'est génial et puis ça m'aide à trouver l'inspiration qui me manque ces derniers temps.

-Théalie : Si tu le dis je te crois bonne lecture.

-Van : toujours présente alors là c'est génialissime. J'adore les lecteurs fidèles. Gros bisous.

-Sojiro : je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de combat dans les autres chapitre, je te promets d'essayer. Un peu d'action ça fait plaisir. Gros bisous et à plus sur MSN qui sait.

-Delphine : tous les encouragements ont vaincu ce terrible spectre qui me tiraillait l'esprit depuis plus de 2 semaines. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plus en espérant que celui-ci fera de même. Voilà donc cette suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture ! A plus big kiss.

-Onarluca : C'était si appétissant que ça que tu l'as dévoré. SI tu le dis je te crois. Bien, parfait, c'est pas un peu exagéré. Celui-ci ne me plaît pas comme je le voudrais notamment lorsqu'il va découvrir... (tu verras). J'adore le chapitre 20 de ta fic mais je cros que je te l'ai déjà dit. Grosses léchouilles à la Patmol.

Quidditch, bal et découvertes.

_-« Madame Pomfresh, Pompom... »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? »_

Elle sortit de son bureau pour apercevoir la silhouette de James Potter portant un corps qui semblait inerte.

_« Non pas encore lui. »_

James se tourna vers elle.

_-« Il n'a pas été blessé du moins je ne crois pas mais il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie. »_

_-« Je vois. Posez-le là, je vais l'examiner. »_

Elle l'examina pendant que lui et Lily allèrent chercher Ginny, Draco, Hermione et Ron ainsi que les six compagnons du survivant. Tout ce petit monde rejoignit l'infirmerie sous les protestations de Pompom.

_-« Ce n'est pas un zoo mais un hôpital. »_

_-« Oui, peut-être mais si on ne les avait pas amenés à Harry, ils auraient tout saccagé. »_

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie qu'ils se précipitaient près du survivant. Hope et Saphyr se lovèrent sur le ventre de Harry, Neige se plongea sous sa main pour recueillir la chaleur de son corps, Spirit se coucha au pied du lit après avoir léché la joue de son maître, Naë le scanna rapidement pour voir si tout allait bien, elle s'en voulait, elle n'était pas parvenue à quitter le château pour prévenir ses semblables et organiser sa protection et enfin, Eternity se posa près de sa tête.

L'infirmière était fâchée, avec tout ce monde dans ses jambes, elle avait beaucoup de mal à soigner son patient. Les quatre adolescents vinrent prendre des nouvelles de leur ami.

_-« Comment va-t-il ? »_demanda Ginny sur un ton d'inquiétude.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a juste besoin de régénérer ses forces physiques et magiques. Il sera sur pied dans quelques jours. »

_-« Il s'est battu contre mon père ? »_

_-« Drago, je ne crois pas qu'Harry apprécierait que tu te sentes coupables pour les actes que ton père commet. »_

_-« Il était donc là. Ce que je le déteste, il ne sait faire que le mal. »_

_-« Drago, James a raison, notre fils n'est pas ami avec toi pour rien, tu n'es pas ton père et tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes non plus. »_

_-« Merci, j'aurais aimé avoir des parents comme vous. »_

_-« Tu sais, ta mère n'étais pas comme ça avant, c'était ma meilleure amie mais sa famille l'a forcée à épouser ton père. Il l'a soumise à ses volontés faisant d'elle sa femme et par la même occasion l'esclave qui lui donnerait un héritier. »_

_-« Je sais mon géniteur est un être abjecte. »_

_-« Ta mère n'est pas comme ça, j'en suis sur. »_

Harry semble se réveiller.

_-« Harry ! »_

_-« Ginny, ma douce. »_

_-« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'avais promis de nous rejoindre. »_dit-elle en colère.

-« Ginny, je ne pouvais pas et tu le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire de vous quatre des cibles, cela aurait été pour moi mon talon d'achille. »

_-« Excuse-moi ! »_

_-« Ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses seul avec mes parents et Drago pour quelques minutes. »_

_-« Oui. »_

Tous quittèrent la pièce sauf les concernés.

_-« Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est que j'avais promis à ton directeur de maison de trouver une solution pour t'éviter de retourner chez toi. Je crois l'avoir trouvée. »_

_-« Merci. »_

_-« Attends, je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux principaux intéressés. »_

Le professeur de potion était venu prendre des nouvelles de Harry.

_-« Oh excusez-moi, je vous dérange. »_

_-« Non, vous pouvez rester, ceci vous concerne aussi. »_

Séverus s'assit sur la chaise que lui proposa James.

_-« Merci ! »_

_-« Bien, voilà, le manoir Potter m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, comme l'immense fortune des Potter et des Dumbledore. »_

_-« Bien parce que Drago, tu as seize ans, chez les sorciers, c'est l'âge ou tu peux demander ton émancipation auprès du ministère de la magie et avec le soutien du professeur Rogue et de ma famille, tu devrais l'obtenir sans problème. »_

_-« Ce serait génial mais je n'ai plus rien, mon père m'a renié et ne m'a rien laissé. »_

_-« C'est là que mes parents entrent en jeu. Papa, maman, j'aimerais que Drago vienne habiter avec nous pendant les vacances au manoir. »_

_-« Harry, c'est ta maison, tu en fais ce que tu veux et Drago tu es le bienvenu. »_

_-« Merci, madame Potter mais je ne peux vivre aux crochets de votre fils indéfiniment. »_

_-« Drago, je ne te laisse pas le choix et puis, je t'ai rarement vu avec autant de scrupules quant au fait de pouvoir profiter un peu de moi. » _dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_-« Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire ? »_

_-« Ne dis rien ou plutôt dis oui, ça me ferait plaisir et comme le dit le dicton, plus on est de fou plus on rit. »_

_-« Merci, Harry. »_

_-« De rien et puis tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. »_

_-« Excuse-moi Harry, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »_

_-« Professeur, lorsque Voldemort s'est introduit dans ma tête, j'ai vu ses projets. Il y en a un autre que j'ai entrevu et dont je n'ai pas tous les détails mais il semblerait qu'il veuille s'en prendre à vous pendant les vacances au manoir Rogue. »_

_-« Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce manoir ? »_

_-« Voldemort l'avait en tête. J'ai compris que c'était le votre lorsqu'il m'a montré sans le vouloir des souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Vous étiez présent et vous le faisiez entrer comme un hôte. J'ai compris que c'était chez vous. »_

_-« En effet. »_

_-« Vous êtes seul durant l'été là-bas ? »_

_-« Oui ! »_ dit-il un peu gêné.

-« Je sais qu'il compte se venger de vous cet été au manoir espérant aussi m'atteindre par la même occasion. »

_-« Mais je n'ai nul autre endroit, Poudlard est inaccessible durant l'été. »_

_-« Je sais mon grand-père en est le directeur. »_dit-il malicieusement.

_-« Dis-moi, toi qu'as-tu en tête, petit diable. »_

_-« Tu me brises le cœur papa. »_

_-« Cesse de faire celui-ci qui sait tout et dis-nous à quoi tu penses. »_

_-« Bien, je propose d'être votre gardien du secret mais je ne serai rassuré que si vous veniez avec nous au manoir Potter, c'est une grande bicoque et c'est triste. J'aimerais égayer l'endroit en y amenant le plus de monde possible. Je sais que square Grimauld est parfait mais cette maison est trop proche des moldus tandis que Godric's Hollow est entouré d'un parc avec des animaux. Qu'en dites-vous ? »_

Albus venait d'entrer.

_-« Et moi je ne suis pas invité. »_

_-« Je ne sais pas encore, les vieux croûtons dans ton genre ça dort tôt et puis ça n'aime pas le bruit. »_

_-« Je te remercie. »_

Les autres étaient complètement estomaqués.

_-« Harry ! Je ...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Harry, tu t'excuses immédiatement. »_

_-« Non ! »_

Albus et lui éclatèrent de rire.

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle. »_

_-« Nous, si, n'est-ce pas grand-père ? »_

Albus s'approcha de son arrière petit fils.

-« Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes. Et je vous rassure, c'était une blague ou plutôt une petite vengeance. »

_-« Tu me le paieras. » _lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha du survivant et se mit à la chatouiller sans pitié. Les rires résonnaient dans l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait encore remarqué jusqu'ici la complicité qui unissait les deux. Albus cessa ses tendres tortures pour le serrer contre lui.

James en fut un peu jaloux tout comme les autres personnes dans la pièce. Harry le ressentit et dit par télépathie à Dumbledore.

_-« Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux de notre relation privilégiée. »_

_-« Il faut les comprendre. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. »_

_-« Je sens que je vais encore le regretter. »_

_-« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »_

_-« Si surtout en tes capacités à faire des farces. »_

_-« Que dirais-tu d'une petite étreinte à ton petit fils James, mon papa. »_

_-« Très bonne idée. »_

A pas de loup, James vit son grand père approcher accompagné de son propre fils et à voir la lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux des deux autres, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de partir. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur les réflexes d'attrapeur du cadet qui sauta littéralement sur son père et le fit tomber. Sans attendre Harry serra son père contre lui respirant son odeur. Seul Lily avait compris que son fils ne voulait pas que James soit jaloux et que quoiqu'il se passerait, il resterait à jamais son père. Rémus venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il vit Albus et Harry entrain de chatouiller gentiment James. Harry souffla quelques mots aux oreilles de son père.

_-« Petit retour au temps des maraudeurs ça te dit papa, tu vois qui vient d'entrer. »_

_-« Ok. »_

Les deux Potter se dirigèrent sur leur proie comme un tigre sur une antilope, ne laissant aucune chance au loup garou. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité atteignant toutes les personnes présentes. Une grande bataille de polochons débuta dans l'infirmerie, Lily participait dans le clan de son fils évidemment. Harry voyait bien que les deux serpentards ne participaient pas ou plutôt n'osaient s'intégrer au combat. Sans attendre, il fit signe à Albus et lui montra Drago et Séverus. Les deux futures victimes reçurent chacune un coussin dont les lanceurs se cachaient avant d'éclater de rire.

_-« Monsieur Potter, vous avez osé attaquer un Serpentard ? »_

_-« Oui et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. »_

Rogue prit l'objet du délit et le renvoya à son envoyeur mais c'était sans compter sur la mère poule qui refusait qu'on touche à son poussin. Il se prit alors quatre oreillers.

Drago lui restait interdit, ils voulaient qu'il joue avec eux mais comment, jamais il n'avait appris ce genre de chose. Il ne vit pas Harry le saisir par derrière alors qu'Albus et Séverus venait l'aider.

_-« Tu réfléchis trop Drago, amuse-toi. »_

Il se ressaisit et coursa Harry dans l'infirmerie sous les plumes qui volaient un peu partout. Hope s'était accroché à ses pantalons et ne voulait plus le lâcher pour permettre à Harry de le distancer.

_-« C'est pas du jeu ! »_

_-« Mauvais perdant ! »_

_-« Tricheur. »_

Voyant l'imbécillité de la chose, il rigolèrent de bon cœur tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre un peu comme des frères.

A l'extérieur, Ginny, Ron et Hermione entendaient des cris, des rires alors ils se risquèrent à passer la tête par la porte. Il restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle. Les fiers combattants les virent et d'un commun accord, tous leur balancèrent des cousins à la figure. La bataille reprit de plus belle.

_-« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la vengeance d'un Weasley. »_

_-« Ron ? »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_-« Tais-toi ! »_lui dit Harry en lui envoyant un coussin.

L'ambiance était à son comble lorsque Pompom revint dans son antre et reçut comme accueil deux coussin dans le visage.

_**-« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ? »**_

Tous les mouvements se stoppèrent.

_**-« Puis-je savoir qui a mis mon infirmerie dans cet état ? »**_

Albus et Harry s'avancèrent en baissant la tête.

_-« Al...Albus, vous...vous. Alors là c'est le comble. Sortez tous d'ici. **Immédiatement.** »_

L'infirmerie se vida en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. C'est toujours en riant que chacun rentra dans ses appartements.

_-« Ginny, je vais revenir, je raccompagne Drago, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »_

Drago et Harry partirent pour les dortoirs des Serpentard mais en arrivant devant l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots, il fut attirer vers le dortoir des Serdaigle.

Une chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu.

_-« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »_demanda-t-il inquiet.

_-« Oui, c'est rien, je te laisse, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose. »_

_-« Je peux t'accompagner ? »_

_-« Si tu veux mais ne parle à personne de ce que tu vas voir. »_

Il marcha dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose mais Drago ne savait pas quoi.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la chaleur. Il savait qu'il approchait de son but, la chaleur s'intensifia et une aura bleue nuit l'entoura. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau d'une aigle doré. Il sourit et posa sa main sur le cœur de l'oiseau. Celui-ci se mit en mouvement.

_-« Bonjour, jeune héritier de pureté. »_dit l'aigle en se courbant.

L'aigle fit pivoter le tableau.

_-« Bienvenu dans la chambre des secrets de Rowena Serdaigle ! »_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall comptant un nombre incalculable de portes.

-« Jeune héritier, comme pour les autres chambres des secrets, sa créatrice avait préparé des pièges et des énigmes pour éviter à ses ennemis de passer. Je suis le gardien de cette chambre et je suis le seul à connaître les énigmes. »

_-« Je suppose que je dois les passer seul ces tests. »_

_-« Oui, bien que je sache que tu as une grande confiance en lui. Tu es le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. »_

_-« Oui, je suppose que des dons spéciaux me permettront d'entrer dans la chambre. »_

_-« Oui mais c'est à toi de les découvrir, et si jamais tu y parviens, alors je t'ouvrirais les portes de ton futur domaine. »_

_-« Oui, merci. »_

_-« Bien la première épreuve est de trouver la bonne porte, pour cela écoute bien l'énigme suivante. »_

L'oiseau prit une couleur dorée intense et brillait de mille feu.

_-« Du fond des âges, Dame Rowena, grande prêtresse du vent et de l'air,_

_a bravé les difficultés. Malicieux était son esprit, érudite était sa pensée._

_La clé est quelque chose que tu possèdes en toi et dont tu as ignoré ou ignore encore _

_L'existence._

_Sur ses portes repose des âmes, toi, digne héritier,_

_Ton devoir est de découvrir celle de ton ancêtre._

_Lorsque tu auras accomplie ta tâche,_

_Ton cœur aura découvert la clé de cette porte. »_

L'oiseau s'envola du tableau.

_-« Merci Rowena, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué. »_

Harry ressortit du couloir où l'attendait Drago.

-« Dis, tu es sur que tu vas bien. Tu étais là et l'instant d'après c'est comme si tu dormais debout. »

_-« Tu viens de vivre ta première projection astrale. »_

_-« Projection astrale ? »_

_-« Mon esprit quitte mon corps pour d'autres endroits laissant mon corps inerte. »_

_-« Mais quelqu'un aurait pu t'attaquer. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas cette endroit me protège, il a été inventé par l'un de mes ancêtres. »_

_-« Tu veux dire que c'est la chambre des secrets de Rowena Serdaigle ? »_

_-« Oui, en effet. Je vis pour le moment dans celle de Serpentard mais son accès est difficile alors j'aimerais trouver des appartements plus faciles d'accès surtout que depuis l'incident de la chambre des secrets lorsque nous étions en deuxième année, Ginny n'ose plus y redescendre. »_

_-« Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais... »_

_-« T'y emmener ? »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_-« Un jour, je te promets de te faire faire la visite des lieux mais pas aujourd'hui car j'ai un entraînement de quidditch dans quinze minutes. »_

_-« C'est vrai, on joue contre vous dimanche. »_

_-« Oui, j'espère que ce ne sera plus comme avant, je déteste les coups bas. »_

_-« T'inquiète les Serpentard ont changé. »_

_-« Je sais. Peut-être que vous gagnerez, qui sait ? »_

_-« Amuse-toi bien. »_

_-« Merci et Drago fais attention à toi. »_

_-« Oui, promis et merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et de m'aider. »_

_-« De rien je le fais de bon cœur. »_

Ils se quittèrent chacun allant dans une direction opposée. Harry jeta discrètement un sort de protection sur Drago. Il rejoignit le terrain de quidditch où le reste de l'équipe de Griffondor l'attendait.

_-« Bonjour tout le monde. Votre humble capitaine est désolé de son retard. »_

Une jeune fille rousse l'encercla par la taille.

_-« Mais il est tout pardonné. »_dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_-« Merci ma douce. Bon je crois qu'on va commencer. »_

Les joueurs montèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent. Après plusieurs tours de terrain, chacun s'entraîna dans son domaine propre. Harry s'occupait du vif d'or, Ginny, Seamus et Néville, les trois poursuiveurs se passèrent le souaffle à une cadence infernale, Colin Crevey et Lavande Brown s'occupaient des cognards récalcitrants et Ron tentait d'arrêter les balles que Ginny, seamus et Néville envoyaient dans les goals. Harry avait aussi mis sur pieds une équipe de remplaçants au cas ou l'un des joueurs tomberait malade ou serait dans l'incapacité de jouer. Pour remplacer Ron, il avait trouvé un jeune moldu de troisième année qui avait joué au foot ball comme gardien, il s'était montré agile et rapide avec son balai. Il aurait tout à fait pu être attrapeur mais sa vue n'était pas excellente et il voyait difficilement le vif d'or. Il avait trouvé deux batteurs, des jumeaux Elizabeth et Charles Goodwith de deuxième année, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie sur le terrain et s'entendaient à merveille avec les autres batteurs. Les poursuiveurs furent difficiles à dégoter. Tous ceux qu'il avait vu étaient soit trop sur d'eux, soit pas assez ou soit jouaient de manière trop personnelle. Il pria donc de tout son cœur pour qu'aucun des poursuiveurs ne tombe malade. Sa patience fut récompensée. Un jour qu'il se baladait dans les parcs de Poudlard à proximité du terrain de quidditch, il remarqua un petit groupe de deuxième année jouer. Après les avoir observés, il les trouva parfaits. Il leur demanda de rentrer dans l'équipe de réserve et ceux-ci acceptèrent. Il voulut savoir pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas présentés dans l'équipe lors des sélection et ceux-ci répondirent qu'ils étaient certains de ne pas être pris. Ils rejoignirent l'équipe. Pour son propre poste d'attrapeur, Harry ne voyait qu'une seule personne, Ginny, elle l'avait remplacé l'an passé et s'était bien débrouillée. Si lui ne pouvait jouer, Ginny serait attrapeur et l'un des deuxième année prendrait temporairement sa place.

L'entraînement dura environ une heure et demi. Ils passèrent tous par le vestiaire pour se laver et se changer.

Harry attendait que Ginny sorte pour pouvoir la raccompagner.

_-« Tu m'attendais ? »_

_-« Quel petit ami je ferai si je ne t'attendais même pas pour te raccompagner. »_

_-« C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi. »_

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Dites-moi très chère future madame Potter, j'ai entendu dire qu'un bal était prévu à la fin de cette semaine, je ne crois pas encore vous avoir demandé de m'accompagner ? »

_-« En effet ! C'est une honte, je vais me plaindre auprès de la société protectrice des petites amies délaissées. »_

_-« Me pardonneras-tu cette abomination ma douce amie ? »_

_-« Possible, prouvez-moi sur le champs que vous m'aimez ! »_

_-« Ca je dois pouvoir faire. »_

Délicatement, il caressa les lèvres de Ginny des siennes, celle-ci laissa la langue de son petit ami pénétrer dans bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent tendrement. Ils mirent fin au baiser par manque d'air.

_-« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais ? »_

_-« Oui, je crois. »_

_-« Il commence à faire froid, nous devrions rentrer. »_

Ils repartirent en direction du château main dans la main.

_-« Pourquoi tantôt tu m'as appelée future madame Potter ? »_

_-« Parce tous les membres de nos familles respectives nous voient déjà mariés avec plusieurs enfants. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, je t'aime et si par malheur un jour, tu devais me quitter je ne te remplacerais pas et ça je le sais. La rose que je t'ai offerte, c'est la rose de la passion, tu es une des rares personnes à qui on l'a offerte. Godric et Salazar en ont offert une à leur épouse respective et les autres sorciers devaient être au nombre de trois mais je ne sais qui ils sont. On offre cette fleur à la seule personne que l'on aimera de toute sa vie en bref son âme sœur. »_

Elle le coupa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais sérieux. Maintenant que je le sais, je vais te dire que si moi j'avais pu t'en offrir une je l'aurais fait aussi. Je t'aime tellement. »

_-« De toute façon, ma mère n'acceptera aucune autre belle fille que toi, sois en sur. »_

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Harry reconduisit Ginny à la tour Griffondor. Il lui dit aurevoir et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ses compagnons lui montrèrent leur joie.

_-« Bonjour vous tous. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ? »_

_-« Non, je leur ai permis de sortir dans le parc. »_

_-« Merci, Naë. J'aurais aimé vous voir avant mais j'étais très occupé. »_

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Neige vint se lover sur ses genoux accompagné de Saphyr.

_-« Et bien je vois que je vous ai manqué mes amis. »_

Il prodigua à Hope de douces caresses.

_-« Naë, où est Eternity ? »_

_-« Je crois qu'il est parti voir Fumseck. »_

Harry sourit, le phoenix de jade était le dernier de son espèce et se sentait parfois seul. Fumseck était devenu pour lui, un compagnon idéal.

_-« Je suppose que Spirit est retourné auprès des siens, je sais qu'il déteste vivre enfermé ici. »_

_-« C'est vrai mais il adore ta présence et le sortilège vous a lié à jamais comme pour Hope. »_

_-« Tu as raison, il me manque. »_

_-« Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, demain sera une longue journée, ton match de quidditch et le bal costumé d'Halloween au soir. »_

_-« J'ai complètement oublié qu'il fallait un déguisement. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily y a pensé pour toi, elle est allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny pour choisir vos tenues à tous les deux. »_

_-« Je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont choisi. »_

_-« Je l'ignore, bon il est tard au lit jeune homme. »_

Harry se leva en emportant ses deux félins dans ses bras. Il les déposa sur son immense lit et alla se préparer pour dormir. Il revint se blottir sous les couvertures et ses trois compagnons à quatre pattes vinrent se serrer contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne humeur, il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui accompagné de ses animaux. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. Il rejoignit les vestiaires où l'attendait déjà Néville.

_-« Bonjour, Harry ! »_

_-« Salut Néville, tu vas bien, tu es prêt pour notre premier match ? »_

_-« Oui et toi ? »_

_-« Moi aussi et puis j'ai mes supporters personnels. »_

_-« Tu as de la chance de t'entendre aussi bien avec eux car moi je leur fais peur. Les animaux me fuient toujours. »_

_-« T'inquiète je suis sur que tu te trompes d'ailleurs tu vois la boule de poils blanche qui s'approche de toi discrètement et bien je crois qu'elle voudrait que tu lui donnes des caresses. Il s'appelle Neige. »_

_-« Bonjour Neige ! »_

Il reçut pour toute réponse un doux ronronnement.

Ils furent rejoins par les autres joueurs et attendirent qu'on leur permette de se rendre sur le terrain.

Dans le gradin des professeurs, les partisans des Griffondor étaient nombreux, Lily, James, Rémus, Albus, Minerva, Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick. Rogue était l'un des rares à supporter sa maison bien qu'il doutait franchement que sa maison puisse gagner contre celle de McGonagall.

_-« Alors, James tu vas assister au premier match de ton fils ? »_

_-« Pas vraiment, vous avons joué contre lui une partie amicale pendant les vacances. »_

_-« Tu as pu remarquer qu'il avait ton talent. »_

_-« Je crois que tu peux dire qu'il est bien meilleur que son père mais surtout plus tête brûlée. Il me fait peur parfois. »_

_-« Lily ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le meilleur joueur de toute cette école. »_

_-« Je dois avouer que notre maison n'aurait sans doute jamais gagné la coupe si Harry n'avait pas été là pour combattre les mauvais tours que la maison de Séverus nous jouait. »_

_-« J'espère que ce match sera sans coups bas. »_

_-« Moi aussi. »_

Ils se turent pour applaudire l'entrée des joueurs sur leur balai.

-« Bien venu à ce premier match de la saison qui opposera Griffondor à Serpentard. L'équipe de Serpentard est composée de Malfoy, Zabini, Bulstrod, Peck, Livenstein, White et Goyle tandis que l'équipe de Griffondor est composée de Potter, les deux Weasley, Longdubat, Brown, Crivey et Finigan. »résonna la voix du commentateur qui n'était autre que Ernie McMillan.

Madame Bibine fit approcher les capitaines des deux équipes.

-« Potter, Malfoy, j'attends de vous et de vos équipes respectives une grand fair-play. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »

-« Oui madame Bibine. »répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle lâcha le vif d'or qui disparut aussitôt, libéra également les cognards, s'empara du souaffle et le mit en jeu.

-« Weasley attrape le souaffle, le lance à Longdubat qui le passe à son tour à Finigan. L'action est rapide et c'est le dix premiers points pour Griffondor. Malfoy et Potter sont entrain d'effectuer des tours en hauteur dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le vif mais celui-ci est bien caché. »

Drago et Harry s'observaient mutuellement, prêt à réagir si l'un d'eux tentait quoi que ce soit. Les batteurs de Serpentard s'étaient ligués contre Harry sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui devait faire gagner son équipe en attrapant la balle dorée. Mais Harry était très patient, il évitait les cognards comme un chef tout en observant les alentours à la recherche du vif.

Drago suivait Harry comme son ombre mais il oubliait qu'avec sa stratégie, les poursuiveurs de Griffondor avaient une royale paix pour eux marquer.

-« L'équipe de Griffondor est excellente aujourd'hui, ils ont marqué dix goal en moins d'une demi heure. Le score est donc de cent à vingt pour les lions. »

Harry repéra quelques minutes plus tard un petit éclat doré près de la tribune des professeur, pour être plus précis juste au dessus de la tête de Séverus. Il fonça droit dessus, laissant Drago surpris et surtout loin derrière lui. Il allait arriver à son but quand il entendit le cri de douleur du blond. Il se retourna pour le voir suspendu à son balai, incapable de remonter dessus.

-« Drago, accroche-toi, j'arrive. »

-« Fais vite, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »

Les batteurs terrorisés par les soudains événements en oublièrent les cognards, l'un de ceux-ci frappa le Serpentard à la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il lâcha son balai et tomba. Harry fonça comme une flèche, libérant toute la puissance de son éclair de feu. Il arriva grâce à un spectaculaire piqué à rattraper une des mains du blond avant qu'il ne heurte le sol à vive allure. Il ralentit le plus qu'il put la chute et protégea Drago de son propre corps. Le survivant était un peu sonné mais en parfaite santé tandis que le blond était toujours inconscient.

-« Harry, vous allez bien ? »

-« Oui mais Drago est blessé, il saigne de la tête. Je crois pouvoir guérir sa blessure. »

Il appliqua sa main sur le front là où se trouvait la plaie. Une lumière vive sortit de sa main et recouvrit la lésion. Cette dernière disparut doucement. Le Serpentard ne reprit pas connaissance mais était hors de danger selon madame Pomfresh.

Le match reprit là où il avait été laissé, Drago étant remplacé par l'attrapeur de réserve.

Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet et mit en jeu le souaffle. Les poursuiveurs ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux.

-« Dix points pour Serpentard, le score est désormais de cent à trente pour Griffondor. »

L'attrapeur adverse était un deuxième année assez agile avec son balai mais Harry étant Harry et le quidditch sont sport préféré, il ne lui fit pas de cadeaux. Au bout de dix minutes de poursuites entre les gradins, de piqués quasi incontrôlables, le jeune joueur fut à bout.

Il se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de buts pour prendre un peu de repos.

Harry lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il volait à la recherche du vif. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et de deux goals supplémentaires pour Griffondor, il aperçut au même endroit de tantôt la petite balle dorée. Il fonça droit sur la tribune professorale et en particulier sur Séverus qui déglutit en le voyant se rapprocher à cette vitesse. Harry passa à quelques centimètres de son professeur et referma ses doigts sur l'éclat doré mettant fin au match et donnant la victoire à son équipe.

-« Potter vient d'attraper le vif d'or. Griffondor l'emporte sur un score de deux cents septante à soixante. Bravo. »

Harry lui prit enfin conscience du fait qu'il venait de faire peur à son maître des potions.

-« Monsieur Potter, vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

-« Excusez-moi professeur mais quand je joue, je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe autour. »

-« Excuses lamentables mais acceptées ! »

Harry prit le chemin des vestiaires et fut accueilli par ses coéquipiers.

-« Harry, superbe manœuvre, t'aurait dû voir la tête de Rogue, ça valait le coup. »

-« J'ai cru comprendre en effet. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils se douchèrent et rejoignirent le château pour fêter leur victoire.

Harry était accompagné de Ginny et de ses fidèles compagnons. Ginny avait Saphyr dans les bras et Harry les deux autres.

-« Dis, il paraît enfin selon mes sources que ma mère et toi avez été chercher nos costumes pour ce soir ? »

-« En effet, ta mère était certaine que tu oublierais. »

-« Je peux savoir en quoi nous serons déguisés ? »

-« Tu connais le comtes de fée qui s'appelle Cendrillon. »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Ta mère m'a fait prendre sa robe, elle est magnifique et pour toi la tenue de bal du prince. »

-« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir porter des collants ? »

-« Je crois bien que si mais je te rassure tu vas être à croquer dans cette tenue. »

-« Enfin si je te plais à toi c'est le principal. »

-« Merci ! D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille me préparer, ta mère nous a invité à nous habiller chez elle, Hermione, Luna et moi. »

-« Au fait avec qui va Luna ? »

-« Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis. »

-« Laisse-moi deviner, une jeune homme aux cheveux blonds que je considère désormais presque comme un frère ? »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Mon troisième œil bien évidemment ! Non, je les ai surpris lors d'un certain échange buccale. »

-« Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Luna essayait de le cacher. »

-« Mais chut personne n'est sensé le savoir avant ce soir. Je suppose que ton frère y va avec notre douce Hermione ? »

-« Très perspicace mon cher. »

-« J'espère qu'ils se mettront ensemble définitivement. »

-« Connaissant mon frère, c'est pas gagné ! »

-« J'en ai bien peur. »

Harry laissa sa douce et tendre devant le tableau des appartements de ses parents et alla chercher Ron et Drago qui sortaient de l'infirmerie où ils avaient été soignés l'un pour sa chute et l'autre pour des égratignures à cause d'un cognard.

-« Ca vous dit de venir chez moi vous préparer ? »

-« Avec joie. »

Ils descendirent tous par le chemin que leur avait indiqué Harry. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une statue représentant Salazar Serpentar.

-« Drago, je sais que je t'avais promis de te montrer la chambre mais pour aujourd'hui c'est pas possible. »

-« Ok, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. »

-« Harry où nous emmènes-tu ? »

-« Dans les appartements de Salazar, mon ancêtre. »

-« Il a vraiment habité ici ? »

-« Oui. »

Harry siffla quelques mots en fourchelangue et l'imposante statue pivota pour leur ouvrir la voie. Harry les fit entrer dans un pièce assez grande où se trouvait un magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc, des fauteuils vert et argent, de luxueux tapis et ce qui impressionna par dessus tout Drago une immense bibliothèque qui devait compter presque autant de livres que celle de madame Pince. Le jeune Serpentard admira de plus près les livres.

-« Ta bibliothèque est magnifique. »

-« Merci mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite. »

-« As-tu déjà lu quelques uns de ses bouquins ? »

-« Pas encore, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y consacrer mais maintenant je pense que oui. »

Harry sourit, il venait de sentir la présence de Spirit et Eternity. Spirit s'approcha de lui. Le survivant lui flatta les flans.

-« Tu as aimé ton petit séjour dans la forêt ? »

-« Oui, cela m'a fait du bien mais vous m'avez tous manqué. »

-« A nous aussi tu nous as manqué. »

Spirit vint se poser sur son épaule.

-« Ta petite entrevue avec Fumseck s'est bien passée ? »

-« Oui, je crois que les miens nous manque. J'aimerais tant qu'on soit plus nombreux. »

-« Que dirais-tu d'avoir l'espace de quelques minutes un troisième phoenix dans cette école ? »

-« Tu vas te transformer pour moi ? »

-« En effet. »

Drago et Ron le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

-« Je suis désolé mais je vais vous laisser presque seuls un petit moment, je viens de faire une promesse à un ami. Surtout faites comme chez vous, les elfs de maison ont apporté vos costumes, ils sont dans une des salles de bain. »

Sans les prévenir, il se transforma en phoenix sous le regard ébahi de ses deux amis. Drago n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel oiseau. Il était majestueux, gracieux et lumineux.

-« Harry, c'est bien toi. »

Le dit oiseau s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et vint se poser sur son bras. Drago flatta ses plumes. Le phoenix déploya ses ailes pour laisser apparaître deux magnifiques arc-en-ciel émerveillant les deux humains qui se trouvaient là. Eternity et lui se mirent à chanter en chœur provoquant une sensation de bien-être chez les occupants de la pièce. Harry s'envola vers une des fenêtres magiques et la traversa accompagné de son compagnon émeraude. Ils laissèrent les êtres terrestres dans la pièces et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur par l'un des vitraux ouvert. Il se posèrent sur le perchoir de Fumseck. Celui-ci poussa un trémolo de joie lorsqu'il aperçut son nouveau compagnon. Albus l'avait entendu et s'inquiéta de savoir le pourquoi de toute cette agitation dans son bureau. Il sourit à la vue du Phoenix blanc qu'il connaissait si bien. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son bras. L'oiseau se glissa dessus.

-« Je vois que tu t'introduis sans permission dans le bureau du directeur. C'est nouveau, je vais devoir sévir. »

Sans qu'il s'y attende, un autre phoenix apparut à la place où se tenait son arrière grand père juste avant. Harry ne parut pas vraiment surpris.

Ils prirent leur envol tous les quatre dans les cieux. Les quelques rares élèves encore dehors purent admirer le vol de quatre phoenix différents, un émeraude, un rouge, un doré et un arc-en-ciel. Ils furent tous ébahis lorsque ceux-ci descendirent vers eux pour se poser sur leurs épaules. Beaucoup ignoraient la chance qu'il venaient d'avoir. Après plusieurs minutes d'amusement les oiseaux regagnèrent leur appartements respectifs sous les rumeurs qui parcouraient les tableaux des murs du château.

Harry se retransforma en humain et se prépara. Il fut surpris de voir les déguisements des deux autres. Drago était déguisé en ange et Ron en Chevalier.

-« Et bien que vois-je ? »

-« Au lieu de te moquer, si tu nous montrais ton costume. »

Harry était magnifique, le costume du prince avait été taillé pour lui.

-« Tu es magnifique. »

-« Merci, cher ange, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Sous ces gentilles paroles, ils remontèrent dans le grand hall où ils devaient attendre leurs dulcinées.

-« Dis, Drago, avec qui tu vas au bal ? »

-« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

-« Moi, je sais. »

-« Faux frère ! »

-« T'inquiète Drago c'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire qui t'accompagne. »

-« Merci. »

Ils patientèrent cinq minutes avec de voir descendre trois déesses. La première était Hermione, elle était habillée d'une robe du moyen-âge qui lui allait à ravir, Ron fut d'ailleurs sous le charme de sa belle. Il s'avança et lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit volontiers. Luna suivait derrière vêtue une robe d'ange avec de petites ailes et une auréole magique au-dessus de la tête. Drago lui fit une sourire charmeur et après un léger baiser, il l'emmena vers la grande salle. La dernière à paraître fut la plus belle au yeux de Harry, son amour, la reine de son cœur, sa princesse à lui. Elle était divine dans sa robe bleu ciel et blanche, elle portait un décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa cou gracieux, le bustier soulignait sa taille fine et sa coiffure était tout simplement splendide. De longues boules rousses tombaient le longs de son visage, elle s'était légèrement maquillée faisant ressortir ces magnifiques yeux océans. Harry était subjugué par sa belle. Il s'approcha et elle l'embrassa tendrement lorsqu'un léger toussotement se fit entendre.

-« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

-« Désolé professeur, nous venons. »

Harry prit la main de Ginny et il entrèrent dans la grande salle décorée de citrouilles et de chandelles pour l'occasion. Ils allèrent saluer la famille de Harry.

-« Bonsoir maman, papa, Grand père, parrain, Rémus. »

-« Bonsoir mon chéri, tu es splendide et toi Ginny tu es ravissante. »

-« En effet vous formez un magnifique couple. »

-« Dis-moi fiston, certaines rumeurs font état d'une recrudescence inhabituelle de phoenix dans la région. Tu ne sais absolument rien à ce sujet bien évidemment. »

-« Moi, non mais grand père oui. »

Sur ce le couple s'éclipsa et rejoignit la table de leurs amis.

James se retourna vers Albus.

-« J'attends une explication. »

-« Et bien, Eternity et Fumseck s'ennuyaient alors Harry et moi, on les a accompagné un peu. »

-« Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça. »

Le repas fut servi un peu plus tard puis les tables furent rassemblées dans un coin de la pièce et la musique commença. Luna entraîna Drago de force sur ma piste imitée de près par Ginny et Hermione. Harry serra sa Ginny dans ses bras et ils virevoltèrent sur la musique. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, avec Ginny c'était comme si c'était naturel. Ils dansèrent plusieurs chansons sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes puis Ginny invita James à danser et Harry sa mère. Cette dernière était aux anges. Harry emmena Ginny à l'extérieur pour être un peu seul avec elle. Ils regardèrent les étoiles briller dans le ciel. La nuit était belle mais fraîche et il la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer. Leur étreinte se passait de mots, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre, leur cœur battait au même rythme, celui de leur amour éternel. Ils regagnèrent la grande salle et dansèrent encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher épuisés par le quidditch de se matin et des danses qu'ils avaient enchaînées durant la soirée. Le bal se passa sans encombre, chacun regagnant son dortoir les yeux pleins de rêves, d'amour et de bonheur.

A suivre.


	15. L'âme de Rowena Serdaigle et le serpent ...

Je suis désolée pour cet incroyable retard mais les exam approchant et le TFE avançant, j'ai dû mettre de côté l'écriture quelques jours.

Ceci explique le fait que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres.

RAR :

-Onarluca : contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu mais tu verras celui-ci est pas génial, je sais pas il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ferai mieux au prochain promis.

-Sojiro :j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant bien que j'en doute mais c'est toi le lecteur, c'est toi qui décide si tu apprécie ou pas.

-Delphine :je suis super contente que mes petits délires te fassent plaisir faut dire aussi que c'était l'inspiration du moment, j'espère en faire d'autres comme cela.

-Miles : t'es tout pardonné pour ne pas avoir mis de review au précédant on est à égalité, j'espère qu'en retour tu me pardonneras mon retard et le fait que ce chapitre est court. Je te promets deux choses Ron et Hermione c'est pour bientôt et pas de bébé prévu pour les cinq prochains chapitres au moins.

Par contre, tu n'aimes pas le couple Luna/Drago ? Bisous et à bientôt.

-Underpoenix :merci pour ton message d'encouragement.

-Théalie : tu sais tout le monde peut changer Drago aussi. Bisous à plus.

-Inferni-Hell : Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris, quant à ta question, tu sais Harry n'est qu'au début de son apprentissage alors ça prendra encore quelques temps. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous.

-Bastien :t'inquiété la fic ne s'arrête pas mais j'ai du boulot à tout casser et pour des chapitre plus régulier il faudra attendre encore quelques temps je dirais le mois de février après les exam.

-Kobe23 : je ne sais pas si tes review sont des compliments ou pas alors je te dis merci si c'est le cas et désolé dans le cas contraire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : L'âme de Rowena Serdaigle et le serpent de la destinée.

Harry avait passé l'une de ses plus belles soirées. Il espérait en passer beaucoup d'autres comme celle-là. Le lendemain, il se réveilla heureux et l'esprit léger. Il se leva, s'habilla et laissa ses pas le mener dans le château. Il atterrit dans la grande salle où les professeurs prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'approcha de leur table.

_-« Bonjour professeur Rogue ! »_

_-« Bonjour Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_-« Vous vous souvenez de ce problème qui nous empêche d'avancer dans nos travaux de recherche ? »_

_-« Oui ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser ? »_

_-« Oui, je pense avoir trouvé la solution, mais je vous en parlerai à un autre moment. »_

_-« Bien sur ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. »_

_-« Merci professeur ! »_

Harry dit également bonjour à ses parents, Rémus, Minerva, Albus et Pompom. Il s'installa ensuite à la table des Griffondor. Aujourd'hui, il serait à nouveau réparti probablement chez Poufsouffle d'ailleurs.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par deux bras qui l'entourèrent.

_-« Bonjour mon ange. »_

_-« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »_

_-« C'est simple, je pourrais te reconnaître entre mille. »_

James et Lily regardaient avec amusement leur fils et leur future belle-fille. Ils les trouvaient bien assortis comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard excepté les filles jalouses de Ginny et les garçons envieux.

_-« Je trouve que notre fils n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver. »_

_-« Je suis d'accord avec toi James et toi Rémus ? »_

_-« Je pense que Harry a de très bons goûts. »_

A la table des Griffondor, Harry rigolait avec Ginny et Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

_-« Bonjour les amoureux ! »_

_-« Bonjour Mione, dis en parlant d'amoureux mon futur beau-frère et toi, ça a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie, non ? »_

La jeune Griffondor rougit fortement ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce que le couple pensait savoir.

_-« Je crois que tu avais raison Gin. »_

_-« Comme toujours mon amour. »_

_-« Oups, j'avais oublié. »_

Il se prit une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_-« Ca t'apprendras à te moquer de moi. »_

Hermione était heureuse de les voir comme ça. Harry et Ginny étaient un rayon de soleil dans ce monde si sombre.

_-« Dites-moi, vous deux. J'espère être la marraine de votre premier bébé. »_

Harry et Ginny étaient rouge comme des tomates.

-« Bien sûr Mione mais je crois que pour cela tu devras attendre encore un peu n'est-ce pas Gin ? »

_-« Oh oui, car moi enceinte maintenant non seulement mes parents en perdraient la tête mais ceux d'Harry nous tueraient d'un simple regard, je crois. »_

Tous trois se mirent à rire mais dans l'esprit du Survivant, des images défilaient, celles d'une jeune femme ressemblant à Ginny avec quelques années de plus et dont le ventre était légèrement arrondi. Au fond de lui, il savait que Ginny serait la mère de ses futurs enfants comme dans ses visions.

-« Hermione, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, j'aimerais faire des recherches sur l'un de mes ancêtres mais je ne sais où regarder. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

_-« Bien sûr Harry ! »_

_-« Je t'expliquerais tantôt. »_

_-« Ok, j'y vais. »_

Harry regarda sa montre, les cours commençaient dans quelques minutes et ils devaient encore passer sous le choipeau. Il s'approcha le tabouret et le mit.

_-« Bonjour jeune héritier, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »_

_-« Assez bien je pense et toi ? »_

_-« Moi aussi, je crois que cette semaine sera une semaine poufsouffle. »_

_-« Si tu le dis, je fais confiance en tes choix. »_

_-« Bien, à la prochaine fois ! »_

Harry reposa le choipeau sur son support et annonça la nouvelle aux élèves de sixième présents. Il embrassa Ginny puis ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle pour leur cours respectif. Harry avait défense contre les forces du mal avec Rémus.

Il sentait un changement dans sa manière de ressentir son environnement. Le fait de marcher lui donnait l'impression d'une caresse sur chaque partie de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte d'un vêtement. Il trouva cela étrange. Il s'arrêta et d'une main, il voyagea dans l'air ayant l'impression d'une caresse infiniment tendre. Il crut alors qu'il devenait fou car il entendit une faible voix. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il pensait avoir rêver et se contenta de reprendre sa route vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Il entra et s'installa mais Drago et Ron virent que quelque chose le tracassait.

_-« Harry, tu es sur que tout va bien ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est juste une drôle de sensation que j'ai. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« C'est étrange, c'est comme si je sentais chaque particule d'air qui me touche. Ce n'est pas douloureux bien au contraire, on dirait une caresse. »_

_-« En effet, c'est étrange. »_

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, la voix se fit à nouveau entendre. Il se retourna vivement.

_-« Tu m'as parlé ? »_

_-« Non, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »_

_-« C'est rien, je dois être fatigué. »_

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent relativement bien, mais à cinq minutes de la fin, il entendit de nouveau cette voix envoûtante.

_-« Laisse…écoute-moi… »_

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle, il en était sur, cette voix appartenait à une femme. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea à la bibliothèque où Hermione l'attendait pour effectuer les recherches.

_-« Tu m'as l'ai préoccupé, tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Oui, voilà si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que je dois faire des recherches sur Rowena. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Veux-tu bien m'aider ? »_

_-« Bien sur ! »_

_-« J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. »_

_-« Oui, je comprends. »_

Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart et allèrent chercher les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoin pour travailler. Ils cherchèrent des heures et finirent par un livre intitulé les légendes et fables des Fondateurs.

-« C'est le dernier livre, j'espère que tu trouveras. »

-« Moi aussi, je dois absolument savoir. »

-« Moi, je dois partir, je te laisse. »

-« Ok, à plus. »

Il ouvrit le livre et lut :

« Rowena Serdaigle était reconnue pour sa grande intelligence mais aussi pour des choses que beaucoup gens ont reléguées au titre de mythe ou légende. Beaucoup d'anciens prétendaient qu'elle possédait un don unique, celui de pouvoir communiquer avec le vent. Elle serait en fait la seule à pouvoir voir et comprendre la langue du vent. On raconte que le vent serait le souffle d'une fée de l'ancien royaume de la magie, appelée Andromède et qu'elle déverserait sa peine par le vent. Rowena avait en elle un don de soi immense. La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle avait entendu la complainte d'une âme égarée. Pour pouvoir permettre à celle-ci de se libérer, elle lia son âme à celle de la fée Andromède et prit sur elle une partie de sa peine, pour la remercier, la fée lui offrit sa protection. On dit également qu'à sa mort, Rowena donna son âme au vent et que pour celui qui en serait digne, elle lui parlerait s'il écoutait bien. »

Harry referma le bouquin et réfléchit. Cette voix qu'il entendait depuis quelques heures devait être celle d'Andromède. Il alla à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers le lac. Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Il laissa son esprit analyser les bruits de la nature.

Après plus d'une heure de méditation, il entendit une voix douce l'appeler.

_-« Etre de pureté, écoute ma voix ! »_

_-« Andromède, est-ce bien vous ? »_

_-« Oui, cela fait longtemps que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. »_

_-« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir compris plus tôt. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas prêt à m'entendre avant. »_

_-« Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? »_

_-« Il y a longtemps, ta naissance avait été prévue comme tu le sais. Plus tard, lorsque ton ancêtre m'offrit une partie de son âme, elle me confirma que sa descendance donnerait naissance à l'Etre tant attendu que tu es. »_

_-« Rowena était la plus généreuse des quatre fondateur, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, bien que Helga avait en elle une certaine bonté, Rowena elle donnait sans restriction sa confiance et son amour. »_

_-« Est-il vrai que tu as son âme en toi ? »_

_-« Oui, elle m'a libéré ce jour là, mais pour éviter que le vent ne tombe au main d'un autre gardien que moi, j'ai préféré garder mon rôle. »_

_-« Pourrais-je encore te parler après ? »_

_-« Quand tu le voudras, j'ai confiance en toi comme j'avais confiance en Rowena. »_

_-« Merci de m'accorder ta confiance. »_

_-« C'est un plaisir, à très bientôt ! »_

Harry quitta la lisière de la forêt et rentra au château. Il rencontra Drago en route.

_-« Bonjour Harry ! »_

_-« Salut, tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Oui, ça va et toi ? »_

_-« Je vais bien et comment va Luna ? »_

Le Serpentard rougit.

_-« Elle va très bien. »_

_-« Je sens que tu n'oses pas me demande quelque chose, je me trompe ? »_

_-« Non, je… je… »_

_-« Drago, je ne vais pas te manger et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas venir alors que Ginny elle vient bien. »_

_-« C'est vrai ? »_

_-« Mais de plus Ginny m'a dit de te dire que toi et Luna êtes invités chez elle à Noël. »_

_-« Je ne peux accepter après le mal que mon père a fait à son père. »_

_-« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est une invitation officielle. Les Weassley ne te tiendront jamais rigueur pour les erreurs de ton père tout comme moi, ce sont des gens bons. »_

_-« Je sais, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de les avoir mal jugés. »_

_-« Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, je t'ai ouvert le chemin à toi de prendre le bon et de le suivre. »_

_-« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »_

_-« Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es comme mon frère maintenant. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Drago était heureux comme jamais, il avait retrouvé une famille même si ce n'était pas celle de sang, elle était celle de cœur. Harry savait ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Drago et il n'était pas jaloux de la relation qui s'était installée entre lui et sa mère. Il discutait des heures du temps des maraudeurs et de Narcissa. Harry savait que Drago en avait besoin. Il raccompagna Drago à l'intérieur. Ils rencontrèrent Ginny et Luna dans le hall. Les deux couples s'entendaient à merveille. Ils profitèrent du dîner pour se restaurer. Harry et Ginny quittèrent discrètement la grande salle pour la salle sur demande. Ils recherchaient un peu de calme et d'intimité. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures discutant de tout et de rien, s'embrassant et se tenant serrés. Harry se rappela soudainement qu'aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune.

_-« Mon ange, je vais te laisser. »_

_-« Quoi ? Déjà ? »_

_-« C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui et je dois veiller sur Rémus, je suis le seul qu'il ne blessera pas. »_

_-« Tu feras attention ? »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_-« Je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie demain. »_

_-« Je te le promets. »_

Harry partit pour les appartements de Rémus. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements et les bruits de choses qu'on cassait. Il posa sa main sur le portrait et celui-ci pivota. Harry s'approcha du loup et se mit à genou devant lui. Le loup-garou s'approcha sur la défensive.

_-« Rémus, écoute ma voix, tu sais qui je suis. »_

Le loup continua à grogner le jeune homme.

_-« Rémus, je suis là pour t'aider. »_

Le loup sembla comprendre les mots de son neveu et se coucha aux pieds du survivant. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et Harry lui caressa la tête. Il récita plusieurs sorts de guérison pour permettre à son oncle de ne pas souffrir le lendemain. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier et attendit que son oncle se réveille à son tour. Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon laissant apparaître les premières lueurs du jour. Harry vit que Rémus reprenait sa forme humaine et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il alla chercher du thé et de quoi déjeuner aux cuisines. Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

_-« Rémus, tu es réveillé ? »_

_-« Oui Harry, merci. »_

_-« De rien, c'était un plaisir. »_

_-« Tu n'aurais pas dû, j'aurai pu te blesser ou te mordre. »_

_-« Je ne craignais rien, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. »_

_-« Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours peur de faire du mal aux gens qui m'entoure. »_

_-« Arrêtons sur ce terrain et puis j'ai été chercher de quoi manger. J'espère que tu as faim car Dobby m'a encore servi pour dix personnes. »_

_-« Je meurs de faim. »_

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence. Harry se sentait bien mais quelque chose le gênait tout de même. Il était incapable de dire ce que c'était.

_-« Harry, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Oui pourquoi ? »_

_-« Tu semblais étrangement ailleurs. »_

_-« Oh ce n'est rien ! »_

_-« Avec toi, ce n'est jamais rien. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »_

_-« Je ne sais pas, c'est cette sensation étrange que j'ai depuis quelques jours. »_

_-« Quelle sensation ? »_

_-« Je ne peux l'expliquer, c'est indéfinissable. »_

_-« As-tu l'impression que quelque chose de mal va se produire ? »_

_-« Non, c'est autre chose. Un peu comme si quelqu'un essayait de me donner quelque chose mais que mon corps le refuse. »_

_-« C'est complexe en effet. Tu crois que c'est un piège de Voldemort ? »_

_-« Non, c'est différent, avec Voldemort, je ne peux ressentir que de la douleur, ici c'est plutôt comme le refus d'un sentiment d'allégresse. »_

_-« Pourquoi le refuses-tu alors ? »_

_-« J'ai l'impression que mon esprit n'est pas prêt à laisser mon corps accepter l'intrusion. »_

_-« Je dois dire en effet que c'est très étrange. C'est peut-être un nouveau pouvoir ? »_

_-« Oui, j'y ai pensé mais d'habitude, ils n'attendent pas que je les accepte pour s'introduire en moi. »_

_-« Tu devrais en parler à ton grand-père ou à tes parents. »_

_-« Tu as raison grand-père a souvent des réponses intéressantes aux questions que je me pose. »_

Il laissa Rémus se coucher pour se reposer. Il se dirigea vers la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Il se concentra sur elle et elle pivota. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

_-« Entrez ! »_

_-« Bonjour grand-père ! »_

_-« Bonjour Harry ! Que puis-je pour mon petit-fils préféré ? » _

_-« Comme si tu en avais d'autres ? »_

_-« Bien vu ! Mais ça ne me dis toujours pas en quoi je peux t'aider. »_

_-« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose veut s'introduire en moi mais mon esprit lui refuse l'accès à mon corps. »_

_-« Cette chose est mal ou pas ? »_

_-« C'est plutôt bon selon moi, mais c'est comme si mon esprit n'avait pas confiance en la manière dont je pourrais l'utiliser. »_

_-« C'est plutôt un problème de conscience ? »_

_-« On pourrait dire cela comme ça. »_

_-« Je crois savoir ce dont il s'agit. »_

_-« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »_

_-« Attends avant de te réjouir et écoute-moi. »_

Harry se rassit et écouta son grand-père parler.

-« On disait que l'un de tes ancêtres avait un don spécial. Un don que beaucoup lui enviait. En voyant les événements des trois dernières années, je peux dire que tu t'en es déjà servi mais d'une manière inconsciente. Rowena de par sa loyauté et sa générosité, a reçu le don de vision. Elle pouvait selon certain prédire des événements du futur. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler des prophéties mais pouvait voir des actes perpétrés plusieurs jours à l'avance. Elle a donc pu voir la mort de certains mages noirs. Ce que beaucoup de monde ignore encore c'est ton existence. Personne ne sait que tu es l'être pur de la légende qui en fait n'en est pas une. Rowena, elle-même savait pour ta venue au monde, elle savait que son fils et la fille de Serpentard aurait un enfant ensemble. Elle l'a toujours su. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de l'écriture de la légende. Elle espérait ainsi que celle-ci ne tomberait pas dans l'oubli. »

_-« Elle avait le don de vision. »_

_-« Oui et toi aussi dans une moindre mesure pour le moment. Les visions que tu as en temps réel sont en soi les mêmes que celles de Rowena sauf qu'elle voyait l'avenir. »_

_-« Pourquoi mon corps refuse de laisser ce pouvoir m'envahir ? »_

_-« Je n'ai pas de réponse juste une théorie. »_

_-« Dis toujours ! »_

_-« Bien comme tu le sais, ton don d'empathie te permet de ressentir l'émotion des gens. Si celle-ci est bonne alors ta magie l'accepte facilement. Si par contre, c'est un sentiment que ton cœur ne peut comprendre comme la haine, elle le rejette. Tu as toujours de mauvaises visions, des tueries, des meurtres et des tortures. Je crois que ton esprit n'est pas prêt à pouvoir ressentir d'avantages de souffrance chez les gens. Ton don d'empâte est limité à ton proche environnement mais celui-ci lié au pouvoir de vision reviendrait à ressentir les émotions de gens qui pourraient se trouver à des kilomètres d'ici et par conséquent de multiplier la douleur et la haine que tu as tant de mal à accepter. Je crois que ton esprit refuse pour l'instant parce qu'il ne te sent pas prêt à surmonter ce que tu pourrais voir ou entendre. »_

_-« Alors lorsqu'il me sentira prêt mon inconscient me laissera y accéder ? »_

_-« Oui je pense. »_

_-« Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais avoir une vie normale ? »_

Son grand-père le regarda dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il put ressentir un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir chez son aïeul.

_-« Dis-moi tu ne me cacherais rien par hasard ? »_

_-« Non, pourquoi cette question ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas, je ressens de drôles de sentiments émanant de ta personne. »_

_-« Non, tu te fais des idées. »_

Harry laissa tomber pour l'instant car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir de réponse en suppliant Albus.

_-« Bien, si tu le dis, je te crois. Je vais te laisser. »_

_-« A plus tard ! »_

_-« Oui ! »_

Cette histoire le tracassa. Son grand-père lui cachait quelque chose et il ignorait quoi. Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes de cacher des choses à son petit-fils. Harry se sentait troublé mais laissa cela de côté pour le moment. Il alla au bord du lac pour penser. Eternity était là accompagner des deux félins et du louveteau.

_-« Bonjour mes fidèles compagnons. »_

Les quatre se rapprochèrent de lui et comprirent que quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrer.

_-« Harry ? »_

_-« Oui Eternity ? »_

_-« Pourquoi as-tu l'air à des centaines de lieux d'ici ? »_

_-« Rien de bien important en fait. »_

_-« Cela doit l'être suffisamment pour que tu sois si distant. »_

_-« Pardonnez-moi mais je sens que les autres me cachent quelque chose d'important et lorsque je leur demande ce qui se passe, ils me regardent innocemment. Je déteste cela et ils le savent. »_

_-« Tu sais que s'ils le font, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal mais pour te protéger ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sur, tu as raison, je devrais cesser de m'inquiéter comme cela. »_

_-« Bonne résolution. »_

Ils furent interrompus par un sifflement envoûtant. Un serpent s'approcha du survivant.

_-« Etre de pureté, je ssssssuis le ssssssserpent de la desssstiné. »_

_-« Je sssssssuis sssssenssssssé te connaître ? »_

_-« Non, mais je fais parti de ta légende. Je ssssssuis le dernier ssssssssserpent de ma raccce. Je ne me lie avec les humains que sssssi leur dessstinée est ssssscellée. Je ne peux te dire l'isssssssue de ton combat mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus important que ce que tu peux penssssssser pour l'insssssstant. »_

_-« Pourquoi viens-tu maintenant ? »_

_-« Parce que je ssssuis là pour protéger le chemin qui a été tracé pour toi afin que ce qui a été écrit se passe. »_

_-« SSSSSi j'ai bien compris comme Naë, tu es là pour me protéger ? »_

_-« Oui, maître ! »_

_-« Bon et bien alors on va mettre quelques petites chossssssses au clair. Si tu dois ressssster avec moi, oublie tout de sssssuite le maître et appelle-moi Harry. »_

_-« Ta ssssimplicité t'honore Harry, je m'incline. »_

Le serpent inclina légèrement la tête. Il grimpa le long du bras d'Harry et vint s'y enrouler. Harry sentit le vent froid de mi novembre faire son apparition.

_-« Bonjour Andromède. »_

_-« Bonjour Harry ! »_

_-« Y aurait-il une tempête en préparation ce soir ? »_

_-« Non, juste la brise de novembre. »_

_­-« Dis, toi qui as parlé avec mon ancêtre sais-tu l'histoire de ma légende ? »_

_-« Je ne la connais pas en entier mais une partie seulement. »_

_-« Cela te dérangerait-il de me la raconter ? »_

_-« Non, au contraire cela me fait plaisir. »_

Harry se rassit au sol.

-« Ton ancêtre m'avait raconté une vieille légende, elle a été racontée pour la première fois, il y a des millier d'années, lorsque la terre était peuplée d'êtres de différents ordres. Chacun avait une particularité mais souvent penchée du coté de la lumière. Enfin tous sauf les humains, trop avides de pouvoir, ils détruisirent leur monde et pour échapper aux massacres, les autres peuples fuirent pour d'autres réalités laissant les humains seuls face à leur destin. Mais chacun leur donnèrent un dernier présent avant de les quitter des bouts d'une légende et dans celle-ci l'espoir qu'un jour un monde meilleur prendrait la place de celui-ci. Des siècles plus tard, tes ancêtres virent le jour, d'abord merlin puis Rowena, Salazar, Godric et Helga. Ces légendes avaient rarement des points communs excepté celui de ta naissance et de tes ascendants. Il avait été dit que tu porterais en toi, l'essence même de la vie et que la pureté de ton sang et de ton esprit serait inégalable. Aucune des légendes ne faisaient mention d'une date précise quant à ta naissance. Sachant qu'un enfant ne peut se défendre, il avait été dit que tu ne recevrais tes pouvoirs qu'à un certain âge. Les légendes s'opposaient quant à la nature de ceux-ci, il est donc impossible de connaître exactement l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Seul toi le pourra. Il y a également un point très obscure qui te concerne, il parle d'un mal absolu mais ne précise pas exactement quel genre. Voilà tout ce que je sais sur ta légende. »

-« Merci Andromède. »

-« De rien Harry ! Bonne soirée ! »

Harry ressentit le bonheur de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Bonjour les amoureux. »

-« Harry, tu nous as fait peur ! »

-« Pourquoi mon petit dragon, t'aurais-je fait peur à moins que vous ne faisiez des bêtises tous les deux. »

Le visage de Drago imita en quelques secondes la couleur des tomates.

-« Tu ne devrais pas rougir de cette façon mon petit dragon. »

Drago rougissait de plus en plus tandis que Luna était pliée en deux de rire face à la réaction de son petit-ami.

-« Dites-moi tous les deux, vous n'allez pas me faire oncle maintenant, rassurez-moi ? »

-« Mais où vas-tu pêcher des idées pareilles, mon petit lion. »

-« Oh, une idée que me passait par la tête comme ça. »

Luna parut soudain intriguée, Harry et Drago étaient il y a encore peu de temps ennemis. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour s'injurier. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, on avait à faire à deux amis. Harry avait pu ressentir ses interrogations mais avait préféré lui laisser trouver seule la réponse.

-« C'est pas tout ça mais une furie rousse m'attend alors je vous laisse à vos occupations. Ne faites pas de bêtises, pas que je ne veuille pas d'un filleul mais c'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Il les quitta avec un sourire. Il adorait taquiner Drago sur sa relation avec Luna mais il faut dire que Drago ne se privait pas pour lui rendre la pareille avec Ginny. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche à la pensée de sa petite amie, Noël approchait et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Leur parent allait probablement les assassiner sur place mais peu importe, il voulait rendre sa petite amie heureuse et lui aussi par la même occasion. Harry rentra au château et se dirigea vers la tour Griffondor lorsqu'il entendit les cris de quelqu'un. Inquiet, il entra dans la pièce et ressentit la souffrance de quelqu'un. Sur le sol près d'une fenêtre gisait un corps parcouru de tremblements de douleur. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, grande, mince et de longs cheveux noirs.

-« Professeur Rogue ? »

-« Harry…j.. »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

-« Poi…son… »

-« Non, ne bougez pas, laissez-moi faire. »

Harry s'agenouilla et posa délicatement ses mains sur le cœur de son professeur. Un lien s'établit entre les deux corps. Doucement, il força le poison à quitter le corps de Séverus pour le sien. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, seule la vie de son professeur comptait. Au fur et à mesure que le venin entrait en lui, il se sentait brûler quant au maître des potions, il revenait péniblement à lui. Harry comprit qu'il devait le faire sortir et vite de cette pièce.

-« Sortez, dépêchez-vous, faites vite, allez chercher mes parents. »

Séverus comprit l'urgence de la situation. Il sortit rapidement de la salle.

Harry sentit son corps se mouvoir de lui même. Son serpent quitta son bras.

-« Harry, calme-toi et laisssssse-toi faire. »

Harry se doutait que cela allait être douloureux comme à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait avec lui. Son sang se mit à chauffer, il sua fortement. Le poison semblait vouloir sortir de son corps. Il n'entendit pas ses parents entrer dans la pièce. Lentement au goutte à goutte une substance verte coulait le long de sa peau, le poison.

Ils entendirent le hurlement de leur fils et le virent tomber à genou. Ils voulurent l'approcher mais un bouclier arc-en-ciel les en empêchait. Ils virent Harry tendre les mains vers les bulles de venins et les faire disparaître par incantation. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et le bouclier céda. Il ne vit pas les bras de son père se refermer sur lui.

-« Qui… as … ça ? »

-« Harry que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Qui veut… du mal…au pro…fesseur Rogue ? »

Harry venait de s'évanouir de fatigue.

-« Séverus que voulait-il dire ? »

-« Il m'a sauvé en absorbant le poison qu'il y avait dans mes veines. »

-« Le poison ? »

-« Je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard ce matin et en revenant, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien. J'allais me rendre chez Pompom quand je me suis effondré de douleur au sol. Si Harry ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

-« Pourquoi veut-on te faire du mal Séverus ? »

-« Je l'ignore Lily. »

-« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution plausible. Celui qui a tenté de te tuer voulait faire du mal à Harry, tu sais comment il réagit lorsque l'on touche aux gens qu'il aime. »

-« En effet, j'ai lu dans ses yeux la peur de me perdre. »

-« Séverus, ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'il te porte. Il t'aime comme un père ou comme un membre de sa famille. »

-« C'est la premières fois que quelqu'un prend soin de moi comme cela. »

-« Laisse le faire, il adore rendre les gens heureux. »

Ils quittèrent la salle et croisèrent Ginny en route. Elle pâlit à la vue de son amour.

-« Encore, je vais finir par croire qu'il cherche à m'éviter. »

-« Il vient juste de me sauver la vie, une fois de plus. »

-« Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais devenir médicomage. Je crois que je pourrais rentabiliser mon affaire rien qu'avec lui. »

Tous les adultes se mirent à rire. Elle suivit les parents de Harry dans leur appartement et aida Lily à coucher Harry. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, elle décida de dormir là avec la permission de la mère de Harry. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés et instinctivement, il la serra dans ses bras. James et Lily les regardèrent tendrement se disant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ginny représentait la stabilité qu'Harry n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici. Elle saurait prendre soin de lui. Elle savait déjà ce qui rendait heureux Harry.

Secrètement, Lily espérait que Ginny et Harry lui annonceraient bientôt la venue d'un bébé mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été jusque là dans leur relation mais cela ne saurait tarder surtout lorsqu'on voyait comment réagissait le corps de l'un en présence de l'autre et vice-versa.

-« Dis-moi ma tigresse, à quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Oh, à rien de spécial. »

-« Ben voyons, c'est à moi ton mari que tu essayes de faire croire ça ? »

-« Non, c'est juste l'envie d'avoir des petits-enfants qui me tiraille. »

-« Tu sais que Harry n'a que seize ans et Ginny quinze ans. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour avoir un bébé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais être étonné s'ils nous d'ici quelques mois que nous allons être grand-parents. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

-« Rien qu'en regardant l'intimité de leur corps. Il y a quelque chose de naturel dans leur manière d'être, presque comme s'ils étaient nés pour être ensemble. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué. »

Les deux adultes allèrent se coucher également.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans un lit qui ne semblait pas être le sien, dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. La seule chose qui lui semblait familière, c'était la personne qui dormait dans ses bras. De longs cheveux flamboyants, une peau douce qu'il adorait caresser et une odeur de vanille et de miel qui se dégageait de ce corps qu'il vénérait.

Harry fit glisser sa main sur la joue de son amour et lui caressa tendrement. Il vit deux orbes bleues s'ouvrir et un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille.

-« Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Comme un bébé, il faut dire aussi que j'adore t'avoir comme bouillotte et puis me savoir dans tes bras suffit pour chasser mes cauchemars le plus terribles. »

-« Moi, j'adore te serrer contre moi. »

Doucement, Ginny lui fit un sourire prédateur et grimpa sur lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de Harry. Leurs langues entamèrent une valse insolente et sensuelle leur arrachant à tous deux des cris de contentement et de plaisir. Les mains de Ginny se firent plus audacieuses et s'aventurèrent sous le pull de son petit ami. Elles glissèrent lentement sur le torse et tentèrent une douce descente vers les hanches de son amour. Elles allèrent continuer leur périple plus bas lorsque le survivant l'arrêta.

-« Mon amour, attends je ne crois pas que nous devrions aller plus loin pour l'instant. »

-« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »

-« Si bien au contraire mais je veux que notre première fois soit magique et inoubliable. »

Ginny fut émue par la douceur et le romantisme de Harry.

-« Je t'aime mon amour. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils finirent par se lever car aujourd'hui était prévue une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

A SUIVRE

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous. (on sait jamais si je ne mets pas de nouveaux chapitres d'ici là).


	16. L'ange protecteur et retour dans le pass...

Je vous implore à genou pour le retard quoi qu'à ce stade c'est plus du retard. Je vous demande pardon, je suis désolée.

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

RAR

-Sojiro : comme promis dans ma review, j'ai mis ce chapitre 15 qui se faisait tant attendre. Je te promets bientôt un petit R bien placé pour le prochain ou le chapitre d'après, je sais pas encore. Je voudrais me faire pardonner pour cette interminable attente. Gros bisous.

-Onarluca : m'excuseras-tu pour ce si déplorable retard ? Je vais finir par vous perdre, à force d'attendre on se lasse. J'espère mettre plus vite le chapitre 16 étant donné que mes exam se terminent doucement. Je ne pense pas que Ginny mourra. Tu comprends, Harry lui a offert le symbole de l'amour éternel alors ça va être difficile de la faire mourir. Je te promets de ne pas trop en abuser, juste ce qui faut pour ceux qui aime.

Je te promets encore plus de pouvoirs, c'est promis. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Syt : un nouveau reviewer, ça c'est génial. Voilà la suite, qui s'est fait attendre mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-Lunicorne :merci beaucoup pour tes bons vœux. Ca fait toujours plaisir. J'aurais voulu vous donner plus tôt ce chapitre mais bon, les études elles n'attendent pas. Gros bisous.

Chapitre 15 : L'ange protecteur et retour dans le passé.

C'est en petit groupe qu'ils se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Luna, Lily, James, Rémus, Séverus et Albus. Le directeur aimait être avec sa famille, il adorait son arrière-petit-fils, il avait avec lui une étrange complicité que lui enviait James, Séverus et même Rémus. Lily avait dû rassurer plusieurs fois son mari et lui dire que même si Albus et son fils étaient très complices, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Elle lui avait fait comprendre aussi qu'Harry les aimait plus que tout parce qu'ils étaient ses parents et que rien ne pourrait jamais prendre leur place. Le survivant était un rayon de soleil dans la vie de Rémus et de Séverus. Le loup-garou avait trouvé dans le garçon le fils qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais avoir et l'austère maître des potions avait bien changé ces derniers mois, il avait retrouvé le sourire et une chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais, un cœur. Drago lui observait Harry, sa vie aussi avait changé en peu de temps, Harry Potter avait fait de lui quelqu'un de nouveau mais quelqu'un qui acceptait enfin de se regarder dans une glace sans être dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. Il avait également trouvé l'amour, chose qu'il croyait définitivement impossible. Lily, elle était fière de son fils, son ange, son bébé. Cet être qui avait grandi en elle pendant neuf mois et qui aujourd'hui portait sans se plaindre le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes pour faire leur achat de Noël. Luna, Ginny, Hermione et Lily partirent de leur côté pour faire quelques emplettes.

_-« Ginny, tu as déjà trouvé le cadeau d'Harry ? »_

_-« Oui, je pense avoir trouvé et toi pour Drago ? »_

_-« Je pense que oui. »_

_-« Vous savez vous avez de la chance, James lui est très difficile. »_

_-« C'est que pour ça Harry ne lui ressemble pas du tout. »_

_-« C'est vrai ! »_

Sur ces quelques mots, elles firent leur emplette.

Les garçons eux s'étaient séparé pendant quelques instants. Harry était parti à la bijouterie pour acheter la bague de Ginny et le cadeau de Drago. Il se rendit ensuite dans tous les magasins susceptibles de lui permettre de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Tous les autres avaient fini leur emplette et étaient déjà au Trois balais pour boire une bonne bière au beurre.

_-« Harry n'est pas encore là ? »_

_-« Non, il voulait faire des surprises alors il nous a interdit de le suivre. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »_

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien lorsque chacun entendit des cris. Des enfants criaient.

Harry sortit de chez Zonko lorsqu'il vit plusieurs mangemorts terroriser de jeunes enfants. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers eux mais quelque chose était étrange, une sensation bizarre. Il aperçut à côté des mangemorts un être peu commun. On aurait dit un ange mais ténébreux et il comprit, c'était un démon. Il ignorait que Voldemort avait eu les faveurs des démons. Il ignorait comment les combattre.

_-« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter en personne. »_

_-« Lucius Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de se revoir, je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? »_

_-« Petit insolent, tu finiras comme tes parents, au fonds d'un trou ! »_

_-« Il y a certainement une erreur où alors, je dois devenir fou parce que mes parents sont bel et bien vivants. »_

_-« Oh mais rien ne m'empêche de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. »_

_-« Tu ne pourrais même pas les approcher, tu es trop faible pour cela. Tu remettras mon bonjour à face de serpent de ma part. »_

_-« Je t'interdis d'insulter mon maître. Doloris ! »_

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet mais personne ne devait savoir pour le bouclier alors il laissa la douleur apprivoiser son corps mais pas son esprit.

Les adultes voulurent sortir du pub mais les sorties étaient closes et il leur était impossible de sortir. Harry avait produit un bouclier défensif sur les bâtiments de Pré-au-Lard protégeant leurs occupants quant aux enfants, il parvint à force de volonté de les faire transplaner à l'intérieur. Ils furent accueillis par des adultes qui les réconfortèrent. Pendant ce temps un petit groupe de dix personnes sentait la peur les envahir. Harry était en train de souffrir de doloris multiples mais ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de ce supplice, le serpent de la destinée fit son apparition et protégea son jeune maître sachant très bien qu'il avait déjà fait assez étalage de ses pouvoirs en public. Naë le rejoignit ainsi que Eternity. Le pouvoir des trois êtres magiques fusionna et chassa les mangemorts loin de pré-au-lard. Un seul être avait résisté à l'attaque, le démon mais cet être seul Harry pouvait le battre. Le survivant sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et une lumière intense l'entoura et le démon comprit, son alter-ego venait d'apparaître. L'ultime animagus, celui de l'ange avait pris possession du corps d'Harry, à la surprise de tout le monde.

_-« Angelus, cela faisait longtemps. »_

Un être aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint pâle, aux yeux émeraude, au corps svelte doté de deux ailes immaculées lui répondit.

_-« Daemon ! »_

_-« Je te croyais parti rejoindre ton maître. »_

L'ange sourit.

_-« Tout comme toi, je suis revenu aider cet être. Mon essence est sienne depuis longtemps, mon corps et mes pouvoirs seront siens dans peu de temps. »_

_-« L'être de pureté est né, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, mon maître a toujours cru à_ _une légende, malgré son jeune âge, je vois que ses pouvoirs sont déjà immenses. »_

_-« Tu ne toucheras pas cet enfant, ce jeune ange est pure et le restera. »_

_-« Oh, je ne suis pas venu aujourd'hui pour me battre mais pour observer. »_

_-« Tu venais espionner pour ton maître ? »_

_-« Tu es toujours aussi perspicace. J'ai une remarque à exprimer, cet ange comme tu l'appelles, connaît-il seulement ce que sera sa véritable destinée ? Tu sais comme moi que Voldemort n'est rien comparé à mon maître. »_

_-« C'est encore un enfant, sa vie a été suffisamment détruite comme cela, avant l'ultime combat, il doit débarrasser le monde sorcier de Voldemort, pour ton maître, seul le temps le dira. Je te demande de partir, je ne tiens pas à devoir te chasser par la force. »_

_-« Ta bonté te perdra Angelus, soit je respecte ton souhait car je sais qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons. »_

Le démon disparut dans un amas de flammes. L'âme d'Angelus quitta le corps d'Harry et Harry reprit sa forme humaine. L'image translucide de l'ange s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui.

_-« Pourquoi te prosternes-tu devant moi ? C'est à moi de le faire, mon maître. »_

_-« Oublie le maître et laisse moi faire de toi mon égal car je ne te veux pas inférieur à moi, Angelus. Je savais que je te connaissais, mon très cher ange. »_

L'ange savait, ce sourire aussi il le connaissait bien, celui de l'enfant à qui il avait donné un peu de son pouvoir pour aider sa mère à le protéger. Ces magnifiques yeux verts et cet amour qui émane de lui.

_-« Tu vas quitter la vie matérielle, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, j'ai accompli mon travail. J'ai gardé mon enveloppe corporelle pour toi. Je vais pouvoir accéder à la dimension de pureté. »_

Harry sourit et leva les boucliers défensifs.

-« Oui, mon ange. Approche Angelus. Cet endroit t'attendait. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque. »

_-« Merci Harry. »_

L'ange s'agenouilla au pied d'Harry. Harry posa tendrement sa main sur le front d'Angelus. Son tatouage s'illumina doucement, le pendentif reprit sa forme originelle.

_-« Fais bon voyage Angelus ! »_

_-« Merci. »_

_-« Angelus anima corpus celesta. »_

L'âme de l'ange fut absorbée par le pendentif qui reprit sa place sur la peau de Harry.

Les personnes qui attendaient dans le pub se précipitèrent sur lui.

_-« Harry, tu vas bien ? »_

Sa mère eut pour seule réponse un sourire mais un sourire qui réchauffe de l'intérieur et ils comprirent tous, Harry avait acquis encore un niveau de pureté, il était un ange en partie du moins.

_-« Nous ferions peut-être bien de rentrer pour nous assurer que tu vas bien. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. Ce sort que je viens de lancer ne demande aucune puissance magique mais seulement de la pureté. »_

_-« Qui était l'ange avec toi, j'ai l'impression de le connaître ? »_

_-« Mais tu le connais, c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie. Il m'a protégé du sort de Voldemort le soir d'Halloween. »_

_-« Oh, mon Dieu, Angelus, l'ange de l'ancienne magie que j'ai invoqué pour ta protection. »_

_-« Oui, c'était bien lui. Il conservait l'enveloppe corporelle de mon animagus ultime, le temps que je sois prêt à la recevoir. Maintenant je lui ai permis de s'installer dans la dimension qu'il chérissait tant. »_

_-« Tu es un ange ? »_

_-« En partie, mon dragon, seulement en partie. »_

_-« Oh mon Dieu, mon petit-ami est un être céleste. »_

_-« Je ne veux pas que cet état de fait change quoique ce soit entre nous. Je reste le même. »_

_-« Excuse-moi. »_

Il enlaça Ginny et lui caressa la joue.

_-« Rien ne changera le fait que je t'aime. »_

Une larme coula sur la joue du survivant comme la bénédiction confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ginny but cette larme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait.

Ils repartirent tous au Château, toujours sous le choc de la découverte.

Rémus, Séverus et James étaient en grande discussion sur le pourquoi du comment et Harry lui, il riait intérieurement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune explication à sa nouvelle condition. C'était la volonté de la lumière de lui faire ce cadeau et rien, non jamais rien ne pourrait en donner la raison.

-« Dis-moi mon dragon, pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme si j'avais une deuxième tête ? »

_-« Excuse-moi mon ange ! »_

_-« Très drôle, Dray ! »_

_-« Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant. Je n'en reviens pas mon ennemi qui n'en est plus un est un ange salvateur. Alors, on m'aurait dit cela, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne. »_

_-« Si tu continues sur cette voie, je risque de très vite en avoir assez et peut-être que j'aurais envie de te faire une petite blague qui sait ? »_

_-« Serait-ce une menace mon très cher lion ? »_

_-« Peut-être, peut-être pas ? Tu sais, je suis après tout l'héritier des maraudeurs. »_

_-« J'avais oublié ce léger et minuscule détail. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux, il était assez furieux contre eux. Tu ne saurais pas exactement qui ils sont ? »_

_-« Et bien, mon père, Rémus, Sirius et Petter Pettegrow ou pour être plus précis, messieurs Cornedrue, Lunard, Pattemol et Queuedever, pour vous desservir. »_

Rémus et James se retournèrent à l'entente de leur surnom.

_-« J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de nous, là ? »_

_-« En effet et pour votre information, je dirais que Monsieur Séverus Rogue ici présent, pardonnez-moi professeur pour ce qui va suivre, aussi connu sous le nom de Servilus par un certain canidé de notre connaissance, était si je ne me trompe pas le souffre douleur de ces quatre idiots au combien intelligents mais imbéciles tout de même. »_

Rémus et james baissèrent la tête en signe de honte tandis que Séverus lui regardait béatement le survivant qui venait de faire rougir les maraudeurs.

-« Alors là Harry, je suis fier de toi, c'est la première fois que je vois l'un des maraudeurs rougir de honte pour leurs actes passés. »

_-« Merci maman, en tant qu'héritier direct de ces infâmes farceurs, je risque au déplaisir de certain et au bonheur d'autres de faire disons pour détendre l'atmosphère quelques blagues. Faisant partie de toutes les maisons, je m'autorise à inclure tous les élèves dans ces blagues futures et non pas une seule maison. »_dit-il en se tournant vers son oncle et son père.

Ceux baissèrent à nouveau la tête.

_-« Juste à titre indicatif, est-ce que cela comprend aussi le corps professoral ? »_

_-« Certains mais pas tous, suivez mon regard. »_

Il regarda avec malice son père, son arrière-grand-père et Rémus.

-« Je vois, mais tu auras en face de toi d'anciens blagueurs prêt à te retourner la pareille. »

Séverus leva un sourcil perplexe.

-« James, Rémus si j'étais vous je me méfierais. Vous êtes peut-être de parfaits Griffondor et en possédez sûrement toutes les qualités mais en face de vous, vous avez l'héritier des quatre fondateurs et donc si vous avez suivi mon raisonnement, lui aussi possède ces qualités ainsi que celles des autres maisons. De plus il possède l'esprit malicieux et au combien tortueux de Merlin et de son arrière-grand-père. »

_-« Là je crois que Séverus a raison. » _

_-« Merci professeur, je prendrai cela comme un compliment. »_

_-« C'est pas tout cela, mais il se fait tard, nous devrions peut-être rentrer. »_

_-« En voilà, une idée qu'elle est bonne. »_

Ils se mirent tous en marche pour Poudlard dans la joie et la bonne humeur. De plus la soirée promettait d'être belle puisqu'ils étaient tous invités à manger chez Lily et James. Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall dans un chahut incommensurable. Ils rigolaient tous de bon cœur sous les yeux des autres élèves.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements pour manger. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà apporté les mets préférés de Harry et de ses compagnons sur les conseils de Dobby.

Harry regarda la table couverte de nourriture et envoya mentalement une invitation à Dobby pour qu'il se joigne à eux pour le repas.

_-« Ca ne vous dérange pas si j'ai invité Dobby à manger avec nous ? »_

_-« Non, il est le bienvenu ici. Il a l'air de bien de te connaître ce petit être. »_

_-« Tu plaisantes, Lily. Depuis que Dobby est entrée dans la vie de ton fils, il le protège, fait ses quatre volontés, fait tout pour lui faire plaisir et j'en passe. Il vénère Harry, il faut dire qu'Harry l'a libéré des pattes de son ancien maître. »_

_-« Qui était son ancien maître ? »_

_-« Peu importe maman ! »_

_-« Non Harry, c'est bon, Dobby était un des elfes de maison de ma famille mais mon père le maltraitait atrocement. Il est bien plus heureux ici tout comme moi. Peu importe si ma famille m'a renié, j'en ai trouvé une autre, ce n'est peut-être pas une famille de sang mais une de cœur, chose que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir avant de vous connaître. »_

_-« Maman, tu as le chic pour poser des questions qui gâchent l'ambiance ! »_

Harry lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il la taquinait. Il finit par s'asseoir entre Séverus et Rémus. Les conversations avaient repris entre les personnes présentes et le rire avait de nouveau fait place au silence. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, il savait parfaitement d'où cela provenait. Quelque chose avait énervé Tom et maintenant il se défoulait sur ses chiens. Sachant ce que la suite serait, il se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte d'un sort et mit un sort d'insonorisation, il ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui. La douleur se fit plus intense et les images firent leur apparition, elles étaient floues au début mais elles devinrent claires au bout de quelques secondes. Tom était assis sur son trône et plusieurs mangemorts l'entouraient. Il semblait enragé. Les sons lui parvinrent.

« Vous n'êtes que des incapables, vous deviez juste tuer le traître et même ça vous ne pouvez pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des incapables comme vous. Doloris. »

Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange et Nott s'écroulèrent au sol sous la puissance du sort.

Harry observait impuissant, il commençait à ressentir les effets du doloris comme à chaque fois et Tom remarqua enfin sa présence.

-« Tiens, qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas Potter ? Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

_-« Aussi bien, que je le peux. »_

_-« Comment va ce très cher Séverus ? »_

_-« Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu ne le contrôles plus. Je crois que je vais te laisser. »_

Harry avait senti l'inquiétude de plusieurs personnes quant à sa disparition soudaine. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-« Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Doloris et le bonjour chez toi. »

Harry reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et se mit à hurler n'ayant pas eu le temps de poser son bouclier. Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et vit à peine son père le prendre dans ses bras.

_-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_demanda Lily inquiète.

Harry tremblait, il était blanc et sa cicatrice était brûlante.

_-« Je crois qu'il vient d'avoir l'abjecte visite de notre cher Tom. »_

_-« Tiens Lily, donne lui cette potion. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est Séverus ? »_

_-« Une potion qui contre les effets secondaires des doloris. »_

Drago devint livide en entendant cela.

_-« Il s'est pris un doloris ? »_

_-« Oui Drago, lorsque Harry se matérialise dans les pensées de Tom, son corps astral apparaît là où se trouve Tom. De plus, son don d'empathie lui permet de ressentir chaque doloris que Voldemort lance sur ses fidèles sujets. »_

_-« C'est incroyable ! »_

Harry revenait à lui doucement prononçant des mots sans queue ni tête.

_-« Tom…furieux…échec…en vie…punition…traître…espion…. »_

Il continua à parler de manière décousue pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Ginny ne vienne lui caresser le visage et lui parler doucement dans l'oreille. Les mots eurent l'effet escompté et le survivant se calma au bout de quelques minutes et tomba endormi.

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire ? »_

_-« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a puni les mangemorts qui n'ont pas réussi à te tuer mais il y avait autre chose que je n'ai pu comprendre. Il a parlé d'un traître, d'un espion mais je n'ai pas compris la suite et je ne pense qu'il parlait de toi à ce moment là. »_

_-« Il a certainement vu ou entendu quelque chose qui nous en dirait plus mais il dort pour le moment et je souhaite qu'on ne le dérange pas. Sa rencontre avec l'autre imbécile l'a beaucoup fatigué. »_

_-« Je crois qu'on a tous compris Lily ! »_

Il quittèrent tous les appartements des Potter sauf Ginny qui resta avec Harry. Il emmenèrent l'endormi dans sa chambre et se mirent tous au lit sachant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait du bien à tout le monde. Cette journée avait été assez éprouvante pour chacun.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. En se réveillant, Harry s'en voulut d'avoir gâché la soirée et décida dans le plus grand secret d'organiser un grand buffet et une petite surprise pour après. Il y convia toute l'école le jour même au petit déjeuner.

-« Je vois que tout le monde est là, j'aurai une petite communication à faire. J'ai enchanté le parc de Poudlard pour que cette après-midi, la neige recouvre le sol. Ce midi, un repas spécial nous sera servi et après-midi, je vous ai préparé quelque chose dont vous me direz des nouvelles. J'espère que vous viendrez tous. »

Harry descendit de l'estrade et aux sourires qu'il vit sur le visage de ses condisciples, il était sûr qu'ils viendraient nombreux. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur pour achever de préparer sa surprise. Il construisit magiquement une patinoire sur le lac et des bases pour la future bataille de boules de neige qu'il avait prévue pour après. Il se rendit aux cuisines pour voir si ce qu'il avait demandé était prêt.

L'heure du repas arriva et les portes de la grande salle étaient toujours closes.

-« Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas rentrer ? »

-« Je vais juste vous expliquer la suite des évènements et ne regarder pas les professeurs, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui va se passer. Tout d'abord, je voulais offrir un cadeau aux sorciers de sang moldu en leur rappelant un peu le monde qu'ils ont quitté pour venir ici. Je voulais aussi donné une chance au sorcier de sang pur de connaître les merveilles dont recèlent le monde moldu. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de nous préparer de la nourriture typiquement moldu et que l'on mange dans les restaurants que l'on appelle plus communément fast-food. Je vois que cette idée réjouit certains, cela me fait plaisir. Ensuite, les activités qui suivront resteront encore une surprise pour après. Que la fête commence. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser la place à une immense table en forme de « u » où chacun trouva sa place étant donnée qu'elle était désignée. Harry avait veillé à mélanger professeur et élève. Lorsque tout le monde trouva sa place, les plats de hamburger, de frites, d'ailes de poulets, de sauces, et bien d'autres choses encore firent leur apparition. Divers soda, milk-shake et autres furent disposés sur les tables. Ceux qui connaissaient se jetèrent sur les plats, les autres regardaient avec méfiance cette nourriture étrange. Ils affrontèrent leur peur de l'inconnu quand ils virent les autres se régaler.

Harry mangeait entouré de Pansy Parkinson et de Albus.

-« Tu as eu une excellente idée. »

-« Je voulais me faire pardonner pour avoir gâcher la soirée hier et puis je me suis dit autant en faire profiter toute l'école. »

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire magistral en voyant la tête que son père et Séverus faisaient en essayant de mordre dans le hamburger. Il fut suivi de près par sa mère. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

-« Grand-père toi qui adore les bonbons, je te conseille le milk-shake à la framboise. »

-« Tu es sûr, parce que celui à la vanille me tente aussi. »

-« Tu n'as qu'à prendre un peu des deux. »

-« Oui, je crois que je vais t'écouter. »

Harry aussi se régalait, comme chacune des personnes attablées dans cette salle. Il voyait Hermione qui tentait d'expliquer au professeur Flitwick les différents plats proposés, Ginny elle tentait d'aider Séverus, son père était couvert de sauce, il faut dire aussi pour sa défense que Ron qui était assis à côté de lui préférait se goinfrer plutôt que de venir en aide à son voisin de table, sa mère elle essayait d'expliquer à Drago cette nourriture si étrange pour le sorcier. Chacun y mettait du sien et le repas fut ponctué par la joie et les rires.

Harry était heureux, il avait redonné le sourire à certains et d'autres avaient complètement oublier Voldemort. Il espérait que sa surprise allait plaire. Le repas se termina environ une demi heure plus tard.

Harry rassembla tout le monde devant la porte et leur expliqua la suite de l'après-midi.

-« Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer la suite. Dehors, deux activités vous attendent. La première est une patinoire qui a été faite sur le lac. Les patins et autres accessoires vous seront fournis, ne vous inquiétez pas. La deuxième est une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige, des bases sont déjà construites, c'est à vous de faire les équipes. Je veux que cette bataille reste amicale, pas de coups bas ou autres choses dans le genre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? De plus pour ceux qui auraient encore un petit creux ou une petite soif, un bar est ouvert avec des boissons chaudes et toutes sortes de desserts. Amusez-vous bien et profiter de ce magnifique jour. »

D'un geste de baguette, il ouvrit les portes et les autres purent voir le parc. C'était splendide. Tout le monde fut dehors en peu de temps, beaucoup de filles se dirigèrent vers la patinoire tandis que la plupart des garçons s'installaient dans les bases pour démarrer le jeu.

-« Harry, ton idée est formidable. Je crois que tout le monde avait besoin d'oublier un peu Voldemort et la guerre. »

-« Merci grand-père, que dirais-tu d'un petit tour sur la glace ? »

-« A condition que tu m'accompagnes. »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Lily, Harry, Séverus, Ginny et Albus chaussèrent leur patin et s'aventurèrent sur la glace. Lily patinait très bien et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il faut croire que Harry avait hérité de sa grâce et de sa souplesse car il virevoltait sur la glace. Ils revinrent chercher les inexpérimentés qu'étaient Ginny, Albus et Séverus.

-« Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à patiner ainsi, ce n'est pas Pétunia qui te l'a appris, elle n'est jamais montée sur des patins. »

-« Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien dessus, la première fois que j'en ai fait, c'était quand j'étais à l'école primaire, comme sortie scolaire. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de cours comme les autres, je me sentais bien et à l'aise. »

-« Tu as dû hérité cela de moi car ton père est une calamité sur la glace. Je dois dire que Séverus n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus. »

-« Je crois pouvoir remédier à ce problème. Tu veux t'occuper de grand-père et Ginny, ils ont l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller. »

-« Oui ! »

Harry se dirigea vers Séverus qui tentait en vain de rester debout. Il le prit par la taille et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres.

-« Professeur, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, mais jamais je n'arriverai jamais à tenir sur ces machins. »

-« Mais si. Vous allez fermer les yeux et vous imaginez sur des nuages. »

-« Mais si je fais cela, je vais m'étaler sur la glace ? »

-« Mais non, je vous tiens. »

Séverus ferma les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les déséquilibres de son professeur.

-« Bien, c'est mieux comme ça. Laissez vos yeux fermer pour commencer, le principal pour garder l'équilibre est que vous soyez souple et non droit comme un balai. Il faut que vous soyez léger, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Oui, je commence à comprendre. »

-« Maintenant vous allez faire glisser votre patin sur le côté comme si vous vouliez chassez la glace de dessous vos pieds mais sans trop appuyer pour autant. »

-« Comme ça ? »

-« Oui, à présent ouvrez vos yeux, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiens toujours. »

Le professeur s'exécuta et il commença à patiner gauchement mais il y parvenait.

-« Je vais vous lâcher, et vous allez faire exactement la même chose. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai appris. »

Séverus Rogue, grand maître des potions de Poudlard parvenait à tenir sur des patins. Harry applaudit son professeur puis il se dirigea vers sa mère et ensemble ils firent quelques figures artistiques qui émerveillèrent les yeux des plus jeunes. Après cette petite démonstration, Harry leur fit un cadeau et appela les Célestées. Les Célestées sont de petits oiseaux dont l'apparence des plumes ressemble à du cristal. Ils sont aussi connus parce qu'ils sont considérés comme légendaires, en effet, ils détestent se montrer aux humains, ils en ont tellement peur. Harry fit promettre à ses camarades de ne pas essayer de les toucher, ils pourraient en mourir. Leur pureté est aussi mythique que celle des licornes.

Harry siffla doucement et des bruits d'ailes se firent entendre. Plusieurs dizaines de Célestées firent leur apparition, virevoltant entre les têtes émerveillées. L'un d'une taille un peu plus grande s'approcha du survivant et Harry la reconnut.

-« Tamsha, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien, maître ! »

-« Oublie un peu le maître, tu veux ! J'aimerais te remercier pour ce cadeau que vous nous faites. »

-« C'est un plaisir, Harry. Ils étaient tous si heureux de répondre à ton appel. Tu sais que nous aurons un rôle à jouer dans ta victoire ? »

-« Oui, mais si je peux vous éviter de souffrir, je le ferai. J'ai un petit service à te demander. »

-« Dis toujours, si je peux t'aider. »

-« J'aurais besoin deux de tes plumes pour faire un cadeau. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, excuse-moi ! »

-« Je te les offre avec plaisir mais je ne peux t'en offrir qu'une, l'autre sera de Laïcha, ma fille. »

-« Merci, beaucoup. »

L'autre Célestée s'approcha et s'arracha une plume qu'elle déposa dans la paume du survivant et sa mère fit de même.

-« Merci beaucoup, si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, vous savez où vous pouvez me trouver. »

-« Nous devons y aller, autant d'humains autour d'eux, cela commence à les effrayer. »

-« Bien, ramène les tiens chez toi, et merci encore pour ce cadeau. »

Les Célestées repartirent comme elles étaient venues, dans un bruissement d'ailes.

-« Merci ! » crièrent les autres en chœur.

Il s'approcha doucement de Séverus et lui remit un des deux plumes.

-« Professeur, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous servir pour une des vos potions rares. »

-« Une plume de Célestée, c'est un cadeau inestimable que tu me fais là Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

-« Dites-moi simplement merci ! »

Séverus le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ce geste de tendresse en surprit plus d'un.

-« Je crois que vous venez de ruiner votre réputation, professeur. »

-« Au diable, cette réputation ignoble. »

Harry et Séverus se mirent à rire de bon cœur suivi de près par les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry observait les deux maraudeurs encore vivants entrain de batailler ferme avec les élèves. Harry les observa et attira doucement sa mère, Albus, Séverus et Ginny à lui.

-« Ca vous dirait une petite traîtrise envers les deux personnes qui se trouvent là ? »

-« Cela me tente assez, je dois dire. »

Ils sortirent tous les cinq leurs baguettes et prononcèrent un sort qui permet d'envoyer plusieurs boules de neige en même temps sur différentes cibles. Harry en profita pour viser Drago aussi. Les trois cibles se prirent des boules de neige sans en connaître la provenance. Le spectacle fut assez désopilant pour les personnes présentes car les trois cibles se mirent à chercher l'origine de l'attaque sans la trouver. Ils finirent par comprendre quand les cinq personnes éclatèrent de rire devant leur trois têtes ahuries.

Harry avait quitté discrètement cet endroit pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Depuis quelques secondes, il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il finit pas s'asseoir dans la neige et il sentit son esprit divaguer à des miles de là. Il se surprit à flotter dans les airs pour atterrir dans le parc de Poudlard mais ce Poudlard lui semblait étrangement différent. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas le Poudlard qu'il connaissait. Il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et que c'était la pleine lune. Il entendit le cri d'agonie d'un animal et puis il vit la porte du château s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il entendait également des chuchotements mais il n'y avait personne. Il comprit qu'une cape d'invisibilité devait sûrement cacher les protagonistes. Il commença à entrevoir la réalité et comprit qu'il se trouvait au temps des maraudeurs. Il remarqua que la porte du château venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau et il vit sa mère avec des traits plus jeunes, elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Une peur soudaine lui renversa l'estomac. Et si ça mère se faisait attaquer par Rémus. Il la suivit discrètement. Elle pénétra dans la forêt interdite et se retrouva devant un loup-garou furieux que l'on empiète sur son territoire. Il commença à la grogner et à lui montrer les dents. Il allait attaquer lorsqu'il sentit la puissance d'un être. Celui-ci ou plutôt son esprit s'interposa entre le loup et sa mère. Rémus se calma d'un coup lorsqu'il ressentit l'onde positive et calmante que dégageait l'essence en face de lui.

La jeune femme quant à elle semblait hypnotisée par l'image en face d'elle, elle ressemblait à James Potter et pourtant elle semblait différente. Il se dégageait d'elle une puissance, une pureté et un amour qu'elle avait rarement vu chez un être humain. Elle quitta la forêt et Harry sourit une dernière fois au loup-garou avant de revenir dans le présent, son présent. Il capta des voix.

-« Harry…m'entends… »

Il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Rémus. Celui-ci souriait mais ses yeux laissaient paraître une certaine inquiétude.

-« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, oui Rémus, je viens de faire un petit voyage spirituel au temps des maraudeurs. Je crois que je t'ai empêché de manger ma mère. »

Rémus sourit faiblement.

-« J'ai toujours su que c'était toi et pas un autre, cette nuit-là. Je n'en ai pas parlé à ta mère mais lorsque tu es né et que tu as ouvert tes magnifiques yeux vers moi, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi cette nuit-là. Je ne savais pas comment mais j'étais sûr de cela. »

-« Comment as-tu pu en être si sûr ? »

-« Lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai reconnu ton aura, elle était plus faible mais les mêmes couleurs la bordaient. J'ai cherché pendant plusieurs années comment tu avais fait pour venir à notre époque mais je n'ai jamais trouvé. Est-ce un de tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? »

-« Non, je ne crois pas, c'est plutôt comme un cadeau que l'on m'a fait pour permettre à ma mère de vivre et de me mettre au monde. Je ne peux t'expliquer comment j'ai fait cela car je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

-« En parlant d'autre chose, je crois que ta mère vient de se rendre compte que son fils adoré l'avait sauvée. »

Lily venait rejoindre son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

-« Merci mon chéri, je connais enfin le nom de mon sauveur. »

Harry lui sourit et retourna auprès des autres. Il voyait bien que Drago avait quelques problèmes à tenir la cadence imposée par les enfants moldus, il avait beaucoup de mal. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui.

-« Tu veux un petit coup de main, mon dragon. »

-« Avec plaisir, mon ange ! »

-« Encore avec ce surnom débile, dis-moi tu veux que je t'aide ou que je me ligue avec tes adversaires ? »

-« D'accord, c'est bon, je te promets de ne plus utiliser un certain qualificatif, t'es content ? »

-« Assez, je dois dire. Et si on allait botter les fesses à nos chers amis les maraudeurs ? »

-« Excellente idée ! C'est quand tu veux ! »

Harry, Drago, Ginny et Ron établirent un plan où l'appât serait Harry. Leur plan marcha à merveille et les maraudeurs furent assaillis par les trois autres se retrouvant couvert de neige de la tête aux pieds. Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire suivi de près par leurs victimes.

Un peu plus tard, les élèves étant fatigués de cette journée d'amusement, décidèrent de rentrer. Ils remercièrent tous Harry une dernière fois avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour souper puis dans leur dortoir respectif pour dormir. Demain était un autre jour et surtout un lundi et beaucoup de cours se profilaient à l'horizon.

A suivre.


	17. L'éternité dorée et son protecteur

Voilà j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout. Le chemin fut difficile et semé d'embûches. J'y suis arrivée avec au moins 3 semaines de retard si je ne me trompe pas. Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais il est pas trop mal. Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

J'allais oublier, je vous laisse le choix du traître, du moment que cela colle avec l'histoire. Je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité.

RAR 

Anna007 : Harry ne ressemble pas vraiment à dieu mais plutôt à un ange. Merci pour le « elle est trop bien » ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je fais mon possible pour faire quelque chose de bien mais c'est pas facile. Gros bisous et à plus.

Onarluca : joyeux anniversaire avec quelques heures de retard. Voici un de mes cadeaux, je vais essayer de mettre la traduction du chapitre 4 de l'autre fic ce soir. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié alors je vais devoir y travailler. Allez gros bisous et à plus.

Jo Lupin : contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Tu verras ici j'ai un peu délaissé les animaux pour les plantes, après tout pourquoi pas. Amuse-toi bien avec cette suite, j'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous.

Underphoenix : merci j'espère qu'elle le restera encore. Bisous.

Satya : puisque tu la réclames, je te l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent, je te l'accorde volontiers avec beaucoup de retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bisous.

Théalie : on va avoir un chapitre avec les autres Griffondor pour le prochain puisqu'il s'agira de Noël au manoir Potter et de quelques autres petites surprises. Tu verras, les idées germent dans mon petit cerveau dérangé. Bisous.

Luna-la-lunatique : Merci pour ta petite rime, c'était un plaisir. Harry prêche le bonheur et la paix, c'est l'enfant de la lumière ne l'oublie pas.Gros bisous.

Paco : merci d'apprécier ce que j'écris. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais avec le boulot que j'ai, c'est difficile de combiner les loisirs. Alors dès que j'ai un moment de libre j'écris. Ca me détend et si je peux vous donner du plaisir à tous en même temps c'est génial. Bisous.

BONNE LECTURE.

Chapitre 15 : L'éternité dorée et son protecteur.

Harry était dans son lit accompagné de ses fidèles amis à quatre pattes. Il était tard mais le sommeil ne venait pas, il repensait à cette magnifique journée qu'ils avaient partagée tous ensemble.

Naë venait d'apparaître, elle sentait que quelque chose de spécial allait se produire et encore une fois, Harry en serait le principal acteur. Une onde positive se dégageait de l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle, seule savait ce qui allait arriver mais elle ne pouvait le dire à son protégé.

De son côté, Harry ressentait une étrange sensation. Il sentait qu'il devait se lever et sortir de la chambre. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait l'appeler. Il était encore incapable de savoir à qui il avait à faire mais il était certain que cette chose ou cet être n'avait rien de malfaisant. Il s'habilla donc chaudement et sortit dans le parc.

Il se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Il n'avait pas vu que sa protectrice le suivait discrètement.

Il se sentait attirer par une douce chaleur, il la suivit pour se retrouver dans une petite clairière. Il s'assit en son centre et plongea ses doigts dans la terre meuble sur laquelle il était assis. Doucement il appela à lui ses pouvoirs. Une lueur blanche l'entoura et une partie de celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol. Tout autour de lui, le sol se mit à briller, scintillant de mille feux. Harry s'éleva du sol plonger dans une transe étrange dont lui seul avait le secret. Son corps se sépara de son esprit et celui-ci entra en communion avec la terre. Sans hâte, il sentit s'imprégner des informations par centaines dans sa tête, il y en avait de tout genre, le climat, la flore, la naissance d'une plante, tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la terre créatrice de vie. Le pourquoi, le comment. Tant de choses que seules quelques personnes au monde devaient encore connaître. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un spectacle féerique s'offrait à lui, du sol jaillissaient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Plusieurs animaux alarmés par cette soudaine effervescence, s'approchèrent de la source, il la reconnurent tout de suite, l'être de lumière, leur protecteur et ami.

Harry vit près de lui Naë.

_-« Dis-moi Naë, tu savais pour cette initiation, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, les fées de mon royaume ont cette capacité de prédire et de ressentir les évènements magiques avant leur apparition. Je savais que les elfes t'avaient laissé un de leur pouvoir. »_

_-« Ce cadeau est celui de pouvoir comprendre et communiquer avec la nature ? »_

_-« Oui, mais cela implique d'autres choses que tu apprendras en temps voulu. »_

_-« Je me trompe ou il me reste encore une chose à faire ? »_

_-« Non, tu dois faire pousser la fleur qui te représente. Elle sera unique et te ressemblera, elle ne poussera que par ta volonté. »_

_-« Est-ce que mes ancêtres possédaient eux-aussi ce pouvoir de création ? »_

_-« Oui mais dans une moindre mesure. Il leur a été accordé la chance de laisser un symbole les représentant. »_

_-« Quelles sont-elles ? »_

_-« Merlin était un être extrêmement pur, moins que toi mais suffisamment pour obtenir de la terre une fleur du blanc le plus pur, celle-ci est le lys blanc. Salazar était plutôt un être inaccessible, alors l'edelweiss le symbolisa de par son inaccessibilité puisque c'est une fleur que l'on trouve difficilement. Helga était quelqu'un de très joyeux et aimant, sa fleur ne pouvait prendre que la couleur de la passion le rouge, la fleur fut appelée passionis rouge. Malheureusement elle a disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. Godric était impulsif et téméraire, il lui fallait une fleur représentant la force et la volonté, une fleur qui résiste par n'importe quel temps. Celle-ci fut dure à trouver et l'améthyste bleue vit le jour, elle a, elle aussi disparu. Rowena était réfléchie et intelligente, la plante qui lui correspondait le mieux existait déjà, elle était très rare et portait le nom de rose des sables, cette plante avait la faculté de s'adapter à la température et l'environnement qui l'entourait. Voilà les cinq fleurs qui symbolisaient tes ancêtres. »_

_-« J'aurais aimé pouvoir les voir de mes yeux. »_

_-« Je suis sur qu'un jour, ils te permettront de les revoir mais pour le moment, tu as quelque chose à accomplir. »_

_-« Oui tu as raison ! »_

Harry se concentra à nouveau et laissa son aura apparaître. Autour de lui, les animaux regardaient sans bruit leur ami procéder. La nuit était claire et les étoiles plus brillantes que d'habitude. Il sentit l'énergie de la terre le soutenir et l'envelopper. Il la laissa le pénétrer et fusionner avec lui. Doucement, une petite pousse sortit du sol, le bourgeon qui dominait la tige était fait d'un blanc étincelant. La tige et les feuilles étaient dorées. Lentement, la fleur s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une magnifique corolle blanche entourée de pétale soyeux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il cueillit délicatement cette splendide fleur et la porta à son nez pour en sentir l'essence. Cette odeur lui était totalement inconnue mais était particulièrement enivrante. Il tendit ensuite sa cueillette à sa protectrice et lui offrit ce présent.

« Je ne peux accepter ce cadeau, c'est la première fleur que ta magie t'a aidée à créer. »

_-« Si tu peux l'accepter, garde-la pour toi en signe de mon amitié et de ma reconnaissance. »_

_-« Harry maintenant que cette fleur est tienne, tu es devenu son protecteur et son maître. Tu dois lui choisir un nom ! »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai trouvé, que dis-tu de l'éternité dorée ? »_

_-« C'est très poétique comme nom et je trouve qu'il s'accorde parfaitement avec cette magnifique plante. »_

Il décida d'embellir les parterres de fleur de Poudlard et fit apparaître ces nouvelles plantes. Il le jeta un sortilège de protection pour éviter qu'on ne les abîme. Il retourna dans sa chambre et dormit les quelques heures qui lui restaient. Demain il avait cours de botanique et il était sûr que madame Chourave voudrait savoir ce qu'est cette fleur qui orne son jardin.

Il se leva donc ce matin-là de très bonne humeur. Il s'habilla et rejoignit la grande salle où quelques élèves ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'approcha de leur table et les salua.

_-« Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, grand-père ! »_

_-« Bonjour Harry, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »_

Harry avait compris à la lueur dans les yeux du vieil homme que l'escapade de cette nuit ne lui avait absolument pas échappé.

_-« Excellente grand-père. »_

_-« Tu ne sais évidemment rien sur le phénomène magique qui s'est produit cette nuit, je suppose ? »_

_-« Non, pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? »_

_-« Une étrange énergie a balayé le parc hier. »_

_-« AH ! Je n'avais rien remarqué du tout. »_

_-« Bien, tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est pas grave je trouverai bien ! »_

Harry sourit de la manière la plus innocente qui soit et dit :

_-« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! »_

Harry allait rejoindre sa place chez les Serdaigle comme le choipeau le lui avait informé quelques minutes auparavant. Il fut stopper dans son élan par des cris provenant du hall d'entrée. Madame Chourave courra jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'adressa à Albus.

_-« Albus, c'est incroyable, dans le jardin, c'est incroyable… »_

_-« Calmez-vous voyons professeur ! »_

_-« Albus dans mes parterres, il y a des plantes ! »_

_-« Professeur n'êtes-vous pas sensé y faire pousser vos plantes ? »_

_-« Ce n'est pas là le problème, ces plantes je ne les ai jamais vues auparavant. Elles n'étaient pas là hier, j'en suis sûr. »_

_-« Enfin, les plantes n'apparaissent pas comme cela, c'est impossible ! » _s'exclama Rogue qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu la conversation.

Ils sortirent tous pour admirer les merveilles qui trônaient dans les jardins de Pourdlard.

« Une tige en or, un cœur blanc et des pétales arc-en-ciel. C'est étrange, cela ne vous fait penser à rien Albus ? »

_-« Harry ! »_

Séverus et Albus se mirent à la recherche de Harry en vain, celui-ci avait disparu de la grande salle.

« Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour m'embêter, c'était donc cela qu'il me cachait. »

_-« Albus que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Cette nuit, une étrange énergie émanait du sol de Poudlard, ce matin lorsque j'ai demandé à Harry s'il savait quoi que ce soit sur ce phénomène, il a éludé la question et ma sourit innocemment. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il y était pour quelque chose. »_

_-« Il nous réserve tellement de surprise. »_

_-« Oui et cette fleur est sa fleur, son symbole, sa jumelle. Elle le représente. »_

_-« Vous voulez dire qu'il a obtenu sa fleur comme Merlin et les fondateurs avant lui ? »_

_-« Oui, j'en suis convaincu. » _

_-« Je suis curieux de voir comment il l'a appelée. Merlin, cette fleur est magnifique. »_

Séverus tenta de la cueillir mais un champ de protection empêchait qu'on ne les touche.

_-« Il a pensé à tout comme je peux voir. »_

_-« Je crois qu'il a bien fait Albus, sinon dans une heure, il n'y en aurait plus aucune dans les parterres. »_

_-« En effet, quand on voit comment les jeunes filles s'extasient dessus. Je me demande tout de même les propriétés que cette plante renferme. »_

_-« Ca Séverus, seul Harry le sait. »_

A quelques mètres de là, Harry regardait un sourire aux lèvres les visages des deux personnes. Il pensa ensuite très fort aux cinq fleurs qu'il venait de voir à la bibliothèque et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que les cinq fassent leur apparition. Dans un des parterres où trônait l'une des éternités dorées, une lumière blanche éblouit tout le monde. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, elle laissa place à cinq plantes dans une rose des sables, un lys blanc, des edelweiss, une passionis rouge et une améthyste bleue. Séverus et Albus en restèrent bouche bée.

« Ce sont les fleurs des fondateurs et de Merlin, deux d'entre elles devraient avoir disparu de cette planète ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »

_-« Oui en effet, l'améthyste bleue de Griffondor et la passionis rouge de Poufsouffle devraient avoir disparu de la terre en même temps que leur représentant respectif. C'est très étrange. »_

Albus sentit la présence de Harry à quelques mètres d'eux.

_-« **Harry James Potter, tu veux bien arrêter de te cacher et venir ici immédiatement ! »**_

_-« Où est-il, Ablus ? »_

_-« A quelques mètres de nous et il nous observe depuis le début. »_

_-« Grand-père, professeur Rogue, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_-« Tu ne sais absolument rien sur cette nouvelle plante, je présume ainsi que sur l'apparition de celles de tes cinq ancêtres ? »_

_-« Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y sois pour quelques chose ? »_

_-« Juste une question d'habitude, lorsque qu'une chose de ce genre arrive chez nous, il n'est pas rare que tu y aies apporté ta contribution personnelle, est-ce que je me trompe ? »_

_-« Je dois dire que jusque là, je suis assez d'accord. »_

_-« Bien, comme Séverus me l'a fait remarquer, cette fleur te ressemble beaucoup, nous en avons donc conclu que tu en étais l'auteur. De toute façon je sais que nous avons raison, j'aimerais juste savoir son nom. »_

_-« Bien, je suis en effet l'auteur de cette merveille ainsi que du retour des cinq autres, la première s'appelle l'éternité dorée quant aux autres, c'est un hommage à mes chers ancêtres. »_

_-« Je le savais, madame Chourave est dans tous ses états, elle attend des explications. »_

_-« Elle les aura pendant notre cours de botanique de ce matin. »_

_-« Harry, tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu de fleur aussi belle que celle-là. »_

_-« Merci professeur, je dois d'ailleurs m'entretenir avec vous demain parce que je crois que cette fleur pourra servir pour ce que vous savez. »_

_-« Vous en êtes sûr ? »_

_-« De quoi parlez-vous vous deux ? »_

_-« Oh, c'est une surprise tu le sauras bientôt c'est promis. Professeur, ce soir habillez-vous chaudement, je vous emmène dans un endroit que moi seul connaît. »_

_-« D'accord, à quelle heure ? »_

_-« Huit heures dans le hall d'entrée ? »_

_-« J'y serai. »_

L'heure avança et on n'entendit plus parler dans le château que de l'apparition de ces fleurs. Harry avait laissé ses professeurs pour rejoindre les serres de Poudlard pour son cours de botanique.

_-« Bonjour à tous ! »_

_-« Bonjour professeur Chourave ! » _dirent les élèves en chœur.

« Bien, inutile de vous dire que les cours d'aujourd'hui ne seront pas donnés sur les propriétés des gentianes dorées. J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur ces fabuleuses plantes qui ornent les parterres du domaine ? »

Hermione leva la main.

« Professeur cette plante, enfin cette fleur est… je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque ce matin et je n'ai rien trouvé. »

_-« Je sais miss Granger. »_

Harry leva à son tour la main.

_-« Professeur, puis-je vous montrer quelque chose ? »_

_-« Oui, monsieur Potter je vous en prie. »_

Harry prit un pot de terre et plongea ses mains dedans, une douce et chaude lumière se dégagea du récipient. Au bout de quelques secondes, une tige dorée sortit de terre et une corolle blanche s'ouvrit.

_-« Harry, vous êtes son créateur ? »_

_-« Oui, je suis son créateur et son protecteur. »_

_-« Comment se nomme-t-elle ? »_

_-« Eternité dorée car elle ne se fane jamais. Cette fleur résistera à tous les temps. »_

_-« Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas les toucher ? »_

_-« Elles naissent toutes avec un charme de protection, je ne veux pas qu'on se serve d'elles à de mauvaises fins. Leurs propriétés sont diverses et puissantes. »_

_-« Je comprends. J'aimerais pourtant pouvoir les étudier de plus près. »_

_-« Rassurez-vous, j'ai aménagé pour vous un petit parterre que vous seul pourrez utiliser et dans lequel se trouve ces fleurs. J'ai quelque peu modifier le charme de protection pour que vous seule puissiez les toucher et les cueillir. »_

_-« Je ne sais comment vous remercier. »_

_-« Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Mais n'oubliez pas, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir les manipuler. »_

_-« Oui bien sur je comprends. »_

Harry donna encore quelques explications puis le cours se termina. Le prochain cours était un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid avait su garder la surprise et personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient étudier à présent, néanmoins chacun avait une certaine appréhension quant au choix du géant car il avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre de dangereuses créatures pour des agneaux.

Harry rejoignit Drago avec lequel il devrait travailler et celui-ci ne semblait pas rassurer quant à l'issue de ce cours même s'il était parvenu à apprécier le géant.

_-« Harry, rassure-moi, il ne va pas nous refaire le coup des scrouts à pétards ? »_

_-« Ca Drago, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais Hagrid reste Hagrid et sa vision des choses est différente de la notre, nous n'y pouvons rien. »_

_-« Tiens en parlant du loup, il arrive. »_

_-« Bonjour à tous ! »_

_-« Bonjour Hagrid ! »_répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Aujourd'hui le cours se donnera au bord du lac. J'aimerais vous présenter quelques êtres qui vivent dedans. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lac et Hagird leur dit de s'asseoir au bord.

« Bien, les quatre prochains cours seront sur les nymphes aquatiques. Aujourd'hui, elles se présenteront à vous, vous êtes trente-six dans cette classe, voici la répartition des groupes. Vous formerez des groupes de six. »

Il distribua ses feuilles et les groupes se formèrent. Harry se retrouva dans le groupe de Drago et Ron. Un autre Serdaigle du nom de Julian Thorn les accompagnait ainsi que deux autres Poufsouffle.

« Je crois qu'une petite présentation s'impose, moi c'est pas la peine, le blondinet c'est Drago Malfoy, le rouquin c'est Ron Weasley, le grand aux yeux bleus c'est Julian Thorn. Les deux autres sont les jumeaux McDonald, Tamara et Jan. »

Ils se saluèrent tous.

_-« Bien d'après ce qu'Hagrid a indiqué sur le papier, la nymphe ave laquelle nous devrions parler s'appelle Noamé. Il semblerait que ce soit l'une des plus puissantes de son peuple. »_

A la surface du lac, six êtres apparurent. Elles étaient entourées d'une aura dorée et leurs cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'or. Elles se dispersèrent et rejoignirent les groupes qui leur étaient attribués.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or, ayant un magnifique corps et deux yeux mauves étincelants s'approcha de leur groupe. Dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle s'approcha et s'inclina.

Harry était exaspéré, y a-t-il dans ce bas monde, un être qui ne sache pas encore qui il est ?

_-« Bonjour être de pureté ! »_

_-« Bonjour princesse Naomé ! »_

Les cinq autres le regardaient abasourdis.

_-« Dis-moi, petit-frère, depuis quand tu parles leur langue. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« Nous ne pouvons comprendre ce que vous venez de dire, vous utilisiez probablement la langue des nymphes. »_

Harry les regarda aussi surpris qu'eux, il ne savait pas que les nymphes avaient leur propre langage. Harry regarda à nouveau l'être en face de lui et l'écouta.

« J'ai enlevé le sort de compréhension car je crois savoir qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton rang, n'est-ce pas ? »

_-« Ils connaissent mon lien avec les fondateurs mais pas avec Merlin. C'est pour ma protection que nous leur cachons ce fait. »_

_-« Je comprends. Mais au fait comment connais-tu mon titre ? »_

_-« Je le sais, le tatouage que je porte sur mon torse est le même que celui que tu portes sur ta main. Je crois savoir qu'il n'est donné qu'au être de sang royal. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »_

_-« Non, c'est exact, je suis la fille du roi Nomisos et de la reine Satinel. »_

_-« Ils ont combattu jadis contre un mage noir, c'est bien cela ? »_

_-« Oui. »_

_-« Tu les salueras de ma part. »_

_-« Non, tu pourras le faire toi-même d'ici quelques instants. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »_

_-« Ils vont quitter leur palais pour venir te saluer. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi ? »_

Harry n'eut jamais sa réponse puisque le couple royal fit son apparition, les six nymphes s'agenouillèrent ainsi que Hagrid et Harry. Voyant cela les autres firent de même. La reine Satinel se dirigea instinctivement vers Harry et s'agenouilla à son tour.

« Pourquoi me considérer comme supérieur à vous, nous sommes des êtres égaux, vous êtes reine qui plus est. »

_-« Ta noblesse est grande, Etre de pureté mais le destin veut que nous nous agenouillons devant des êtres plus purs que nous ce qui est ton cas si l'on y regarde bien ? »_

De loin quelqu'un observait la scène d'une manière suspicieuse, Harry Potter pouvait approcher les licornes, avoir la confiance de tous les êtres et surtout des êtres purs. Là il avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, il devait en parler à son maître. Selon cette personne, la seule explication possible est que Potter est plus pur que les autres êtres. Elle ne savait ce que cela pouvait signifier mais elle était sûre que c'était important. Elle devait aussi lui dire pour Rogue, le poison n'avait pas marché, c'était très étrange, elle était sûre de l'avoir versé dans le verre de Rogue et pourtant il était toujours en vie.

Le roi Nomisos fit comme son épouse et s'inclina devant Harry.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nous attendions ta venue. Mes ancêtres ont longtemps espéré mais rien n'est venu. Aujourd'hui tu es là et nous te devons allégeance et obéissance. »

_-« Votre majesté, s'il vous plaît, ne me traitez pas comme un être supérieur, je suis votre humble serviteur tout au plus votre égal mais pas votre dominateur. »_

_-« La pureté de tes paroles ainsi que leur sagesse t'honore, j'accepte ton offre et te considèrerait comme mon égal. » _

_-« Je suis heureux que tu sois d'accord avec moi. »_

_-« Sache que mon peuple t'apportera son soutien dans ta guerre. »_

_-« Merci, mais je peux vous éviter des pertes inutiles, je ferai mon possible. »_

Le roi Nomisos et Harry discutèrent encore un peu avant que celui-ci et sa femme ne retournent dans leur royaume sous-marin.

Les 6 autres nymphes restèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours. Avant de quitter, Hagrid leur donna un travail de groupe à effectuer.

La journée ne fut pas ponctuée d'autres évènements étranges. Le château ne parlait que de l'incident du lac et de l'apparition des fleurs.

Harry prenait son souper en compagnie de ses amis et attendait Ginny. Il rêvassait depuis plusieurs minutes quand une main douce effleura sa joue.

_-« Bonjour ma puce. »_

_-« Bonjour et bon appétit. »_

_-« Je t'attendais pour manger car après je dois aller faire quelque chose avec le professeur Rogue. »_

_-« Bien je vais encore passer la soirée seule. Ca commence à bien faire ! » _dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_-« Je te promets de me faire pardonner très bientôt. »_

_-« Tu as intérêt à la tenir ta promesse aussi ça ira mal pour ton matricule Harry Potter. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as des problèmes Harry. »_

_-« Mais non Hermione, Harry sait que je plaisante. »_

_-Bien sûr ! »_

Ils continuèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur, Harry quitta la grande salle pour l'appartement de Salazar. Il se changea et s'habilla chaudement. Il remonta dans le hall d'entrée et attendit son professeur de potions. Il arriva comme toujours à l'heure pile qui avait été convenue.

_-« Bonsoir professeur ! »_

_-« Bonsoir Harry ! »_

_-« Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? »_

_-« Oui, je suis prêt ! »_

_-« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dites rien, cet endroit est peuplé d'êtres magiques et la moindre parole qui serait mal prononcée pourrait les froisser. Ils sont très susceptibles. »_

_-« J'ai compris, je vous laisse parler quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_-« Oui c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »_

_-« Pourquoi avoir pris Hope avec vous ? »_

_-« Il va aller se recueillir sur la stèle de sa mère, elle se trouve non loin de l'endroit où nous allons. »_

_-« Si j'ai bien compris nous allons dans la forêt interdite. »_

_-« Oui, je vous emmène dans l'endroit où les éternités dorées ont vu le jour. Elle s'appelle la clairière enchantée. C'est comme ça que les fondateurs ont décidé de l'appeler. Vos êtes le premier sorcier en dehors des fondateurs et moi-même à y mettre les pieds. Je vous demanderai de ne parler à personne de cet endroit, la magie qui émane de cet endroit est exempt de toute forme de mal et de bien. Elle est neutre, elle ressemble à la magie qu'un bébé aurait à la première seconde de sa naissance. Ma magie est identique à celle-là, ce qui me permet de faire n'importe quel type de magie même la magie noire sans pour autant faire le mal. »_

_-« Nous pensions tous que ce lieu n'était qu'une fable. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre y mettait les pieds ? »_

_-« Il serait tué sur-le-champ à partir du moment où il marcherait sur ce sentier. »_

_-« Comment cela ? »_

_-« Cette magie est spéciale et à la base de toutes les autres. Il faut savoir qu'elle n'accepte que la magie qui est neutre comme elle or chaque sorcier est soit bon soit mauvais mais jamais neutre. »_

_-« Pourtant tu œuvres pour le bien. »_

_-« Oui mais ma magie est neutre, c'est ma pureté qui veut cela, mon esprit ne reconnaît ni le bien, ni le mal ou plus exactement, il n'agit ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, il veille seulement au bien-être de tout ce qui nous entoure. »_

_-« Je crois avoir compris, c'est pour cela que vous avez tué la bête qui avait blessé les animaux l'autre fois. »_

_-« Oui en effet. »_

_-« C'est aussi pour cela qu'il vous est difficile de voir des gens ou des êtres mourir ? »_

_-« Oui car je ressens leur souffrance ce qui est loin de leur bien-être ! »_

_-« Je vous comprends mieux ! »_

_-« Professeur, peut-être pourriez-vous me tutoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls car vous passez du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans arrêt. C'est assez perturbant. »_

_-« Oui, je crois que tu as raison. »_

« Bien, maintenant nous allons pénétrer sur le sentier protégé par les fondateurs. Je vais entrer en transe. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera de courte durée. »

Harry ferma les yeux et son aura apparut. Doucement, il chuchota quelques mots dans une langue étrange que Séverus ne connaissait pas. Le sentier s'illumina d'un faible lumière dorée. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Un pégase apparut et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Séverus s'inclina devant lui tout comme le jeune homme.

« Professeur, je vous présente Orion, prince des pégases et gardien du Sentier Perdu. »

Le maître des potions le regarda avec émerveillement. Sa robe était gris bleuté et sa crinière étaient blanche avec des reflets or. Ses yeux étaient argentés.

_-« Orion, je te présente Séverus Rogue, le maître des potions de Poudlard. »_

_-« Bonjour professeur ! »_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Séverus Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se trouvait face à un être dont l'existence restait mythique.

Orion paraissait étonné.

_-« Harry, y aurait-il un problème ? »_

_-« Non, je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Tu l'impressionnes. »_

_-« Oh, je comprends. Vous devriez y aller, je sens une présence maléfique dans les environs, quand vous aurez traversé la barrière dimensionnelle, vous serez à l'abri. »_

_-« Fais attention à toi Orion ! »_

_-« Promis ! » _

_-« Professeur, je crois que nous devrions y aller. »_

Harry posa sa main sur le tronc d'un arbre et avança sur le sentier.

-« Je nous ai ouvert le passage, nous ne devrions pas tarder, il y a un espion tout près. » 

_-« Sommes-nous suivis ? »_

_-« Oui, je sais que quelqu'un travaille pour Voldemort au sein de l'école, c'est cette même personne qui vous a empoisonné, il y a quelques jours. Je ne peux que lire ses émotions, mais pas sa personnalité, il m'est donc impossible de savoir de qui il s'agit. Il se pourrait que ce soit un Griffondor ou un membre d'une autre maison mais je doute fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un Serpentard. »_

_-« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »_

_-« La personne que j'ai surprise à espionner me semble familière dans ses sentiments, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Drago ou de vous, vous êtes les deux seuls Serpentard assez proches de moi, il ne reste que les Griffondor ou les professeurs, mais je peux déjà exclure grand-père, mes parents, Rémus, Minerva et les autres professeurs, ils sont trop fidèles à grand-père pour le trahir. »_

_-« En effet, je pense que tu as raison mais il reste encore beaucoup de personnes susceptibles d'être un traître. »_

_-« Je ne pense pas que cette personne ait été un jour du côté de la lumière, son cœur est sombre, trop sombre. C'est cet état de fait qui m'empêche de savoir de qui il s'agit. »_

_-« Harry, est-ce que cette personne vous fait peur ? »_

_-« Oui mais parce qu'elle pourrait me tuer, cela m'est bien égal mais plutôt parce qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime comme elle l'a fait avec vous. »_

_-« Je comprends votre angoisse, il semblerait que nous formions désormais une grande famille. »_

_-« Oui, celle que j'ai rêvée d'avoir alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. »_

Séverus savait à présent que l'enfance d'Harry n'avait pas été rose, tout comme la sienne. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et changea de conversation.

_-« Harry, y a-t-il d'autres êtres auxquels je devrais être préparé à côtoyer ? »_

_-« Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Orion est le plus impressionnant, les autres sont peu connus mais vous en avez certainement déjà vu auparavant. »_

_-« Je l'espère franchement parce que la rencontre avec Orion m'a beaucoup marqué et que je ne voudrais pas mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque pour sensation un peu trop forte. »_

_-« J'avais compris cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, ces êtres ne voudront pas vous approcher, moi elle m'aime comme si j'appartenais à leur clan. Je suis le sang et leur esprit. »_

_-« Donnerais-tu ta vie pour eux ? »_

_-« Oui sans hésitez comme je le ferais pour vous. »_

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Séverus ne remarqua pas qu'ils venaient de quitter leur dimension pour celle de la clairière enchantée.

Il le remarqua seulement lorsqu'il atterrit dans une vaste forêt luxuriante qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Poudlard. Une petite boule de poils se glissa sous la manche du survivant.

_-« Bonjour, Lina. »_

_-« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite merveille ? »_

_-« Elle s'appelle Lina et c'est une prixa. C'est en quelque sorte une petite marmotte à la fourrure blanche. Elle est inoffensive en temps normal mais si on s'en prend à elle ou à quelqu'un qu'ils apprécient, les prixa deviennent très méchants. Ils possèdent de grands pouvoirs. »_

_-« Comment se fait-il qu'elle refuse de te quitter ? »_

_-« Les parents de Lina sont là mais ils savent qu'elle ne me quittera pas tant que je ne m'en irais pas. Elle m'a adopté mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me suive, je préférais qu'elle reste avec les siens. » _

_-« Je vois que personne ne peut te résister. »_

_-« Professeur, nous devons y aller maintenant. » _

_-« Oui ! »_

Hope les suivait de près et finit par se frotter sur les jambes de son compagnon bipède.

_-« Harry, est-ce que je peux y aller ? »_

_-« Oui vas-y mais sois prudent. Nous serons ici dans un peu plus d'une heure et si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle-moi par le lien. D'accord ? »_

_-« Oui, à tantôt. »_

Le louveteau s'éloigna d'Harry.

_-« Suivez-moi, la clairière est un peu plus loin. »_

Il marchèrent environ trois minutes avant d'arriver dans un endroit magique. Tout ici respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Séverus fut émerveillé par la beauté des lieux.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Merlin et les fondateurs ont fait garder ces lieux. C'est unique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. »

Séverus détailla à nouveau le paysage. Il y avait un petit lac au milieu d'une couronne de divers arbres et sapins. L'herbe était brillante de rosée. Un peu partout, il y avait des plantes et des fleurs fabuleuses mais surtout une plante, l'éternité dorée qui trônait parmi toutes les autres. Il pouvait sentir la présence bienfaisante de plusieurs êtres magiques. Harry s'approcha d'une de ses fleurs et lui parla dans un langage étrange. Le maître des potions était certain de ne pas encore avoir entendu cette langue. Harry termina ce qui ressemblait à une incantation et cueilli délicatement la fleur.

_-« Harry, quelle était cette langue que tu parlais avec la fleur ? »_

Harry sourit.

_-« C'est la langue elfique, la langue universelle pour parler et comprendre la nature. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la cueillir. Elle m'a répondu par son aura magique qu'elle faisait ce sacrifice volontiers. »_

_-« Je comprends mieux le dévouement de ces êtres envers toi, tu les considères comme tes égaux ce que peu de sorciers font. Nous les sorciers avons toujours tendance à prendre les choses pour acquises or tous ces êtres étaient là avant nous, nous leur devons le respect. »_

_-« J'aimerais que tous les sorciers puissent penser comme vous mais le chemin sera long surtout quand on voit comment ils traitent leurs égaux lorsque ceux-ci sont un peu différents. »_

_-« Tu parles de Rémus, je suppose ? »_

_-« Oui, Rémus est un sorcier et regardez comment ils le traitent, sa lycanthropie l'isole des autres. »_

_-« Oui, les humains sont cruels entre eux, il sera très difficile d'y remédier. »_

_-« Oui mais l'espoir existe. »_

Ils méditèrent quelques minutes sur ces paroles. Harry brisa le silence.

_-« Professeur, croyez-vous qu'une seule fleur sera assez ou en faut-il d'autre ? »_

_-« A mon avis, il serait plus prudent d'en prendre quelques-unes unes de plus. »_

Harry recommença son rituel et cueilli quelques plantes de plus.

Environ une heure après, il retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Hope et attendirent que celui-ci reviennent ce qui ne tarda pas.

_-« Tu t'es bien amusé avec les tiens ? »_

_-« Oui, mon père te remercie de prendre soin de moi. »_

_-« Tu as pu aller sur la tombe de ta mère ? »_

_-« Oui, mon père m'y a accompagné. »_

_-« Je suis heureux que tu aies pu passer un peu de temps avec lui. »_

_-« Nous devrions peut-être y aller maintenant Harry. »_

_-« Oui vous avez raison, laissez-moi juste le temps d'ouvrir la faille dimensionnelle. »_

Harry toucha un arbre particulier et une lumière blanche apparut leur indiquant le chemin à suivre. Il traversèrent la barrière et atterrirent sur le sentier qui les mena à Orion.

_-« Rien à signaler Orion ? »_

_-« Non, l'être maléfique a perdu votre trace et est parti. Il semblait perplexe. Soyez prudent, cet être ne m'inspire pas du tout la confiance. »_

_-« Promis nous ferons attention quant à toi fais attention à toi et garde ce passage fermé, personne ne doit arriver à la clairière, trop de vie son en jeu dans notre monde et dans les dimensions que nous connaissons. »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Ils saluèrent Orion et repartirent au château, sur le chemin ils ne croisèrent personne de suspect mis à part Hermione et Drago qui faisaient leur ronde de nuit en tant que préfet.

_-« Bonsoir professeur ! »_

_-« bonsoir miss Granger ! »_

_-« Drago n'aurais-tu pas vu quelqu'un se promener dans les couloirs pendant le couvre-feu ? »_

_-« Non, et toi Hermione ? »_

_-« Non, tout était clame aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Rien juste pour savoir. »_

_-« Harry nous devrions y aller nous en avons encore pour un moment. »_

_-« Oui, bonne soirée. »_

Harry et Séverus se dirigèrent vers les cachots et se mirent à la préparation de la potion qui soignerait Rémus. Au bout de quelques heures d'expérimentation et d'essais ratés, Harry et Séverus allaient abandonner quand un des rats auquel il venait d'administrer l'un des derniers antidotes qu'ils venaient de concocter, resta en vie ce qui était un grand progrès et qui en plus ne se transforma pas sous l'influence de la lune. Ils sourirent tous deux.

_-« Nous avons réussi professeur. J'ai le cadeau de Noël de Rémus. »_

_-« Oui, nous sommes parvenus à réussir là où tout le monde avait échoué auparavant. »_

_-« Oui, maintenant Noël est dans quelques jours et nous devons préparer nos affaires. J'espère que vous êtes prêt. »_

_-« Oui ce sera mon premier vrai Noël depuis quelques années. Je te remercie encore pour ton invitation. »_

_-« C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait. N'oubliez pas, nous partons demain soir par portauloin. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard. »_

_-« Oui bonsoir professeur. Au fait, je vous laisse la potion, elle est protégée, en dehors de vous et de moi personne ne pourra le toucher. »_

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le bureau de son professeur et se dirigea vers la chambre de Serpentard. Cette nuit-là, il dormit paisiblement.

A suivre.

N'oubliez pas de me prévenir pour le traître et désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a, je voulais vous mettre mon chapitre aujourd'hui.

Bisous à tous.


	18. La rencontre inattendue au manoir Potter

On ne tue pas l'auteur pour son gigantesque retard, elle vous implore à genou de lui pardonner.

Chapitre 17 : La rencontre inattendue au manoir Potter.

C'était l'effervescence au château, chacun se préparait à retourner chez lui pour les vacances.

La famille et les amis d'Harry préparaient leurs affaires en vue du voyage. Les cadeaux et la plupart des valises avaient déjà été envoyés à Godric's Hollow.

Les parents d'Harry le regardaient jouer dans la neige avec ses amis, sa petite amie colée à lui. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Lily était aux anges, elle adorait sa future belle-fille et savait au plus profond d'elle qu'Harry lui annoncerait dans les mois voir l'année à venir, la naissance d'un bébé Potter même si la relation entre son fils et Ginny n'avait pas encore franchi le stade des caresses.

« Mon amour à quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien, juste au futur de notre fils ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà avoir un petit-fils ? »

« Si pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu es impossible, tu as pensé à leur âge, aux circonstances présentes ? »

« Oui mais que tu le veuilles ou non, quand ces deux-là auront dépassé le dernier cap, ils ne tarderont pas à nous annoncer la venue d'un enfant. J'en ai parlé avec Molly, elle est d'accord avec moi et n'est pas vraiment contre si ce n'est leur âge. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Regarde les toi-même ! Et puis rappelle-toi, la puissance magique est plus forte que le sort de contraception surtout si son origine est l'amour. »

« Harry le sait-il ? »

« Oui, j'en ai parlé avec lui. »

Flashback

« Harry, j'aimerais discuter avec toi de quelque chose d'important. »

« Oui maman ! »

Ils s'assirent sur le divan.

« Tu sais que lorsque toi et Ginny irez plus loin dans votre relation, vous devrez vous protéger. »

Harry rougit fortement, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, discuter de sexualité avec sa mère.

« Ecoute, le sort de contraception est important pour ne pas qu'elle tombe enceinte même si Molly et moi adorerions être grand-mère, je doute qu'Arthur et ton père le prennent vraiment bien. »

« Tu veux être grand-mère ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Bien reprenons, tu dois savoir que le sort de contraception est inefficace dans un cas bien précis. Lorsque les sorciers sont puissants comme toi et Ginny, le sort ne marche pas forcément, je veux dire par-là que votre magie à tous les deux peut être plus forte à cause de l'amour que vous partagez. Alors, elle parvient à défaire le sort et la sorcière peut tomber enceinte. C'est l'instinct de conservation de votre amour. »

« C'est … je sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour empêcher cela. »

« Non malheureusement, soyez prudents tous les deux. Si par accident elle tombait enceinte maintenant que ferais-tu ? »

Harry sourit, il se souvenait de l'image de Ginny le ventre arrondi.

« Je crois que je l'épouserais sur-le-champ, j'attendrais la venue de cet enfant avec beaucoup d'impatience et puis je montrerais à mon amour combien je l'aime tous les jours que Dieu fait. Cependant si elle ne désire pas le garder alors je respecterais son choix. »

Lily sourit, son fils était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Fin du flash back

Lily regarda son mari dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce qu'il a prévu d'offrir à Ginny comme cadeau. »

« Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose qu'elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt ! »

James semblait intrigué, qu'est-ce que son fils préparait comme surprise ? Finalement son fils avait peut-être hérité plus de sa mère qu'il n'y paraissait.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Plus loin, Drago et Harry bataillaient gentiment sous le regard amusé de leurs petites amies respectives.

« De vrais gamins, j'y crois pas ! »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on est tombé sur la pire espèce qui existe. »

« Là Ginny je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Les deux garçons avaient fait semblant de ne rien entendre mais ils préparaient discrètement leur vengeance.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement vers leur moitié et leur envoyèrent quelques boules de neige bien placées.

Les filles ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent et enlacèrent leur compagne.

« Vous n'imaginiez pas que nous allions nous laisser insulter de la sorte sans réagir ! »

« Bien dit mon frère ! »

Ginny les regarda tous les deux avec un tendre sourire, depuis que ces deux-là étaient amis, ils étaient inséparables. Ron était toujours le meilleur ami d'Harry mais ce dernier partageait avec Drago un autre type de lien tout aussi fort, ils étaient tous les deux sans famille et maintenant ils en formaient une avec ses parents, les Weasley, Drago, Hermione, Luna, Néville, Dumbledore, Rogue et Rémus. Le point commun à tous ces gens c'était son petit ami, son Harry. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Harry lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es heureuse, je peux le sentir. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Te voir heureux me rend heureuse, mon amour. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

« Eh ! Il existe des chambres pour ce genre d'activités. »

Cette remarque valut à Drago une tape derrière la tête par sa petite amie.

« Si tu étais jaloux, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. »

Et Luna embrassa son petit ami.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

« Les enfants, il va être l'heure de partir. »

Toute la joyeuse petite troupe de Poudlard s'agrippa au portoloin et disparurent pour un endroit totalement inconnu.

Personne n'avait vu l'ombre dans le coin qui les observait depuis quelque temps.

« Elle me le paiera cette petite pimbêche, Harry est à moi et uniquement à moi. »

Elle disparut à son tour pour faire par de ses informations à son maître.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Tout le monde avait atterri sur la neige moelleuse du domaine des Potter. C'était un magnifique parc où les arbres bordaient un immense lac, ses berges étaient peuplées d'être magique qui se retournèrent en direction du survivant et s'agenouillèrent à sa vue.

« Grand-père, je me trompe où dans ce parc, il y a des phœnix sauvages ? »

« Oui Harry, ils peuplent la forêt du domaine mais il y a aussi des loups, des licornes, des fées, des elfes. »

« Des elfes ? »

« Ils ont demandé asile à notre famille il y a de cela des années et maintenant ils se sont proclamés protecteur du domaine. »

« Intéressant, je reviens. »

« Mais où va-t-il ? »

Albus empêcha James de retenir son fils, le directeur savait qu'Harry devait rencontrer les elfes et leur dire que l'héritier était de retour.

Harry s'avança vers les licornes où se trouvait également Spirit qui discutait avec ses semblables. Un poulain qui devait avoir à peine quelques jours l'approcha et le renifla. Harry se laissa faire et s'assit dans la neige. Le petit regarda sa mère et celle-ci lui fit un signe de la tête. Plusieurs petits de différentes races s'approchèrent également lorsque le bébé licorne se coucha aux côtés du survivant.

Il vit une forte lumière blanche et un enfant âgé de moins deux ans apparaître, il semblait perdu mais Harry semblait le connaître, une voix au fond de sa tête le lui soufflait.

« Ebraïm ? Est-ce bien toi ? »

L'enfant s'avança en tendant les bras. Harry le serra dans ses bras.

Tous les gens ne comprenaient plus rien et puis Ginny entendit elle-aussi cette voix qui l'appelait, cette voix d'enfant qui l'appelait maman, elle savait son fils ….

Elle courut en direction de l'enfant et l'entoura de son amour, le petit était étreint par ses deux parents. Plus personne ne comprenait rien.

Lorsque les autres voulurent les rejoindre, les animaux les encerclèrent et protégèrent le couple et l'enfant. Le petit s'était endormi dans les bras de son père. Harry regarda son amour puis son fils et à nouveau son amour dans les yeux. Elle avait compris tout comme lui.

Ils se retournèrent vers les autres qui semblaient tout à fait perdu. Harry resserra son étreinte sur son fils.

« Harry, peux-tu nous dire qui est cet enfant ? »

Harry regarda Ginny et elle lui sourit.

« Notre fils, Ebraïm ! »

Harry leur dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Autrement dit ton arrière arrière-petit-fils. »

« Ca j'avais cru comprendre mais pardonne moi comment se fait-il que nous soyons pas au courant pour vous trois. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas encore, techniquement il n'est pas encore né. »

« Excuse-moi mais mon neveu est dans tes bras et il n'est pas encore né, je suis perdu. »

« Il vient du futur, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je le sais. »

Le petit sembla se réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui mais il connaissait tout le monde.

Il regarda son aïeul avec des yeux malicieux et lui tendit les bras.

« Papy bus ! »

« Je crois qu'il me connaît. »

Albus le prit dans ses bras et il lui donna un bisou puis demanda sa mère. Ginny ne semblait pas du tout gênée par cela, au contraire, elle avait l'impression que c'était naturel tout comme Harry lorsque l'enfant s'était jeté dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime maman ! »

Ginny regarda dans les yeux verts de son fils et pleura.

« Je ne voudrais pas briser ce merveilleux moment, mais nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il fait froid. »

Harry et Ginny ouvrirent le chemin en direction du manoir et entrèrent. Ils furent accueillis par les elfes de maison.

« Maître Harry c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Tu es Lanelle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui je vous servais de nourrice lorsque vous étiez bébé. »

Ebraïm montra l'elfe du doigt.

« Lane ! »

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

« Mon ange, tu connais Lanelle ? »

Le petit fit oui de la tête et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son père.

« Maître votre enfant semble fatigué. »

« Oui, je le pense, pourrais-tu lui préparer une chambre, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry gardait précieusement son enfant serré contre lui, le bébé s'était endormi dans les bras protecteurs.

Les grands-parents maternels et paternels étaient restés silencieux, devant leurs yeux se tenaient leur premier petit-fils. Il était tellement beau et maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, il était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents le visage de sa mère, son teint et ses lèvres et les cheveux, les yeux et le nez de son père.

Harry se tourna vers sa mère.

« Toi qui voulais être grand-mère te voilà exhaussée. Je t'ai rarement vu si silencieuse. »

« Je …je … c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Molly s'était mise à pleurer et marmonnait en boucle :

« Mon bébé est maman ! Mon bébé est maman…. »

« Molly enfin, calme-toi. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, je suis grand-mère pour la première fois. »

Ginny prit sa mère dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime maman ! » Elle le dit tout comme son propre fils lui avait dit plus tôt.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Maître, les chambres sont prêtes, les autres elfes conduiront vos invités dans leur appartement. »

« Merci Lanelle. »

Harry et Ginny suivirent l'elfe, ils prirent divers escaliers mais n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'observer la beauté des lieux. Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes.

« Je me suis permise de vous installer dans la plus grande chambre et d'y aménager une chambre pour votre fils. »

« Merci Lanelle, tu peux disposer et faire ce que tu veux. »

« Bonsoir maître Harry, bonsoir mademoiselle Ginny ! »

« Bonsoir Lanelle. »

Le petit sembla se réveiller.

« Tu es réveiller mon lapin, alors tu vas prendre un bain et aller au lit ensuite, d'accord ? »

« Oui papa ! »

Il le déshabilla et le fit glisser dans le bain. Il le lava doucement sous les yeux attendris de Ginny.

« Comment vont mes deux hommes ? »Elle s'étonna des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche mais cela paraissait si naturel comme si elle les avait déjà prononcés auparavant.

« Je pense que nous allons bien. »

Il sortit le bébé et l'enroula dans une serviette. Ils le séchèrent et lui passèrent un pyjama préparé sans doute par Lanelle et se couchèrent. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois avant de s'en rendre compte. Le petit était entouré de ses deux parents et se sentait bien.

Le lendemain matin, des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

« Les enfants, il est tard, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Harry se réveilla.

« Oui maman, mais entre, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de voir ton petit-fils. »

Lily entra accompagnée de Molly. Ebraïm était aussi debout.

« Mamy Lily, mamy Molly ! » Cria le petit avant de se jeter dans leur bras.

« Bonjour mon ange ! »

« Molly, je crois qu'on va laisser ces jeunes gens se préparer. Vous nous rejoignez pour manger ? »

« Oui, vous emmenez Ebraïm avec vous ? »

« Oui, on a de quoi l'habiller en bas. »

« Tu seras gentil avec les autres pendant que maman et moi on sera ici ? »

Pour toute réponse le petit vint lui faire un gros câlin et courut en direction de Molly et Lily. Chacune lui prit une main et ils partirent tous les trois.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry prit la parole.

« Je crois que nous devons discuter. »

« Oui en effet. Tu te rends compte, nous avons un enfant, enfin nous allons l'avoir dans le futur. Il est si beau. »

« Comme sa mère ! Je me demande qui nous avons choisi comme parrain et marraine. »

« Tu as certainement dû prendre Ron ou Drago et moi Hermione, c'est ma meilleure amie. »

« Tu m'en voudrais si j'avais choisi comme parrain Drago ? »

« Non, il est un frère pour toi. Ron serait de toute façon le parrain du suivant, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, c'est un fait. Tu me fais penser, est-il notre premier ? »

« Peu importe, je veux pleins d'enfants. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je crois que c'est mamy Molly et mamy Lily qui vont être contente. »

« A qui le dis-tu et puis tu as pensé à papy James et papy Arthur. »

« C'est vrai ! Et puis papy Bus. »

« J'ai cru que ton arrière-grand-père allait nous faire une crise cardiaque au surnom que notre fils lui a donné. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du brun.

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas rester avec nous, il devra retourner avec nos nous du futur. »

« Oui mais au moins nous savons qu'il existera et puis rassure-toi à mon avis, il ne tardera pas à montrer le bout de son petit nez. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je sais au fond de moi que je n'attendrai pas mes trente ans ou la fin de Voldemort pour te donner un héritier mon amour. Peut-être même que je serai encore à Poudlard quand cela se passera qui sait ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, c'est mon plus grand désir, concrétiser mon amour pour toi en donnant naissance à ton enfant. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'aime tant ma Ginny »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry James Potter. »

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans le salon, Ebraïm jouait avec papy Bus et Eternity. Le petit semblait bien connaître le phœnix les deux grands-mères observant le spectacle avec des yeux attendris.

Lorque le petit reconnu Drago, il se jeta dans ses bras.

« Parrain, tu es là ? »

Drago était plus que surpris, un petit bout pas plus haut que trois pommes dont il savait qu'il était le fils de son ex-némésis, nouvellement considéré comme son frère de cœur, venait de lui sauter dans les bras en criant parrain. Le pauvre était complètement perdu.

« Parrain, tu vas bien ? »

« Je…je Oui mon bonhomme. »

Le petit le serra de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa poser au sol et se dirigea tout penaud vers Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle la tête basse en se tordant les mains. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Ebraïm, qu'as-tu ? Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Le petit fit non de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? »

« Tu m'aimes toujours, tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi ? »

« Pourquoi serais-je fâchée contre toi, mon ange ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais méchante parce que tu ne voulais pas me donner de bonbons et puis je… je t'ai dit » et il se mit à pleurer et Hermione le serra contre elle. « je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus mais c'est pas vrai, je te jure, je t'aime toujours marraine. »

« Oh mon ange, calme-toi, sèche tes larmes, ce n'est pas grave mais promets-moi de ne pas recommencer. »

« Je le promets. »

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans les escaliers, le jeune couple rencontra Séverus et Rémus.

« Bonjour les amoureux ! »

« Bonjour Rem, bonjour professeur. »

« Où est ton fils Harry ? »

« Il est parti avec ses deux grands-mères. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles nous le rendront. »

« En tout cas, Albus va avoir beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir. »

« Oui mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, le petit le connaissait donc c'est que lui aussi est toujours en vie. »

« Au fait, je me demande comment il va vous appeler tous les deux, après papy Bus, je verrais bien tonton rus et tonton mus, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Si ton fils ose m'appeler comme cela, je l'étripe, tonton rus et puis quoi encore ! »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire sous l'air offusqué qu'avait pris le maître des potions. Ils arrivèrent au salon et entrèrent. Des que l'enfant vit ses parents, il leur sauta au cou.

Harry l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. Le petit profita de l'étreinte, son papa il ne le voyait pas beaucoup alors il en profitait. Il donna un bisou à sa maman mais ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son père. Le petit murmura à l'oreille de son père :

« Dis, tu crois que tonton Rus voudra bien jouer aux potions avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu devrais lui demander. »

Il posa le petit qui se dirigea vers Séverus.

« Tonton Rus ! »

Séverus rougit et sembla s'énerver mais quand il vit la bouille de l'ange en face de lui il fut attendri.

« Oui bonhomme ? »

« Tu voudras bien jouer aux potions avec moi ? »

Harry avait décidé de taquiner son professeur.

« Dis oui tonton rus, ça m'arrangerait bien. »

Séverus le fusilla du regard.

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Merci, professeur parce que j'ai quelques petites choses à faire comme aller faire quelques emplettes imprévues ou encore parler avec mon phœnix. »

Harry et Ginny partirent dans la demi-heure pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour leur petit bonhomme. Ils dévalisèrent le magasin de jouets magiques du chemin de Traverse. Les autres aussi en avaient profité pour le gâter. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils trouvèrent l'adulte et l'enfant endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry demanda à Eternity de venir et ils discutèrent un bon moment.

« Dis-moi, pourrais-tu aller voir nos nous du futur pour savoir quand ils comptent récupérer Ebraïm et comment, nous ne voulons pas changer le futur donc nous ne voulons pas savoir pourquoi ils l'ont envoyé ici. »

« Bien je reviens dès que j'ai les réponses. »

Le phœnix disparut dans une lumière éblouissante. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il revienne.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, dans un futur assez proche, je dirais dans trois ou quatre ans, tu enverras ton fils dans le passé pour le protéger car tu viens d'avoir une grande bataille et tu n'es plus en mesure de pourvoir à sa sécurité pour le moment, les médicomages t'ont ordonné de te reposer pendant quelques mois, alors Ginny et toi déciderez d'envoyer ton fils ici. Ils le récupèreront vers la fin de l'année scolaire ou le début des vacances d'été lorsque ton moi du futur sera remis sur pieds. »

« Nous devons donc prendre soin de lui jusque là. »

« Oui ! »

Harry sourit son fils allait rester avec eux toute une année et puis il calcula, son fils avait environ deux ans, Eternity avait dit qu'il avait été dans le futur de trois ou quatre années, et pâlit.

Au plus tard dans un an, Ginny tomberait enceinte.

« Pour ce qui est de son retour, c'est moi qui le ramènerait dans le futur. »

Harry laissa Eternity et rejoignit les autres.

« J'ai certaine réponse, il semblerait qu'Ebraïm restera avec nous au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, il reviendra donc avec nous au château, il est là pour sa protection. »

« Nous devons quand même veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

« Je suppose que nous sommes assez pour le protéger, le tout est de ne jamais le laisser seul. »

« Oui, c'est un fait ! »

« Ginny et moi allons vous laisser quelques minutes. »

Ils quittèrent le salon et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui devait être une bibliothèque.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eternity m'a dit être aller de trois à quatre années dans le futur, ce qui veut dire si nous comptons bien, moins de deux ans pour que tu tombes enceinte. »

« Oh mon dieu, tu as raison, je pourrais très bien tomber enceinte dans un mois. »

« Es-tu toujours d'accord parce que ça risque fort d'arriver ? »

« Oui bien sûr, ce qui veut dire que nous allons bientôt franchir une certaine étape. »

« Oui mais pas avant que nous soyons prêts tous les deux. Je veux que le moment soit parfait. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et rejoignirent les autres.

« Alors comment s'est passé cette après-midi, professeur ? »

« Très bien Harry, ce petit a un don pour les potions, c'est un fait. »

Harry sourit et tendit les bras à son fils qui s'y blottit.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, si je comprends bien. »

Le bébé fit oui de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire maintenant ? »

« Rester dans tes bras ! »

« Bien, si c'est que tu veux. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un des fauteuils et restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ginny les rejoignit sous le regard envieux de certains et franchement heureux d'autres.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Les quatre grands-parents discutaient ensemble.

« Je n'en reviens comme cela semble naturel pour eux d'avoir Ebraïm. »

« Oui, Ginny semble totalement s'y faire et Harry c'est… je ne trouve pas mes mots, peu de jeunes hommes de son âge font preuve d'autant de maturité que lui. »

« Ce qui est certain c'est qu'ils feront tous les deux d'excellents parents. »

« Molly, tu ne dis plus rien. Qu'as-tu ? »

« Je suis en train de penser que cet enfant verra le jour dans un très proche avenir, ils sont prêts tous les deux à devenir parent, cela se voit et cela se sent. J'étais un peu réticente à cause de leur jeune âge mais à voir leur façon d'agir avec notre petit-fils, je ne vois plus aucune objection à ce qu'ils deviennent parents maintenant. »

« Je suis de votre avis Molly, de plus ils savent que leur avenir est plus qu'incertain et un enfant serait le seul cadeau qui leur permettrait de continuer à exister si par malheur l'un d'eux devait disparaître. »

« Ne parlons pas de malheur ! »

« Oui, tu as raison Lily. »

« En parlant d'autre chose, j'ai l'impression qu'Albus a rajeuni, vous avez vu la flamme dans ses yeux quand Harry a dit que le petit allait revenir au château. »

« On aurait un enfant de trois ans dans un magasin de confiseries. »

« J'adore son nouveau surnom, papy Bus, c'est très tendance, je trouve ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils furent interrompus par des cris provenant du salon. Ils s'y précipitèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Harry s'est endormi avec Ebraïm et je crois qu'il a eu une de ses visions, le petit a refusé de le lâcher et une lumière blanche les a entourés. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier que le vilain serpent ne ferait plus de mal à son papa. Nous ne savons ce qu'il lui a fait mais la transe a cessé brutalement et Harry semble épuisé ainsi que le petit. »

« Il ne veut pas le lâcher ! »

« Emmenez les dans la chambre et laissez les se reposer, il semblerait que cet enfant ait mis fin aux visions de Harry. »

James prit son fils et son petit-fils, il les emmena dans la chambre et les laissa seuls avec Ginny. Cette dernière semblait très inquiète.

Qu'est-ce que son fils avait voulu dire par-là, est-ce que Voldemort réussira à capturer son compagnon ? Ginny pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se trompe.

Ginny se coucha et remarqua que son amour était brûlant, il avait de la fièvre et tremblait.

Elle se leva précipitamment et appela les autres.

« Lily, maman, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Harry, il a l'air malade. »

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit son fils qui essayait de réveiller son père mais c'était peine perdue. Les adultes arrivèrent avec Albus.

« Il faut appeler Pompom et vite. »

« Non, Séverus, les elfes sont les meilleurs guérisseurs qu'il y ait sur terre. James va les chercher et vite. »

Le père du survivant se hâta et revint avec le roi des elfes. Dès qu'il vit Harry et Ebraïm, il sut qu'il avait en face de lui l'être de pureté et son descendant. Seulement, l'arrivée de la descendance n'avait été prévue par leur voyant que pour dans quelques mois voir une année tout au plus. Il remarqua également que le survivant semblait aller mal.

« Je suis Emerthïl, roi des elfes du domaine. »

« Bonjour votre majesté, Harry semble malade, je sais que vos pouvoirs de guérison sont très puissants, nous souhaiterions votre aide. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de la demander, l'être qui repose ici est notre égal, nous sommes chargés de sa protection comme certains des êtres magiques qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.

Je peux aussi vous rassurer, il n'est pas malade, il est juste en transe, la magie naturelle du domaine se lie avec la sienne pour faire de lui le seul à pouvoir y décider quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est incroyable ! »

« Encore une chose, laissez l'enfant et sa mère avec lui, il a besoin d'eux. »

L'elfe posa sa main sur le front du survivant.

« Edelmarith, jeune être ! »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je l'ai lié à mon peuple comme il le voulait. »

Sur ces mots, le roi quitta la pièce et rejoignit la forêt.

Harry passa les jours suivants entre de longues périodes de sommeil et de courtes de périodes de conscience. Son fils ne le quittait pas d'une semelle sauf pour aller manger et se laver. Personne pas même sa future mère ne parvint à le déloger des bras de son père. La veille de Noël, tous le monde était dans le salon à discuter et faire la fête mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. L'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages.

Le survivant de son côté venait de se réveiller et se sentait bien, une douce chaleur émanait du petit corps serré contre lui.

« Papa, tu vas mieux ? »

Harry lui sourit.

« Oui mon ange et si on rejoignait les autres ? »

« Oui ! ».

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et entra silencieusement dans le salon.

« Et bien pour un jour de fête, on peut pas dire que ce soit la joie. »

Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers lui et son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon ange ? »

« On dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. On peut savoir ce qui vous rend si triste la veille de Noël ? »

Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit.

« Toi espèce d'imbécile, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ou je te jure que tu ne devras plus seulement craindre Voldemort. »

« Ca va, je m'excuse. Que diriez-vous de nous coucher maintenant pour se lever tôt demain pour ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

« C'est une excellente idée ! »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se dirigea vers les chambres. Harry mit Ebraïm au lit avec l'aide de Ginny dans la chambre attenante à la leur puis ils se couchèrent.

A peine s'était-il allongé sur le lit, que Ginny s'étendit sur lui avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Elle l'embrassa d'abord délicatement, ses lèvres glissant lentement sur celles de son compagnon qui lui donna l'accès pour approfondir cette douce caresse buccale. Les mains de Ginny passèrent doucement en dessous du pull de son futur amant qui la stoppa dans son élan.

« Mon amour, tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

« Plus que tout, je veux que ce soit ton plus beau cadeau de Noël. »

« Je t'aime tant. »

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Harry inversa leur position, prenant le dessus. Son baiser fut tendre mais profond. Leurs mains respectives s'attardaient sous les vêtements de l'autre. Les étoffes furent éparpillées autour du lit des deux amoureux. Harry s'arrêta deux secondes pour lancer quelques sorts tels que ceux de contraception, de silence et de fermeture. Il reprit ensuite ses activités là où il les avait laissées quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ses mains caressèrent les joues de sa partenaire puis glissèrent délicatement vers l'une des deux montagnes de chaires. Sa bouche suivait avec un peu de retard ses mains, remplaçant la douce sensation de sa peau par celle de ses lèvres.

Ginny gémissait sous ses doigts experts et s'agrippait désespérément au dos de son amour tant le plaisir était fort. Ils prirent leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre avant de s'unir définitivement. Harry prépara lentement Ginny à sa venue en elle.

Après un temps qu'il jugea suffisamment long, Harry se glissa doucement dans la tiède moiteur de son double féminin et entama une tendre danse ou deux corps enlacés se perdaient dans un océan de plaisir et de sensation mêlés. Cette danse sensuelle dura plusieurs minutes et se termina par un gouffre de plaisir incroyable résultant de leur jouissance orgasmique. Leur deux corps furent alors irradiés par une douce lumière blanche signe du lien qui venait de les unir à tout jamais.

Ils finirent par s'endormir nus, heureux, enlacés et repus du moment magique qu'il venait de passer ensemble.

Au petit matin, leur petit garçon vint les réveiller, il était pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il avait remarqué la nudité de ses parents mais ne s'en formalisa pas, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ces parents lui avaient expliqué que quand deux grandes personnes s'aiment, il arrive parfois qu'elles se retrouvent nues dans un même lit et que parfois aussi elles pouvaient avoir un bébé comme sa vraie maman du futur. Il allait avoir une petite sœur.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui papa ! Dis maman et toi, vous allez aussi avoir un bébé comme ma maman et mon papa du futur ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, je vais bientôt devenir un grand frère. »

« Tu veux dire que maman va donner naissance à un autre enfant ? »

« Oui mais pour le moment, il est encore dans son ventre et tu sais c'est marrant parce que quand je touche son ventre, le bébé il donne des coups de pieds. »

Harry sourit, et appela son fils qui grimpa dans le lit.

« Et si tu allais réveiller papy Albus et tonton Rémus ! »

« Oui d'accord ! »

Le petit bout quitta la chambre de ses parents pendant ce temps, Harry caressa sa compagne afin de la réveiller en douceur.

« Mon ange, réveille-toi ! C'est Noël ! »

Ginny sortit doucement de son sommeil et ouvrit deux yeux bleus non plus sur son petit ami mais sur son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Toujours dans tes bras. Je me sens différente, je … c'est difficile à dire, c'est comme si je pouvais te ressentir dans mon corps et dans mon esprit. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne supporterais plus d'être séparée de toi. »

« Tu n'auras plus à l'être, je voulais te faire ce cadeau devant les autres mais je préfère le faire ici. »

Il se leva, un peu gêné par sa nudité, alla chercher un petit colis emballé dans du papier doré.

« Mon ange, aujourd'hui était le jour où nous avons scellé nos esprits ensemble, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme pour sceller nos vies à tout jamais. »

Il lui tendit la boîte et la déballa, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague toute simple sertie d'un diamant et d'une émeraude. Il la sortit de l'écrin et lui demanda :

« Ginny Weasley, veux-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre ? »

Emue, elle pleura et se jeta à son cou, il lui passa la bague et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Les enfants, on n'attend plus que vous pour ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

« On arrive d'ici dix minutes ! »

Ils s'habillèrent et se descendirent dans le salon.

Les autres dès qu'ils les virent tous les deux avaient remarqué une différence par rapport à hier. Ils semblaient tellement proche. Puis madame Weasley vit la bague au doigt de sa fille.

« Ginny est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Oui, Harry vient de me le demander et j'ai accepté. »

Harry se retourna vers Arthur.

« Merci d'avoir gardé le secret ! »

« Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Harry m'a demandé la main de Ginny, il y a deux mains et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. »

« Et quand est-ce que je vais être demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Et bien Mione, on n'a pas encore fixé de date mais je te promets que tu seras la première à être au courant. »

Drago lui s'approcha d'Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Harry rougit et Drago sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Félicitations petit frère ! »

Les adultes étaient vraiment très occupés mais Ebraïm lui s'ennuyait. Il tira doucement sur le pyjama de son père.

« Oui mon ange ? »

« On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

« Je crois que oui ! Tu vois il y en a un bleu avec des ficelles argentées, tu peux le prendre il est pour toi de la part de maman et moi. »

Le petit se précipita sur le paquet et l'ouvrit sous les yeux attendris des autres.

A suivre….

RAR :

Raziel : merci pour ta revieuw et je suis désolée mais ce sera une traîtresse. Gros bisous et à plus.

Satya : merci pour ta confiance , ça me touche. J'espère que la suite te plaira bien que ce chapitre ne soit pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Tu seras la seule juge. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Liona Anna Potter : bien le traître sera bientôt découvert mais avant encore quelques chapitres avec peut-être des indices. Gros bisous.

Onarluca : tu vas être déçue, je le crains, Ginny ne sera pas la traîtresse mais je sais que pour te remonter le morale et pour me faire pardonner, il y aura un slash dans mon autre fic « je ne suis rien » et puis Efriliane m'a dit qu'elle était sur une autre fic ou Harry a pleins de pouvoirs et sera avec un garçon mais je n'en sait pas plus. Je ne suis pas encore de le secret des dieux.

Allez, je vais essayer d'être moins longue pour le prochain, mais je ne te promets rien. Gros bisous.

Théalie : je tiens compte de ta remarque, et je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour les parents de Néville. Pour le traître, on saura dans quelques chapitres qui c'est.

Gros bisous.

Underphornix : comme on dit les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures. Merci et à bientôt.

Maugrei : heureusement que tu me le rappelle, j'avais complètement oublié les animaux qui existait déjà, je vais essayer de réparer cette heure au plus vite.

Sinon merci pour ton petit mot.

Cicin : me pardonneras tu de mon énorme retard ? Alors si je te dis que tu as raison tu me comprendras. Merci pour ta revieuw et comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Elaur :merci pour ta revieuw.

Lunicorne : Je vous ai pas oublié mais le travail est tellement dur pour le moment que je n'ai guère de temps pour autre chose. Je suis désolée.


	19. Noël au manoir Potter et Nouvel An à Pou

C'est à genou que je vous demande pardon pour ce si grand retard. J'ai eu comme qui dirait une grosse panne d'inspiration et de courage.

Mais je suis contente car je vous avais dit que vous l'auriez vers le 15 août et que finalement je l'ai mis avant.

Bisous à tous.

RAR

-Onarluca : à genou, je me mets pour me faire pardonner mon retard.

Je suis enfin diplômée et j'ai tout mon temps maintenant, enfin presque.

Je vais essayer de mettre de l'aventure dans ce chapitre pour remettre de l'attrait.

Pour le HP/GW, je peux pas faire grand chose.

Gros bisous.

-Raziel : oui une traîtresse car je ne l'aime pas alors elle trahira. Tu verras peut être qui c'est dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant.

Gros bisous.

-Cicin : tu as donc deviné de qui il s'agit. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

Tu verras bientôt le rôle qu'elle jouera pour Voldy.

Par contre me pardonneras-tu mon énorme retard.

Gros bisous.

-Angyounette : le rêve fait partie de ma vie, il m'empêche de voir le monde quand il est trop laid. Je suis contente de le partager avec toi.

Gros bisous.

-Satya : tu m'as pardonné une fois pour mon retard mais le feras-tu encore ? Je suis impardonnable mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Gros bisous.

-Théalie : oui la méchante traîtresse est une femme, tu sauras bientôt qui ?

J'ai choisi une femme car nous pouvons être parfois bien plus cruelle que les hommes en vengeance surtout s'il s'agit d'amour. Je trouvais que ça collait mieux au personnage.

Tu as raison je ne parle pas beaucoup de Ron et d'Hermione, je parle même plus de Drago d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est un oubli de ma part, à vrai dire j'ai du mal à l'intégré à l'histoire mais promis ça viendra.

Pour l'enfant, je trouvais ça chouette mais je comprends que ça ne plaise pas à out le monde.

IL y a une chose que je n'ai pas compris, c'est le merci pour les enfants de Néville, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Touti : merci pour ta revieuw.

-Minipouce : je crois que pour ta demande de ne pas trop faire languir c'est raté. Désolée. J'aime bien mon petit Séverus, il est mieux maintenant qu'en vieux garçon aigri, tu ne trouves pas ? Passe de bonnes vacances !

-Eiliss : voilà la suite tant attendue même si à ce stade c'est plus de l'attente.

Gros bisous.

-Warra : désolée pour le retard, mais merci pour la revieuw.

-Liona Anna Potter : merci pour ta revieuw.

-Ambre Amberson : merci pour le compliment mais tu sais il y a d'autres fics meilleures que la mienne. Merci, merci et encore merci. Gros bisous.

-Chtouti : merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement, gros bisous !

-Maugrei : merci pour le rappel (La chouette blanche du nom d'Hedwige attend que son propriétaire vienne la chercher à la volière de Poudlard, svp)

C'est vrai qu'entre ses nouveaux animaux et les anciens j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux, je crois.

Je te fais un gros bisous.

-Christophe : j'aime aussi ce petit ange comme tu l'appelles. Gros bisous et merci pour ta revieuw.

Je voudrais m'excuse auprès de tous mes si gentils lecteurs pour leur patience.

Chapitre 18 : Noël au Manoir Potter et Nouvel-An à Poudlard.

Ebraïm prit le paquet et s'assit par terre. Il était étrange ce cadeau, on aurait dit qu'il vivait. Il le déballa délicatement et ouvrit le couvercle. Il y découvrit un épeniel, un animal rare qui ressemblait à un petit chat de la couleur gris-bleu avec des yeux verts. Les épeniels sont des animaux très fidèles qui ne trahissent jamais leur maître. Leur pouvoir est très fort surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger leur maître.

Harry vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu aimes ton cadeau mon ange ? »

-« Oui papa. »

Harry regarda les autres et sourit.

-« Vous comptez rester planté là à nous regarder ou vous venez ouvrir vos cadeaux. »

Tous les autres les rejoignirent et la distribution commença. Harry garda son fils sur lui mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le laisser non plus.

Harry avait visé juste dans ses cadeaux. Il avait offert à Séverus quelques uns des plus rares ingrédients de potions qui existent dans le monde sorcier. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il y avait même des plumes d'Astaroth. Ces plumes venaient d'oiseaux considérés comme disparus de la surface de la terre et leur utilisation était nécessaire dans les potions curatives de haut niveau.

-« Est-ce que votre cadeau vous plaît ? »

-« Je ne sais comment vous remerciez ! »

-« Soyez simplement vous-même ! »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Séverus lui offrit le sien. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif munit d'un serpent et d'un éclair entrelacés, le tout en argent. Ce symbole avait une grande valeur pour Harry et Séverus, celui de leur trêve.

Harry regarda Sev dans les yeux et l'amour qu'il lui transmit résuma leurs sentiments à tous deux.

D'autres cadeaux furent échangés et vint le tour du cadeau de Rémus.

-« Rémus, Séverus et moi on a un cadeau spécial pour toi ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

Harry lui tendit une jolie boîte dans laquelle il découvrit une fiole contenant un liquide argenté.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Bois et tu verras ! »

Il fit confiance aux deux autres et avala d'un trait le contenu. Il sentit comme une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines pour arriver dans son cœur et tous purent voir un fumée noir s'échapper de son corps.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Tu vas voir ! »

Harry alla ouvrir le rideau et dévoila à tout le monde la pleine lune.

-« Oh mon dieu, partez avant que je ne me transforme et que je ne vous fasse du mal ! »

-« Rémus, si tu avais dû te transformer, tu l'aurais fait lors de l'apparition de la pleine lune à la fenêtre et ce n'est pas le cas. »

-« Mais comment ? »

-« J'ai remplacé votre potion tue-loup par une potion de notre cru qui devait annuler temporairement votre transformation et comme elle avait l'air de marcher sur vous, on vient de vous donner la version définitive. Vous ne vous transformerez plus jamais en loup sauf en tant qu'animagus. »

Rémus s'écroula en pleurant, il était guéri. Il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Harry le prit dans ses bras sachant très bien ce qu'il ressentait.

-« Harry, Séverus, je ne sais comment vous remercier tous les deux. »

-« Le plus beau cadeau que tu peux me faire, c'est de vivre heureux comme tu n'as jamais pu le faire avant. »

-« Merci mon grand ! Tu as toujours été le rayon de soleil de ma vie ! »

Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes tout comme les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ce fut Ebraïm qui rappela les autres à la réalité. Il tira sur la manche de son père.

-« Papa, dis on peut ouvrir les autres cadeaux ? »

-« Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! Allez viens ! »

Il emmena son fils près du sapin et lui offrit un autre cadeau.

Il offrit à sa mère un livre écrit par Merlin lui-même, ce livre venait de la bibliothèque personnelle de Salazar. C'était le seul exemplaire. Il traitait particulièrement des charmes qui est toujours et encore la matière de prédilection de sa mère.

A son père, il offrit un médaillon comportant dans une minuscule flasque un peu de poussière de cornes de sa licorne animagus et une larme de son phoenix animagus.

Seuls les sorciers de sang pur comprirent l'importance et le sens du cadeau. Il offrait à son père son respect inconditionnel et sa protection illimitée à travers ses deux artéfacts !

-« Oh mon dieu ! »

-« J'espère que ton cadeau te fait plaisir ? »

-« Je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire ce que je ressens. »

Il étreignit son fils.

Il offrit à Drago une chevalière aux effigies de la famille Potter faisant ainsi de lui un membre à part entière. Drago en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes.

-« Tu … Tu m'as…je …oh mon dieu ! »

-« C'est bien la première fois que je te laisse sans voix ! »

-« Dis, reprends-toi, Harry vient de t'adopter comme son frère, tu pourrais le remercier ! »

-« Luna, laisse, je crois que l'information n'est pas encore arrivée à son cerveau ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry et regarda sa bague.

-« Personne ne m'a jamais ce genre de cadeau ! Personne ne m'a pris sous son aile comme tu le fais ! Personne ne m'a donné la chance de devenir quelqu'un de bon ! Je te dois tant ! »

-« Tu ne me dois rien et tu le sais ! Ta présence à mes côté suffit à payer ta dette. »

Drago sourit sincèrement à son « frère » et le serra dans ses bras. Séverus se dit que Harry avait été le seul à obtenir un vrai sourire du jeune Serpentard, le seul à lui briser son masque d'indifférence. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Harry.

-« Il le reste un cadeau à offrir à une amie que j'ai trop longtemps délaissée ses dernières semaines. »

Il quitta le salon pour la volière du manoir où il savait trouver l'être qu'il recherchait. Il entra dans la pièce et se mit à la recherche du plumage couleur de neige de sa tendre Hedwige. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres volatiles et Hedwige ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Probablement qu'elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps. Il chercha et trouva sur un perchoir le dos tourné à lui la magnifique chouette blanche. Il s'approcha mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le voir.

-« Hedwige , ma belle, pardonne-moi ! »

L'oiseau ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il décida alors de se transformer en hibou du moins s'il y parvenait. A force de concentration et d'effort, il se transforma en un magnifique hibou argenté et se posa doucement sur le perchoir d'Hedwige. Il tenta de lui parler.

-« Hedwige, ma belle, je suis si désolé, j'aurais dû venir te voir avant ! »

La chouette sembla le sonder.

-« Est-ce qu'Hedwige n'est plus importante aux yeux de son maître depuis qu'il a un phoenix ? »

-« Non, bien sûr que non, tu resteras toujours ma première amie ! »

-« Hedwige ne sait plus si elle doit encore avoir confiance en son maître Harry ! »

-« Je comprends ma belle, je vais te laisser réfléchir si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

-« Maître Harry va encore laisser Hedwige seule ? »

-« Non, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux ! Sinon, tu peux venir avec moi. »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui ! »

Harry se retransforma en humain et Hedwige se posa sur son épaule. Elle avait pardonné à son maître.

Harry redescendit de la volière et les autres le regardèrent. Ebraïm regarda la chouette.

-« Hedwige ! Papa, Hedwige est venue avec toi ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que avec mon autre papa, elle a été blessée lors d'un transport. Mon papa a pleuré parce qu'elle a disparu. Il a peur de ne pas la retrouver à temps. »

-« Viens là, mon ange, je suis sûr qu'il va la retrouver et la soigner. »

Harry l'espérait au plus profond de lui même car il sait ce que représenterait la perte de sa chouette pour lui. Ginny s'approcha d'elle.

-« Bonjour ma belle, tu vas bien ? »

La chouette s'envola sur son épaule et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-« Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses si bien ? »

-« Elle vient me rendre visite tous les soirs depuis plus d'un an quand nous sommes à Poudlard. »

Harry entendit Hedwige lui dire. « Hedwige aime Ginny, elle est gentille avec Hedwige. »

Hedwige reçut encore beaucoup d'attention de la part de son maître puis décida de retourner à la volière pour se reposer. Les autres continuèrent leur fête et ouvrirent les derniers cadeaux.

Le reste de la soirée fut ponctué par les cris de joie. Ils décidèrent de terminer la soirée par un jeu de mime, ils firent trois équipes.

Harry, Albus, Ebraïm, Séverus et James pour la première, Ginny, Lily, Molly, Hermione et Luna pour la deuxième et enfin Arthur, Rémus, Drago, Ron pour la troisième.

-« On va te laminer petit frère. »

-« Compte dessus et bois de l'eau mon Dragon ! »

-« Il faudrait pas nous oublier dans le lot. C'est nous qui allons vous battre. »

-« Ma chérie, vous n'avez aucune chance, j'étais le champion de Griffondor ! »

-« Parrain, tu devrais peut-être leur ôter toute illusion avant de commencer, les Serpentard sont les meilleurs à ce jeu. »

Séverus le laissa dire.

-« Mon cher Cornedrue, tu devrais peut-être garder ta langue dans ta bouche, tu ne connais pas miss Granger aussi bien que nous ! »

-« Dis-moi Rémus, il me semblait que tu faisais partie de notre équipe et pas de celle des filles. »

-« Moony, Moony, Moony… »

-« Vous avez fini tous, on est là pour jouer ! »

Ils se mirent autour d'une table et le premier mot fut mimé par Albus. Evidemment, la complicité qui existait entre le plus âgé et Harry, leur permettait de bien joué. C'est un peu comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre.

-« Harry, regarde ta mère dans les yeux et ose lui dire que vous ne trichez pas Albus et toi. » lui dit Ginny d'un air suspicieux.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça, mon ange ! »

-« Oh mais je sais que toi et ton arrière-grand-père vous pouvez parler par télépathie. »

-« Oui et alors ? »

-« Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait abstraction de ce don pour jouer ? »

-« Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante ! Nous n'avons pas triché, si c'est ce que tu insinues. »lui dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-« Je n'insinue rien, j'énumère juste un fait ! »

-« Si pour ta tranquillité d'esprit, je dois changer d'équipe, bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Harry atterrit donc dans l'équipe de Drago, Ron, Athur et Rémus.

-« Bien Drago puisque je suis un tricheur, on va leur montrer que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

-« A vos ordres chef ! »

Arthur mima leur premier mot et Harry le trouva assez rapidement.

-« Je suis sûr que tu triches ! »

-« Tu dis ça parce que j'ai été plus rapide que toi ? »

-« Non, je trouve ça bizarre ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

-« Tu viens dans notre équipe et Hermione n'a qu'à rejoindre ta première équipe ! »

-« Bien si tu y tiens ! »

Albus se mit à rire de bon cœur. La dispute entre son arrière-petit-fils et Ginny lui rappelait étrangement les prises de bec de James et Lily.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

-« Oh, je me rappelais juste le bon vieux temps ! »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que ces deux là ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à James et Lily au même âge ? »

-« Vous avez raison Albus, quand ils se disputaient pour des broutilles ! »

-« Je me souviendrai toujours d'une dispute mémorable qu'il y a eu dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Celle où Lily et toi vous disputiez au sujet d'un livre que tu refusais de lui rendre sauf si elle acceptait de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard. »

-« Oui et même qu'elle t'a ignoré pendant plus d'une demi-heure mais comme tu étais têtu et borné, tu as continué à l'ennuyer. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

-« Oh ta mère était prête à exploser et elle l'a fait. Elle l'a giflé assez fort puis lui a renversé une soupière de soupe sur la tête pour finir par lui dire qu'elle préférerait sortir avec un troll des cavernes plutôt qu'avec lui car il était certainement plus intelligent que lui. »

Harry se retourna vers ses parents qui avaient piqué un fard monumental à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-« Tu as vraiment fait ça ? »

Sa mère hocha discrètement de la tête.

-« C'est bon, on peut peut-être continuer ! »

Ils reprirent leur jeu et Harry était toujours aussi rapide.

-« Tiens maintenant que tu gagnes Ginny, tu ne dis plus que ton fiancé triche. Comme c'est étrange ! »

-« Tu n'as pas compris Drago, elle voulait simplement l'avoir avec elle ! »

-« Bien sûr comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Les joues de Ginny se colorèrent de rouge. Harry s'approcha et l'enlaça. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Ne les écoute pas, ils sont juste jaloux. Et si on allait dormir ? »

-« Très bonne idée. »

-« Allez Ebraïm, au lit ! »

Le petit se jeta dans les bras de son père et ils quittèrent la pièce tous les trois. Harry dit au revoir aux autres et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Il mit le petit au lit et rejoignit le sien où sa belle l'attendait dans une pose très suggestive.

-« Je n'avais pas ce genre d'idées en tête mais cela me convient tout à fait ! »

Ils s'aimèrent follement puis s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent ponctués de joie. Ils avaient passé la journée à faire des batailles de neige, des courses poursuites dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir. Ils veillaient tard racontant les histoires qu'ils avaient tous vécues à Poudlard.

Cependant alors qu'ils allaient fêté le nouvel an dans quelques heures, Harry ressentit un certain malaise. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait le ventre, quelque chose de terrible allait se passer à Poudlard. Il rassembla tout le monde.

-« Je vous ai tous rassemblé car je ressens que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare contre Poudlard. Je vais y retourner afin d'en être sûr. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, je reviens dès que je sais quoi ! »

-« Tu n'espères tout de même pas que nous allons te laisser aller vers le danger seul ! Nous venons avec toi ! »

-« Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Tous ses compagnons animaux avaient ressenti le malaise qui habitait Harry. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et tentèrent de le réconforter. Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous furent de retour sur les terres de Poudlard. Une atmosphère étouffante balayaient les lieux.

-« Il faut retourner au château, ils sont là ! »

-« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

-« Il y a des détraqueurs et des mangemorts. Il y a aussi autre chose que je ne peux déterminer. »

-« Nous nous battrons à tes côtés ! »

-« Non, il faut que certains d'entre vous protégiez Ebraïm. Personne ne doit savoir pour lui ! »

-« Harry a raison ! »

-« Oui mais qui va rester ! »

-« Papa, maman, Molly, Arthur, Grand-père, Hermione et Drago vous allez rentrer au château et protéger coûte que coûte mon fils. Ron, Rémus, Séverus, Luna, Ginny et moi seront vos remparts contre le mal. »

-« D'accord, nous y allons ! »

Harry ordonna à ses fidèles compagnons de se mettre à l'abris mais ceux-ci refusèrent et protégèrent le groupe composé des parents.

Ils se mirent en marche et arrivèrent devant les portes du château et c'est à ce moment précis que les forces des ténèbres arrivèrent composées d'environs quinze mangemorts, dix détraqueurs et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des zombies.

-« Non pas ça ! »

-« Ce sont des zombies n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, ils sont insensibles à la magie blanche et noire ! »

Harry leur sourit.

-« Oui mais pas à la magie pure ! »

-« Ne fais pas ça ! »

-« C'est notre seule chance Rémus ! »

Il regarda son fils et les autres arriver aux portes mais celles-ci semblaient fermées.

-« On ne peut les ouvrir ! »

-« J'avais oublié, lorsque le château se sent menacé, il se barricade. Il n'y aucun moyen de rentrer ! »

-« Oh si ! »

Harry se concentra et une lumière blanche aveuglante entoura les personnes qui devaient impérativement rentrer dans le château et elles disparurent.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Séverus regarda Harry et sembla inquiet.

-« Tu les as fait transplané à l'intérieur ? »

-« Oui, le petit devait être protégé ! »

-« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

-« Je m'occupe des zombies, vous ne pouvez rien contre eux, vous vous occuperez des mangemorts pour Séverus et Rémus tandis que Ginny, Ron et Luna vous vous occuperez des détraqueurs. Je vais transférer mon pouvoir de destruction en vous deux. Vous pourrez anéantir les détraqueurs. Faites bien attention à vous ! »

……………………

Le groupe de zombies se dirigea vers Harry. En effet, les zombies ont la fâcheuse tendance de se nourrir de chair fraîche mais aussi de magie. Dans un combat, ses corps sans âme se dirigent toujours vers la source la plus puissante de la magie. Harry étant le sorcier le plus puissant, les morts-vivants se dirigèrent vers lui instinctivement. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait utiliser la magie pure qu'une seule fois. Il devait donc bien calculer son coup sinon, il devrait les combattre sans la magie tout en sachant alors qu'il faudrait qu'il les décapite pour les éliminer.

Harry se concentra et appela à lui l'épée de Griffondor son ancêtre, celle-là même qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de sa rencontre avec le basilic.

Il se focalisa sur sa magie et la sentit vibrer dans son corps.

De leur côté, les zombies approchaient totalement inconscient de leur geste juste guidés par leur soif et leur faim. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Harry fit ressortir sa magie appelant à lui ses pouvoirs.

-« _Par de-là le ciel et la terre,_

_la mer et les montagnes,_

_j'en appelle aux pouvoirs de la lumière et des ténèbres._

_Que leur union donne vie_

_A la magie neutre._

_Que par ma main,_

_Ces créatures retournent à leur état naturel, la mort. »_

Huit des dix morts-vivants qui se trouvaient sur place furent prisonniers d'un épais brouillard argenté venant du sol. Leurs corps se mirent à trembler frénétiquement tandis qu'Harry sentait son énergie le quitter et ce en grande quantité. Il vit ces êtres se désagréger pour retourner à l'état de poussières dont ils étaient issus.

C'est alors que Harry vit qu'il en restait deux et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Il puisa au fond de lui et pensa à ceux qui combattaient avec lui.

L'énergie dont il avait besoin pour son combat, il le puisa dans l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ses proches.

Il leva son épée et fonça dans un premier corps. Son épée déchira l'air et s'enfonça dans la chair morte. Il la retira et frappa à nouveau mais il n'avait pas vu le deuxième arrivé par derrière. Il coupa la tête de celui qu'il avait blessé lorsqu'une main squelettique se referma sur son épaule. Il avait beaucoup de mal de se défaire de la forte poigne. Il dut faire appel à son agilité d'attrapeur pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Il avait perdu son épée dans la manœuvre et fit appel à la magie sans baguette pour la retrouver. Le dernier zombie s'approcha à nouveau et Harry eut juste le temps d'envoyer valser sa tête à quelques mètres avant qu'il ne le morde faisant de lui son semblable.

…………………..

Les grands-parents et parrains avaient atterri lourdement sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Ils étaient inquiets pour ceux qui se battaient à l'extérieur.

Ebraïm pleurait dans les bras de Lily.

-« Ca va aller mon ange ! »

-« Maman et papa, ils vont revenir, tu me le promets ? »

-« Oui mon ange, je te le promets. »

Lily pourtant avait très peur, son unique fils se battait au côté d'autres personnes afin de les protéger. Elle regarda son mari et celui-ci sembla très inquiet. Cette inquiétude se lisait aussi dans les yeux des autres notamment Albus qui savaient que les zombies ne pouvaient être vaincus par la magie sauf si elle était pure autrement dit neutre. Il savait aussi que cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

-« Albus, vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais j'espère. De toute façon, tant que le château ne nous laisse pas sortir, c'est qu'il y a un danger ! »

-« Je vous en prie faites qu'ils aillent bien. »

Fumseck qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur fit son apparition. Il chanta une douce mélodie dans le but d'apaiser la crainte dans le cœur des gens présents.

-« Merci, Fumseck ! »

L'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule.

…………………..

Ginny, Ron et Luna avaient reçu en eux un pouvoir qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer. Ils comprirent seulement l'ampleur de celui-ci que lorsqu'ils lancèrent leur patronus.

Pour Ginny, il avait la forme d'un ange, celle de son amour pour être plus exact tandis que Luna fit sortir de sa baguette un dragon . Ron quant à lui avait un patronus en forme de chat.

Ils avaient tous deux la couleur dorée, celle capable d'envoyer en enfer leurs agresseurs. Les quatre premiers furent faciles à détruire mais les six derniers étaient vraiment coriaces. Luna commençait à perdre du terrain et de la puissance. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le combat durait et elle s'épuisait.

Ginny trouva sa force et son courage lorsqu'elle pensa à son fils et son compagnon, elle devait les protéger. Ron repoussait au maximum les détraqueurs en tuant deux dans sa lancée.

Harry qui venait d'en terminer avec les zombies vint leur prêter mains fortes.

-« Vous allez bien ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je tiendrai le coup mais je crois que Luna est en difficulté. »

En effet, elle était étendue au sol un détraqueur tout proche de lui donner son dernier baiser.

-« Expecto patronum ! »

Les multiples formes de Harry vinrent repousser et tuer les trois détraqueurs qui s'apprêtaient à tuer son amie. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il la fit transplaner dans le château.

-« J'ai préféré la mettre à l'abri, elle n'était plus en état de sa battre. »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! »

-« Ron, protège-nous deux secondes ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Ginny donne moi ta bague ! »

Elle lui tendit l'anneau. Il murmura une formule.

-« Je veux que dès que le derniers détraqueurs aient disparu, que toi et Ron vous prononciez le nom du petit ange. D'accord ? »

-« Non, je t'en prie. Ne m'éloigne pas de toi ! »

-« S'il te plaît, fais le pour lui. Il doit être effrayé. Rejoins-le et rassure le. Il a besoin de toi plus que moi. »

-« D'accord ! »

Harry regarda sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami. Il restait trois détraqueurs, chacun en prit un et les firent disparaître d'un puissant patronus.

Comme convenu, ils prirent le portoloin pour rentrer dans le château.

……………….

Les autres qui attendaient dans le hall, sursautèrent lorsque Luna apparut étendue sur sol froid. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle leur dit d'une voix faible :

-« Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée alors Harry m'a renvoyé ici. »

-« Que se passe-t-il dehors ? » demanda précipitamment Lily.

-« Harry a vaincu les zombies et est venu nous aider. Il m'a sauvé des lèvres d'un détraqueur. Ginny et Ron se débrouillent très bien. »

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Drago.

-« Au moins, ils sont toujours vivants. »

James terminait à peine sa phrase que Ron et Ginny atterrirent sur le sol. Ginny courut vers Ebraïm qu'elle serra très fort.

-« Maman ! »

Ron embrassa Hermione et leur raconta que dehors il ne restait que les mangemorts. D'après ce qu'il avait aperçut, Rémus et Séverus se défendaient bien.

L'inquiétude continua à ronger les adultes présents lorsqu'un cri de colère secoua les murs du vieux château propageant une onde puissante de magie.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« On dirait…je ne sais pas …j'ignore ce que c'est… »

Albus sembla comprendre mais il espérait se tromper, non si cette puissance venait de Harry cela voulait dire que les mangemorts l'avaient mis en rage. Une chose pouvait blessé Harry au point de le rendre furieux. La mort des êtres vivants.

…………….

De leur côté, Séverus et Rémus avec l'aide des compagnons de Harry se jetèrent dans la bataille de toute leur force. Ils devaient protéger les quatre adolescents qui avaient déjà fort à faire avec leurs ennemis. Ils étaient très occupés et concentrés sur leur combat mais s'autorisaient quand même un œil sur les plus jeunes pour voir comment ils allaient. Ils furent heureux de voir que Harry avait détruit les zombies.

Ils avaient pu remarquer que les mangemorts devaient être de jeunes recrues car ils semblaient assez faibles en duel magique. Ils savaient que les mangemorts les plus anciens et les plus importants étaient de parfaits duellistes avec peu de failles.

Séverus avait cependant remarqué un homme qui se tenait à l'écart observant les événement de loin. Il était prêt à parier que Lucius était là pour espionner. Alors qu'il reçut un violent coup, il comprit qu'il devait se reconcentrer sur son combat. Il avait blessé trois mangemorts et ceux-ci avaient transplaner.

Rémus se battait avec courage devant ses assaillants venant à bout de deux d'entre eux. Trois avaient pris peur et s'étaient enfui.

Harry avait envoyé Ginny, Luna et Ron à l'intérieur et venait aider les deux adultes.

-« Je vois que vous vous débrouillez bien sans moi ! Est-ce que vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »

-« Qu'en dis-tu Rémus, un peu de renfort ne ferait pas de tort ? »

-« Oui avec plaisir ! »

-« Bien, Séverus, je te laisse ces trois là et Rémus les deux près du lac, je m'occupe des deux derniers près de la forêt interdite ! »

-« D'accord mais sois prudent ! »

Harry avait depuis le début un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas une véritable attaque ou du moins pas une dans le but de le capturer ou de faire capituler Poudlard. Non, elle était définitivement destinée à autre chose. Voldemort n'enverrait pas de nouvelles recrues pour des combats importants. Il était peut-être fou mais était toujours un fin stratège.

Il approchait de ses assaillants et chassa ses pensées pour se canaliser sur le combat qu'il avait à mener mais cette sensation bizarre continuait à le tirailler.

Séverus lui s'occupait de trois mangemorts et en vint à bout très rapidement grâce à de simples sorts de désarmement tout comme Rémus et Harry aussi.

Lucius fit alors son apparition accompagné de quatre mangemorts tenant chacun une autre personne en joue de leur baguette magique. Harry put ressentir leur souffrance et surtout la mort qui se rapprochait inlassablement des deux êtres. Elle tournait autour des deux corps dans une danse macabre semblant narguer le survivant pour qu'il vienne la défier.

Harry n'avait pas encore reconnu les deux captifs, il y a avait une femme et un adolescent.

-« Bonjour Potter, alors comme ça tu maîtrises la magie neutre, c'est très intéressant ! »

-« Que veux-tu Lucius ? »

-« Oh ! rien de bien compliqué. Je veux juste te donner mon cadeau de Noël ainsi que celui de mon maître avec un peu de retard mais tu nous excuseras. Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour trouver ce qui serait le plus approprié. »

-« Oh mais le seul cadeau qui me ferait plaisir c'est que toi et le sorcier qui te sert de maître retourniez en enfer, endroit que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter, il vous sied si bien ! »

-« Tu riras moins dans quelques minutes. Et tant que j'y pense, faites un pas et ils sont morts. »

-« Venons en au fait, j'en ai assez de jouer, dis moi ce que tu veux ! »

-« Rien de bien compliquer en fait. J'ai ici avec moi un traître ou plutôt un traîtresse mais aussi un jeune homme que tu connais bien. Nous l'avons réveillé lui et sa grand-mère un peu brutalement je dois dire. Quant à elle, disons qu'elle a partagé ma vie durant plusieurs années avant de prendre lâchement la défense de mon abruti de fils ou plutôt le sien puisqu'il porte désormais le nom de ton père. »

-« Pourquoi lui ? »

-« Pour une raison simple, il était présent au ministère nous pensions qu'il connaissait la prophétie. Nous l'avons un peu malmené mais il ne la connaissait pas. »

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance en Lucius, il tuerait son ami et Narcissa quoi qu'il arrive.

-« Je te trouve bien silencieux. »

-« Que veux-tu de moi ? Que je te suives auprès de ton maître pour que tu les libères ? »

-« J'y ai pensé tout un temps mais finalement, le Lord noir a eut une bien meilleure idée. Il est certain de te tuer dans quelques temps alors il a décidé de jouer avec toi. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Tu as devant toi, d'un côté un très bon ami, monsieur Longdubat approchez et de l'autre la mère de ton frère adoptif alors à toi de faire le choix de qui tu vas sauver. Tu ne pourras pas lancer ton bouclier sur les deux à la fois alors à toi de prendre la décision. Qui veux-tu sauver ? »

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Rémus et Séverus se sentaient impuissants, seul Harry savait lancer ce sort de protection.

Harry tomba à genou et frappa de ses poings le sol.

-« Ma patience a des limites Potter, alors qui je dois épargner ? Je te laisse cinq secondes avant de les tuer tous les deux ! »

Lucius commença le décompte et losqu'il arriva à un, Harry cria de rage et le vent se leva brusquement surprenant les mangemorts tenant les prisonniers. Harry comprit soudainement qu'il avait l'aide d'Andromède, la fée du vent. Il lui ordonna d'envoyer les forces du mal loin de Poudlard. Quatre bourrasques de vent projetèrent les ennemis loin des victimes mais Lucius lui était toujours là. Il eut le temps de lancer un puissant doloris sur sa femme.

Néville était allongé à terre le corps couvert de bleu tandis que Narcissa tremblait de douleur sous le sort.

Harry entrava et désarma Malefoy Sénior. Il s'approcha de lui, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

-« Je t'avais dis que je ne te laisserais plus faire de mal aux gens. »

Harry enflamma sa main et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une boule de feu lorsque Séverus le retint.

-« Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

-« Pourquoi si ça l'empêche de faire du mal à nouveau ! »

-« Parce que si le fais, tu seras comme lui. »

_Comme lui_, ces derniers mots raisonnaient dans la tête d'Harry mais il menaçait toujours Lucius du feu.

-« Fais le Potter, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie. Finalement c'est mon maître qui avait raison, tu n'es peut-être pas le petit saint que tout le monde dit. »

-« Harry ne l'écoute pas, si tu le fais, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! »

Doucement Harry fit disparaître le feu et tomba à genou en pleur. Séverus vint le prendre dans ses bras. Lucius profita du moment d'égarement des trois autres pour s'enfuir.

-« Chut ça va aller ! »

-« Je suis comme lui, j'ai presque failli le tuer par haine et vengeance ! »

-« Non, tu n'es pas comme lui. Si tu l'étais, tu l'aurais tué, l'important c'est que tu t'es arrêté avant. »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Jamais, je n'ai douté de toi, tu es un être merveilleux, regarde le petit ange qui est ton fils, c'est le parfait exemple. »

-« Vous avez raison ! »

………………………..

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall, le stress avait laissé place à un silence pesant. Plus aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'extérieur. Seul les sanglots du bébé avait réveillé les autres.

-« Chut mon ange, papa va bien, j'en suis sûr. »

-« Je veux voir mon papa ! »

Le petit sanglotait de plus belle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent laissant à la vue des autres un parc de Poudlard calme comme si le combat n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Rémus avait un adolescent dans les bras tandis qu'une femme au longs cheveux blonds et Séverus tentaient de faire reprendre connaissance à Harry.

-« Maman ! »

Tout le monde se retourna sur Drago.

……………………………

Le danger écarté, Harry lança un sort de soin sur Néville et approcha de Narcissa qui semblait bien mal en point. Il la retourna.

-« Madame Malefoy ! »

-« Harry, je suis heureuse que tu aies sauvé mon fils ! »

Elle toussa et recracha du sang.

-« Non, restez avec moi. »

Elle l'attira près d'elle et lui murmurra :

-« Prends…soin de Drago et… et dis lui que…je…je l'aime. »

-« Non, vous lui direz vous même. »

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Séverus prit son pouls. Harry la secoua.

-« Harry, c'est fini ! »

-« Non, non… »

Séverus le tira vers lui et le serra contre lui. Il sentit un douce chaleur qui s'emparait du survivant et vit une douce lumière s'échapper de son corps. Il avait déjà vu se genre de phénomène dans les expériences de nécromancie avancée à l'université. Harry ne pouvait être nécromancien, c'est impossible.

-« Harry reprends toi ! Ne laisse pas ta magie te quitter! Ecoute ma voix, je t'en prie. »

Mais il était trop tard, la lumière entra dans le corps de la défunte et celle-ci respira à nouveau comme ci elle remontait à la surface après une longue plongée en apnée dans la mer.

Harry s'effondra ensuite dans les bras de son professeur tandis que Narcissa se mettait péniblement à genou et s'approchait du corps inconscient de son sauveur.

Séverus savait que la nécromancie impliquait la mort de la personne qui rendait la vie à l'autre. Cela voulait dire que Harry était mort !

-« Harry non, reviens ! »

-« Séverus, il … il m'a ramenée ? »

-« Oui et il en est mort ! »

Séverus le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Narcissa prit son pouls, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle fut surprise de sentir un faible battement de cœur lorsqu'elle entendit un « MAMAN ! »

En effet les autres étaient sortis du château pour voir le corps qui leur semblait sans vie du survivant. Eternity et Spirit s'approchèrent à leur tour et se rassurèrent.

-« Séverus, il va bien ? »

-« Il est mort Albus, il a utilisé la nécromancie pour ramener Narcissa. »

-« Non, non, non…… »

-« Il est vivant, j'ai senti son pouls. »

-« Mais c'est impossible ! »

_-« Professeur, vous m'entendez ? »_

_-« Eternity ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Il aurait dû mourir avec ce qu'il a fait ! »_

_-« Non, car il n'a pas utilisé la nécromancie mais un art ancestral propre aux pouvoirs de Merlin et d'Helga. Cette n'était pas morte mais entre les deux mondes. Harry a simplement ramener son âme dans le nôtre. »_

_-« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? »_

_-« Oui, il a juste perdu beaucoup de magie en faisant cela. »_

_-« Merci, je vais avertir les autres et l'emmenez à l'infirmerie. »_

-« Albus, qu'a-t-il ? »

-« Il n'a pas utilisé la nécromancie car Narcissa n'était pas morte ou du moins pas encore totalement. Il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie. »

Ebraïm se serra contre son père. Drago pleurait tout comme Ginny qui avait cru avoir perdu son amour pour toujours.

-« Il faut l'emmener au chaud. Allez viens Ebraïm, il faut que ton père aille à l'infirmerie. »

Séverus l'emmena parce qu'il avait refusé de lacher l'adolescent.

Tout le monde comprit que les explications attendraient encore un peu.

A SUIVRE

vous aurez toutes les explications et les retrouvailles dans le prochain chapitre.


	20. Bribes de passé

Et oui après 2ans d'absence me revoilà pour ce chapitre que beaucoup m'ont réclamé.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19 : Bribes de passé.

Ebraïm se serra contre son père. Drago pleurait tout comme Ginny qui avait cru avoir perdu son amour pour toujours.

-« Il faut l'emmener au chaud. Allez viens Ebraïm, il faut que ton père aille à l'infirmerie. »

Séverus l'emmena parce qu'il avait refusé de lâcher l'adolescent.

Tout le monde comprit que les explications attendraient encore un peu.

Harry avait un sourire béat sur le visage, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de voir la plus belle chose qu'il y ait sur la terre et qu'il était en admiration devant elle.

Lorsque Pompom eut terminé de l'examiner, elle décréta ne rien pouvoir faire. L'état du survivant était tout à fait normal mis à part la grande quantité d'énergie qu'il avait perdue. Eternity s'était posé à côté de lui et lui chanta une douce mélodie accompagnée par Fumseck venu se joindre à lui. Les occupants ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils voulaient soigner Harry ou les réconforter dans leur angoisse.

Ebraïm se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit sur le torse de son père.

………………………..

Dans son coma, Harry se rendait tout de même compte de son environnement proche. Il pouvait ressentir la peur et l'angoisse des personnes qu'il aimait tant. Il pouvait aussi sentir le poids de son fils sur son torse et la main de sa fiancée sur sa joue. Il avait aussi perçu le désarroi du maître des potions, la culpabilité de Rémus et l'inquiétude de ses parents et de ceux de sa fiancée.

Albus semblait tout à fait bien, il savait qu'Harry pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'eux-mêmes ressentaient. Son arrière-petit-fils était quelqu'un de fort et il se remettrait sûrement très vite de sa faiblesse. Le plus touché fut Drago, son seul véritable ami était couché sur ce lit blessé par le sort qu'il avait effectué pour sauver sa mère. Il lui en voulait inconsciemment de lui avoir fait perdre son seul frère. D'ailleurs il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

Narcissa semblait très triste de la réaction de son fils cependant elle comprenait son rejet. Elle se sentait coupable de l'état du survivant.

Harry sentait le lien entre la mère et le fils disparaître de plus en plus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se concentra au maximum et tenta de parler à l'esprit de Drago.

-« Mon petit Dragon, je sais que tu m'entends. Je suis dans ton esprit, tu pourras m'écouter mais pas me répondre. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ta mère. Je vais bien, je suis juste très fatigué, je vais bientôt reprendre conscience c'est une promesse. Va près d'elle et prends la dans tes bras. Elle aussi souffre de ton éloignement et puis elle n'est pas responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. J'aimerais juste te demander de prendre soin de Ginny et d'Ebraïm pendant que je suis ici. C'est ton filleul, je te fais confiance. »

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots. Drago se tourna vers le lit de son frère et sourit. Il s'avança et caressa les cheveux de son filleul puis se dirigea mal à l'aise vers celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

-« Maman, je…je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme cela. »

-« Oh Drago, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras et elle le serra très fort.

-« J'ai cru que plus jamais tu ne m'adresserais la parole ! »

-« Un ange m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Il m'a fait comprendre que tu étais, es et seras toujours ma mère. Je suis désolé de ma réaction mais en fait je suis inquiet pour Harry, il est mon seul véritable ami, celui qui ne me laissera jamais tomber. Quand je l'ai vu étendu par terre et que Séverus a dit que c'était parce qu'il t'avait sauvé de la mort qu'il était dans cet état, je t'en ai voulu. »

-« Drago, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas su t'aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je me souviens d'une promesse qu'une amie et moi nous étions faite à notre sortie de Poudlard. Nous nous étions jurées que personne ne ferait du mal à nos futurs enfants, que nous ne les laisserions pas vivre dans un monde de ténèbres… » Elle fut coupée par Lily.

-« … et que quoi qu'il arrive, Voldemort ne les approcherait jamais. Je me souviens de cette promesse que l'on s'était faite Cissa ! »

Tout le monde les regardait sous le choc. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles sortirent de leur pull un pendentif chacune, Lily possédait un serpent aux yeux gris tandis que Narcissa possédait une lionne aux yeux verts. Voyant le regard plus qu'étonné des gens autour d'elles, elles comprirent que le temps des explications était venu.

-« Dites moi vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? »Demanda James suspicieux.

-« Narcissa et moi étions amies durant nos trois dernières années dans ce château. Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites mais en fait si on paraissait ennemie en public c'était pour protéger Cissa qui risquait sa vie si les Serpentard l'avaient appris. »Dit Lily.

-« Lily a été la seule à me soutenir lorsque j'ai appris mon mariage avec Lucius. J'ai sombré dans une dépression, je ne parlais plus, je ne riais plus, je ne mangeais plus. Un jour Lily m'a retrouvé sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie. J'allais me jeter dans le vide et elle m'a retenu de justesse. Je pensais qu'elle allait en profiter pour me faire chanter ou pour se moquer mais contrairement à mes compagnons de Serpentard, elle avait vu que j'allais mal. Je ne voulais pas de son aide au début, je l'ai insultée un bon nombre de fois et pourtant durant cette période elle est restée près de moi. Elle m'avait offert une place dans sa chambre de préfète et m'avait dit d'y venir quand je voulais. Un jour, une fille que je croyais être mon amie, a appris que j'avais tenté de me suicider et elle s'est moquée de moi. Tous les Serpentard l'ont appris de sa bouche et j'ai vécu un enfer. Ce soir là, j'étais au bout du rouleau et j'ai frappé à sa porte. Elle m'a ouvert un refuge et offert une oreille attentive. De fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes rapprochées. J'avais un peu de mal dans certains cours, notamment les potions mais c'était très mal vu dans notre maison et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu acquérir un niveau bien plus qu'acceptable dans cette matière. Les vacances d'été qui ont suivi, nous nous sommes retrouvées plusieurs fois sur le chemin de traverse et elle m'a fait connaître de son côté son monde, celui des moldu.

J'ai passé de loin mes meilleures vacances cette année là. Finalement nous sommes devenues inséparables. »

Drago regarda sa mère. Jamais, elle n'avait parlé de cette amitié.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »Lui demanda doucement son fils.

-« Lorsque Voldemort a disparu le soir de la mort de Lily, j'ai perdu tout espoir d'avoir à nouveau une amie comme elle. Je venais de lui envoyer une lettre lorsqu'elle est morte de la main de ce monstre. Ton père est rentré furieux ce soir-là, son maître avait disparu alors qu'il lançait le sort de mort sur le fils des Potter. Il a tourné en rond pendant plusieurs heures, essayant de trouver une explication à cette défaite. Il a déblatéré un nombre incalculable d'insanités à l'encontre de Lily, de James et surtout du désormais Survivant, seul être humain à avoir survécu au sort de mort. Je n'avais jamais vu ton père aussi en colère. J'avais toujours gardé l'espoir qu'avec la disparition de son maître, ton père reviendrait dans le droit chemin si tant est qu'il n'en ait jamais connu la voie. J'espérais qu'il prendrait conscience de la chance de nous avoir toi et moi mais jamais il n'a fait attention à nous. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi pour éviter que tu deviennes comme moi et qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Je sais j'ai été lâche. » Dit Narcissa en baissant la tête.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui dit merci.

-« Merci maman, tu m'as protégé sans le savoir, je sais ce que pè… Lucius fait au faible comme il dit si bien. Et puis le passé est le passé, maintenant je suis heureux et enfin moi-même. Lucius m'a déshérité et c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. J'ai enfin découvert ce que les mots amitié, amour et famille voulaient dire. »

-« J'en suis heureuse mon fils ! »

-« Je dois d'ailleurs te présenter quelqu'un ! Je l'ai rencontrée grâce à Harry. »Dit Drago en se tournant vers Luna.

-« Qui dois-tu me présenter de spécial ? »

-« Ma petite amie ! »Lui dit son fils, son visage légèrement rougi.

Il prit Luna par la main et l'approcha de lui.

-« Maman, je te présente Luna, c'est ma petite amie. »

-« Enchantée de vous rencontrer madame Malefoy ! »

-« Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa mais si je ne me trompe pas, ton père est l'éditeur du Chiquaneur ? »

-« Oui, c'est exact, est-ce que vous le lisez ? »Lui demanda Luna dans toute la simplicité qui la caractérise si bien.

-« Oui mais en cachette de mon mari. C'est bien le seul journal sorcier qui traite la réalité telle qu'elle est réellement. »

Luna lui fit un sourire et Narcissa le lui rendit. Cette dernière se dit qu'elle aimait déjà cette jeune femme. Son naturel et sa spontanéité lui faisaient du bien, elle en avait assez de voir des gens cherchant à paraître plutôt que d'être eux-mêmes. Elle en avait assez de ce règne de l'hypocrisie. Mais elle se sentait heureuse, chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Elle aussi allait pouvoir être ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, une mère pour son fils et retrouver sa meilleure amie qui lui avait tant manqué.

Après cette nuit de combat acharné et de retrouvailles impromptues, chacun était épuisé. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher laissant Harry, Ginny et Ebraïm seuls dans l'infirmerie.

Ebraïm venait de se réveiller alors que sa mère l'habillait d'un pyjama.

-« Maman ? »Dit-il alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

-« Oui mon ange, c'est moi ! »

-« Dis, papa, il va se réveiller, tu me le promets ? »

-« Mais oui, il est juste très fatigué ! »

Elle se coucha dans le lit avec son fils et ils s'endormirent.

…………………………………

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne donnait pas encore de signes de réveil. Ils partirent donc manger avec les autres dans la grande salle laissant le jeune père à son sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'infirmerie, Harry, plongé dans son coma, entendit une voix l'appeler.

-« Enfant de lumière, écoute ma voix. Suis-moi ! »

Harry, toujours enfermé dans son corps, suivit cette douce sonorité et se retrouva au bord d'une étrange rivière turquoise.

-« Approche, tu y es presque ! »

Harry fit quelques pas et fut surpris par l'apparition d'une forme humaine faite d'eau.

-« Bonjour à toi, enfant de lumière ! »

-« Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ? »Demanda un Harry hésitant.

-« Tu as rencontré mon homologue de feu Faeliane ! »

-« Tu es le gardien de l'eau ? »

-« Oui tu as deviné ! Je suis là parce qu'il est temps pour toi de connaître le pouvoir de l'eau. Je m'appelle Ataly. »

-« Je suis Harry. »

-« Je le sais. Tout comme pour le feu, tu vas devoir passer quelques épreuves pour toi maîtriser l'eau.

Pour avoir sondé quelque peu l'esprit du jeune homme, Ataly savait qu'il avait peur de l'eau, il n'avait jamais appris à nager. Elle savait que cette épreuve serait plus dure que celle du feu.

-« Cette épreuve te demandera du courage et de l'audace. L'eau est l'élément le plus sournois des quatre. Elle est puissante et s'insinue partout. Le feu est dangereux mais l'eau l'est bien plus parce qu'elle poursuivra son chemin par n'importe quelle fissure ou trou qui se trouve sur la voie qu'elle s'est tracée. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était l'élément de Salazar Serpentard. »

-« Oui, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

-« Que tu apprennes à faire confiance en l'une des choses qui t'effraie le plus. Je ne peux malheureusement t'en dire d'avantage. Je te demande de suivre ton cœur et ton courage. N'oublie jamais que l'eau n'est pas ton ennemi, bien au contraire mais pour cela tu dois lui faire confiance et la laisser te guider ! Bien maintenant que tout cela est dit, j'aimerais que tu entres dans la rivière. Laisse toi porter par le courant de ta vie et de ton cœur. Tu comprendras vite ce que je veux dire. »

Harry hésita juste quelques secondes, il n'avait jamais de bons souvenirs avec l'eau. Elle servait souvent de punition chez les Dursley. Mais il se devait d'apprivoiser sa peur et de montrer son courage. Il savait que l'élément était sournois et qu'il devait s'attendre à l'inattendu.

C'est donc d'une démarche incertaine et hésitante qu'il fit ses premiers pas dans l'eau claire de la rivière. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort et c'est au rythme de ses battements que la rivière fut remplacée par un torrent impétueux. Plus son débit devint fou et plus le cœur du survivant s'affola. Il fut rapidement entrainé par les eaux déchaînées et la panique l'emporta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de crise.

Il était sur que sa fin était proche. Les paroles d'Ataly lui revinrent en tête.

_« Je te demande de suivre ton cœur et ton courage. N'oublie jamais que l'eau n'est pas ton ennemi, bien au contraire mais pour cela tu dois lui faire confiance et la laisser te guider !_ _…Laisse toi porter par le courant de ta vie et de ton cœur. »_

Comment se laisser porter par le courant quand celui-ci se déchaine à chaque battement de votre cœur ? Comment ne pas considérer l'eau comme un danger quand celle-ci cherche à vous noyer ? Comment se laisser porter lorsque l'on sombre de plus en plus dans les abysses glacées ?

C'était autant de questions qu'Harry se posait et dont les réponses semblaient impossibles à trouver. Plus l'eau le submergeait, plus il se débattait. Il finit par abandonner la lutte et se laissa couler.

-« Je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux. Je ne peux continuer à lutter contre toi. »

L'eau calma quelque peu ses flots laissant quelques instants de répit au jeune homme. Mais l'eau reprit son tumulte d'en temps. Une vague emmena le survivant dans les profondeurs obscures. Cet endroit était terrifiant comme le fond de son vieux placard. Une douce chaleur se dispersa dans son corps, elle semblait venir de l'eau.

-« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Des centaines de voix s'animèrent.

-« Laisse-nous t'emmener. Laisse-nous te conduire à te sauver. »

Harry aurait voulu répondre mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de respirer. Il comprit que le seul moyen était de faire confiance à l'eau puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la sortie de son propre cauchemar.

-« Fais-nous confiance ! Tu peux vivre ici si tu nous crois. »

Harry se laissa faire.

-« Respire, laisse l'eau entrer en toi ! »

Harry avait peur mais il devait le faire ou il mourait dans la minute. Il prit une première bouffée et l'eau entra dans ses poumons. Il s'attendait à cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son oncle lui enfonçait la tête dans la baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et l'eau pénétra totalement librement en lui, il faisait enfin confiance à cet élément qui faisait partie de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés.

Ses jambes avaient disparu pour laisser place à une superbe nageoire émeraude comme ses yeux.

-« Tu as réussi la première épreuve, tu devais nous faire confiance. Celles qui arrivent sont plus difficiles. Bien que tu aies pardonné au gens qui t'avaient fait du mal, tu n'as pas accepté ton passé. L'épreuve qui va suivre sera un voyage dans tes pires souvenirs pour que tu te sauves de la peur que tu as de perdre ceux que tu aimes. Tu dois apprendre à leur faire confiance, personne ne trahira ta confiance. »

-« Mais j'ai accepté ce qui m'était arrivé ! »

-« Non, tu n'as fait que remplacer tes sentiments négatifs par des sentiments neutres. Il est vrai que jusqu'ici cela ne t'a porté aucun préjudice mais à l'avenir cela te nuira. Affronte ce sentiment de non-ressenti, il te rendra plus fort ! Cela brisera la dernière barrière à l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. »

Harry savait que dans un sens, ces voix avaient raison. Il devait avancer. Il n'en voulait à personne pour son enfance malheureuse, il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi c'était arrivé et n'était pas encore arrivé à leur pardonner. Il n'en parlait que peu alors que son entourage désirait connaître celui-ci pour l'aider. Il décida de se laisser emmener au gré des voix et celles-ci l'emmenèrent au plus profond de lui-même. Le premier souvenir fut la première fois que son oncle l'avait giflé parce qu'il avait encore fait de la magie accidentelle.

Harry s'approcha de son moi plus jeune et demanda à son oncle pourquoi il lui avait fait ça.

-« Parce que ce n'est pas normale, la magie n'existe pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ce genre de chose ! »

Harry saisit enfin, l'incompréhension était à l'origine de tout le mal que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lui avait fait. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas mais ils n'avaient jamais essayé d'apprendre à le connaître. Pourquoi les gens rejetaient-ils toujours ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ? C'était une question existentielle mais personne n'en avait vraiment la réponse. Il est tellement plus simple d'éloigner de soi ce qu'on ne comprend pas.

Les voix l'emmenèrent plus loin. Harry reconnut l'endroit immédiatement son école primaire. Son cadet était seul et regardait les autres enfants jouer ensemble. Harry s'avança vers les enfants et leur demanda :

-« Bonjour, pourquoi vous ne jouez pas avec Harry ? Il est plutôt gentil ! »

Les enfants le regardèrent.

-« Mais c'est qu'il est bizarre ! »

-« Et puis Dudley, il nous laisse tranquille quand on s'occupe pas de son cousin ! »

La peur d'être embêté par son cousin, les avait forcés à s'éloigner et à l'isoler. Il pouvait les comprendre, il savait à quel point Dudley pouvait être violent et méchant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul facteur de son isolement.

Petit à petit, la lumière se fit sur les évènements sombres de sa vie. C'était douloureux de revivre tout cela. C'est tellement compliqué et difficile de voir que l'incompréhension et l'intolérance étaient les facteurs qui avait causé la misérable vie qu'il avait vécue.

Au fil du temps, il avait parcouru à nouveau sa vie et le torrent impétueux s'était peu à peu transformé en rivière sage. Harry comprit le sens de l'épreuve et pourquoi l'eau ressemblait tant aux sentiments qui le torturaient insidieusement.

-« Et oui fils de l'eau, tu as compris. L'eau est dangereuse parce que comme l'incompréhension et l'intolérance, si tu ne la domptes pas, elle s'insinue partout et te tue.

-« Oui je comprends mieux tous ces gestes du passé dont j'ai été victime ! »

-« Mon travail ici, est terminé. Tout comme pour Faelane pour le feu, je vais te laisser l'élément eau. J'en ai été la gardienne durant plusieurs millénaires. Il t'a toujours appartenu. »

-« Et comme je l'ai dit à Faelane, je garderais ce pouvoir en moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai éradiqué le mal de la planète ensuite je te le rendrai parce que tu effectues ton travail bien mieux que je ne pourrai jamais le faire. »

-« Merci jeune maître de l'Eau. Tout comme Faelane l'a fait, je t'apprendrai en son temps comment maîtriser les flux de l'eau tout comme tu le fais avec le feu. Je suppose que la dernière épreuve ne te posera pas de problèmes. »

-« Je ne sais pas mais comme je te fais confiance, je suppose que tu le sais. »

-« Tu retourneras dans ton corps en te laissant porter dans l'eau. Tu auras durant ce voyage à gagner la confiance d'un nouveau familier. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. »

-« Je suis ravi que tu m'aies aidé à affronter mes peurs. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

-« Bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! »

Harry invita l'eau à l'emmener. Celle-ci comme une mère, l'enlaça de toute part et d'un doux torrent l'emmena de nouveau en surface. Il fut attiré par un chant mélodieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa l'eau à le conduire à l'origine de cette chanson aquatique. Les ondes de son se réverbèrent dans l'eau.

Une jeune femme aux longs d'or, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan laissait couler sa douce voix et releva la tête en souriant. Harry remarqua autours de son cou, un petit serpent dont le corps était bleu et la tête d'un blanc de nacre, prenait ses aises.

-« Bonjour, jeune être de l'eau. Tu es l'enfant de lumière, c'est un plaisir de te voir. »

-« Oui, c'est moi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-« Line de l'eau mais tu peux m'appeler Line. Je suis la protectrice de ce lac et de cette rivière. Je suis la protectrice de tous les êtres qui y habitent. Tu es là pour avoir ton nouveau familier. »

-« En effet, c'est possible ! Est-ce que c'est grâce à toi que je vais le rencontrer ? »

-« Oui ! »Elle tendit le bras, le serpent quitta le cou de la jeune femme et se glissa gracieusement le long du bras fait d'eau. « Je te présente Oya, jeune serpent de l'eau. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et avança doucement la main. Le serpent semblait quelque peu méfiant mais finit par s'approcher Il laissa ses doigts proches de la langue fourchue de l'animal. Celui-ci sentit le jeune homme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de grimper sur son nouveau maître. L'odeur qu'il avait sentie, était remplie de puissance mais aussi de bonté et d'amour. Les serpents de l'eau étaient souvent réputés pour leur lien avec des humains aimants.

-« Je suis étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle Oya t'a accepté. Il n'est d'habitude pas très confiant en présence d'humain. C'est vrai aussi que les humains ne sont pas connus par mon peuple pour être des gens affectueux et généreux, nous les voyons plus souvent comme des êtres avides de pouvoir et d'argent. Ils ont aussi l'habitude pour la plupart de rejeter les serpents mais toi tu es différent je le sais et je le sens tout comme Oya ! »

Harry inclina doucement la tête en signe de remerciement à ce compliment.

-« J'ai toujours eu une affinité particulière avec les serpents. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais souvent seul et je parlais alors avec ceux qui m'entouraient. » Lui répondit Harry pour s'expliquer.

-« Bien puisque ceci est fait, nous allons passer à la dernière épreuve avant de vous renvoyer tous deux dans ta réalité. Cependant ce n'est pas vraiment une épreuve tout dépend du degré de douleur que tu pourras supporter. »

Harry semblait avoir décelé un léger changement dans la voix de son vis-à-vis.

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ceci ne va pas être une partie de plaisir comme vous semblez le penser ? » Demanda Harry intrigué.

-« Je ne sais pas encore exactement les effets du rituel de renvoi dans ton monde puisque aucun humain n'est parvenu jusqu'à moi avant toi. Ils n'ont pas réussi à surmonter la rivière des souvenirs. »

Harry s'angoissa, il savait par expérience que ce genre d'inconnu ne lui réussissait jamais.

-« Pourrais-je savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette épreuve ? »

-« Bien comme tu le sais, les serpents de l'eau ne peuvent vivre autre part que dans l'eau ou du moins pas en permanence. Je sais que Salazar Serpentard a construit une chambre des secrets dans lequel la plupart des salles comportent un plan d'eau. L'avais-tu déjà visitée ? »

-« Oui, c'est l'endroit où je loge pour le moment. En effet, chaque pièce à son plan d'eau. »

-« Bien, sache que ceux-ci ont été créés spécialement pour ses serpents de l'eau, il en possédait trois dont un qui ne le quittait pas ou rarement. C'est pour permettre à ses trois serpents de le suivre qu'il les a fabriqués. Ces reptiles peuvent transplaner d'un point d'eau à un autre dès lors ils pouvaient suivre leur maître sans problème du moins dans la chambre des secrets. »

-« C'est très bien en effet mais j'aimerais savoir, comment font-ils dans les autres endroits ? »

-« J'allais y venir, Oya ne pourra jamais rester trop éloigné de toi, il devra rester dans la même pièce au pire. Dès lors s'il lui est impossible de transplaner pour te rejoindre, il devra employer un autre moyen plus ancien et ce moment exige un rituel à l'origine. »

Harry se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

-« Pour toi quitter cette réalité avec Oya, tu devras pratiquer ce rituel mais pour te rassurer seule la première expérience est douloureuse. Ce rituel permettra à Oya d'intégrer ton corps et de s'y loger sous la forme d'un tatouage mouvant. Tu pourras toujours parler avec lui par télépathie. »

-« Je crois avoir compris. En quoi consiste ce rituel. »

-« Tu vas t'installer dans le cercle aquatique et entrer en transe. Je prononcerai ensuite les paroles pour le transfert d'Oya dans ton corps. Lorsque le rituel sera fini, je te renverrai dans ta réalité. Par contre, je ne sais pas si les effets que tu ressens ici seront répercutés dans ton monde. »

-« De toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire et donc mieux vaut que je rentre le plus vite possible pour éviter d'inquiéter les miens. »

-« Oui tu as raison, installe-toi je prépare le rituel. »

L'être de l'eau fit apparaître une coupe faite de cristal. A l'intérieur de laquelle, il y avait un liquide tout aussi cristallin, on aurait pu croire à de l'eau.

-« Tu boiras ceci. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du poison. Cela t'aidera à regagner les tiens. »

Harry n'hésita pas et avala le contenu de la coupe. Bien qu'en apparence, le liquide ressemblait à de l'eau, il n'en était rien de son goût. En effet, Harry ne pouvait définir ce goût, il aurait pu le comparer à une infusion de ses souvenirs, c'était étrange mais agréable quoi qu'on en pense.

-« Je suis prêt. Je te dis au revoir Line de l'eau. »

-« Au revoir jeune être de lumière, prends bien soin de Oya ! »

-« Bien sur ! »

-« Bien, maintenant concentre toi et entre en transe. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur et plongea à l'intérieur de lui-même. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pour finalement être remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Line chantait dans un dialecte qu'il ne connaissait et pourtant dont il comprenait chaque mot.

Une lumière bleue l'entoura et une vive douleur se diffusa dans tout son être. Cette souffrance parcourait son corps comme de la lave en fusion dans chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins et suintait par chacun de ses pores. Son intensité augmenta au fur et à mesure que le chant s'intensifiait. Puis il sentit un changement, la mal physique fut sublimé par un mal insidieux dans son esprit comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. Il ne tenta pas d'y résister sachant que cela empirerait la situation ou du moins que cela éterniserait le moment. Il accepta cette intrusion bien que tout son être ressentait le besoin de le rejeter. Ce n'était pas naturel que deux êtres partages un même corps. Finalement après ce qui sembla à Harry une éternité, la douleur diminua pour devenir inexistante. Il ouvrit les yeux dont il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés. Tout était blanc, beaucoup trop blanc et puis une voix lointaine l'appelait et lui intimait de rester calme.

Pompom revenait de la grande salle lorsqu'elle vit son patient se tendre et tordre les draps sous l'effet de la douleur.

Elle accourut pour en connaître la raison. Elle lança un sort de diagnostique et les résultats qu'elle obtint furent étranges, elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblables.

Sur le parchemin, elle voyait que les poumons d'Harry était remplis d'eau et que pourtant il continuait à respirer. Elle décida de ne rien faire mais resta proche de son patient au cas où.

Après quelques minutes de souffrance, le corps d'Harry se détendit mais il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Pompom croyait que le plus dur était passé mais elle se trompa.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se crispa une nouvelle fois mais à une intensité bien supérieure à la première fois. Son corps s'arqua sous la violence de la douleur et sa température augmenta en flèche. Il suait abondamment. L'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tamponner son front avec un linge humide. Elle ouvrit légèrement le dessus de son pyjama et vit qu'un serpent se dessinait sur la peau de son jeune patient. Il était bleu et blanc avec des ailes. Elle connaissait cette race pour l'avoir déjà vu sur les portraits de Salazar Serpentard.

C'était un serpent de l'eau. Ils étaient rares et n'existaient plus dans le monde magique d'aujourd'hui. Lorsque le tatouage fut complet, elle vit son patient se détendre et finir par papillonner des yeux. Il semblait totalement perdu.

-« Monsieur Potter, ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. »

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait la voix.

-« … Infir… erie… »

-« Oui Harry, il semblerait que vous ayez encore subi une épreuve difficile ou du moins douloureuse. »

Harry se redressa et chercha après Oya. Il trouva le tatouage sur son bras.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par un cri :

-« Papa ! »

Harry sourit à son fils alors que celui-ci grimpait sur le lit. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras. Il chercha Ginny du regard mais elle n'était pas là.

-« Mon ange où est maman ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je sais que tu as eu mal alors j'ai couru ici. »

-« Tu n'as pas prévenu maman où tu allais ? »

Ebraïm baissa les yeux de culpabilité et sursauta :

-« EBRAIM POTTER, NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !!!! » Cria une Ginny plus inquiète que furieuse.

-« Mais maman … »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, j'ai eu peur. Tu ne dois pas partir comme ça ! »

-« Maman a raison. Tu dois toujours dire à un adulte où tu vas et de toute façon, je préfère que tu ne sois pas seul. »

-« Oui papa, promis je le ferai plus. »

Ginny s'aperçut enfin que son amant était conscient. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

A suivre

Bisous à tous et merci pour votre patience


End file.
